Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale
by Lucheeee
Summary: Following the event of Fairy Tail : Goodbye, a new generation of Fairy Tail is born and continue their legacy and adventure. Amy Dreamheart, a 17 years old teenage girl join Fairy Tail and befriend with the son of Natsu and Lucy, Nash Dragneel as they have many adventure and meet many people. However, the fight isn't just over yet when they meet a mysterious boy, Azee Aerrior...
1. Chapter 1 : A New Day, A New Story

CHAPTER 1 : A New Day, A New Story

 **Hey, im back with the second chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This chapter begins 10 years after the attack in Magnolia, after Natsu and Lucy death,**

 **as well as the disbanded of Fairy Tail and other guilds**

 **Hope you all like it, i willing to improve my english day by day**

 **Haha, enjoy**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character appeared**

-March 3 year X817, A New Story Begins-

A new day begin, ten years has past since the fateful day, the death of two precious Fairy Tail mage, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, bring tears to everybody. Their favourite wizard has gone. But nobody notice that they leave a child, the child who carry the blood of those two precious people, Ren Dragneel, son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel.

At Gajeel's house

Ren wear his open-collared, one-sleeved version of his black, light-orange trimmed waistcoat which have a dragon logo on its left sleeves and Skull logo on his white knee length throusers which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeves cover his left arm and his right arm exposed leaving his Fairy High School mark and lastly wearing his scarf, a present from his deceased Fathe, Natsu on his 7th birthday. Ren tears flow but he wipe it out as he's not going to cry like a baby anymore. He will find the one responsible for his parents death.

Gajeel enter his niece room without knocking the door. "Hey Ren, you okay?"

Ren turn his head around and glance at Gajeel and he smile. "Hey Uncle Gajeel. Im fine, don't worry"

"Since when i can't be worry, you're always have bad dreams when you sleep, talking alone like somebody in your room and...dreaming your parents still here.." Gajeel show a sad expression, knowing how his niece feels

"I...can't help it...ever since my sister Nashi's missing, i can't hide my sadness. I lost my family member...and the only left alone is me..." said Ren

"No...you are not alone, you have me, Aunt Levy, your niece Yajeh and Shutora, Gray and Juvia's son, Cody and your family inside you" said Gajeel

Ren was shock but suddenly he start to smile, he understand what his uncle words means. "Thank you, Uncle Gajeel"

"Nahh don't get shock, i've only do this to my family member, if Gray's know this, he would have make fun of me." said Gajeel

Ren chuckle, he went down to the kitchen meet his Aunt Levy as well as his niece Yajeh and Shutora. Both of them were eating breakfast. "Ren, eat your breakfast first before going to the guild" said Levy

"Haha, eating fire is enough before going to the school" said Ren

Levy, using her Solid Script magic, she create fire and Ren eat all of it and thank Levy. "Thank You Aunt Levy, i be going now" Ren smile and leave the house. Gajeel went down and sit on the table.

"He really is something huh?" ask Gajeel

"He's remind me to Lucy, she always smile and even if he has the saddest life, he always hide it with a smile..thats Lucy's son" Levy reply while smiling to her husband

"Dad let's go! We got tranning to do!" said Yajeh

"Yeah dad, are you forgot?" ask Shutora

Gajeel smile to his twins and after eating his breakfast, he went to the backyard behind his house and start trainning his twins the Dragon Slayer way.

Ren walking on the first district of Magnolia to the Fairy Tail building which now know as Fairy High School. On his way to the guild, there stood a man, wearing black throusers, having his school mark on his left chest, going on half naked on the streets. "Yo Ice Queen, what's up?" ask Ren

The man he greet was non other than Cody Fullbuster, the son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. "Hey Flame Head, going on the school huh? Let's walk together" said Cody'

"Yeah, sure" Ren and Cody walk together to Fairy High School while their been watch by someone at the roof, his blonde hair colour, blue eye and wearing white black trimmed coat and blue throusers. "At last...Fairy High School huh" said the mystery person

Ren notice many citizens gathering around somebody, a male human who have black hair, wearing silver uniform and purple coat as well as blue throusers. The citizens was mostly young woman who was somehow fallen over him, they felt for him and even in love.

"What's that all commotion around?" ask Cody

"No idea but...we might as well check it out" reply Ren

"Don't bother going, we're late now flame head"

"What an Ice queen couldn't stand a commotion?"

"What flame head, you sure could use a lesson on getting someone nerve out"

"Whats that fighting word!?" Ren's head and Cody's hitting together

"I take you on right here, right now!" shout Cody

"Im going to do it first you stripper!" said Ren

Both of them start fighting even nobody notice, their brawl didn't ended even they reach the school door, the door which have close a while ago are now broke as Ren and Cody fighting each other. But soon they were stop by a punch from a certain someone, a titania daughter, a scarlet hair like girl, wearing armor like cloth, she is Rika Scarlet. Rika's head become bigger while glance angrily at Ren and Cody.

"You guys better not to cause throuble, today we have a new student's arrive in one hour! I expect you to behave!" Rika scary face stop Ren and Cody brawl, they quickly perform their partner handshake, hold each other backs and start walking to their class.

"Err..Rika's face was even scarrier than watching a horror movie.." said Cody

"Well..she is a scarlet...Aunt Erza was legend...and scarry" said Ren, shiverring himself.

Ren and Cody sit together on their respective table while waiting for Bickslow to show, as he is the teacher of the first class of Fairy High School, Magic class. Everybody turn their sight to Cody who was acctually wearing only his underwear from the start of the school.

Cody look at them curiously. "Hey what's wrong?" ask Cody

One of the girl stand up and slap gray on the face. "Oww! What was that for?" ask Cody

"Your pervert, stripper" said the girl

Cody look at himself who was half naked, only wear his underwear and a tie on his neck. "Woah! When the hell this happen? " he ask for himself

Ren "Told ya your a stripper, better get suit up before the new students come up"

"Shut up flame head, your brain was on fire right? I can't help it, its in my blood" Cody however look dashing even he is half naked and wearing a tie, other girls from other classess come and gathering around him. They flatter about Gray, some of them passed down looking how handsome cody was. Ren sit down without paying attention to his friend, his mind were focus around the strange commotion around Magnolia.

"Why do i feel this feels like i was in my mommy storys..." said Ren, lazying around.

Soon, he was join by Shutora and Yajeh Redfox, Rose Crimson, Azir August, Hazereen Dreyar, Zen Scarlet who is Erza's Scarlet second child and Meredy Rockbeel. They were all Ren and Cody's friends prior before the start of this chapter, meet 5 years before X8017. Rose Crimson was a girl who live near Magnolia, she have brown hair, scarlet eye and a good shape body of a young girl and a Flower Magic User. Azir August are Cody childhood friend, he has dark chocholate hair, blue eye and a Sand Magic user. Hazereen Dreyar are the son of Laxuz and Mirajane Dreyar, which he is also a Lightning Dragon Slayer like his father. Zen Scarlet were different from his sister or his mother, he has blue hair, black eye and bears striking resemblance to Jellal Fernandes, which follow his father and lastly Meredy Rockbell who has pink like hair, an orange eye and can cast magic from her Book Of Magic.

Ren saw all of his friends sit at their respective place and he keep lazying around. "It's so board, when the hell we gonna start to do schools job...?" ask Ren

"Well you have to be patient Ren, we had to wait for the new kid to come before we can do our job" said Haze

"Well, flame head here couldn't wait long, he sure need to taught a lesson for patients" Cody teasing Ren

"What's that suppose to mean, Ice Queen?" Ren and Cody rivalry start. Soon, they were about to start to fight but stop when Bickslow comes with a happy expression. "Yow! My students, i hope you all have a great start for our new day" said Bickslow

"No, just bored" said Ren

"Now, now Ren, i know ya all happy to see a new friend will be here and you all must behave when he's here" said Bickslow

"What? Is he the Magnolia son or something?" ask Zen

"Nope, somebody that our Guild School master knew" reply Bickslow

The girl cheering up as they thought the new kid would be handsome and they want scramble to take his phone number.

Soon the kid enter the guilld school hall with a cheerful expression, blonde hair boy, blue eye and wears a white black trimmed coat and black throusers was soon stop in the middle of the hall. "So, is this Fairy High School?" he asked. Stood infront of him was a tall man, at his 55th age, black eye colour and gray hair.

"Yes, may i know if you are the new kid that was sent to this school?" ask Edward Van Midgar who was the Fairy High School Master.

"Yes...i am. So, i have to sign up here...or...move on to my class?" ask the boy

"No need, you are our special case so you go to your respective class" Edward said, smilling to his pupil

"Well thanks" the boy went through his class over the corner and went inside it. Everybody was silent when he came. "Is this..the second class for Magic User?" asked the boy

Intrestingly, he saw the teacher, a tall muscular man, have white hair who styled upwards in long and black onyx eye and wearing his usual kimono shirt and black throusers and sandals. "Well, look who are about to show up, the new kid, a man" said the teacher cheerful

"I am Elfman Strauss, forrmer Fairy Tail wizard and now the teacher of Fairy High School" said Elfman, despite his happy appearance, he still sad about what happen ten years ago but he quickly focusing on his teaching.

"Now, a man should introduce himself to his friends, shall we?" ask Elfman

The boy went to the middle infront of the students and introduce himself. "I am Azee Arrior, just a mage who always meddling around places and i am a Holy Light Magic mage" said Azee

There, infront of him was the group of clumsy, an idiotic, full of haters student who teasing about him. "What? A holy light magic? Hoi, this class are likely for Men. Holy light? You think you're an Angel or something!? The man know as Ritz barge in beside Azee who want to start a fight.

"Now, now Ritz, behave yourself, don't cause throuble, this year you almost had a record. Ten times meet the master, Ten times causing throuble for the school, Ten times having your friends in throuble and ten times cheating on girl, you think your man? A man should not cheat a woman!" said Elfman

Both of them were shock see Azee asleep while picking his nose. "Whattttt!?" both of Elfman and Ritz shock to see him asleep while they were talking.

Azee awake and comfuse. "What? What did i miss?"

Elfman retained his coolness as a man. "Now, sit down Azee and Ritz, our class will taking on a serious jobs after this and i expect you two to behave yourself"

Azee sat beside a young man, having purple hair, black eye and silent one too. "Hey im Azee Arrior" Azee greet him.

Mark Black appeare silent like was about an hour but quickly sense Azee was sitting beside him. "Oh, hey. Im Mark Black, guess you new here huh?" ask Mark

"Nope, i've been like for eternity, huihuihuihi" Azee make fun of Mark

Mark was annoyed by Azee jokes. "You dare make fun of me, new kid!?" Mark and Azee head hitting together. Elfman sigh, his class has become more manly than him when he was young. After three hours of sitting around hearing Bickslow lecture, the class end and they all freely can do anything they want, going for lunch, having a brawl which is quite can destroy the school if Ren, Cody, Shutora, the manly teacher Elfman and Zen appeare and what most important thing is doing a mission as Fairy High School mage, continuing the Fairy Tail legacy to help people who needs it. Edward sitting on the bar chair happily drinks his tea made by Mirajane Strauss who works at the bar like regular days.

"Hey, where's Ren? I can't find him" said Haze

"Probably went to town, he said he want to find out what's the commotion around that we saw earlier this morning" said Cody

"I see, guess i have to wait, i been meaning to invite him for this type of mission, it's says to take out fire and lightning. Well both he and i are Fire and Lightning mage" said Haze

"Yeah, it's perfect but you kinda have to wait, Ren maybe went out for a long sweet day"

Azee went out to the hall seeing everyone happily as a family and went to the table where Cody, Haze, Shutora and Yajeh, Rose, Zen and Azir. "Hey, are you guys from the A Class of Magic?" ask Azee

They stop chatting and focus to Azee, they all smile. "Oh hey, you must be the new kid around huh?" said Rose

"Yeah, Im Azee Arrior, it's pleasent to meet fellow Fairy High School mage" said Azee

"We happily accepted you as Fairy Mage student here, im Rose Crimson, that big man with yellow hair wearing headphones over there are Hazereen Dreyar, that cold ass stripper there are Cody Fullbuster, the iron twins are Yajeh and Shutora Redfox and this blue fellow badass are Zen Scarlet and the brown shrimp are Azir August" said Rose

Much to their annoy to Rose who calling them by their irritating names as they want to start a fight but quickly stop as they feel a monster aura around, Rika was there, her eyes shinning, they all are afraid with the titania.

"Damn it Rose, don't just calling us by our annoyed names..and why are you the one who didn't use irrtated to introduce yourself!?" said Zen

"What could i say, im the goddess here am i? The most beautiful person after Mira-san" said Rose

"I see you look like an old woman who think she's young" said Azee

Rose was pissed off, she soon stop praised herself as soon she heard the word "Old". Everybody on the table shock too see Rose annoyed looks change to a angry woman who hunts vermin. Azee with his no feelings look at her. "Err did i say wrong things about her?" he asked Cody

"Well yeah, hell she cannot hear the "Old" word or she would pissed off ya know!" said Cody

"How dare you say Im old!?" Rose start a brawl againts Azee and the rest join up to stop both of them. The master, Mira, Elfman, Bickslow and even Lisanna who finish her Take-Over class lecture with four other girls all laugh happily seeing the Fairy High School isn't much different from the original Fairy Tail guild.

Ren found the commotion around still ongoing, many young girls felt for the man as he tell he is a Mage that save Magnolia ten years ago after the attack of the monster. The people eyes shine bright seeing how heroic the man is. All of them but Ren who not only stung by the mans word but also angry for him to lie the girls.

Stood there was a girl, a yellow-blonde hair that tied by ribbons in blue colours in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, a buxom and has a curvaceous body. She also under the spell of the man that manipulated young woman and he invited them to dinner at his ship. Before that Ren went through the commotion and slipped through many girls and meet the men.

The man notice something come out from the girls leg's and it was Ren. "Oh, a man like you are the very fan of me?" he ask to Ren

"Nope, just want to see what's happening and i just see somebody that lie and make fake story for this people " Ren went out from the commotion withouth giving respect to the man, of all the girl that been manipulated, only the girl with yellow-blonde hair able to release herself as she saw Ren with the Fairy High School mark on his left shoulder. "He is...a Dragneel?" ask the girl

"What the hell with you!? No respect at all of the hero of Magonlia, go appologise to him right away!" Some of the woman caught Ren's arm and was brought to the man who name's Keith. "Now, now dears. There's no need for fight, he's just a young man need to learn to respect a hero but i let him go this time. Let's prepare babe's, we have dinner tonight" said

All the woman cheer up and leave the place with Keith. Ren didn't know what' s happening but he sure know Keith has his own agenda. Behind him, stood a young girl, at the same age as him that he saw earlier. Ren turn his looks to the girl behind him. "Ermm...are you...a Fairy High School mage?" ask the girl

Ren stand up and give a big smile. "Yeah, i am. Who are you?" ask Ren

"I'm Amy Dreamheart, looking for Fairy High School but i ended up been under Keith spell until you broke it" said Amy happily

"What's he's up to?" ask Ren

"Don't know but i kinda have to go to his Dinner, my friend are all there, i can't leave them behind.." said Amy

"You do know he's not a good guy right?"

"Can't tell but..may i as well know who you are?" ask Amy

"I'm Ren..Ren Dragneel" Ren gave Amy a cheerful smile

"Well, i be going now, it's nice to see you Ren" Amy waving at Ren as she went home to get ready. Ren notice she's still under Keith spell but he definetly want to save everybody from Keith spells.

Later that night, all the girls that been manipulated gather around for Keith's dinner, Amy was there too but she's all aware for Keith being a bad guy. Ren after eating dinner, went through the living room, there was Gajeel lazying around sitting infront of their television, he smell Ren's scent and he stand up sitting on the sofa. "Hey, tough day huh?" ask Gajeel

"Yeah well, i couldn't tell but sense something bad happen at the ship which carry lot of young woman" said Ren

"I sense it too, that Keith guy been manipulating young woman to drain all of their inner magic power for himself to become powerful" said Gajeel

"Wait, this means you know about it?" Ren reply

"Well dah, i've watching him several days ago and he's likely have drain the woman lots of magic right now" yelled Gajeel

"I have to go, i meet somebody there also been manipulating, she's in great danger now" said Ren

"Make sure you kick Keith ass, like your father would do" Gajeel teasing around Ren but was pinched the right ear of him by his wife, Levy.

Ren went out to the ship to save his friend from danger. Lot's of the girls were drunk and left Amy alone as she's with Keith at the table inside Keith's room. "You see, let's go to a whole adventure together and get married, you know" said Keith

"I'm to young okay, besides didn't all of this just for dinner while you invited these mans of your here?" ask Amy

"You are so naive, i'm going to sent you all to an island of mine to drain all of your inner magic and use it to upgrade mine, you don't think im a good guy right? Haha" Keith laugh evily

Two of Keith's men hold Amy as she want to use her power but powerless by the brute stength of the mens. "Soon you all will loose your magic and die together at the island, hahahahah!" Keith yelled while laughing evily

Amy tears began to drop. "How could you..you said you want to have dinner, enjoyed it, you said you are a hero saving Magonolia ten years ago..was just lie?" ask Amy

Keith slap Amy on the face. "You think i've been honnest all this time, your so naive." said Keith

"Magic aren't suppose to use for evil, how could you have done this just because for your own purpose!?" Amy yelled.

Soon, from the night sky was a young man land down crushing the ship roof into Keith's room, the man who has black onyx eye, pink "salmon" hair, wearing black and light orange trimmed waist coat un-zipped revealing his chest and abs, under his red with yellow trimming coat. Everybody was shock seeing the boy from before especially Keith who hold vengence againts the boy who almost spoiled his plan.

Amy was shock and happily see Ren. "Ren!" shout Amy

"You boy have make a mistake coming here..you think you could beat us all and save the girls?" ask Keith

"Wait is this a ship...? Gurllllpp" Ren suddenly become sick as it is a moving object.

Everybody ratherly shock. Amy "Motion sickness?"

"What are you waiting for!? Kill him!" Keith order his men to defeat Ren. Ren even in his motion sickness, he use his physical attack and fight all the man in this ship. Ren lent a punch and kick over the Men's and defeat all of them. Keith was shock, his eye full of dissapointed. Amy gladly amaze and still comfusing who Ren really was.

"Now...you're next Keith, you use your magic to manipulate the girls and want drain their magic for your own purpose..how dare you use magic for killing people" said Ren

"You don't know what i capable of! I will slay you as i am Keith!"

Ren gave a powerful punch with Fire around his fist on Keith face, sending him to the sky. Both of Ren's fist coated with fire. Amy shock to see what has happening, Ren's happy, cheerfully look change to a serious look. "He's a mage too..." said Amy

"Is fire is the type of magic he use?" ask Amy

Keith regained his balance. "Shit! You will pay for what you done!"

"You will pay for what you done to my friend there" Ren mention Amy infront of Keith, causing Amy to blush.

Keith "Kisama!"

Ren jump and perform his Dragon Slayer Magic, and use his Dragon Slayer Wing Slash attack. The fire spinning around and hit Keith, he fall down to ground at the dock, Amy jump down from the ship and to the ground. "Fire magic! Purple Slash!" Keith attack Ren by slaying his fire to Ren but Ren easily ate all the magic from Keith attack. Amy and Keith shock, their eyes were white. "What is he!?" ask Keith

Amy cheking her dictionary that she brought from her handbag and quickly search what type of magic that Ren use. Ren fly over to Keith and swing kick, hit Keith on the face with fire appeare on his right leg. Keith was sent down hitting the ground.

"What are you!? Your fire magic was stronger than me?" said Keith

Amy soon shock, as she have found Ren's type of magic by searching his movement. "Dragon...Slayer magic?" ask Amy

"You disgrace people of Magnolia, and even me, you use magic to seduce girls to drain their power and you called yourself a hero of Magnolia ten years ago? No, you just a faker" said Ren

"I destroy you! You spoil my plan!" shout Keith

"Ren, be careful, he's ultimate magic could kill people!" shouted AMy

Keith creating a symbols using his hand and fly the sky, he grab his fist with a fury purple flames and but Ren on the upper hands already able to defeat him. "I'm going to end this now"

Ren absorb flames from his stomach to his throath and released a powerful Fire Dragon Roar. "Fire Dragon : Roar!" Ren fire dragon roar was big enough destroying Keith's powerful flame magic and adventually defeat Keith, leaving him fainted on his ship.

Ren exausted but soon lot's of Council guards appeared to capture Keith's and his mens, Ren grab Amy arms and run away. "We're gonna...run away! Haha" said Ren happily

"B-But why taking me with you?" said Amy while blushing

"You said your looking for a Fairy High School right? I am one of their students, let's go! I take your there" Ren gave a big smile to Amy as their run away from the guards.

Amy was her first time a boy gave her a big smile, a honnest smile and she really like it. "Yeah!" Amy agree with Ren

Meanwhile, Azee was there saw everything of what Ren capable of. "So that's Natsu's Dragneel son huh? So my father was told the truth afterall, i'm gonna make friend of him" Azee smile and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Lightbringer

CHAPTER 2 : The Lightbringer

 **Hey, im back with the third chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **Hope you all like it, enjoy and gave your thoughts**

 **The chapter focusing on Azee, the goofball**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character appeared**

"Woahhh" Amy was amazed when Ren brought her to the Fairy High School, the building originally was the Fairy Tail guild before it disbanded.

"I can't believe it...you acctually brought me here.." said Amy. Ren smile happily.

"Well, i did say right? I will bring you here, so let's go, you kinda have to meet the master first" Ren brought Amy to the building. As soon they enter the hall, the master and Mira are having a conversation with each other until they notice Ren existence with a new girl.

"Oh, Ren! You're back and who might you be?" ask Mira, her smile brings a warm touch to Amy heart

"I'm Amy Dreamheart, i want to join Fairy High School" Amy smile and while introduce herself

"Well sure, you can enter Ren's class because i see you use magic over then brute strength" said Edward

"Thank You!" Amy was happy, she never knew she be enter the Fairy High School guild thanks to Ren.

Ren brought Amy to his class, there stood Bickslow who having chat with the girls while Cody and Zen kick their own asses as they start to brawl again each other. Azir, Yajeh, Shutora and Haze watching them while laughing, the brawl start just because Cody and Zen has always been rivalry since the start of the school. Ren adn Amy enter the class, everybody stop and sit back on their respective table. Bickslow come over to both of the couples.

"Well, who might you be?" ask Bickslow cheerfully

"I'm Amy Dreamheart, the new student joinning this class, i've just register today" Amy smile, her smile adventually warm Ren's heart more than anybody

"Well, you are welcome here Amy, me too, so let's get going Hahaha" Bickslow ask Amy to sit beside Ren as he begin class lecture. Amy was in the good mood, having register and learn in the same day was the best thing happen in her life but nothings beat the moment with her friend, Ren Dragneel who not just save her from Keith but also the one brought her to Fairy High School.

The school end, everybody went home and some of them stay at the guild like a member of wizards. Mira gave Amy the Fairy Mark on the back of her right hand. She was so excited. Amy went to see Ren. "Hey, Ren! Ren! I got my Fairy Mark here! I officially the school students!"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations" Ren gave a no feelings expression to Amy. "Hey! Don't gave me that look" said Amy

Ren glance at Amy and smile. Soon, Azee come meet both of Ren and Amy. Ren notice him and quickly turn his sight over the blonde boy wearing white and black trimmed coat. "So you must be Ren Dragneel huh?" ask Azee

"Yeah, who are you?" Ren reply

"I'm Azee Arrior, the new student from yesterday, i haven't meet you before and this girl too" said Azee

"Ren, the Dragon Slayer, i know you hide this magic from your friends right? Because they don't know about the dragons yet.."

Amy was shock hearing it from Azee and quickly stare at Ren. "You spying on me yesterday right? When i beat Keith.." said Ren

"Haha..Wait! What..? How the hell you know about that?" ask Azee

"Well, i'm particularly smell your scent so da...i am a Dragon Slayer right.." said Ren

"Haha, okay, by the way who's this chick name?" Azee flirting Amy infront of Ren, Amy blush and much to Ren annoyying to Azee behavior, he quickly punch Azee on the face and Azee was sent fly away to sky. "Wahhhhhhh!"

"He annoy me much" said Ren

"Haha, this school is kinda like family" Amy glance at the Master, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Bickslow and Evergreen who sat at the bar, laughing and having a great time.

"Well, when you are in this school, everyone is your family member, including me" Ren smile causing Amy to blush as she hide her red face from Ren. After a while, Azee fell down infront of the guild door and Ren went out seeing him. "You shouldn't have done that ya know? My ass hurt more than the punch of yours" said Azee complainning to Ren

"What a bone head" Ren rub his head, for the first time he ever meet somebody who neither serious or friendly but a goofball? His day keeps getting better and better.

"By the way Azee, you're not going on a mission? There's a lot Request job on the board and you can pick any of the quest"

"What's the point..It's boring, i want a real action ya know that" Azee making a goof look.

"But their reward you if you complete the mission, the tougher the mission, the more you be rewarded" Azee ears become big and clearly hear the word "Reward", both of his eyes shine bright . "Oh Boy! Why didn't they tell me about this? I'm gonna be rewarded, i'm gonna be rich, I'm gonna be rewared, I'm gonna be rich!" Azee went through the guild, he glance and the quest board and quickly pick his ideal mission.

One of the mission request is to beat a Snow Ape who cause destruction at Las Tiore near Magnolia. "Great! I pick this as my mission!" Azee went to meet Mira who still at the bar, cleaning the table. "Oh hey Azee, i see you got your job reques" said Mira

"Yeap! And i want the reward so i can buy my Computer Game, or at least that what i intended too" Azee smilee towards Mira as she was happy to see her fellow young mage getting excited for his first ever mission.

"Azee do you want somebody to accompony you for your quest?" ask Master Edward

Azee bite his lips and think for almost like an hour, before he finally talk. Master and Mira already asleep. "Hey! Don't asleep when i was about to tell!" shout Azee

"Nope, i don't need a team or somebody to accompony me, i be doing just fine. I want to test myself, my power solo with this quest" Azee reply. This however already make the Master feels anxious, nobody ever done a job solo before except Rika, Ren and Cody who usually takes an easy job request.

Mira does't feel bad or unease for Azee, he deserve his first job sololy, who knows he might acctually did it. "Don't worry Master, i'm sure Azee will do just fine" Mira words gave Azee the motivation to complete the quest. "Thanks Mira!" In a split second, Azee run faster than the speed of light passing through Teacher Lisanna, Amy, Rose and Meredy while their skirts flip over, revealing half of their underwear. "Kyaaaa!" shout four of the girls.

Ren and the others was amazed by his speed but still Azee can be an idiot sometimes. "What a 2x bone head.."

Azee run as fast as the speed of light and adventually appeared at somewhere place far than Magnolia and Las Tiore. "Ops, i think i overspeed it, guess i have to read the signboard which killing my nerve" Azee went back to the first signboard which he wasn't aware off and head through Las Tiore. After an hour running, he finally arrive at Las Tiore city. It wasn't a big country as Magnolia.

"Oh are you Fairy High School wizard?" ask one of the citizens wearing black tuxedo, red tie and have International Badges around his left sleeve.

"Yes, Azee Arrior the name. Who might you be?" ask Azee

"I am the one who sent the request to your guild, my name is Aken Wallz, the Co-Secretary of this town" said Aken "You do know that the request is about beat the Snow Ape that cause lot of destruction in this town, he like stealing food and destroy everything he saw"

Azee picking on his ears. "If you complete this, your reward is 400 000 jewels" Aken show the bag full of money. Azee's eyes shine bright as his hands about to reach the jewel, Aken shut the bag which clamp Azee's fingers. "Oww..."

"After you complete this"

"Don't worry, i beat that thing in no time, so where do he live?" ask Azee

"Up at the hills there, it's one of the rare hills as it's the only hills that snow.."

"Okay, you can count on me, im gonna slay that bitch and the reward is mine" Azee run as fast as light leaving Aken behind to the hills. Upon reaching the hills, he sense something strange happen, it was silents a moment, there's no snow falling from the sky and no lifeform was spotted.

"Does that jackass Ape ate all living being here...or he's the only one live here..?"

Azee walk to the open cave where he smell some sort of monkey scent, as he walk through the cave, his nose was right after all, the Ape punch over some big ice cube as his punching back. He stop as he sense Azee who lurking to his cave. "Who are you human?" the Ape ask

"The guy who will kick your ass" said Azee

"Hmm, it's been a while since i kill somebody, seeing that mark of yours on your chest is Fairy mark of Fairy High School huh?" ask the Ape

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'm going to kill you for entering my lair, you just make a mistake coming here, so if you scared turn around and went back home"

The Ape attack Azee, he dodge it and landed on the Ape head as he's about to crush Azee, he already dodge it again causing the Ape hit his own head. "Oww!"

"You dare playing around with me!? I show you my power!" The Ape use his brute strength punch Azee who didn't notice the attack and was sent to the block of ice leaving a crack. "You have some unique strength there..but no enough" Azee jump and lent a punch with light aura cover his fist hitting the Ape face sending him back to the block of ice. The ape feels dizzy.

"Wha...what the hell are you? You a mage!? What heck of a magic did you use just now...!?" aks the Ape

"Hehe...: Azee smile evily.

"Holy Magic"

"Holy...no way...you must have come from the Arrior Family...!"

"Hell Yeah!" Azee who creates a mass amount of light charging through his fist. "Take this!" Holy Fist!" Azee released a powerful light attack from his fist hitting the Ape and destroying the block of ice thus defeated the ape. "Ho Yeah! I win!"

Azee leave the hills with sparkles on his eye as he will be rewared. "I'm rich!" Azeen voice was so loud causing avalanche from the top of the hills. Azee was shock. "Wahhh!" As he runs faster but due to his exausted fighting the Ape, he was consume by the avalance. Minutes later, Aken help him released from the snow. "Thank You so much for defeating the Ape, i'm pretty sure he will never attack again"

"As promise, here's the reward" Aken gave Azee the bag full of money and Azee was dazzling around happily. He thank Aken and soon run off to Magnolia to buy the computer games.

"What a bone head..hahaha" said Aken

After that day, Azee went to the school hall happily. He then soon saw Ren, Amy, Zen and Rose having conversation together. "Hey!"

All of them smile to see Azee return from mission. "So, how's the mission?" ask Ren

"Pretty sweet! I complete it with reward!" Azee show the bag of cash to his friend.

They were amazed by Azee who was a goofball can acctually complete a mission. Maybe he's not just a goofball after all, maybe he can do lots of quest so that Fairy High School could be like Fairy Tail again someday.

Back at Las Tiore, every citizens were shock. The block of ice where it shoud be the source of their power for lights and electricity were destroyed, they saw the Ape been defeated and freeze to death. "How could somebody so cruel destroying this block of ice...he can just beat the ape and leave this ice...now what are we suppose to get some power supply!?" shout the citizens

Gajeel and Levy went out shopping at the market. After finish his mission, Gajeel helps his wife rather than sitting around, lazying watching stupid television show. Gajeel look at Levy's groceries list, very and very long list, his eye open wide and shock. "Honey, why there are many things that listed on your groceries list?" Gajeel ask his wife

"Well we do know that we lack kitchen and food supply, vegetables, fruits and of course, we need fire so that Ren can eat it otherwise he'll just burn off his hands and eat it. You know he can't eat his own fire right? Didn't you teach him?" ask Levy

Gajeel blush and rub his head. "Arr..eh...hehe..maybe i forgot about it too"

"Hmph, well now i got my husband by my side, i know you can handle carrying all the grocery bag right? Hehe" said Levy

Gajeel "Well, don't judge the legendary iron dragon slayer Gajeel, let's get moving"

Among the members who having fun at the guild hall, Azee were at the field sleeping while feels the bright sky and wind. Soon then Ritz and his gang of idiotic came. They have been hold on vengence againts Azee who not just respect them as fellow members but always boast around to them. "Hey Angel ass!" shout Ritz

Azee wake up from his nap. "Who the hell calling me while i having a good time nap?" Azee sniff the smell of smokers and the gang of Ritz. He turn around to see Ritz and his gang surround him.

"Yo Angel! You think you are the boss around here huh? Making fun of me, talking boast around! You think you're good enough in our class?" ask Ritz

"What? You scared i might beat you?" Azee talking boast again to Ritz

An annoying face from Azee cause Ritz hatred to explode. "That's it! I will beat you! We have a competition! If you can beat all of us, then you are the manliness, if you loose...you are a girl!" Ritz declaired a competition againts Azee.

"10 people vs 1? Holy Sting! It's just like in video games" said Azee

"Attack!"

Meanwhile, Elfman and Evagreen came seeing the fight, the husband and wife didn't often come to the school together but since Evagreen gave birth to their newborn baby, Elfman thinks its about time spending time with his beloved wife and his second son, Taiga Strauss. "A competition? That's man enough of them to attack their new guild member.." said Elfman

"Are you gonna stop them?" ask his wife, Evagreen

"Nope, let's just see what this kid, Azee Arrior can do, i willing to see his power. Are he man enough to beat a gang of ten people" said Elfman

Azee dodge almost every attack, he didn't fight back or counter their attacks, Ritz using his Poison Magic and about to punch Azee who later grab his left arms and punch on the face, Ritz fall down backward. "You bastard!"

Ritz punch and kick Azee who nearly block the attack, he was attack by the other Ritz gang, Ritz got the upper hand while Azee distracted, Ritz fuse his poision magic to his fingers and scratch Azee body, his shirt tear appart. Azee was kick on the stomach and punch on the face, Ritz gave everything he got to beat the new kid. "This is the final! Poison Abyss!" Ritz controling his poison and attack Azee, he was consume by it and fall down, fainted. The gang cheer Ritz for his victory.

"You see? You're not man enough for our class, your'e more weaker than i thought!" said Ritz

"He lose?" Evagreen glance at Elfman who smile, somewhat he was supporting Azee to wake up

"Nope, he just giving a chance to Ritz and his gang so they will be distracted by victory" said Elfman

Upon Ritz and his gang about to leave, Azee was already infront of them. "What!?"

"Too fast!? When did he get up?" said Elfman

"You really think your magic as good as can beat me?" ask Azee

"It should have destroy you! Why are you waking up!?"

"C'mon, i thought that was just a warm up? Now it's my turn to beat you guys" Azee smile while charging his fist with holy light.

"Light..." said Azee

Elfman and Evagreen was shock. "Holy magic! I thought only Sting was the only person who has holy dragon slayer magic..is he Sting's students?" ask Elfman

"No...thats not Dragon Slayer magic...it's something else.." Elfman explainning to his wife

Azee charging his fist with holy light, it become a big sphere like shape with light

Ritz "You think you can defeat us!? Attack!"

Ritz and his gang about to attack Azee.

"Light...Bringer!" Azee shout while released a powerful punch which shot a light attack almost as big as Sting's dragon slayer roar.

The attack was big enough defeat Ritz and his gang inside. Lifeless and defeated as their were not able to block the attack. "You...win...Aze...ee..." Ritz words before he collapes

"Now you're talking! Hell yeah! One point for me kuikuikuikuikui" Azee laugh as he beat Ritz and his gang

Elfman and Evagreen were shock saw the attack comes from Azee. He cough a little before stood up and leave the field. Elfman and Evagreen went to see Azee who walking to the exit. "Azee"

Azee turn around gladly to see his teacher Elfman greet him. "That was some intresting fight and the magic you possess...is that a Holy magic?" ask Elfman

"Yeah, one and only different from Dragon Slayers..it's original that i weild it alone" Azee smile to the couples

"Wel, you show them you are manly enough so i think i pass if they want me to fight you, i already know what you capable off. Tomorow don't be late, we have something to be done" Elfman and Evagreen walk away leaving Azee on the exit.

A mysterious man appeared on the roof of a building watching over Azee. The man wearing hood like outfit, a bit of his red hair can be seen and his orange eye. "Arrior Azee...why do you have to exist after your father..."


	3. Chapter 3 : First Mission

CHAPTER 3 : First Mission

 **The third chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **Hope you all like it, and enjoy**

 **After this chapter will be chapter for the first Major Arc, Cave Of Wonders Arc**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

The sun rise was beautiful, the peaceful morning in Magnolia. Amy who just live at an appartment that she just moved after pay its rent, Amy woke up smelling the fresh air and took a nice morning bath. After that, she wear a white with blue trimmed short and white skirt holding, belt that hold her skirt up and high kneel boots. She was so excited because today she will do her first mission request. "I can't hide the exicitement. Today i will give my best shot to do the mission" said Amy

She lock her room and went outside to Fairy High School. Upon arriving at Fairy High School, she went inside and surprise Ren and the others was there having a brawl like usual. "Hey" Ren stop in the middle of the brawl when he hears Amy's voice. Soon Cody's punch arrive on Ren face and he was punch sending him back to the wall. "Hey flame head? What happen?" ask Cody

"Nahh...i just saw Amy coming" said Ren while Mira help him get up.

"Haha, i like this guild, it's like we are all families" said Amy

Everyone was happy, never been happy to see Amy there. Azee just there asleep on the chair while his hand pressing the buttons on the console of his video games. Zen, Shutora, Yajeh and Azir look at him. "Woh...how the hell he do that while asleep?" said Azir

Mirajane come closer to Amy. "Amy, today you want to do a job request right? I just receiving them earlier this morning and theres alot at the board. Pick any of you like, hehe" said Mira, she was joy.

Amy took minutes to clearly pick her very own mission and soon she chose one in the left. She read the request objective is to find a very rare fruits called "Odama" and the rewared was even better than Azee's last mission with 600 000 jewel. "I think i pick this as my very own mission" said Amy

Mira look at her job request and she smile. "It's a very good choice Amy, the rewared was outstanding too so i know you can do it." She gave a confident quote to Amy.

"Do you want somebody to accompony you? I mean finding this rare fruit is kinda hard..." ask Mira, Amy sigh and nodded because she knew one person alone couldn't find the rare fruit. But Ren appeared from his back touching her back, she were shock, ticklish until she discover it was Ren. "Kyaaaaaa!" she rise her left leg and kick Ren from the top of his head, he crush down. "Owww..." said Ren. Mira giggle around, everybody didn't notice, they just do their own buisness.

"Don't you do that again! It's really scare me!" shout Amy

"Sorry..but i hear you need a companion for your job request, well im broke too, so i be the one help you out" Ren volunteer himself to help Amy on her very own mission. Amy soon blush. "Y-you...will help me?" ask Amy

"W-well sure. I said i broke right? So i help you out, not like i have better things to do than having some brawl with that ice princess!" Ren shout out so that Cody can hear him. "I hear that Flame brain!" shout Cody

"Oh and that Needles!" Ren shout again and this time for Shutora. "Watch it Salamander! Gihi..." said Shutora Redfox

Amy chuckle, Mira, Elfman and of course the master giggles when Ren starts to make jokes.

"So let's go" Ren grab Amy's left arm and start running for their mission.

"Those two...remind me when Natsu and Lucy are together, having missions together...back from missions together...i miss those moments.." Mira look at Elfman, she was sad but hide it with a gorgeous smile.

"I know, we just have to accept it..they the real hero...saving Magnolia from the terror of Beatsz" said Elfman

The master nodded. He knew Natsu and Lucy when he enter Fairy Tail 20 years ago as part from Magic Council, and a friend of Makarov and Gildarts. He was sorry for the lost of Natsu and Lucy but he couldn't been happier to see their son, Ren Dragneel alive and well.

Azee woke up from his sleep. "Damn it! Why the guild is so noisy!?" ask Azee but all he gets was a punch from Azir and Zen who participated a massive brawl cause by Cody before. "Hell yeah!" shout Cody while he not wearing anything. "Cody! Put some damn cloths!" shout Rose

"The guild was never been this happy since the original Fairy Tail.." Edward sigh. "Makarov...you have such very strong grandchildren.

Meanwhile, Ren and Amy walk through the forest, a big monster appeared infront them. "Wahhhh! When did he come from!?" Amy shout

"Who cares? I'm all fire up!" Ren fists cover with flames as he jump as high as he reach the monsters head he perform a dragon slayer attack. "Fire dragon...Wing Slash!" Ren swing his hand causing the flames to spin and hit the monster, it burn alive and fell down.

"Yosh!" said Amy

Ren land down. "I've been meaning to ask, what type of magic you use?" ask Ren

"Erm, let's just say i'm keeping it for next time" Amy reply, Ren sigh saddly but later cheer up and start moving to the village. Upon their arrival at the village, they were stunned by how rich and whealthy the citizen was. The village was not that big, it was small and located not far from Magnolia. "I don't know that the villagers was so rich..." said Ren

"Me neither...the request paper didn't mention it either" Amy replied, she glances at the citizens who greets each other kindly. Soon one of the villagers came to both of the fellow Fairy High school mage and introducing himself. "I am Jack, the noble son of this village master, i assume are the Fairy High School mages that we request for?" ask Jack

"Yes, we are. I'm Amy and this guy is my friend, Ren" he wave his hand to Jack. "Good! We really need your help right now, to find the rare fruit that we're despratly looking for it as the fruit value much more than money" said Jack

"Well sure..we can do it for you but do you have any tips on where we could search the fruits?" ask Amy

"Well, we have an information regarding the location of the fruits" Jack gave the location map to Amy, Ren went to her to see the map.

"This place was a cave and only 100 years the fruit grow inside and yet it will start rotten after three days" said Jack

"What? What kind of fruit is that...?" ask Ren. Amy turn her side to him. "Did you know? This rare fruits called Odama very highly to get rotten so fast as in the cave didn't have sunlight and fresh air" Amy explain to Ren who somehow didn't intrested in fruits.

"Well, i really need both of you to help, please"

"No worry, we glad to help, we'll be going now to find the fruits" Amy grab Ren's left arm and start walking.

They walk into the forest again and this time took the left path following the map. The place was quite enough. Ren smell something unsual scent coming somewhere but he couldn't tell. Ren keep sniffing the fresh air.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy ask

"Nothing...just i smell unsual scent..." said Ren

"Maybe it's just the smell of the forest..you know that there's not only animals live here right.."

"Hmm...yeah well, lets keep moving"

Meanwhile, back at the guild. Zen, Azir, Cody and Meredy chose the same job request and depart from the guild to their destination leaving Azee who was still playing his video game. "Man...it's boring, i need to do job request to see how awesome i was" said Azee

"Go on Azee, a man must show how awesome he was to woman" said Elfman, perfoming his manly style

"I know, i know" Azee went on the request board and pick a job.

Haze sit beside his mother, Mira. "Mom, how's dad doing?" ask Haze

Mira look at her son with sad expression but turn on her smile face. "He'll be back soon enough, it's not like he never gonna return, he always return to see you and me" said Mira

Haze smile to his mother, even though he already know his father, Laxus took the dangerous jobs and it will took him some time to finish it.

"Stupid dad..why did you have to chose some dangerous jobs.." said Haze

After a long walk, Ren and Amy finally reach the cave according to the maps. "We made it...and i'm exausted...do you know how many monsters that i have to beat to get here..." said Ren

"I'm sorry...if it burden you" Amy apologise to Ren but he gave a smile. "I'm not regret helping you..no matter what let's complete the mission and get your reward haha" said Ren

Amy blush again but hide her face from Ren, they entered the cave but didn't notice they have been followed by a certain peoples. The cave was dark, with only just a glimpse of light that passes through due to the wide entrance of the cave. Ren use his dragon slayer magic and light up his hand with fire. It was bright enough for both of them to see. "According to this maps..the fruits should be just around this corner" said Amy

They walk to the left corner and surprise the path becomes two seperated way, one on the right and left. "Which do you think the path lead us to the fruit?" ask Amy

"I think the reason why the can't find it because this seperated path..if we took the wrong path, we're done for. I just has to smell the scent" Ren sniff to find the fruit scent. He smell a fresh, sweet smell of a certain fruit and he knew it was the right fruit. "The right path, i sure of it" Ren and Amy run to the right path and arrive at a wide area with a tree and the rare fruit hangging on the branches.

"There's the fruit" said Amy, happily went to the fruit. But Ren sense another scent coming from their backs as he run towards Amy and save her from needles attack. "Amy, watch out!"

The fell down together. Ren took a look on whoever attack them. There stood a group of five people who wear casual cloths and one of them only wear blue throusers. "Thank you for helping us finding this rare fruit you fairy numbskull" said one of them

"Who the hell are you people!?" Ren ask shouting to them

"Ho...we are The Skull Guild, we're here just for one purpose and thats finding this rare fruit..if find it, we sell it and gets lots of money" said the guy with green mohawk hair.

"You cant! We need it to complete our request job we get from the villagers" said Amy

"I don't care your job request! Now, if you please move your butts so that we can pick the fruits. By the way, my name is Kordiak, and my strongest group from Skull Guild" said Kordiak

But he was shock when one of his friends, the guy with blue wavy hair was hit by fire magic and send back hit the cave walls. "How dare you attack my friends!?" shout Kordiak

Amy see Ren expression change to angry look rather than his cheerful side. "Do i look so care about you taking the fruits and sell it? This is my friend first mission and no matther i will help her complete it! You don't have right to just barge in to others people mission!" Ren words stun the man. "Ren..." Amy said it while smiling.

"Fine, you ask for the hard way...we will defeat you both Fairy Lackeys!" Kordiak and his man about to attack. Ren help Amy to stand up as both of them prepare to fight to protect the fruit.

"Amy, you protect the fruit, let me handle this guys" Ren run towards Kordiak and his gang, he able to fight all five of them with hand-to-hand combat. Amy watch him as she need to help him somehow.

Ren block every attacks from the gang, he kick Kordiak chin, leanding a punch toward two of Kordiak gang one with red spiky hair wearing school outfit and one with black hair wearing skull like uniform. Ren was attack by two other man whom he attack earlier, the blue hair guy and silver curly hair, he dodge every their punches and kicked attack, Ren able to grab both of their arms and punch on the face, they were send back backward and fell. Kordiak from behind grab Ren scarf and punch him with his magic power, the blood like magic hit Ren he fell down back to Amy.

"Ren!" Amy went to ren as he was injured.

"Are you okay?" ask Amy. "Y-yeah..i'm fine, hey! Using magic!? I thought it was a hand-to-hand combat! You cheated!" Ren shout to Kordiak.

"Who say it's a hand-to-hand combat dummy! I crush you both right now" Kordiak about to attack Amy but soon Ren deflect the attack with his fist coating with his flame magic. "What!?"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Ren punch Kordiak on the face with his iron first. "What...impposible...Dragon Slayer magic...was real!? I thought i was just only mitos!"

"It is real, my father thought me..!"

"I don't care! I will destroy you both!"

The group of man already grab Ren and Amy together. "What!?"

Kordiak charge his blood magic and jump, both of his hands covered with red blood light and about to stab Ren and Amy. Amy reach her keys on her key pack on her waist and and chose the key which have a symbols of wings. "Open! The Gate of Wings! Pegasus!" Everybody was shock when Amy's reveal her magic, soon a man with wings, wearing casual outfit, blue vase and black t-shirt with black throusers appeared from the celestial spirit world. He has white hair and white ton skin. "I haven't make a contract with you but please help us!" said Amy

"As you wish princess" Pegasus punch Kordiak on the stomach when his hands shine light, he also fly and beat the other remaining four man.

"Wait...Amy..you are...a Celestial Spirit Mage!?" ask Ren

"Well..i should've told you earlier but yeah...i am. I followed my master footsteps" said Amy who thought that Ren might get shock all of sudden.

Pegasus finish his duty. "Well my time is up, it's up to you dragon slayer and Princess" Pegasus disappeared back to his world.

"Thank you, Pegasus"

Kordiak and his gang stood up but only to meet Ren whom both of his hands covered with flames. "Thank you, Amy. You help me and now i will defend you back"

"You think you're a hero kid? You not seeing what my magic can d..." Kordiak get a punch from Ren as he dodge the gang attacks, Ren lend his fire dragon talon to the green hair man, sending him crash on the left side of the cave. Ren perform his fire dragon wing attack, defeating both of the blue and silver hair man. Next, Ren jump punch and kicking with the red man, he grab the man fist and perform fire dragon roar to the man, he fell down defeated.

All thats left is Kordiak alone with Ren and Amy. "I will do this once, my ultimate art! Blood Magic!"

Kordiak rise his left hand from left to up and his right hand from right to down side as blood cover his hands, and about to attack Ren and Amy. They glances over Kordiak magic and sense it was not good at all, the leaf from the tree rusted. The fruits will too if they didn't defeating him in time.

"My magic is classified as uncategorized magic by the Coucil and it will lead to death whoever touch my magic" said Kordiak

"Behold my ultimate art, get near me and you perish forever!"

Ren stood up againts Kordiak, although Ren face was a little smush, Amy thinks it was cute. "Wait Ren..don't get near him, you'll perish!"

"Hehe, let's see who's magic are stronger"

"Whatt!? Is that all you think?" Amy soon felt easy

"Amy, stand back further because...things gonna get explode here" Ren smile evilly, Amy nodded and run towards the tree for shelter.

Ren grab his left fist to unleashing his secret attack. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art"

His hands covered with flames which becomes bigger. He run towards Kordiak to attack. "You will perish!" Kordiak about to slices Ren with his blood magic. "Crimson Lotus : Eploding Flame Blade!" Ren swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages Kordiak who not only defeated but his blood magic perish due to Ren's flame. "Huarghhhhhhhh!" Kordiak shout as he fall down, defeated by Ren.

"Yes!"

Ren look exausted but couldn't been happier helping his friend finishing their jobs. "Heh...hey Amy, we did it, lets pick the fruit and complete this mission, i mean..your mission" Ren gave Amy a big smile.

Amy chuckles as she look at the fruit was still fresh, Ren help Amy by holding her on his shoulder while she pick up the fruit. Amy tried pull it but it was hard for the first time, finally she use all her strength and able to pick up the fruit, both of them fall down. "Owww..." Amy's boobs hit Ren face.

"Why do i feel this so...bouncy...and...soft" said Ren

Amy face turn red as Rika Scarlet hair and she slap Ren because of his pervert side. Back then, they return to the village with the fruit. Jack thanking them, he was happy that the Fairy Mage able to find the fruit, he gave Amy the reward, Ren wave his hand towards the villagers as a goodbye. "I never been happier...we did it...i complete my first ever mission" Amy smile towards the job request paper.

"No..you did it, you plug the fruit right? Haha i'm just helping you out" Ren put both of his hands on the back of his head resting.

"Ren..." Amy call

"Hmp?"

"Thank You" Amy gave big smile to Ren. He smile back and they walk to the guild.

Back at the guild, Azee watch over Haze who look at the picture in a frame next to the bar. "Hey Haze, what's up?" ask Azee

"Nothing much, i just wanted to see who is this two which look like Ren.." said Haze

Azee look at the picture in the middle. There stood a pink hair man who wears a black and orange trimmed waistcoat which have one sleeves cover his left hand and a blonde woman who wear black shirt and blue skirts with high knee boots. "Ermm..both of them look very similar to Ren..i wonder who they are.." said Azee

"Let's ask Ren when he get back"

A man in a cloak cover his face approach Haze and Azee. They dodge the attack, rolling back to the stage. "Who goes there!?" ask Haze

The cloak figure didn't reveal himself as he about to attack, Haze use his dragon slayer magic and cast lightnings striking the mysterious hood guy. He able to dodge Haze's lightning attack and punch his stomach. "Urkk!" Haze was sent back to the bar.

Azee from behind come with his hands cover with lights as he about to stike, the mysterious figure grab his left hand and cast something on it, leaving a mark on Azee's chest but he didn't notice it. Azee kicks the mysterious figure with light attack, Haze run and perform a Lightning dragon slayer fist, punch the mysterious hoodie stomach, he felt down. "Who are you!? Answer us!" Azee ask

"Soon, you will know..." said the mysterious man

"If you don't talk, we'll make ya!" Haze run towards the man while coating himself with thunders while Azee's first covered with light magic but the mysterious hood guy disappeared before they could attack.

"He's gone..." said Azee

"I don't think he will come back, gladly we don't do much damage..or we have a long chat with master and the guild.." said Haze

"Hmm...what do he want from us..."

At the Coucil yard, there stood a man, with black hair wearing spectacles, he wear blue jacket under his white cape, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves and distinctive, light shoes, bearing a snake skin like pattern, a symbol of Magic Council and another symbols on his chest which half of it reveal.

"Oh Simon...i don't you were here" ask one of the council mans

"I just wondering...what will happen next when we ask Fairy High school to take care something..that we're yet to be done.." said Simon

"By something you mean..."

"Yes, the Cave Of Wonders" said Simon


	4. Chapter 4 : Depart to the Cave Of Wonder

CHAPTER 4 : Depart to the Cave Of Wonders

 **The fourth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **Man, i'm not good at grammar and summary but i will improve it**

 **This chapter will be the first chapter for the first Major Arc, Cave Of Wonders Arc**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

At the guild, everybody have a fun time together. There, Amy and Meredy having a good time read books at the Library. They don't bother coming out because it's too noisy. Like usual, the Master, Edward, Elfman, Lisanna and Haze having a conversation about something. Haze silently went outside for some fresh air due to the loud noise cause by Ren and Cody. He walk to the park that has a big tree which he use to rest under the big tree. He lean beside the tree and rest his mind, he close his eye and empty his mind.

"Hey, how long you're going to do that?" ask somebody whom he recognize the voice very much.

Haze open his eye and much to his surprise, it his father, Laxus Drayer who just got back from his super hard job request. "Hey old man, you're back huh..." said Haze

Laxus sit beside his son and rest under the big tree. "Yeah, it's a long work so i make up my mind to rest for a while and take care of you and your mother" said Laxus

Haze smile. "Mom really miss you"

"I know"

"Hey dad...i've been meaning to ask you something" Haze open his eye and turn his head to his father. "Hmm?"

"Who's the pink hair guy and the blonde woman who looks like Ren on the picture at the guild?" ask Haze

Laxus open his eye, knowing theres no need to hide it from his son as he want to explain it to him. "Hmm, theres no need to hide it from you so i explain"

"They are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, the precious member of Fairy Tail" Laxus continue "They are lovers and married after we defeat the Alvarez Empire 25 years ago and it was truly my best memories with them"

"Wait...if you say that they married..then..." Haze was silent because he couldn't believe it yet.

"Yes, Ren Dragneel was the son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel born on July 1, X800 and it was Lucy's birthday" said Haze

"I knew it, thats why he looks the same as them. But...where are they know?" ask Haze. Laxus didn't answer his son question because he was sad, he don't want to remember the fateful day of the Fairy Tail member when they lost Natsu and Lucy. Laxus soon smile to his son.

"They live...inside Ren" he rub his son yellow hair. Haze couldn't get happier and smile to his father.

Back at the guild, Ren look sadly at his necklace which contain two small picture. One is Natsu and the other is Lucy. Ren cherish this necklace so much as it was his mother last gift of his birthday on X807 and his scarf made by his father. He wear his necklace hang inside his waistcoat and scarf. Azee was asleep again on the table. Azir and Rose was there, they take a black marker pen and start drawing funny faces on Azee face.

Ren couldn't find Cody anywhere, its not likely he will be absence today. "Where is that ice make princess...?"

At somewhere near Magnolia there was a house and a board infront of the gate written "Fullbusters Family". There live the former Fairy Tail mage who known as the Ice Demon Slayer and his belove wife, the water mage and two kids one daughter and one son. Cody was there sleeping since morning. Soon, a man with dark blue hair wearing only his black trousers with a fairy tail mark on his right pectoral came in to his son room. "Hey wake up cody, its already 12 afternoon and you still asleep?" ask Gray. But all he get was no respond from his son, he can still hear Cody snoring.

Gray come closer to his son bed and wake him up. "Come on, how long are you gonna sleep? It's not good for you" Gray still doesn't get answers from his son. Lastly he got a brilliant idea. He use his ice magic to create an ice pillow which kinda cold and swap with cody's pillow. "Huarghhhhhhhh! It's so cold!" Cody scream while shivering because he only wear his pants.

"Now you awake" Gray smile to his son. "Damn it old man, i was about to win the fight with Ren in my dream and you mess it up!" Cody and his father head hitting together, they always been like this.

"Well if you have wake up earlier non of this will happen, get up because your mother make our favourite lunch so i thought i want to wake you up now to eat it together" said Gray

Cody was stun by his father explanation and he regret calling him an old man before. "Urm...thanks daddy, i thought you was never been like this before.." said Cody

"Hey, just because your little sister, Lumi just born doesn't mean that i don't care about you, you're my son and i willing to protect my family at all cost, so don't ever think i don't care about you" said Gray

Cody woke up and get to shower. "Thanks dad, i need those quotes". Gray watch his son getting ready and he smile.

At the streets of Magnolia that lead to Fairy High School, a man with black hair wearing spectacles, he wear blue jacket under his white cape, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves and distinctive, light shoes, bearing a snake skin like pattern, a symbol of Magic Council and another symbols on his chest which half of it reveal walk on the streets that lead to the fairy tail former buildings.

"It's been a long time and i don't know why i came here. I need their help afterall" said Simon

He open the Fairy High School guild door and wind blowing the scenario. Everybody watch Simon. "No way...he's from the Magic Council..." said Elfman

"Isn't that..." Mira stop as soon Simon walk toward them.

"It's been a long time, Edward" Simon greet the guild master.

"Hmm, Simon..what my children did this time.." Edward put his beer on the table and sigh.

"Wait..master..you know this guy?" ask Rika

"Fortunately yes, i do. Simon Bridge, he was the former Fairy Tail member prior on X802 to X804 but he leave when he got promoted to become the council because of his unique power and intelligent " Edward describe about Simon. "However, i don't think you came here just for nothing, isn't it...?" ask Edward

"No, i came here to request the Fairy High School to help me investigate the Cave Of Wonders at Brooke" said Simon

"Cave..of Wonders..?" Everybody ask the same question

"Yes, apparently it was discover long ago by Jellal and his guild Crime Sociere, it still remain mystery as Jellal also couldn't reveal it hidden truth beyond the cave, so i need Fairy High School members to help on this job" said Simon

"Seven people is enough"

Edward nodded. "Lot's of our student went on a job but i already trust and pick the trustworthy member that i know.

Simon glance at Ren who lean on the wall beside the bar and the picture frame of Fairy Tail members. "Hmm"

Azee rush toward the door and kick it. "I'm back from the job, too easy!" said Azee while sitting on his favourite spot. "Wait..why the council are here?"

"We are forming a team to help him on our newest request" Mira explain to Azee

"But why choose us to help you on your investigation? Why not the other guild school?" ask Ren

"Because...this is the only guild i trust most and my love to his guild will never perish" said Simon

"Okay! Listen up brats! I already chose who will go with Simon for this request! First off, the leader will be Rika Scarlet" Rika stand up and gratefully honor. "I will do my best for this request"

"Next, Azee Arrior" Azee woke up. "Hell yeah, two mission in one day"

Cody enter the guild after his lunch with his parents. "Hey, what do i miss?" ask Cody

"You're late Ice-princess" Ren shout to Cody

"Whatever it's not like you never been late before" Cody stood beside Ren

"What? Your ice melt already?"

He smack his head with Ren and both of them start to fight, punch and kick each other. "Don't worry Simon, they always been like that" Edward sigh again

Simon smile. "This feels like the usual day.."

Amy and Meredy laugh towards their friend behavior. "Okay now i been serious, the other person than Rika and Azee that will join this team is non other than Amy Dreamheart, Yajeh and Shutora Redfox and lastly Ren Dragneel and Cody Fullbuster" Edward use his magic and stop Ren and Cody from kicking each other ass.

"What? We too?! Nahh we pass" Ren and Cody want to escape from them but Rika appeared before them, her face was even furious than a demon, her eye was red. Ren and Cody quickly change their friendly rivalry and become best friend, they even perform their best friend hand shake and sit down together. This make Amy and Meredy laugh because it was too hilarious.

"There's no doubt, this is the best team we got to help you Simon" said Edward

"As long as the next generation of Dragneel, Fullbuster, Redfox and Scarlet here, i say it's a good team" Simon glance at the team

"I give you all 15 minutes to pack up before we leave"

Again, the mysterious hoodie appeared again on the roof top of the building but not alone, another mysterious being with hood which is a woman and another tall man and muscular. "The cave of wonders huh...no doubt Simon been seeking the help of Fairy High School.." said the mysterious hoodie whom Haze and Azee fought before.

Ren went home to pack up. Gajeel and Levy wasn't at home when he enter the house. "They not home yet.."

After 15 minutes,*

Everybody was already there waiting for Ren. "Where the hell is flame brain?" said Cody

Ren appear at the train station carrying his back pack. "You're late, Ren" said Amy

Ren couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Urm...sorry...i just got a feeling this train wouldn't like me"

The train leave the station to their destination, to Brooke. Azee's behaviour change from hyperactive to a silent one. "Well well, i see somebody just got silent from being an hyper active idiot" said Rika

"This is an important mission so i say, i have to stay calm" Azee replied

Amy sat beside Yajeh infront of Ren and Shutora. Ren felt his motion sickness become worst. "H-hey..Ren whats wrong? You always been like this when we ride something..." Amy ask while Yajeh touch her shoulder to let Shutora explain

"The reason why Ren become like this is because he's a dragon slayer and every dragon slayer has motion sickness depend on their situation. Unlike me, my motion sickness are not as bad as Ren" Shutora finish his explanation to Amy

"I see...motion sickness"

"Haha try to bear with it bro" Cody gave a courage quotes to Ren

"Urpp..why do my tummy hate me so much" said Ren

Two hour later, they arrive at Brooke. Simon sniff the fresh air and feels the breeze. "Wow its so breeze out here" Amy feel the fresh environment of Brooke.

"Brooke was one of the country that has the freshest environment, people here like to plant Plants and trees to keep the freshness for a long period" said Simon

Shutora and Cody help each other carrying Ren so he could sniff the fresh air. Ren smell the fresh air and got all his strength back. "It's so fresh! I'm all fire up!" Ren tongue become fire and he got his old self back.

Simon watch him. "Why do i think he is so familiar..." Rika went to Simon. "Is anything wrong, Simon?" ask Rika

"N-no, now that we're here, let's go to the cave of wonders"

Azee was all silent. In his mind, "Maybe the cave of wonders...has the answer i seek, i need to find him"

They enter a rocky place, they use their magic to destroy the rock that rolls from the top of the hills, Rika requip herself wearing a black steel armor and crush every rock that blocking their way. Cody ice make into an hammer and crush half of the rock. "Fire dragon iron fist!" Ren punch the rock and destroy it.

Shutora and Yajeh use their iron dragon slayer club and destroy the remaining rocks. Azee give the finishing blow by shooting holy light from his fist. They rush to escape. Walk through the forest, and arrive at the cave.

"Huff...huff...we made it..." said Amy

"Hey Ren, don't you think this feel a little weird?" ask Azee

"Why?"

"Try to smell it"

Ren, Shutora and Yajeh sniff around and smell something unusual. "Yeah...it's something...bloody and iron..like scent" said Ren

"Iron? Finally a source of my food" said Shutora

"let's go" Simon, Rika and Azee are already inside. "Hey wait up!"

To be continue to Chapter 5 : Secrets of the Cave


	5. Chapter 5 : Secrets of the Cave

CHAPTER 5 : Secrets of the Cave

 **The fifth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **Sob, fairy tail chapter 488 was so sad.. T_T**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Simon and Rika lead the team to the cave. The cave already lighten up by candles which appeared along their way to the centre of the cave. Ren took one of the candle's and eat its fire as he was getting hungry, Shutora eat some of iron piles left on their path.

"You guys are really hungry huh?" ask Amy

"Yep, couldn't move on without eating it" Ren replied while still eating the fire from the candle's.

While on their way further inside the cave, Simon could sense something blocking their way. He quickly rise his hand which means to stop. "Wait, i think theres a door blocking our path" Simon went further and he was right, a big door which have a symbols written on it's wall.

They all went follow Simon but Amy was surprise by the symbols. "Hey..i think i know this symbols, i read it once with Meredy on the library" Amy then walk near the symbols and tried to translate it.

"Do you think you can translate the symbols to us?" ask Rika

"Yes, i think i can.."

"Open the path that lead the cave, once you're in and theres no way out, watch out for the guardians as they will be reborn back and crush the invaders, there who seeks the secrets of the cave will unlock this door. Only a genius one will solve this puzzle in order to unlock the door..." Amy finish her translation about the symbols

"Wow...for short period, we're like in a Discovery Channel, exploring a cave" said Azee

"Can you solve the puzzle, Amy?" Simon ask while rubbing his chin and cross his arm to his chest.

"Urm..it's a bit complicated but i try.." A few hours of try, Amy still cannot unlock the puzzle that the door mention.

"It's super hard...i can't do it" Amy lay down exhausted on soft thing, she rub the soft thing which appeared to be like a pillow. When she open her eye, she was shock as it was Rika's chest that she rub and lay her head on, when did she remove her armor parts.

Rika let a shy smile but she already forgive Amy because she tried so hard even if it didn't work. "It's okay Amy, you tried so much and we need to work together in oder to solve the puzzle" said Rika

"But it would take a very long time...i'm already hungry.." Shutora rub his stomach, he turn his look to Ren who tried to solve the puzzle.

"Face it Ren...you're academy marks are lower than me..how can you solve the puzzle?" said Cody. Ren felt annoyed by Cody's insult but he soon control his emotion.

"That was when we're in the first grade, now we're at the final grade and my marks better than you over the past few years" Ren fight back to what Cody insulting him before. Both of them smack their heads and was about to attack each other. "Damn it, when the hell your marks are higher than me you flame brain!?" Cody insult Ren

"Final grade i said, ice princess!" 

"Fire breather!"

"Popsicle ice!"

"Enough!" Rika shout when both of them shivering, afraid to be consume by a demon call Rika Scarlet.

But much to their surprise, Azee sat down a few rocks away from the door as he figure it out how to solve the problem. "I figure it out, the puzzle wasn't that hard" Azee went to the door and quickly solve the puzzle, the line between the door glow blue and open itself. They were amazed by how intelligent Azee was rather than been a hyperactive idiot at the guild.

"How the hell you solve this puzzle, Azee?" ask Amy

"I love solving riddles and puzzles so i think i should have solve it before"

"I am a genius right?" Azee make ichiya like face while rubbing his chin

"Nope, still our idiotic hyper active friend" Everybody denied the facts of Azee's intelligent. Azee turn back, his face was exact the same as Ichiya with tears spreading from his eye. "When a man is denied by his intelligents, then he is a true genius" Azee said remembering what Elfman told him before.

Everybody was already inside leaving Azee alone, talking to himself. "Hey! Wait up!" Azee run as fast as lightning and meed up with the rest of the teams at the centre of the cave. There was only five door lead to somewhere else. "I think we should split up, if you find anything suspicious, tried to contact us using this" Simon gave each of them a communication system that they put on the ears (Man i dont know how to describe this) as each of them put on their ears. Rika and Simon went through the first door on the left, followed by Yajeh and Shutora on their second left door, Azee walk alone through the middle door, Cody took the right second door and lastly followed by Ren and Amy on the right first door.

Rika and Simon walk through the dark path, the door soon close itself, and light appeared infront of them and lead them to a exotic like place. "In this cave, there's an exotic place? Such intresting cave it was..." Simon sense something was not right, he remember the door symbols that Amy translate before. It said that "watch out the guardians as they will be reborn and crush the invaders who seek the secret of the cave"

"Simon...what's wrong?" Rika questioned.

"It's a bit hard to explain but..i think the door we took lead to a trap.." Simon use his magic to feel any existed life form but nothing came out. Soon, the shadows from every direction came together, transforming into a dark being, it manipulates all shadows and consume. The being wear a red coat which hide it face leaving its great blue eye. The being produce itself to become more about 50 of them. "What is this...does this the guardian that the door told us?" ask Rika

"I believe it is...he produce himself to become as many as he can...he tried to kill us from getting the secrets of the cave" Simon who undress his blue shirt and silver coat revealing his weight vest. Rika was stun by his action. "S-simon! What are you...doing...?" Rika was blush.

Simon unlock his weight vest and reveal his muscular like body which have the Fairy Tail marks on his chest, he dress himself back to his formal Council outfit. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but i been wearing this vest to keep myself excersise and now...we're going to fight!"

"Uhm, yes!" Rika requip herself into a heaven like outfit with wings, and about ten swords appeared on her back while she weild two. Rika than rush to the hundreds of shadow being and slice them. Simon jump and his hand become bigger, he was about to punch the shadows, he punch them and half of them destroy leaving a crack on the solid grown to where Simon punch.

Meanwhile, Yajeh and Shutora enter a strange place with broken metals and cars surround them, its nearly look like an old yard. "Woh...food!" shout Shutora

"Hmm...this is strange" Yajeh rub her chin, she couldn't get what are the place the have enter.

"Why sis?" Shutora ask his twin sister

"I don't know..i feel we're in some place with traps...why do this cave have a garaje in here..broken metal and cars? Theres no logical explanation" Yajeh touch the broken metal beside them.

Shutora could not help himself and about to eat the metal but was stop by his sister. "No! They are not the source of our dragon slayer food..even dad nearly died when he ate Alvarez member Bradman, Magic Barrier Particle once.." said Yajeh

"Instead, he unlock his full dragon force, and that's cool"

"Hmm.."

They walk deep to the yard. Only to be meet something huge, the metals combine themself to become a rusted metal monster, it eyes shine green. "Woh! Giant food!" Shutora shout so loud and the metal monster heard him.

"What do we do!?" Yajeh ask her twin brother

"Isn't it obvious? We going to fight in order to find the secrets!" Shutora leap higher than the monster height. "Iron dragon Club!" Shutora attack the monster with his iron dragon club, it completely hit the head, Yajeh appeared at the center infront of the monster. "Solid Script : Missile!" Yajeh write the missile word and the word become missiles fire to the monster, hit it chest. Shutora once again transform his right arm become a sword "Iron Dragon Sword!" and slice the metal monster successful broke his arm.

But the monster fight back, swing its tail hit Shutora and Yajeh as they were send back to the wall with broken cars and metals. Shutora save his sister from injured using his body as a shield to prevent her from hit the wall.

"Urk...are you okay...Yajeh..?" ask Shutora

"I'm...i'm fine..." The both stand up back.

"We're going to need a plan for this.."

The third door, Azee walk passed through the dark path and enter a place which exactly what he thought, the beach only to be have black sea instead of blue. "Come to think of it...i never went to a beach before...my mother promise me to take me to the beach when my father get back..but...she had to lie...he would never come back..." Azee murmured himself before sensing a being beside him.

The mysterious hoodie sat on the seaside crossing his leg watching the black sea. "Who are you?" Azee ask to the hood being.

He glance toward Azee for a few seconds. "Couldn't you guess?" the being ask him back

"(This voice...it's nearly similar to him...is it him...or isn't the guardian who took his voice and appearance...?)"Azee murmured on his heart

"You don't remember do you?" The mysterious hood guy stood up and reveal himself.

"It's me...Axel" Axel reveal himself to Azee whom still couldn't recognize him yet.

Soon, Azee feel a little dizzy, he couldn't stand the pain in his head and he collapse. Piece by piece memory appeared on his empty mind, the memory of him and Axel back when they were kids, the memory of him and his father (Note : his father only appeared in the memory but his face was cover by light) and Azee and Axel side-by-side on the beach eating ice-cream.

Azee woke up and see himself was not at the beach but on a place similar to a Collesium, destroyed buildings and stood there was a statue of Hercules, broken and missing his leg. "Was it a dream...? Axel...you alive all this time..." Azee couldn't understand what happen. But soon another being came but this time was Hercules himself created by the dark magic particles, it eyes shine orange and weilding a sword.

"The great...Hercules" Azee took fighting stance, he rise his left knee and begin to fight.

The fourth door, Cody enter a place with snow, a village which frooze by his grandfather, Silver Fullbuster. "Wasn't this the place where Dad live before his father frooze it...i mean my great granddaddy, Silver Fullbuster..." Cody walk in the village watch the houses covered by snow. But much to his surprise he was attack from behind, he quickly dodge the attack by making an ice barrier. "Ice-make Shield!"

A black snowman with purple eyes have a pointy nose made of shadows, wearing blue hat and have sharp teeth. "I don't know if you the guardian that the stupid told before...but i'm going to destroy you" Cody take off his shirt and starts to battle. He lent and ice make arrows to the snowman which clearly didn't cost any damage as the ice arrow was suck into the snowman body. "What..it didn't work.."

"Then..how about..Ice make Hammer!" Cody make an ice hammer and hit the snowman who not just block it but eat the ice. "What!? You can eat my ice..." Cody were shock as the snowman run very face appeared on his back and hit him with a snow ball. "Arghh!" Cody roll down and hit the building.

And lastly, Ren and Amy who enter the last door arrive at a place look like a wasteland. They walk just to meet an emptiness and no way out. "Ren..i think we're in dead end...theres no way out" Amy try to find away to get out.

"Now i get it" Ren broke the fourth wall, remembering the door symbols and put the pieces together and he gets what the door meant. "I think i got it, Amy!" Ren grab both of Amy's arms. She blush. "Urm...what?"

"Guardians that protected the secrets of the cave...wasn't really a guardian but...a shadow make by ourself because our selfishness want to know the secrets...our dark desire make us believing the guardian was real and want to fight it instead we fight our own shadow..." Ren explain to Amy

"Wow...you're really put the piece up together..i thought you are stupid and always love to fight.." said Amy

"I'm not...my mother love to solve riddles and mysteries, she even wrote a book, Seeking The Clock that i love to read before bedtime, she's my source of not giving up when solving this kind of thing" Ren look down, sad and felt empty on his heart.

Amy gave him a hug. "No...your mother clearly want you to solve lots of mysteries and puzzle...so she can be proud of you"

Ren feel a warm touch on his heart, he never felt like this ever since his sister and his parent gone. "Thank you, for the courage.." Amy

He release himself from Amy's hug and stood up. He smell a scent from the dark shadows, it bind together and transforming a being with hood, the red eye being, it saw Ren's fairy mark and back of its coat reveal a red version of Fairy Mark.

"W-whats that?" Amy scared to see the red eye being.

"Whatever it is...it was the shadow...our great dark desire..." Ren clutch his fist and flames appeared. Ren rush toward the red eye being and about to punch him. "Fire dragon Iron fist!" Ren punch the hood being but block it with the shadows as the shadows counter back Ren attack by hitting his stomach and the red eye being punch Ren with black flames covered its fist. Ren was stun and fall back on the ground. "Ren!" Amy rush toward Ren, she help him get up.

"He's...copy my move..." Ren wipe out the blood from his mouth.

Amy use her Pegasus key again, she rise the key. "Open! Gate of the Wings! I open the...Pegasus!" Soon Pegasus appeared from the Celestial Spirit World beside Amy and Ren. "What can i do for you princess?"

"Don't call me that but i need you to fight together with us to destroy that thing" said Amy

"Let's go Pegasus!" said Ren. Pegasus nodded as he and Ren from different direction to distract the red eye being, Pegasus lent a powerful air attack from his wings while Ren attack the being with.."Fire Dragon Roar!" a fire roar. Ren and Pegasus attack block Amy view from seeing if they successful defeat the being or not. But she soon shock when the red eye using his shadow grab Ren on the neck while Pegasus on the stomach. "Urk..."

"Ren! Pegasus!" shout Amy

"Stay back! He's not the opponent you can fight...this shadow like being are more stronger than i even thought" said Ren

"I just can't watch it and being useless! I wanna fight! To help!" Amy use her hand-to-hand combat skill that she didn't learn it well to the being but only to be hit by the shadows tail and she was sent back to the walls, fainted. "Amy!"

"Princess!" shout pegasus

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!" Ren escape from the shadows and attack it again by throwing a fire ball towards the shadow, the shadows block the attack which explode causing flames everywhere, but Ren come out of nowhere and punch the being on the face, he successfully did it.

Pegasus went to Amy and protect her.

"Princess, wake up...please" Amy still didn't wake up.

Meanwhile, Rika and Simon still fighting, the shadows still outnumber, however they still move on and fight. Rika requip into her black steel armor with big sword and slice all the shadows, Simon physically use his hand-to-hand combat punches and kicked the shadows, he grew his hand and punch the shadows again. Only to meet the shadow duplicate itself again.

"There's no end for this...how we are going to reveal the secrets of this cave!?" shout Rika who still fighting, she use the edge of her sword and stab the shadows while use her requip again and dress on her red armor with cannons on her shoulders. She fire a flame magic, hit the target, explode with flames scattered around. Simon kick the shadows again. He use his physical magic, leap to the sky and stamped the shadows, the solid ground broke apart. But more shadows came.

"I still can keep going but...we cannot escape anymore...so i have only one choice but to use my hidden magic" said Simon wipe out blood on his lips.

"You sure? It cost half of your magic power and you barely couldn't stand up for about hours.." Rika explain the cost of Simon magic to him. "I have too, just so...i want to tell you, this is my 50th trip to this cave just to find the answers but i failed..but today, i was lucky because you guys solve the puzzle and almost to reveal the secrets..now i shall destroy this shadows the way of the monk!"

Simon perform a hand gesture in order to unlock his second hidden magic. He grab his fist which egulf with light as bright as it able to destroy the shadows. Simon was covered with white aura with strange lines on his face and body. "This is...Bukkyō raito ken (Buddist Light Fist!)

To be continue to chapter 6 : Resolve


	6. Chapter 6 : Resolve

CHAPTER 6 : Resolve

 **The sixth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **Just found out something, notice the similarities between Gajeel and Acnologia?**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Flashback*

Began 8 years ago when Simon was the child of the buddhist monk, he and his father visit the temple up in the hill and pray like usual. He then discover the path of light within the temple. The master of the art of Buddhist Fist was non other than his father, Carlos Bridger, and his mother, Erla Bridger. Simon know soon enough he will master the art of buddhist fist in order to protect his family. The art of Buddhist light fist magic was a categorized as Lost Magic as it was an ancient spell learn by 400 years old people.

Simon train hard day and night with his parents, he follow the way of the buddhist, he pray, he stay calm under the waterfall, the water cool his head, empty his mind. Simon soon enter his early 18 years old, his final trainning before he master all the ways of the fist is fight calmly againts his relatives who also learn the ways of the buddhist fist. He fight as dodging calmly all the attacks and defeat all of them in a gentle way.

"You have master the way of the buddhist light fist, Simon. I'm so proud of you, so much" said his mother, Erla. She hug simon while his father tears flow, he couldn't get happier his son already master his magic in such a young age.

Simon travel so far from south just to find the Fairy Tail guild so he can enter the guild. Makarov approve his request and live with his new friends. He meet the pink hair salamander, Natsu Dragneel and his partner the blonde hair mage Lucy Heartfilia and befriend them. He certainly knew Natsu was a good mate for Lucy and he once talk to Natsu about it. Natsu realize it and so does Lucy.

After accomplish many mission, Fairy Tail was rank first because of Simon hard work pay off, they win the magic game and make new friends. But soon, the council announce that Simon was list as one of the Ten Wizard Saints after Makarov retired and call Simon to work with the council, he accept it and in return naming Erza as the new guild master of Fairy Tail.

Flashback ends*

Simon's body egulf with white aura, he has white line from top of his head surround his body. Rika was shock seeing Simon's second technique. "This..will be the final blow! I will resolve this mysteries once and for all!" Simon run fast as light travel and punch all the shadows, bunch of them come out again but Simon's light disintegrate the shadows. All the shadows fall back and become one with the red coat shadows which have the blue eye.

The red coat shadow rush toward Simon who calm himself to sense his attack. The shadow assault him by throwing a scythe made by shadows, the scythe spinning but Simon gently block the scythe by his palm. He come near the red coat being and punch using his left first cover with light aura to the shadow abdominal as the punch destroy the shadow for good. It disappear forever leaving a blue emerald to the ground. Rika requip herself to her normal outfit and pick the emerald.

"Hmm, this emerald colour looks like the eye of the red coat shadow" She show the emerald to Simon. "I got a feeling what Ren said earlier was true...we are fighting something created by our own dark thoughts about the secrets of the cave..." Simon wear his council coat back. "Hmm...i think...the secrets of the cave is this emerald. It so beautiful" said Rika who eyes sparkle by the shine look of the emerald.

"Wait.. I just remember..that one of the villagers in the west country side seeks help from the council days ago to investigate the emerald in this cave. Why i am so stupid! We should brought this emerald to them, its important to them" Simon hold the emerald tightly.

"So we return this to the villagers after we meet the others, i think theres more this emerald than just one colour..." Rika walks away to find the exit.

"So the others might have fought the emerald look like somebody in their mind.." Simon follow Rika.

Simon collapse. "Simon!" Rika went to Simon and lean him on the wall. "I'm sorry, but...this technique cost my magic so i better had to rest for a while.." Rika help Simon to stand up as she helps him walk to the exit.

"No, i shall help you, this is what friends for" She smile to Simon. He nodded.

Meanwhile, Cody got blast off from the attack of the snowman, Cody roll down and clutch his fist together to summon a bazooka. "Ice Make Ice Cannon!" He fire the ice bullet toward the snowman which reflet the attack by his own bazooka as it fire back to counter attack Cody's magic, the bullets hit Cody sent him fly away from the snowman. Cody hide behind the stone.

"Damn! This snowman are much tougher than my dad! How i possibly defeat this freak.!?" Cody murmured himself while think of a way.

Flashback*

Cody remember his fight scene with his father use a decoy to trap the enemy before attack.

Flashback end*

"I've got it! But this wont be easy.." Cody leap to the sky and cast Ice make shield to protect himself from the snowman bazooka bullets. As he was about to reach the ground, he throw the shield to the snowman head and cast his ice make clone. The snowman, transform his right...stick hand into a long sharp stick and slice Cody but instead it scattered into ice break. Cody appeared on the snowman back for the finishing.

"Now...the is show you what a fairy high school students is like, dont mess with us!" He creates sharp blades made of ice on his arms, "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" shout Cody then rapidly slashes the snowman seven times, five of which are individual strikes and the final two of which are a dual strike, leaving an X mark on the snowman body before the ice gets destroyed. The snowman explode bursting snow that cover the area leaving a purple emerald.

Cody then pick the emerald. "Hmm...so this is the treasure inside the cave..i wonder if this the secrets that the door mention.." said Cody

Soon, a door was open on his way to find the exit. "Glad it open..." He walks with the purple emerald.

Azee was having an intense fight agains dark Hercules at the destroyed Coliseum. He use his light barrier to block Hercules attack and counter it with a light punch. Hercules block it with his shied made by shadows and slice Azee who dodge it. Azee cover himself with light aura and punch and kick Hercules who block every inch of Azee's attack and counter back with a straight slash on Azee chest, his cloth torn apart revealing his muscular build chest and stomach but Hercules keeps striking Azee as he was kick and fell down to the ground.

Azee dodge another attack from Hercules, he roll to the right and stand up again. "Woah...i don't imagine fighting Hercules..it's just what me and Axel always want to..fighting the gods" Azee right hand shine light and becoming sharper as it become a blade.

Hercules run to Azee who just standing frozen at the center. "Hōrībureido! Burittsu! (Holy Blade! Blitz!) Azee cut through Hercules using the blade of light from his right hand, disintegrate completely and a orange emerald fall down rolling to Azee foot.

He then pick it up. "So...this is the secrets that cave mention huh? So lame...what an emerald could do to us" Azee sigh relief as he finish his battle and find the exit. The door infront of him open as he leave the place forever.

Azee walk outside of the door, he sat on the rocks on the place before they split up. Axel appear and came nearer to Azee. "Axel...you really alive...i thought you were dead" Azee couldn't believe in his own eyes.

"I'm not dead light ass, i'm just gone for a while to train my self in order to help you" said Axel

"Well droopy eye, i don't need your help, i'm been doing fine, get a job, finish it, get reward and live happily ever after with my computer games" Azee rub the orange emerald

"You really are..don't know what are you..afterall...i be back to take you back no matter you like it or not " Azee soon realized he was talking to himself or is he? Axel already gone before Azee could face him.

"Am i...talking shit to my self again? Argh" Azee stare at the emerald for about minutes.

Back at the second door, Shutora and Yajeh were busy fighting the metal monster, Yajeh using her solid script and write shield as the shield block the metal monster attack, Shutora leap on the monster head, he chew the ears to replenish his magic back. As he ate, the monster smack him back, he fell down only to be caught by a net created by Yajeh.

"Thanks Sis! I need to eat that ears of him..im hungry" Shutora rush toward the monster as he inhale himself to charge his roar. "Iron dragon...Roar!" Shutora fire his iron dragon roar towards the monster, hit its chest causing it to fall down backward.

But the monster tail hit Yajeh unconsciously on the back d Shutora scream to his twin sister "Yajeh!" Shutora also got hit from the back by the monster tail, he fall down beside where Yajeh were. "Sis..wake up! Yajeh! Wake up!" Shutora tried to wake his sister but Yajeh still fainted, he could still hear she's breathing. He slowly let his sister sleep, hide her beside the broken car and turn his sight to the monster.

"That's it! You hurt my twin sister...and now i'm going to pay you what you have done!" Shutora said, his cloth also torn as the results of his battle, he then turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears and fired towards the metal beast in rapid succession, successfully hit it again. Shutora then activate his Iron Dragon Scales learn from his father. "I'm not leaving until i crush you piece by piece!" Shutora leap again to the sky and punch the metal monster head. He kick back the chest, leaving it fall again.

"Now, the main dish!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Shutora claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword..."Karma Demon : Iron God Sword!" shout Shutora and swipe the sword down, destroying the monster substantially and the large area in front of him. The monster was cut in half and disappeared leaving a green emerald stone. He then grab the stone and walk to his sister side. "Sis...wake up..." Shutora call upon his twin sister.

Yajeh soon wake up hearing his twin brother calling her. "S-shutora...did we win?" ask Yajeh

"Y-yes! We win, and look...the monster drop a emerald...green one...i guess this is the secret left by the cave.."

"Woh, it so beautiful...hmm" Yajeh rub the green emerald and Shutora help her to stand up. The door infront of them open as they make their way to the exit.

Back at the final door, Ren was beaten badly by the shadow blackcoat being. It keeps hitting Ren with its shadows, Ren couldn't dodge a single attack. He soon leap to the sky and about to kick the shadow blackcoat..."Fire dragon Talon!" But he was caught by the shadows before he could attack and the shadow blackcoat kick Ren on the face with black flames cover its leg.

Ren was send back to the walls where Amy was before. "Argh! Bastard! I can't hit him..he's to powerful.." said Ren

Pegasus try to waking Amy as he tried and tried, Amy finally open her eyes. "Urm...Pegasus..." Pegasus sigh in relief. "Princess..be careful next time" Amy also watch Ren who tried so hard to hit the shadow blackcoat, he didn't give up as the shadows bind Ren, he couldn't move himself. "Crap! What now..." Ren soon shock when the shadow blackcoat fire a black flame version of his Fire dragon roar. Ren open widened and he was hit by the black roar. "Ren!" Amy shout while Pegasus hold her.

Ren was sent flying to the walls, his cloth torn, half of it reveal his left hand and his chest and abdomen. He couldn't stand up by the shadows already overpower him. "Oh man..can't fight with this empty stomach..too hungry.." said Ren

He was kick back by the shadows black flames, punch and kicks him as he was too hungry to block the attack. Amy couldn't help herself but cry. She felt herself been so useless, could not help Ren when he always helping her, protect her and even save her. Pegasus stand up again, he aid Ren in his battle by swipe his wings towards the shadows with typhoon surround the shadow blackcoat as the wind hit him. Pegasus carry Ren to Amy's place, Ren barely standing up. "Man...fighting with empty stomach cause me a lot of pain..."

Pegasus soon have an idea. "Princess, at the time like this...you have to make contract with that stubborn spirit...he's the only one who can gave Ren the source of his food.." Amy glance at Pegasus for a while. "But...he's...even idiot like him could cause big trouble than Ren and Cody together..." Amy look at Ren seeing him injured and hungry, she must help him no matter what, to pay what he did to her, save her for trouble.

She smile at Pegasus. "I got it! Let's do this Pegasus!" Pegasus nodded. "Okay!" Amy pick a golden key with a symbol of a dragon and rise..."Open! Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" Soon a fury hot headed man come with a dragon costume, half of his red hair can be seen and he was exact same tall as Ren.

"Draco..i want to make contract with you, please..i beg you to help us fight this shadow" Amy begging Draco to help her and Ren. Draco glance at Amy with angry look but soon smile. "Well, today i'm not busy so im gladly will help you this time" Draco rush towards the Shadow and leat a powerful flame punch, the shadows which block the punch perish as Draco come closer to the shadow for hand-to-hand combat. But the shadows overpower him easily by attacking him with a black flame roar while Draco also burst out his own Dragon Roar, a blue colour version flame, the flames hit together contrasting the colours and magical power level but the black flames overpower Draco flames, it hit him and the black flames about to hit Amy, Pegasus couldnt help her in time. Ren stood up protecting his friend by absorbing the black flames.

He ate the flames. Ren felt dizzy but soon he egulf his left fist with black flames and right with his own dragon slayer flames. Amy was shock, she don't know Ren capable of eating the shadows flames.

Pegasus and Draco shock but soon notice the looks of Ren's eye to finish his battle. They both disappear back to the celestial spirit world. "I don't know you could eat the black flames.." Amy questioned Ren.

"I can eat other people flames as long as it's not the flame i created" Ren rush toward the blackcoat shadow and begin to counter attack by rapidly punch and kick the shadow with his combining flames. The attack work, the shadows was overpowered by Ren's strategy and tactical, he soon lent a Fire dragon crushing fang follow by fire dragon wing attack. He dodge the shadow black flames punch and kick the blackcoat shadow to the midair, Ren leap exact same height while egulfs both of his hand with black flames from the shadow being and his own dragon slayer flames. "Dragon Slayer New Secret Art!"

"Dragon Black Brilliant Flames!" shout Ren

Ren then brings the two flames together hit the blackcoat shadow and generating a highly destructive blast thus destroy the shadow for good. The effects of Ren's destroying half of the area. He then notice a red emerald fall down, he pick it up and walk to Amy.

"You did it...hehe" Amy smile.

"Yeah...and it drops this red emerald..so i guess, the secret have been reveal..that is this emerald stone, it's very valuable.." Ren then gave the emerald to Amy.

"Can you walk?" ask Ren

"Urm..yeah" Ren helps Amy to stand up. The door soon open from behind. "Guess its over, lets go, probobly everybody waiting for us" Amy nodded and smile. Both of them walk toward the exit.

They exit the cave and meet the others who already waited for them. "You're late Ren" said Cody

"Sorry..guess my opponent wasnt easy as yours..." Ren replied to Cody

"A dragon slayer couldn't handle one guardian? Just be a fly slayer" Ren was annoy by the insult word from Cody, he smack his head with Cody. "Unlike you Mr Underpants, i don't strip to girls" Cody soon realize wasn't wearing anything excepts his underpants. "Woah! When the hell this happen.."

"Enough, now that all the emerald stone are together, this means we..acctually have reveal the mysteries beyond the cave. It so manly!" Simon was happy while crying.

Everybody smile.

"Now lets go to...Wait...Where's Azee?" ask Rika

They all forgotten somebody who is an hyper active idiot who went missing. "He carry the orange emerald..where the hell he's gone too!" said Simon

Azee hide behind the tree, glance at Axel. "What the hell is happening, Axel...why are you hear again.." said Azee

Ren and Shutora notice something, they hear Azee's voice and his scent. "He's not missing, he's here...somewhere.." said Shutora

"Can you track him?" ask Cody

"You don't have too, i' m here" Azee walk from the bushes, the emerald still with him. "Thank god you still here.." Rika came closer to Azee and punch him. "Where the hell are you hiding your maniac idiot!?" sending him fly to the sky "Waaaaaaaaaaaaa" . Rika gave a scary look to which Ren, Cody, Shutora, Amy and Yajeh were afraid.

Azee fall down back while Simon helps him. "Now, let's not having a brawl here, right now we have to take the rain to Tyly Village to deliver this emeralds to them" said Simon

"Wait...what Train...Gurpp!" Ren soon felt his motion sickness return again when he heard the transportation name. Everybody laugh, happily and walk their way to the train station.

To be continue to Chapter 7 : Axel


	7. Chapter 7 : Axel

CHAPTER 7 : Axel

 **The seventh chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **Axel remain mysterious and so on, i will introduce his character in this chapter.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Rika and the rest of the team finally reach Balsam Village which Simon mention earlier, since Tuly Village already been destroy prior Tartaros invasion in the past. They travel to the village by train to little west and made it in time but Ren couldn't help himself but getting sick. Shutora and Amy help him left the train and walk to find the scientist. "Well, according to this location they sent to me...we shouldn't be far from his lab.

"But...erm..let's stop by and eat..i once went to this village with my parents and eat at one of the restaurants, its didn't cost us much jewels too" said Cody

"Well, everyone did have a tough battle so lets rest for now and eat. Protect the emerald" said Rika

"Yeah!" Ren feel uneasy, his stomach growl. "Urrrp..why do my tummy hate transporation.." Amy smile at him while carrying him to the restaurant,

After they finish their dinner at one of the restaurants that Cody mention, all of them check up at the hotel to rest themselves. Ren and Cody on Room 1001, Shutora, Azee and Simon on Room 1002, Amy and Yajeh and Rika on Room 1003. At last, they finally can rest for a while.

Azee couldn't sleep, he's been thinking about Axel, why did he appear? Why did he return? Didn't he already die? What's the meaning of this? Azee rub his head, couldn't think anything. "He suppose to be dead..why..why he still here..!?" Azee punch the wall leaving a small crack. Much to his relief non of his friend awake.

"What? You think im dead before?" Azee recognize the voice and turn behind looking at Axel who lean on the wall.

"Yeah, i saw infront of my eye, you were killed by Beast, the great demon beast Houshar kill you and i couldn't do anything to save you backthen..i was weak!" Azee cry, he couldn't imagine how sorrowful he would be. Axel just smile at his old friend.

"Dude, don't be sad. I'm not dead, that just play on your mind..or whatever the mind of yours trick you. What important im still alive and well here" Axel cross his arm onto his chest.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" ask Azee

"Heh, the emerald you hold contain suspicious power and thats why the scientist hire you to investigate it. I know, i see the power it can do. Remember the shadows and darkness you fought back at the cave? It was all created by this emerald stone. The enemy is base on our dark thoughts about the secrets of the cave but there is no secrets at all. What your friend, the dragon slayer told you is true, it was all base on our mind" Axel finish his explanation

"I see...but why base on our mind...?" ask Azee again.

"The emerald hold a certain magic called "Mind Magic" it manipulates the situation and connected the peoples brain so that they see was reality despite you were fighting alone in a dark place. The magic also created the area you fight but in reality there's no area at all. All empty darkness" said Axel

Azee shock to hear his old friend explanation. "Empty darkness..."

"I said...the emeralds remain mystery, no wonder Jellal and his guild cannot reveal the secrets, they also stuck in this situation like you"

"Well, i better leave, cause i'm not here to have chit chat with you. I'm on my way to take you back to your father" Axel summon his bind magic, it lock Azee. "What!?"

"Now, come in peace. I have to take you to your father" Axel grab Azee into a dark portal. "Like hell i will see his shitty face again!" Azee cut the bind spell with his light blade. He kick Axel, Axel block it with his arm while Azee lent a punch with light, Axel disappear from the dark. "He's gone.."

But much to his shock, Shutora and SImon still asleep act like they didn't hear any noise. Azee sigh. But he didn't notice Simon already saw everything. He pretend asleep so he could hear Axel explanation. Meanwhile, Ren and Cody was playing a game of cards. "I win! Straight Fairy Hearts!" shout Ren

"Damn it! Why do i have this weak deck?" Cody frustrated

"Cheer up, let's go to sleep" Cody nodded.

But something bothering them. A voice...someone voice can be heard and she was singing. Simon went outside the window to find the voice and let him to Rika, who was singing while starring at the bright moon. Rika didn't notice Simon who stood behind her. "You're very talented huh?" ask Simon which shock Rika.

"Oh..i-im s-sorry..i didn't mean to wake you up" said Rika

"Nahh i don't mind, i couldn't sleep either. Something bothering me. I always sense somebody been spying on us lately after we left the cave. It has to do with this emerald or something" Simon show the blue emerald.

"Hmm...Azee missing for a short period of time bugs me more...seems like he's connected to this mysteries as well.." said Rika

"Rika, i want to ask you..about that pink hair boy, who is he? Why does he looks like Natsu and Lucy?" ask Simon. Rika gasped. She would never thought that Simon would ask that kind of question. She silent herself for about a minute, she only know Ren since he was 10 years old. Although she, her mother Erza and her father always went on a mission and almost rarely went to the guild, she barely know Ren at all.

"Now that you mention..i don't know yet about him..he's kinda happy go lucky like Uncle Natsu..cheerful and kind like Aunt Lucy and he was the same hair colour as Natsu and the looks of his eye, onyx with brown colour similar to Lucy" Simon rub his head, try to remember if he ever know Natsu and Lucy had a child but nothing pop out of his mind.

"Guess we discuss this some other time, i want to sleep" Rika went to her bed and get to sleep. Simon stare at the bright moon thinking.

The next morning, they all went to the lab lead by Simon. On the way to the west side of Balsam Village, they encounter the hood being whom they thought it was the shadow again. But they were wrong. Azee know the man behind the hood is his friend and he keep silent.

"Hey...do you mind stepping out of our way, we want to send this emerald to the lab" Simon gave a huge smile and about to walk throught the hood being but he was attack. Simon block the punch and was sent back to the team. "Hey! What was that for!?" shout Shutora

The hood being reveal himself to be Axel. "Huh...Axel!?" shout Simon which shock Azee. How did he know Axel?"

"Axel?" Everybody did not understand the situation.

"Oh, it's you Simon. It's be a long time since year X810...what the hell are you doing here?" Axel ask

"The question is..what are you doing here?"

"I came here to stop you all from getting into the lab, that emerald is pretty damn nice. From what i can gather...that emerald is acctually Etherion" Axel explain the emerald origin.

"What!?" Everybody was shock

"E-etherion!? How can this possible..." said Yajeh

Ren and Shutora nodded. Since both of them once smell the scent of Etherion, they couldn't lie to their team and let Axel explain.

"You realize it dont you? Dragneel-san...Redfox-san.." said Axel

"Ren...Shutora...what does he mean?" ask Amy

"When we all busy fighting, we smell something powerful and thought that as Etherion but when we look at the emerald, it's really is Etherion stone. The variety colours of this emerald representing the elemtents in earth. Presumably, Blue emerald represent Water or Ice element, Green represent Nature, Purple represent Shadows, Orange represent light or that what we thought and Red is Fire" Ren explanation to them cause Axel to highly acknowledge Ren for his intelligents, and very well known about Etherion.

"What your dragon slayer friend said is true and you don't know yet what the scientist will do to this emerald..havent you thought about it, God Sufi?" ask Axel

Everybody shock again. "God Sufi?" ask Rika

"Yes, my othername was known as "God Sufi because i was once a very known Young Scientist prior X810-X811 but my experiment ruin because of Axel"

"What is the meaning of this!? I don't understand! What are we doing here!? First of, who are you shit head!?" ask Cody

"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself huh? My name is Axel" Azee glances angrily at Axel. He notice it.

"First off, just as i mention earlier, i came here to stop you. You have to think twice, the etherion power in this emerald is powerful, why would the scientist want to investigate it if they know this will destroy them" Axel walk near to the group.

Rika already draw her sword to Axel it almost cut his throat."Just as i thought from Titania daughter, always look fearsome" Rika glance at him with full of wrath. "I don't know what are you planning to do Axel..but don't get in our way"

Axel bite his lips angrily. "Why didn't you guys understand!? The power from this emeralds is powerful! How come you guys think sending this to the lab would do good!? Is it all because you all are the good guys!?" Axel summon his blade.

"I'm sorry Simon..but im not the same person i was before...i will stop you"

However, Azee appear infront of him, grabbing his sword. "Axel...i don't know what you up too..but i'm not gonna let you get in our way this time..im going to fight" Azee words hit Axel in the heart. Burning. He was angry. How time flies Azee was not the same kind and goofball that he know when he was a kid.

"You guys go ahead..i take care of this guy" Simon and the rest nodded. They run pass throught Azee and Axel. "You think im gonna let you pass that easily?" Soon another being, big and muscular come knocking them all. Ren protect Amy from the attack.

"What the...!" Cody glance at the muscular man.

"So..another bunch of kids huh? Good. I want to play more with them" said the man. Another being come and this time is a woman. "Oh don't waste your energy to much on this kids, Doga" Doga stare at the woman beside him, "You too, Elly"

Elly rise her left hand, blue flames comes out and attack them all only to be consume by Ren. He ate her blue flames. Elly was shock. "What!"

"I told you before...there is one Flame hot headed dragon slayer here...that suits you to fight him" Doga hit the ground only to meet Shutora who instead hit him rapidly by his iron punch. "The rest of you leave this to me and Shutora..i as well want a good fight. You should fight fire with fire" Ren smile toward everybody.

"Huh..what a bone head" Cody tap on Amy's shoulder. "He'll be fine, let's go!"

"Just don't lose to them dragon slayers" Simon and the rest run to find the lab.

Ren and Shutora vs Elly and Dogga.

"Hmm, i never once fight a dragon slayers before heck now i am truly grateful to gods" said Dogga

"Just don't let them burn your ass, we have a mission and that is to stop them"

"I know..i know!"

Meanwhile, Azee and Axel already start their battle. The light and the other blue light hit each other. Azee egulfs his hands into twin light blades to match Axel who use his weapon, a blade. Axel about to chop Azee with the sword but he quickly dodge it and punch Axel on the face. Axel fall down, rubbing his face. His nose bleed. He laugh.

"Hahah! Just i suspected from Azee Aerrior...you truly are my childhood friend, the one who is strong" Axel fly back to Azee and kick his stomach, Azee feel pain but Axel on the upper hand use his elbow and hit Azee on the head sending him to the ground.

"What's the matter Azee? You tired already?"

Azee stand up back, he clutch his fist and charging his fist with holy light and attack Axel with a punch that shot light..."Light Bringer!" The light was big, Axel couldn't stop the attack, it hit him. "Arghh!"

Dogga and Elly shock to see their leader was hit by the light power. "What are you both so care about their fight? Your opponent is here" shout Shutora

"Hmm, well Axel is truly strong so i don't mind watching. But first, i want to have a little fun with this dragon slayers, so amusing and not to mention that their are handsome" Elly flirting them.

"Don't let your love emotion control you Elly, we're got more time to play with them, get ready" Dogga prepare his rocky fist. Elly egulfs her hands with blue flames so does Ren and Shutora who quickly took fighting stance.

"Ikuzo!" shout Ren. He and Shutora rush toward the two of Axel friends.

To be continue to chapter 8 : Simon secrets


	8. Chapter 8 : Simon Secrets

CHAPTER 8 : Simon secrets

 **The eigth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **After this chapter was the epilogue of the Cave Of Wonders Arc**

 **(*)This mark mean a character is talking with him/herself or in the heart**

 **Dogga and Elly are the new character and they were Axel comrades and in the same team.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Simon and the rest of the team escape from the battle, leaving Ren, Shutora and Azee who fight their opponent. They enter the west side of Balsam Village, there was a blue and yellow roof house with steel doors. Simon knew it was the right place to save this thing. He knew Axel would steal the Etherion in order to consume its power. And he already know Azee intention was to fight Axel.

Rika look at Simon's face, she knew he was hiding something.

Meanwhile, Azee and Axel battle continue with Axel dodge Azee light's attack combo, he leap to the sky and hit Azee chin using his right palm. Azee caught Axel left arm, charging light into his right fist and punch Axel on the chest. He spit some blood. *He become stronger than we were young..he truly is the chosen one to carry on the title..*

Axel fell down to the ground.

Ren and Shutora battle Dogga and Elly near the rocky place. Ren and Elly fire magic clash together, Ren perform fire dragon roar to Elly who instead withstand the attack by her blue flames barrier. Ren from the outside appeare from the blue flames and hit Elly on her chest plate armor. "Argh!" She scream.

Shutora block every Dogga attack, he use his iron dragon club and slam dogga on the face. He was angry. "How dare you hit me by your filthy hands!" Shutora smile and he smacks Dogga chest with punch.

Ren leap to the sky, about to perform his signature attack. "Fire Dragon…Roar!" Ren let out a powerful fire dragon roar, Elly stand up again and rise her hands. A magic emblem appear. "Eternal Fire : Roar of the blue flames! Elly counter back Ren's dragon roar with another blue version roar create from the emblem.

Shutora transform his right and left arms into a sword. "Iron dragon sword!" He rapidly slice Dogga who couldn't dodge the shocking attack. However, Dogga skin began to change from human skin to rock solid.

Shutora's iron dragon sword break apart completely. "What!?" Shutora was punch on the face with a solid rock fist by Dogga and fell down on the ground. "Shutora!" shout Ren. He egulfs his hand flames, and rush toward Elly. "Fire dragon : Brilliant Flames!" Elly easily block Ren attack as she rush towards Ren and let a powerful kick to his face and stomach.

*Her kick…was evenly match Amy's kick..woman sure are strong* Ren fell down but quickly regain his balance. He rush again to Elly for hand-to-hand combat. Shutora was beaten badly by Dogga. Ren was hit countlessly by Elly.

"You dragon slayers are strong..but not good enough to beat us" said Dogga.

Azee and Axel furious battle has no end to it. Azee arrange his strategy again in order to beat Axel. "Rearrange your strategy huh old friend? But it wont work this time. You coming with me force or not" Axel about to punch Azee. Azee close his eye and focus.

"No, I rearrange so i could potentially see your power and beat you" Azee open his eye only to be punch on the face by Axel. He egulf his hands with fire and wind magic as he rapidly hit Azee. "This is…what I've been training for! To beat you! And bring you to your father!"

"I don't give a shit to that old man!" shout Azee. He withstand Axel's rapid attack by turn Axel from the head to the bottom, he grip Axel and both of them egulfs with light. "W-what are you doing!?" ask Axel who tried to escape but he wasn't strong enough.

"Smack you to the ground with my first ever secret technique!" Azee grip Axel by the head to smack him on the ground. "Holy Art first drive! Raito Smakku!" Azee crush Axel to the ground and finally defeat him.

"Huarghhh!" Axel scream in pain, his head bleed.

Elly and Dogga couldn't believe Axel was defeated. "How could you defeat our leader!" shout Dogga.

"We will destroy you!" said Elly

But Ren and Shutora stand up on their feet again. " Do you really think this is the end..we're not done yet" said Ren, smile and wipe out the blood from his mouth.

"If you think this is over, then go fight somebody weaker than us" said Shutora.

"H-how…you were suppose to be defeated. How stubborn you are.." said Elly

Ren egulfs his fists with flames. "Time to roasted some chicks and ugly mug" Shutora smile evily. Shutora clash his iron dragon sword towards Dogga who block with his solid arm, Shutora jump onto Dogga face and side kick him. "Fuck off!" Dogga absorbing the element from earth, but Shutora already in front of him. "Iron Dragon Kunai!" Shutora toss severa kunai's to Dogga, but it didn't hurt him.

Dogga felt little exhausted. Shutora again transform his arms into twin steel sword while rapidly hit Dogga and give the finishing blow by crush dogga to the ground. "Dogga you idiot! I told you don't let your guard down!" Elly shout but she also was hit by Ren flames.

"Fire dragon claw!" Ren ignites his feet in flames, increasing the strength of feet and kicks Elly on the stomach. Ren again rapidly punches the woman with flames cover his fists, and swipe kick sending her to Dogga. Both of them have no chance of winning as Ren again his fingers coated with flames and swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning Dogga and Elly. "Huarghhh!" Both of them scream.

Shutora charge his dragon slayer magic, gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Shutora shapes it into a powerful tornado and sends it toward Dogga and Elly while Ren quickly gathers his magic power and releases a powerful large quantity of flames from his mouth at Dogga and Elly. "Fire Dragon Roar!" shout Ren. "Iron Dragon Roar!" shout Shutora. The fire and iron dragon roar mix together becoming Unison Raid.

"What the hell…Unison Raid..!?" Dogga admit defeat. Elly eye's open wide, she never thought she would be defeated by this dragon slayer. "We have to retre…HuarghhhhhH!" Both of them scream and hit by the dragon slayer roar combination attack. Dogga and Elly was send away to Axel place.

Azee look exhausted, being use his first ever technique and it cost half of his magic power. "Huf…huf…" Ren and Shutora came to him, helping him to stand up. Axel and his team stand up again even after been hit by the unison raid. "You guys..are totally strong..but remember Azee..i was given a time limit to take you home but…I let go for a while until I was heal, you and your Fairy High School will be doom" Axel show his time limit on his left palm, it still countdown.

"Home? Is that just the reason why we fight? His home is not far from Magonlia you dumb head" said Shutora

"You mere humans don't know anything..i will come again and that time, all of you will be crush by my own hand" Axel grip his fist. "I'm sorry Axel, I lost but i promise you when we return, I will give my full power and destroy that Dragon slayer" Dogga apologize to Axel.

"What an asshole! I told you to not let your guard down..but i don't have any choice but to admit defeat..i'm so sorry Axel" Elly turn her head down, realizing she was defeated.

"It's okay, they are strong but we're come back even more powerful"

Ren and Shutora did not understand what Axel was talking but they sure have beat their ass. "You just fight the mage from a guild that you shouldn't messed on, cause Fairy High School will beat you no matter what" said Ren

"Heh..i suppose that Fairy High School still carry on the Fairy Tail strong will legacy but remember…we came here for Azee…and if you guys get in our way again, you will die" Axel rise his hands, grip it, shadows covering them all into a shape of sphere and disappear.

"Whew…we able to beat them..hoping Simon and the rest of team made it to the what ever the place is" said Ren

"Hey, what's Axel mean by taking you home?" Shutora ask Azee

"Nothing..just nothing. He…just crazy. Maybe his brain cell destroy by my heroic inner light" Azee make an ichiya like face again but this time was punch by Ren fire dragon fist. "Hooooooooooooo sorry!" Azee was send again to the sky.

"What a dumb ass " Shutora shook his head.

Meanwhile, Simon and the team enter the blue house. There a group of elderly wearing scientist coat doing their research. They were amazed by how technologically the lab is, Rika about to touch something on the table only to be caught by an elderly woman. "Don't touch that. It may cause your skin to burn" Rika was afraid she were going to said that.

"Welcome Fairy High School mage, we were expecting you" said the man in front of them, with white hair and medium length beard. "Simon aka God Sufi, it's been a long time" the man greet Simon.

"How are you, Isaac?"

"Fine! It's not like I've been sick all the time, fine like usual" He lead them to a room where they are five empty containers each of its own colour. "I assume this is where we should put the Etherion emeralds that we've found inside the cave?" ask Simon

"Yes, I've been doing research and it's realy is Etherion, happen to exist from 400 years ago" said Isaac

"Wow..400 years ago, it's like the time where Dragon's still rule the world" Amy was fascinating about all this history thing.

"Yes, I believe this etherion was hide by the dragons from the great Acnologia" said Isaac.

They put all five of the etherions inside the containers and save it forever from the hands of evil. Rika and Simon gladly accomplish this mission. Amy and Yajeh hug together as they completed first important mission.

"Wait..didn't you came with a dragon slayers and a one you said a hyper active boy?" ask Isaac

Simon and the rest nodded and explaining to Isaac, he nodded understanding. "Simon..by the look of your face, you've been hiding something from us..what's your connection to Axel anyway? How does he know you?" ask Rika

"Well now you ask, I suppose I should tell you my secrets" Simon sit on a chair and began story telling.

*FLASHBACK

Axel and Simon walk together at the Magic Council park while having a conversation. Axel, had a blue hair, black onyx eye wearing the official council coat. His hair was tied like ponytail while Simon with his usual appearance. "Have you investigated where the powerful magic coming from?" ask Simon

"Yes, but I still need more research because the powerful magic is somewhat similar to what Zeref's ankhseram black magic…" Axel replied

"I see, so Zeref passes his magic to somebody else?" Simon rub his chin. "I guess not, ankhseram magic has been destroy completely by Fairy Tail mages" said Axel

"Hmm, we discuss this later. Now..Axel, about the boy, Azee…who is he?" ask Simon

"He was my childhood friend, we live on the village near an island. That island..is our playground, we build everything there and the beach are great. But...after soon..the Hell Gates appear..they ruin everything..and the island was destroy. We were force to hide under the small cave there and glad it's all over however, I discover a magic power that lurking inside the cave and it's chose Azee. The magic I mention was Holy Magic, a caster type magic. Azee accepted his fate and both of us couldn't be happier to learn it together. Since Azee never had a magic before so I teach him how to use once"

"But…Azee, have a half side that control him. An animal race, a demonic race from 400 years ago, they hated dragons and humans and they can be considered as "Killing Machine" like Acnologia"

Simon shock, his eye wide open." You're telling me..that he is…no human..and he's a beast!?" said Simon

"Exactly. I've been casting seal magic so that he won't transform again. I can't guarantee the seal will hold him long enough before I can cast another. But..i have no doubt in the future…he will kill me and the seal will broke" Axel look down on the ground, worrying the time might happen.

Simon touch Axel's shoulder. "Teach me the seal, please" Axel glances at Simon.

"If you died one day, I as well be the one who will cast the seal again in order to prevent the transformation" Simon gave a courageous look to master the spell and Axel gladly accepted the request.

The wind blow, the leaves from the tree spread to the sunny sky.

"Promise me God Sufi, if I die one day, don't let Azee know the truth about him. I altered his memories so he won't remember his true self again. In four years from now, I will once again cast the seal spell on him .

"I promise"

*FLASHBACK end

Rika and the others was amazed by Simon's story. They know who Axel was and he was a former council. Isaac nodded. Sun sets down, Simon and the rest of team wave their hands to Isaac and his friends and went back home. On their way to the train station, they meet Ren, Shutora and Azee.

"Ren, Shutora, Azee! You alive!" shout Yajeh

"Of course we are, we beat Axel's and his ass crew! Not that all…we…." Said Ren they were caught by the villagers because causing a massive destruction. Everyone shook their head. "What did you do this time..?" ask Rika, her angry look cause them to shivering in fear. "W-w.-w-we're…told you before, we fight Axel and his team and it's normal to cause lot of destruction" said Ren

"You wizards fool! Now pay up! 1 000 000 Jewels!" shout the villagers. Rika and the others unbelieve they have to pay 1 000 000 jewels just to for the houses repairing cost. "1 000 000 jewels? This is just a scam. Haha. They must be jocking and after that they will praised us for defeating the bad guys" said Azee, smiling.

"Fuck off Blondy!" the villagers about to hit Azee with the hoe but only to be block by Simon head. His head was covered with a small amount of blood. "S-simon! What the hell are you doing!? Don't be a hero and protecting me, you should protect Rika! She's the demonic, beautiful woman and not to mention she's still single!" Azee fell an evil glance from behind, Rika red eye scare him to death.

"What the hell…are you saying to me?" Rika kicks Azee on the face. "Oh mighty Scarlet! Spare me! I'm so sorry!"

"That's what you get if you make fun of Rika" Cody untie the rope that tied Ren and Shutora. "Azee you numbskull, I told you not to mess with Rika" said Yajeh and Amy.

Simon open his wallet and gave the villagers 1 000 000 jewels. "Take that money and repair this village. Im sorry for the destruction of this village cause by my friends, but they were protecting you all from the bad guys. Please understand and I promise this would never happen again" said Simon

"Humph! As long I don't see this pink hair flaming idiot, blue hair who has bad singing voice and this annoying dumb blonde who can't shut his mouth!" The villagers dismiss and went home with the cash.

"Why did you gave them your money, Simon?" ask Amy

"It's my responsibility because I bring you all here to send this etherion to Isaac and meet Axel on the way" Simon turn his look at Ren, Shutora and Azee.

"Thank you, Ren Dragneel, Shutora Redfox and Azee Aerrior. If it wasn't for you to fight Axel's and his crew, we will never accomplish this mission"

"It's our pleasure" said Ren and Shutora, Amy watch Ren happily.

"I just fight Axel because I want to, nothing more that protecting this money scum villager…ow,ow,ow,ow,ow" Azee was pinched by Rika on the ears.

"The important is we save the Etherion from the hands of evil, so now let's head back to Magnolia and celebrate our victory" said Rika

"Yeah!" shout everyone

To be continue Chapter 9 : Hanami Festival X817


	9. Chapter 9 : Hanami Festival X817

CHAPTER 9 : Hanami Festival X817

 **The ninth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This chapter stands after the epilogue of Cave Of Wonders Arc and before Days and Sunset Arc**

 **(*)This mark mean a character is talking with him/herself or in the heart**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Two days has past since the mission t the Cave of wonders with Simon, they achieve victory and headed back to Magnolia. The guild was never been happy to see the team made back safe and also complete an S-Class mission. Simon wave to the peoples who cheer for him. "We're back!" Ren shout so that everyone could hear him.

"Congratulations minna! You're back! And even complete the S-Class mission" Mirajane greet them at the bar. "Yeah! And look Simon reward us, 2 000 000 million jewels!" said Ren again.

"He's must be Rich! But I'm totally grateful, now I can pay up my apartment rent" Amy happily cheer up with Yajeh, Rose, Meredy and Mira.

Cody, Shutora, Ren and Azee smile and nodded. "It's nothing, you guys help me complete my mission, and I'm thank you for you guys hard work and cooperation" said Simon while drink his cup of beer.

Master Edward can be seen sitting on his chair and drink his beer beside Simon. "Thank You Edward, you have a strong brats here and they have such strong bond between each other. I like it, it's feel Fairy Tail been reborn back" Simon tap Edward shoulder.

"You welcome Simon, I have no doubt that we are continuing the Fairy Tail legacy" Edward smile.

"Everyone! Since you all here, do you know what day tomorrow?" ask Mirajane

"Yeah, Tuesday, eat, sleep, back to high school, study, sleep in class, just the way I like it" said Azee who find himself a comfortable seats and sleep.

"No silly, tomorrow is the Hanami Festival for this year X817" Mirajane explain. Everyone quite surprise and happy to hear it. Amy, Yajeh, Rose and Meredy never been into the Hanami festival before. But while everyone Is happy, there is somebody who didn't laugh and cheer or smile. Amy glances at Ren who shook his head, he feel sad. Ren walked away from the guild. Everyone was comfuse. However, only Mirajane, Master Edward, Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen and Cody know why. They also look down sadly. "H-hey..what happen to Ren? Why he leave the guild when we talking about the Hanami Festival?" ask Amy

"It's…just…it's about his past and he never tell everyone how he feels about Hanami Festival" Master Edward come closer to Amy. "If you want to know what happen, come to my Office along with Meredy and Yajeh after this" said Master Edward

"U-urm. Okay" Amy said in a low tone.

Azee wake up and fire a fireworks which explode inside the guild. "Cheer up! Tomorrow it's Hanami Festival! Hhaaha!" But only to be knock out by Rika. "Azee, your friend Ren just leave the guild and why you should be happy? Don't you have a sense of humour?" ask Rika

Azee gasped and slowly nodded. "Urm..i don't know Ren was sad…"

"What a bonehead. Azee, let's go prepare something for tomorrow, I think we should decorate the Guild Hall and to the Sakura tree" said Cody

"Okay"

Master Edward nodded and ask Mira and the others to prepare now that it still afternoon. Ren walk pass through the city and follow the left road towards a house which belong to his parents, Natsu and Lucy. He enter the house, the furniture still there, clean because Ren usually clean the house by himself. He quickly wear his black with red colour fire design shirt and a three-quarter throusers and wrap his head with his scarf. He start preparing and decorating his parents house so it look beautiful.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy walk their way to their house. A small note was pin on the door. Judging from the note and the handwriting, Levy could easily knew who writing it. "Who is it from?" ask Gajeel

"It's from Ren. He said he will decorating his house and be back before Dinner. He always been like this since he was a kid. He usually will clean up and decorating Natsu and Lucy house before Hanami Festival" Levy replied

Gajeel turn his head down, he was sad. If only time can be reverse back so that Ren would never be sad anymore. "Gajeel?" Levy call his husband.

"Hu..Huh? Oh. Don't worry, Ren will be fine. It's not like he always run into trouble like when he was a kid. He's a seventeen years old boy now. He can take care of himself" Gajeel encourage his wife.

"Hehe, I guess your right"

Amy, Meredy and Yajeh walk to the Master office which located upstairs on the second door. They knock the door. "Come in" said Master Edward. Amy and her friends walks in and sit down on the couch, its even comfortable then the wooden chair. "Now, I call you girls here is to help me decorating the Sakura Tree, it's one of the most important assets on the Hanami Festival" explain the Master

"The one that shine colours?" ask Meredy

"Yes, as you can see, it's our job as Fairy Tail highschool mage to decorated because we're one of the guild that will celebrated at this special place" said Edward

Amy and Yajeh shout happily. Only to be angrily scolded by Master Edward. "Now, Amy..about your question about Ren case, he's actually…no..usually celebrate alone in his house" Amy still waiting for the right answer. "Why?"

Master Edward look down to the floor, he was sad. "Ren case was …he want to be alone because he don't know how to celeberate the Hanami Festival with his friends.." Master Edward smile. Amy and the others shock.

"Whaaaaatt!? That's all? That Baka! I can teach him If he don't know how to celeberate with us..! Humph!" Amy gave a angry sigh.

"Wait! Amy! Calm down. Hmm..it's not that he don't know, he just sometime a lonely person..and hide his past" said Master Edward

"But…why did he become like that? I see Ren rather cheerful and happy person and not to mention always breaking things like my brother…" Yajeh ask while thinking the annoying face of his brother, Shutora.

"It's…something I cannot share with you all. It's all about Ren past and I hope you all never ask him about it..it would break his heart. Ren spends 10 years heartbroken and this year…he finally learn how to put the past behind him" the master sigh and sit on his chair.

Amy glances at the picture frame near her, which it's the picture of the Fairy Tail mage. There stood two people, one a male with pink hair, black orange trimmed waist coat and a blonde female with black and orange skirt. Master Edward glance at Amy.

Meredy was busying reading the books on the Master's bookshelve. "I say, this is some interesting books you got here, Master"

"Amy, if you could..please motivate Ren, I think you the only can since you both of you very close to each other" said Master. "Haa, Amy and Ren together? Could this be Amy? You found your love heh?" Meredy with her evil face, teasing and rubbing Amy's shoulder. Amy face become red, she blush. "N-no! That doesn't like it! I mean we are partners right? So of course we are very close!" shout Amy

Everyone in the master room laugh.

"F-fine! I-I motivate him.." Amy hide her blushing face.

The next day, the Hanami Festival come. Everyone prepare, Magonolia streets was decorated by colourful items and ribbons. There, a big Sakura Tree In the center of the streets and everyone enjoying their picnic and even play Binggo.

Fairy High School students went to the Sakura tree park and have such a wonderful moment. Elfman can be seen playing Bingo and sit beside his wife, Evagreen and their child. "If you a man then play bingo till you win!" shout Elfman

Mirajane and the Master host the bingo lucky winner. "Mina! Gambate!" shout Mira. Master Edward drink his beer. Lisanna and Bixlow were together sitting on comfortable mat. Azir, Rika, Mark, Rose were having a fun time playing bingo while Cody and Meredy scribble Azee's face with a colourful pen while he was asleep. "Kehkehkeh" Cody giggles.

Zen challenge Elfman a bingo game again. "Cmon! This time I'm gonna win!" shout Zen. Haze sit quietly behind the tree hoping his day wasn't been interrupting.

"Hey, where's Shutora, Yajeh and Amy?" ask Rose to Azir.

"Hmm, now that you mention it I haven't seen them either today…could they forget this meaningful day?" Azir ask

"Same goes to Ren, where is he?" ask Meredy

Meanwhile, Ren sit beside the window of his house, watching the people celebrate Hanami Festival, he wear red with black trimmed t-shirt, trousers, his scarf wrap around his neck and a headphone on his ear. He watch sadly.

FLASHBACK*

A 6 years old Ren celebrating Hanami Festival with his parents, Natsu and Lucy, and his beloved sister, Nashi. They have so much fun and it was Ren favourtie festival. He hug Lucy and Natsu and thanking them, able to spend time with him.

"Ren, do you know why this is your mother favourite festival?" ask Natsu

"Ehh? Mommy love this festival?" Ren ask his father back. Natsu nodded smiling. Lucy chuckles. "Natsu, how about make this as Ren and Nashi best moment? Let's take a picture" Lucy holding a camera. Levy and Gajeel came with their daughter and twins. "Hey Levy-chan! Can you help me take our family photo?" Lucy ask Levy

"Sure! I would love too" They all smile and Levy take the family photo before Lucy volunteer herself to take Gajeel and Levy family photo which they happily accepted. "Hey Salamander, I heard there's a good place to have dinner around here and Gray and his family was there, let's go" ask Gajeel

"Oh, is it okay with you Lucy?" He ask his wife. She gave a kiss on Natsu forehead means she agreed. "Of course I'm okay silly, heheh. Nashi and Ren would love too, right?" Lucy ask her precious Son and Daughter.

"So daddy treat huh? Let's go!" said Nashi and Ren happily running with Gajeel and Levy first daughter, Kairi Redfox. Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy giggles because of their childrens behavior.

"Something never change huh Natsu? Like when we were kids.." said Lucy. Natsu turn his look at Lucy and nodded agree.

"Yeah, hoping it would never change forever"

FLASHBACK end*

Ren wake up from his nap only to meet Gajeel, Levy, Yajeh, Shutora and Amy. "So you you awake, damn! I just about to scribble something on your face" said Shutora

"S-shutora? Yajeh? Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy? A-Amy?" Ren was comfuse."How did you guys enter my house? I mean I did lock it.."

Gajeel show a spare key. "I have your spare key salamander, haha don't you remember?" ask Gajeel. Ren didn't answer Gajeel question but rather gave him a big smile. "So, what are you guys doing here?" ask Ren

"Ren, just don't be sad okay, you have to cheer up, even you can't celebrate Hanami festival with your parents anymore doesn't mean you can celebrate with your guild mates..they are Family too" said Levy

"Bro, cheer up. You will never be alone cause we are here, and will always be together with you" said Shutora

"We're all here Ren, let's celebate Hanami Festival, don't be sad. Hehe" said Yajeh

Amy watch Ren from behind, she came closer and detach Ren headphone from his ears. She touch Ren cheeks. "Ren, just this once I want you to hear that even if you lost your parents and hated to celebrated without them, you have to accept that. I mean I don't want you to forget your parents but I want you to put your past behind you but you can still remember the time you celebrate Hanami Festival with your family. I just want you to know that we…are also your family too" said Amy

Shutora, Yajeh, Gajeel and Levy nodded. Smiling.

"She's right Ren. Natsu and Lucy wouldn't want you to be sad during this day, this was your favourite day" said Gajeel

Ren smile. He stood up. "Thank you, for encouraging me and I wont be sad again, let's have a great time together" said Ren.

Amy smile to him. She grab Ren left wrist and went out of the house. "Let's go Ren" . Ren nodded while been followed by Gajeel, Levy, Yajeh and Shutora.

The wind blew slowly, the Sakura's tree petals flying away. There stood a woman with a scarlet hair wearing white coat and black trousers with a man with blue hair, black coat and white trousers. The woman look at the flying Sakura tree petals. She smile.

"Erza?" ask the man

"Hey Jellal, let's someday visit Fairy Tail again, I want to see if I could become a teacher there, I would want to teach the new generation about magics" said Erza. Jellal smile, he rub her wife hair.

"Yes, that would be lovely"

Both of them walks away leaving the scenario.

To be continue to Chapter 10 : Daughter of the Rich Family


	10. Chapter 10 : Daughter Of The Rich Family

CHAPTER 10 : Daughter Of The Rich Family

 **The tenth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This chapter is the beginning of Days and Sunset Arc (Second Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+)**

 **(*)This mark mean a character is talking with him/herself or in the heart**

 **Starting this chapter, Fairy High School was change to Fairy Tail Academy**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Amy woke up in the morning, she stretch her body, she open the window on her room, the sunny morning was beautiful. She took her towel and take a morning bath. After that, she went to her closet and pick her cloth. She wear a pink outfit with black skirt, brown high kneel boots and a belt with she hang her Golden keys.

When she walk to her living room…"Kyaa!" Amy was shock to see Ren was there sitting on her couch and eating her potato chips. "Yo, Amy" Ren gladly smile and greet his friend. "R-Ren..what are you doing here? And how did you sneak into my house? Where did you get my key house and when did you get here?" ask Amy

"Ermm..well…" Ren look away and tried to explain to Amy. "Well, Mira gave me your spare key so I went to your apartment but you still asleep, so I waited for you and eat this chips, tasty too, got many more?" Ren chewing the potato chips.

"Emm, yes but I save it for my free time…let's go to..Wait! Mira have a spare key to my apartment..when did she have that..!?" shout Amy. "Jeez, dunno. Let's go the guild, class about to start" said Ren

"Hmm, fine"

Both of them walk to the guild. While they were on their way, a strange old man wearing a brownish cloak walk infront of them. Ren stop follow by Amy. The old man watch him and the girl. "H-hey..can I help you with something?" ask Amy to the old man.

"Are you…Miss Dreamheart? Amy Dreamheart?" ask the man

"Urm..y-yes..how do you know my name?" ask Amy. Ren smell something suspicious. The old man came closer to Amy but Ren was about to grab Amy hand and to punch the man on the face so he can reveal himself. The old man open his hood reveal his appearance. Amy was shock, tremble and move her steps backward. "D-D-Dad?" said Amy

Ren who disbelieve soon shock. "D-Dad!?" He look at the old man and look back to Amy, he was doing this about 10 tens before he felt dizzy. "Amy, I know you were shock right now but the family need a Mage right now, our family need you now" said the old man who was not an actual old man but in disguise.

"Dad…why did you come here..i told you to never come here…is it because I ran away to Magnolia without permission from you? You know I don't want to return…because of that incident.." Amy voice become loud.

The man who known to be Amy's father begging her to help him, he glance at Ren who look him suspiciously. "Please Amy, we need you to help us..if not..our family will be destroy…" Amy again shock. "What did you do, dad?" ask Amy. The man bring out a lacrima ball which glow and show a projection of the incident happening around large place, and it was under attack by a dark guild mage. But the projection was cut off and the lacrima disappear. Amy tremble again. "What happen…?"

"It's the dark guild known as Trigger Abyss, they are known to be Dreamheart family sole enemy and…it was then when your grandmother pass away, we have no mage left to fight until we sent you to the blonde Celestial Spirit Wizard to teach you and become strong in order to fight this Trigger Abyss guild.." said Amy's father.

Somehow, the man mention "Blonde Celestial Spirit Mage" trigger Ren's head and he somehow felt very familiar with that name.

"I can't..dad…I can't…I just can't go back..you came here without mom..and you just leave her there with the other family member and about to be kill by the damn guild mage!?" Amy shout to her father. "Amy…" her father look down, hopeless and felt guilty. "You always been selfish..leaving everyone behind and only care for your work and business…when did you ever spend time with me and mom!?"

Amy walk away leaving her Father and Ren behind. The man look down, felt responsible for what happen to his daughter. He look at Ren. "I assume you are my daughter friends?" he ask.

"Yes Mister. I'm Ren Dragneel, from Fairy Tail Academy" Ren smile and show his Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder. The man smile back. "I'm Andrew Dreamheart, the father of Amy Dreamheart from the Dreamheart Wealth family" said Andrew. Hearing the "Wealth" word already make Ren amuse. "She came from a rich family!?" Ren shout.

Andrew giggles and wore his hood back. "Ren, please convince my daughter to help..i have no one else to begging for help beside my child, I know she can do this…" beg Andrew

Ren nodded."Let me slow talk with her, maybe she open her heart to help you or….the bad case she will get angry with me.."

"I see…" Andrew walk away leaving Ren alone on the streets.

Ren continue walking to Fairy Tail academy. There he see Amy waiting for him infront of the door. "Uh…"

Amy glance at Ren. "He beg for you to convince me right?" she ask which ultimately shocking Ren again. "How did you know?" Ren ask

"I know my father more than anybody else, besides his selfish attitude, he also has a good side which always helping people and people in my place love to help him. He usually never begs anyone to help him because he's a determine person to solve something alone until this incident happen..the first time he begging somebody to help..even his own daughter that he never care much" Amy sadly look at the sky.

"No, your father really care for you, he did came to ask for your help, you should've told him you will help" said Ren.

"You don't know anything Ren..about my family…or what happen when I was a kid…you can't truly know if we were care much by our parents.." Amy wipe out her tears. Ren felt guilty. He knew how parental love is until he was seven, then everything change.

"We're going to help you on this quest" said Ren. Amy look at her friend. "You mean it?"

"I mean it, we just have to tell Master and the others and we're on our way to help you" Ren brought Amy to the guild. A punch was throw by Azee on Ren's face send him fly away to the bar. "Damn you, Azee! What the hell was that!?" Ren starts a brawl with Azee soon joining by Cody, Shutora, Azir and Zen.

"That Metal head Shutora eat my cake!" shout Azee

"Am not!" yelled Shutora

Meredy and Rose greet Amy and they went on the table beside the bar. Mirajane and a purple hair woman helping each other wipe the plates and cups. "Its feel like the usual day in Fairy Tail..hehe" said Kinana

"Oh, a new employee, Mirajane?" ask Amy

"No, she was the former Fairy Tail mage and currently work with me, I need an extra hand on this bar" Mirajane happily explain to Amy. Ren and Azee punch each other face's together, Cody kick Azee, Shutora slam Ren, Azir punch Zen and Zen destroy all five of them. "Hehehe! I won!" Zen stands victorious while stepping on Azee, Shutora and Azir, but he notice someone is missing.

"No your not" Behind him was Ren who punch Zen to the sky and become victorious. "Hahahah!" Ren's tougue become flames and shout that he won. Haze with his headphone didn't care much about the brawl. Amy, Rose, Yajeh and Meredy laugh on Ren behavior.

"Okay, I'm done for this. Mira! I need fire!" Ren shout at Mira. "Haha, Okay!" Mira prepare fire on a mug. "This guy…similar to Natsu.." said Kinana. Mirajane nodded.

"Well, what Fairy Tail left us was our most precious treasure that we will kept safe forever and that is…Fairy Tail Legacy and the new generation" said Laxus who finish his discussion at the Master Office. "So, how was it, honey?" ask Mira

Laxus scratch the back of his head. "Yeah…another job request from a far away place and it would take ten days at least for me to finish it" But Mira came closer to her husband and run her cheeks. "Don't worry, me and Haze will be fine, please do your mission then you can have a full weekend with me and your son" said Mira, encouraging Laxus. He smile.

"Yeah"

All of the sudden, the academy was attack by a group of mage who destroy the guild door. Azee and the others take covers. Laxus protect Mira and his son, Haze from the explosion. Ren cover Amy, Meredy and Rose. Shutora protect his sister by changing his hand into an iron shield. Azir with his sand magic make a sand wall to protect him and Zen from the blast. Cody made an ice barrier to protect Kinana.

"What the hell!?" shout Ren

A young mage, walking to the guild follow by his friends. The mage wears a green coat cover his black attire which expose his chest, black trousers and green shoes. He has brown hair and his iris was red. Followed him was three people, one woman and two man. The woman wears blue outfit that expose half of her large breast and stomach, dark blue skirt and a her dark blue hair was tied like a bun on the back of her head. The other two man was twins. Both of them have red hair and wears only black trousers. Their guild mark located in the middle of their chest.

"Hey! What the hell are destroying our guild door!?" Azee shout and cling his fist tightly. The man didn't answer Azee's question.

"Where's Amy Dreamheart?" ask the man. Amy gasps.

Ren stood up. "What the hell are you want with her!?" shout Ren. The man come closer to Ren. "I don't intend to answer your question, what I want to know is, where's Amy Dreamheart?" said the man. Laxus and Mira quickly recognized the guild mark and they confirm it as a dark guild.

"Hey, Trigger Abyss guild" said Laxus. They all turn their sight to the Dragon Slayer and shock. "L-Laxus Drayer!?" shout the red hair twins.

"So, the legendary Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Dragon Slayer, Laxus Drayer still alive huh? I bet Makarov right now sleeps well seeing you here" said the man. Laxus felt annoyed by the man.

"Mind telling us what's your name?" ask Laxus.

"I said I do not intend to answer every of your question, all I want to know is Where's Amy Dreamheart!?" shout the man.

"You alls better answer it before he destroy you all, hehe" said the woman. Ren summon his flames from his right hand. "I don't care who you are but you just broke into a wrong academy guild!" Ren shout while about to punch the man, he use his magic and hit Ren sending him back to the stage while rapidly hit by the broken parts of the guild door. "Ren!" shout Amy.

Azee came to the man. "Talk to my light!" He punch the man on the face but it's was just a clone made of magic. He kick Azee on the stomach, Azee cough and he was send to the bar. The man glance at Amy. "You…blondy…have blode hair and great blue eye and rumours said you are the Fairy Academy students..so you're Amy Dreamheart" said the man who about to catch Amy.

Laxus already there stopping him. "Don't or you meet your death fighting with me.." said Laxus. "Do you think I'm scared fighting a former S-Class mage like you? Do you think I'm scare fighting a Dragon Slayer?" the man mocking Laxus.

"Why are you targeting our fellow Fairy Tail mage, Amy?" ask Laxus

"It's because.. we will hunt every last of the wealthy Dreamheart Family and steal all of their treasure" said the man.

"You're a scum.." Laxus punch the man on the face with his fist coating with lightning. The man was send back but later regained his balance. His nose bleed. "I came her in peace but you just punch me on my perfect nose" The woman and the twins help him. "Are you okay, Kylo?" ask the woman.

"It's fine, but I would to destroy them all. Attack!" shout Kylo

The twins summons their weapon, twin rifle and shot everything in the guild. Laxus dodge the attack but only to be push back by Kylo Telekenisis magic. "That's it! You're ask for this! Playing weapons are part of my life!" shout Cody. "Ice-Make : Bazooka!" Cody use his ice make magic and build a Bazooka. He fire to the twins which their dodge it perfectly.

Shutora brought his sister to Mira. "Take care of Yajeh!" Mira nodded. Shutora leap to the sky and perform an iron dragon club to the woman. "Iron Dragon : Club!" But he was block by her shield, she requip herself into a red and blue armor which she summon a lance. Shutora was hit by the lance. Soon, Laxus rapidly hit Kylo but nothing effects him and he push Laxus back to the bar. The twins destroy nearly everything in the guild. Amy look at the picture frame beside the bar, she remember that the picture really important to the guild and she save it before it got wreck by the twins.

Azee again attack the twins and shot light bullets with his fingers. He leap to the midair and fire a light attack from his palm but the twins shot their laser bullets and overpowered Azee's light and hit him. Azee fell down again.

Azir and Rose use their combination attack, sand and flowers to attack but was hit back by the woman. Haze with his dragon slayer magic attack Kylo but only to be knock out. The stage explode by Ren flames as he sprint to Kylo to attack but he push Ren again and this time kicking his face and stomach sending him to the ground.

The twins and the woman caught Amy. "You coming with us!" said the twins. "Urkk! No!" Amy tried to escape but she was just not strong enough. The woman put a sleeping magic on her and Amy fainted.

Kylo and the rest of his team stood up on the destroy door. "Good doing business with you now we're got what we want, I suggest you not to interfere with my plan" He then leave fairy tail guild.

Ren was shock. He promise Andrew Dreamheart that he will convince Amy to help her father but now he failed. He punch the floor. "Amy!" shout Ren.

To be continue to Chapter 11 : To the Dreamheart Krozen


	11. Chapter 11 : To The Dreamheart Konzern

CHAPTER 11 : To The Dreamheart Konzern

 **The eleventh chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This second chapter of Days and Sunset Arc (Second Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+)**

 **(*)This mark mean a character is talking with him/herself or in the heart**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Fairy Tail Academy was attack by the Trigger Abyss guild, a dark guild who claim the objective is to destroy every last Dreamheart Family which the reason is unknown. Ren and the others fought the three Trigger Abyss mage which lead by their guild master, Kylo but lose to them. Ren failed to keep his promise to Andrew Dreamheart and shout Amy's name when she was kidnapped by dark guild.

The Academy aren't bad destroyed, leaving the stage, chairs, the bars and the guild wall half broken. Mira and the others treat their friends wound. Haze walk to the spot where Amy were before and he pick up the picture frame that she protect. He blew the dust away. "She..protect this memento…" said Haze.

Ren punch the ground. "I failed…I promise her dad that I would help him to convince her..that she would help him! But I cant..i just let that bastard guild run away kidnapping her!" said Ren. Cody come closer to his best friend and calm him down.

"It's not the first time we're in this situation, the last time was when Ren and Cody pick a fight with the Mirage Guild at the south Fiore and they came here to destroy both of them but glad Master Edward stop them" said Zen. Azee find himself treated by Rose. "Yow, thanks for healing me" said Azee. Rose smile. "How stupid enough of you just rush to them, you know there are powerful than us.." reply Rose. Azee rub his hair. "I may not have intelligent but I don't have any choice but to fight" he said but only to be smirk by Rose.

Shutora and Yajeh helping the other members who was injured. Soon, Rika and the Master appear. "My god! What just happen!?" ask Rika. "We were under attack by this dark guild called Trigger Abyss and they kidnap Amy in order to destroy every last Dreamheart family" said Zen. The master is already concern about this situation. "Hmm, I should have known they would attack us, they know Amy was in the academy and their only choice is to attack our guild and take her by force" the master explain to his fellow mage.

Ren look sadly at the ground. "It's not your fault Ren, you did your best to protect her but that asshole Kylo were stronger than you" the voice came from Laxus who sit beside him. The former S-Class Wizard calming his niece down. "I want to speak in private with you after this" Ren look at Laxus and nodded slowly. Meredy use her book magic and heal some of the mage. "Hey, hey…it's about time we're going to revenge Amy and kick that bastard guild ass" shout Azee. "No! We can't rush anymore. More importantly, we even don't know where they are now!" said Yajeh

"Are you guys forgetting or just playing dumb?" ask Shutora. Everyone look at him with questionable face. "What do you mean, Shutora?" ask Mirajane

"I mean there are four Dragon Slayer here..and that asshole Kylo and his friends escape through the front door, we can smell his scent and find him" Shutora answers hit the others head. "He's right. Why don't we think of it before..we have the chance to save Amy!" said Azir. "Wow! It's like your dragon nose tingling huh, huh?" Azee making fun at Haze who instead act like he didn't care about Azee's joke. Ren, Haze, Laxus and Shutora and even Yajeh tried to smell Kylo and his friends scent. "I smell them, they headed to Crocus…and after that…the scent disappear" said Ren.

"Crocus is the center of Fiore, there's no way in hell we can make it time. Crocus is a big city and they could be anyway!" said Zen.

The master, Rika, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Bixslow, Lisanna and even Evergreen think of a way to track Kylo but they don't have a hint to where he could might be. Soon, a man who covers himself with a cloak appear whom Ren knew before. "Is this Fairy Tail Academy?" ask the man. The master nodded. "Yes…it's been a long time, Andrew" the master greet the man shock the mage including Ren. "Uncle Andrew!?" said Ren. The man open his hood, and much to their surprise, it was Andrew whom was Amy Dreamheart father.

"It's been a long time, Edward. I see you haven't change" greet Andrew. The master nodded. "Heh, being the Guild Master, drink beer, work at the council and been one of the most strongest mage, my life could have been better" Master sigh.

Ren came closer to Andrew. "I'm so sorry Uncle..i fail you…I couldn't keep my promise to you to convince Amy to help you..but she was kidnap.." Ren apologized to Andrew whom all he get was a big smile. "You are strong Ren, and I don't blame you. You did your best but Kylo's magic was even stronger than he was before" Andrew hug Ren.

"But as far as I know, I know where Kylo and his team going" Much to everyone shock. "Really!?"

"It's non other than to my Dreamheart Konzern"

Ren, Cody, Shutora, Azee, Zen, Azir and Haze make a funny shocking face. "Konzern…wow, this is one big compony family. This gonna be supermax. Amy is the daughter of a rich family!?" said Azee.

They all went to the secret basement under the guild where the Master usually give a Secret Task to his fellow mage. The one who know this place is non other than Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna and Bixlow. But Laxus and Ren went to some other place due to Laxus want to have a private chat with the pink hair mage.

Bandages was wrap around Shutora's head, Cody's body, Azir's left hand and Azee's stomach. Andrew sat beside Master Edward and Rika. "From what I gather before, one of the my ancestors was one of the Trigger Abyss founder and the guild is suppose to protect the Dreamheart family, but something change after the death of my ancestors. The guild was no longer a savior but rather a killing machine, kills lot of innocent people and took their treasure. The guild never had a guild home so that's why they want to destroy our family and use my Konzern as their guild home" said Andrew.

"But why the Council didn't make contact with them? Shouldn't their already arrested any dark guild around Fiore?" ask Shutora

"The guild was so strong not even Council was able to do so, but I believe in Fairy Tail Academy to do so, you are all have the potential to beat them. This is my request. Please save my Family and my Daughter and put an end to Trigger Abyss guild" said Andrew again to which everyone gladly accepted the request.

"We will be most honor to accept your request" Everyone smile and the master order his children to prepare.

"Azee, don't make any jokes or your stupid idea again, this is important" said Rika. "Yeh, yeh I got it! It's not like I am stupid forever" reply Azee to which annoyed Cody. "Well at least Ren was not as dumb as you to kick everybody ass" Cody insult Azee. "What's that Stripper!? You looking for a fight!?" Azee smack his head to Cody. "I bring you on right now, Holy Sleeper!" Cody and Azee fight each other. Rika just rest her head to the wall, she didn't have any idea left to stop them, the guild could never get any better without a brawl. The master sigh. Andrew giggles.

At Magnolia park, Ren and Laxus walk their way to find a comfortable place to sit. "So Uncle Laxus, what did you want to tell me in private?" ask Ren. Laxus silent himself for almost like an hour before he talk. "Well Ren, I may be not type guy who comforts people but since I have a wife and one son, I have to make sure i comfort their heart just like they did to me when I was young" said Laxus.

"I know Amy is your friend but this situation is similar to when your Mother was kidnap by Phantom Lord guild in X784 and your father didn't give up yet and save her and even kick that bastard Gajeel Redfox ass before he join Fairy Tail" Ren was shock. "Uncle Gajeel was once from a Phatom Lord guild?"

"Yes, but that just some old story, I don't want to remember but what I do want you to remember is Fairy Tail mages never give up, even if you fail protecting your friend, you will always stand up and fight till the end. That is Natsu will do if he were here now. You don't die for your friends but You Live for them" said Laxus. Hearing that courage words from the lightning dragon slayer mage comfort his heart and he will never give up to save Amy.

"I know you've been despair for the last 10 years because of Natsu and Lucy's death but they smile at the very end and what their wish for is…for you and your sister, Nashi to grow and have more Adventure just the way they had when they were young"

An emotional tone was heard. Ren look at the sky. The wind blew the park. "I don't know where Nashi's right now, the last time she's with me is when I was ten years old, now its been seven years and she's missing. It's feel like I'm the one who been left over and alone forever" said Ren. Laxus rub his head.

"You will find her someday and that I believe in you, you are Natsu Dragneel son, and one thing I know that idiot Natsu good at is believing in others and protect their hope" said Laxus. Ren chuckles. He stood up and walk two to three steps.

"Thank You, Uncle Laxus"

Soon, Cody and the others came to the park shocking Ren and Laxus. "You guys…."

"We're going to save our Nakama and her family, I made up my mind, I will help her. She have been our good friend in the academy and now let's save her" said Rika

Cody, Shutora, Rose, Meredy, Yajeh, Azir, Zen and Azee joining Rika's team. Ren smile. "I be joining with you guys" Laxus volunteer himself to participate the team in order to save his friend too. "Laxus-san?"

"Fairy Tail never leave their friends alone and I haven fought for weeks now, so I'm in" said Laxus. Ren unwrap his bandages on his head. "I'm going to save Amy, and kick that Kylo's ass" said Ren. "Hell yeah! Revenge time!" shout Azee

Andrew came to show them the way to Dreamheart Konzern. "You all ready? We be going now" ask Andrew

"Yeah, we are ready"

"Flamebrain, you're okay now?" ask Cody

"Heh, never been better Ice Stripper" said Ren. Both of them smile and do the bro fist. "Hey, hey, I wanna a bro fist too" ask Azee. "Find a best friend and make a bro fist with him" said Ren, leave Azee behind. "Hey man, not cool, fine! I find a best friend someday"

The team set their way to Crocus where Dreamheart Konzern was located somewhere.

Meanwhile, a blonde girl wake up from her sleep in a dark place, her hands was tied by a rope in a prison like place. "Where am i…?" ask Amy

"So, you're finally awake, Princess of Dreamheart family" said somebody in the dark corridor.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

The young man expose himself to Amy, much to her shock, it was one of the Trigger Abyss guild mage but he was a bit short, wearing glasses, have spiky black hair, wears a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, beige pants, brown wristband on his left wrist and brown boots.

"I was in charge to keep an eye on you before we could kill you" said the young man. "Why are Trigger Abyss is so obsessed to kill my family!?" ask Amy. "Who the hell are you asking that kind of question? We do everything according to what we believe, I believe in the world without bullies will be a better world!" shout the young man. Amy didn't understand what he was saying.

Soon, another man came with a young woman. "It's okay Kim, we should not expose to her to much info about Trigger Abyss true objective" the voice is non other than Kylo. "Kim, I told you not to shout in this prison! Clearly, you can understand what I ask you" said the young woman. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, black skirts with high kneel boots, brown belt around her waist and her wavy pink hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. "Natalia, when will your learn how to shut your bloody mouth?" ask Kim

"What's that Shorty? You stunned? Aw, im sorry, did I make you made?" said Natalia

"Enough you too, it's not the time for both of you love birds to fight, we have more business to attend" said Kylo to which make Natalia and Kim blush. "W-We are not love birds!" shout Natalia

Amy glances at Kylo. "I couldn't find your family..yet but when I find them, you all going to die" said Kylo. "What did my father do and you guys want to kill all of us!?" ask Amy

"A mere princess like you from the wealthiest family in Fiore aren't suppose to ask that kind of question, when you died, nobody will remember you"

"Kim, you incharge again, don't let her use magic or something" said Natalia. "Fine! Just get the hell out of here, you disturbing my time playing this video game" Kim show Natalia his phone and the game he played. "Like a child, hmm!" Natalia leave the prison.

"Amy Dreamheart, it seems your father have hide the true treasure of Dreamheart family but…somewhere in this Konzern" Kylo said to her and walk away to the exit. "You think I would ever let you find that treasure!?"

"I don't have to find it…you will" Amy was shock hearing those words from Kylo. She cry. She don't know what to do. Will her friends save her? Or leave her in this scary prison forever and killed by Kylo.

"Sob...Sob…"

Ren and the others ride the train to Crocus. Ren like usual have to fight with his motion sickness. Azee laugh at him for being such a wimps but only to be knock out again by Rika. "I told you not to laugh loud in this train"

Rose and Meredy apologizing to the other people who ride the train. "Heh, what a bone head Azee" said Cody

Ren stare at the night sky. "I'm coming, Amy. Wait for me"

To be continue to Chapter 12, When she was little….


	12. Chapter 12 : When She Was Little

CHAPTER 12 : When She Was Little….

 **The twelfth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This third chapter of Days and Sunset Arc (Second Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+)**

 **(*)This mark mean a character is talking with him/herself or in the heart**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Ren and his team arrive at Crocus, Fiore. Since the enemy haven't made their move yet, they rest themselves in a room at one of the small hotel. Ren, Cody, Shutora and Azee eating the food that they buy earlier, but they chew the food very fast. "Calm down you idiots! Sheesh! Just be patient, it's not like you gonna die eating slow" shout Meredy

Ren while chewing his food, "Urmm! Urmm! Too hungry..we're been traveling for five hours without a single food! You expect we to eat slowly, it's chaw time!" Ren bite the meat on his right hand. "Yeah, I'm not gonna lose to flame brain there, let's eat!" Cody bite the chicken and drink a cup of tea. "Gihi..no way in hell I'm going to eat slowly! Dragon Slayers like me need to eat everyday" Shutora bite both meat on his hands. "As a holy mage, beating this dragon slayers are like throwing the cake to Rika!" Azee chew all the meat into his mouth much to the dragon slayers and ice mage shocking to see that.

"Enough! Sheesh! You guys like no respect to the man who paid for our food and this room.." Rika apologize to Andrew but instead he smile. "I've been in this situation long time ago" said Andrew. Laxus didn't say anything, he sit quietly on his chair. Ren smack his head on Azee's head, Cody kick Shutora's ass. "Don't eat my meat!" shout Cody. "The hell!? It's mine!" shout Shutora. "What the heck!? It's mine!" said Ren. "Hey! It's belong to me!" said Azee. All of them later was punch by Rika one by one leaving a big lump on their heads. Much to her relieve, they know how to shut their mouth.

"So, can you tell us the detail about this Trigger Abyss guild again, what's it true purpose and…most important thing is..why it suddenly become a Dark guild?" ask Yajeh

"Trigger Abyss only purpose was to protect the Dreamheart Family. However, after the suppose death of my ancestors, no one left in charge to take care of the guild, and adventually, Kylo, the one who attack you guys yesterday was a member of the Dreamheart family taking charge of the guild back" said Andrew. Hearing the explanation really shocking every members of the team. "You mean..Kylo also part of Dreamheart family and why did he want to kill his own family?" ask Meredy

"Kylo betrayed the family because we forgetting something important and that is…the sacrifices that my ancestors made to protect the family. Literally, I'm the one responsible for all of this happen, I've turn one of the family member into a powerful enemy and forgetting the sacrifices of my ancestors and put my daughter in danger and I put you all in this situation…I'm truly sorry" said Andrew, he was sad and look down on the floor, carrying the burden he felt.

Ren touch his shoulder. "And we're not leaving until we beat that asshole Trigger Abyss guild, save Amy and Dreamheart family. We all in this together, and you don't have to carry the burden yourself, Fairy Tail Academy will carry the burden until we save everything" said Ren. The motivated word from Ren has reach Andrew's heart.

Everyone nodded agreement. Smiling. "No matter how much burden you carry, nothing will change if you have no motivation" said Azee. Laxus open his eye. "My old buddy once told me, your friend will carry the same burden with you and you won't be alone anymore" he said and turn his looks to Ren.

"Uncle Laxus.."

"That's the best quote I ever heard, and …." Laxus sense something powerful is near. "Their coming!" said Laxus. Everybody prepare themselves from any kind of attacks. Ren smell an evil scent.

"Behind Us!" shout Shutora. They all were shock by the appearance of a man with magic guns on his hands. "Yo Fairy Tail! You just got a hot date with this guns baby!" He shot his magic bullets only to be stop by Meredy and Yajeh defensive wall created by Meredy's magic book and Yajeh Solid Script.

"Solid Script : Shield!"

"Spell! Barrier!"

Both of the barrier and shield protect the team from the dark mage attack. Ren didn't wait for a little longer but rush toward the gun man, his fist covered with flames and about to punch him. "Fire Dragon : Iron Fist!" Ren punch the gun man face, and kick him back to the front door, smash it permanently. "I got him!"

"Geez, you should at least wait for a little longer, we gotta have plans you know" said Azee. "I can't wait that long, we all will die" said Ren. "Ren's right. We couldn't afford another failure this time, we save the plan when we enter the Dreamheart Konzern, right now, we have to protect Andrew and he will show us the way to the Konzern" the orders came from Laxus to which everyone nodded understanding.

They all escape through the window to the north. "This way, the Konzern was not far from here!" said Andrew. They manage to pass through Crocus until they reach a wide open place which there was two people standing in their way. "Hoi…Fairy Tail Academy students? You shouldn't be around here, go back home and study" said the man. "We came here for our friend, and saving the family" shout Rika

The man who have spiky yellow with red stripes hair, wearing goggles, tight suit which have black and blue stripes and running shoes came closer to the team. "You are not going to enter this Konzern, live or not, we're settle things here" reasons the man

"Aoi, we are task by Kylo to guard this entrance.." shout the other man, have wavy red hair, wears black singlet covered by his blue jacket, black trousers and boots. "But in light of our respectful for the task that Kylo gave us, we should use this opportunity to kill them all, Loi" said Aoi

"Loi…Aoi? What kind of shit name is that? Feels like you are brothers or siblings like these two" Azee pointed his fingers to Yajeh and Shutora. "What the hell!?" Shutora with his evil smile grab Azee's head under his armpit. "Waaa sorry Shutora!" shout Azee

"Yes, indeed is true that we are brothers, that's why our names are similar" said Loi who turns his looks to Rika and Zen.

*Hmm..both of them have many smilar characteristic and very familiar too..aren't they…*

"Look, why did you want to destroy the Dreamheart family? You know that Kylo was want of them right?" ask Andrew

The two siblings look at each other and laugh. "You misunderstood something old man, we indeed want to destroy them but there's another goals for our guild to achieved but we're not going to spoiled it to you" said Aoi

"Spoiled it to my fist!" Ren rush again towards the two siblings. "Ren don't!" warned Cody. "Fire Dragon…." Before Ren even utilize his dragon slayer magic, he was kick back on the stomach by Aoi fearsome super speed and Ren felt down on the ground. "W-What…super speed…"

"I'm the fastest man alive, and the name's Aoi, A-O-I" said Aoi

"Flame brain you idiot, you're okay?" ask Cody

"I'm fine popsicle ice, I just can't stand it seeing these guys talking, we need to save Amy" said Ren. "I know our mission is to save Amy and her family but right now, these guys need to be beaten in the ass" said Rika

"Is that so…" Azee came closer to challenge Aoi and Loi. "I give my full force if I had too in order to beat them"

"Azee"

"You always the pain in the ass, holy sleeper" Zen stood beside Azee. " But I'm not going to leave you alone fighting these guys, I'm fighting too"

Azee smile.

Andrew whispering to Laxus. "We took the other road to the Konzern" Laxus nodded. "We leave you guys to the siblings, Azee, Zen!" shout Meredy

"Yeah" both of Zen and Azee nodded

"You're not going to leave this place!" Aoi about to use his super speed to block the exit only to meet Azee who travel in the speed of light and slam Aoi head on the ground. "You messing with the wrong guild"

Loi watch the fairy tail mage run to the exit. "Hmph, I suppose you both challenge us on a fight huh? I shall granted your wish to die here" said Loi

"Huh! Well said, let see who's dying!" shout Zen.

As the other Fairy Tail academy mage took the other road to the konzern, Ren and Andrew suddenly fall down when the ground suddenly shaking and collapse. "Arghh!" Ren scream

"Ren! Uncle Andrew!" shout Yajeh

Ren and Andrew fall into a dark place, safely Ren caught Andrew and land safely. "You guys okay?"ask Laxus

"Y-yeah…you guys go ahead, we're find another way to the Konzern" said Ren. Everyone nodded and continue finding their way to the Konzern. "Hmm, there might be a secret passage here, since the Konzern was build by my ancestors, there should be a passage to the Konzern" reasons Andrew

"I see.."

Azee and Aoi begin their fight. Azee dodging every Aoi attacks, he perform a spin kick towards Azee but block with his arms, Azee punch Aoi on the abs. "Holy : Fist!"Azee perform a punch cover with light to Aoi but with his super speed, he spin kick Azee rapidly until Azee fall down to the ground. "Shit! What's with his super speed!?" said Azee

Zen and Loi look at each other. "You, you seem familiar…you have the Titania face and the blue hair mage…are you Erza Scarlet son?" ask Loi

Zen silent himself. "So what if I am? Do you still afraid to fight me?"

Loi smile. "I much rather kill you If you are also Jellal Fernandes son, but anyway, I shall grant your wish to fight here" said Loi shocking Zen, he's identity almost blow. "I don't care much, here I come!" Zen rush toward Loi by giving him a straight punch on Loi's face sending him back to the higher ground. Zen wrap his hands with rainbow aura, and swipe from left to the right. Loi were shock seeing his position has been change to Zen's current position ultimately Zen hit Loi with a gravitational attack. Loi was sent to the ground. "Loi!" shout Aoi

Azee wrap his foot with light which a small blade appear on his ankle. He perform a side kick toward Aoi leaving a small cut on his chest and bleed. "Arghh!". Azee again rapidly kick and punch Aoi again. "What? Loosing your super speed magic now? I just warming up!" said Azee.

Loi and Aoi made eye contact and smile. "You don't know anything do you? Heh! I show you!" Aoi with his super speed magic kick Azee, releasing him from Azee's continuous attack. Aoi and Loi stood behind each other. "Speed magic? Huh! That was my second or rather alternate magic I use.." said Aoi

Azee and Zen shock.

"Since I was mad because you guys put a up a good fight, I'm going to finish you right now" said Loi

Loi ripped his jacket leaving his tight shirt. "By the way, Zen, your magic are impressive, I never knew someone like you could master Territory or Universe Magic, so you aren't like your mother but much to your father" said Loi.

"Shut Up!" Zen shout as he rush towards Loi again but this time, Loi made his first attack by strike Zen with many purple light beam continuously hit Zen. Azee appear to help his friend but only to be slam on the face by Aoi.

Zen fell down on the ground. "What kind of magic is that….?" Ask Zen

"It's call Arc of Embodiment, a form of Lost Magic that allows me to materialize, and subsequently use to my every whim, anything I can imagine. Any of my creations give me great versatility both in and out of combat. I can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones, or even simple images of whatever may be on the my mind, so I imagine a light beam to attack you" Loi explain to Zen about his magic.

Zen stood up. " I see…so I'm not going easy on you, I use my full force if I had to"

"Come" said Loi

Azee side kick Aoi and leap to the sky. Azee cast his magic, three magic emblems appear before him and all in triangle formation. He done a triangle hand signature sign and roar firing a beam of light from his mouth to the magic emblem, Aoi was distracted by Azee's hand sign and he couldn't dodge the light beam as it hit him. "Huaraghh!" Aoi was sent back hitting a big tree.

"Huff..huff..Damn! Whenever I cast this technique it always drain half of my magic.." said Azee

"Azee! Focus on your opponent, he's not down yet!" shout Zen. "What!?" Azee blink his eyes for almost like ten seconds when Aoi appear behind him. "You have a lot of guts firing a light beam on me" Aoi grab Azee's head and charging his fist with red particles.

"Let me go! Argh" shout Azee. "Azee!" Zen call his friend.

Meanwhile, Ren and Andrew walk inside the passage lead to an empty place. "Smells like sewers, but there's light candle here…good! I'm hungry!" Ren went to the candle and eats its fire. "Umm! It's delicious!"

"Heh, your behavior is similar to my daughter, Amy when she was little. Ren stop eating the flames. "When she was little? What happen?" ask Ren

"She certainly, like you, she love to be happy, love cakes and desserts and have a list of her perfect boyfriend but something change 5 years ago when her grandmother die, it leave a great despair on her, she never really likes me as her father, I've been busying with business but never take a little time to watch her, that's what change her but I'm glad she's still my daughter, what kind of a father am i?" said Andrew

Ren silent himself.

"Amy dream was to enter the Fairy Tail Academy and become Fairy Tail wizards just like her teacher and her biggest dream was to have a great adventure with her friends and cherish it on her photo album"

"Uncle Andrew, I may or not know about her since I meet her at Magnolia, but I promise you that Fairy Tail will have more adventures with her and she can cherish it on her photo album. I promise to save her and your family, so I'm not going to lose again" said Ren

"Such determination, I'm glad you're the one my daughter befriended with compare to the other boys at her former school"

"I sometimes act cool towards her cheerful appearance because I wasn't even ready to face a new girl just like when I first see my sister…if I could see her again…" Ren could feel pain in his heart until he smell a scent.

*Ren sniffs*

"Who goes there!?" shout Andrew

Before them, a man with purple Mohawk hairstyle, wearing brownish waist coat, short blue trousers and boots. He was smoking. "You don't think..we're not suspecting you to be here…" said the man

"Who are you?" ask Ren

The man inhale the cigarettes for the last time and blow the smoke as well as throw the cigarettes away. Vince the name but doing this icky job was not my doing, but seems like Kylo has already predict you be here, so I'm going to destroy you both here" said Vince

Ren use his flame magic. "Is that so? Why don't we do it now, I don't want to waste magic fighting a person like you" he smile.

To be continue to Chapter 13 : Family


	13. Chapter 13 : Family

CHAPTER 13 : Family

 **The thirteenth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This fourth chapter of Days and Sunset Arc (Second Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+)**

 **(*)This mark mean a character is talking with him/herself or in the heart**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Ren rush toward Vince to give him a punch, Vince only move his body to the right while Ren again kick Vince, he dodge by moving his foot to the left while smoking. Upon Ren perform his Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Vince with his smoke grab Ren on the leg and throw him at the walls leaving a big crack. "Ren!" call Andrew

"Stay back, Uncle! He's dangerous…" claim Ren, he stood up again. He delivers a Fire Dragon Talon continue with Fire Dragon Crushing Fang but non of his attack manage to hit Vince who only move inches from his original spot."Is this the Dragon Slayer Magic who once thought to be able to destroy Acnologia? What a weak magic" Vince side kick Ren on the face, sending him on the wall again.

"It's a new era, and we, Trigger Abyss mage have some powerful magic in order to take this Konzern and rule over Crocus" said Vince. Ren wipe out the blood from his lips. "Do you think I care about your magic!? My father taught me this magic and I very grateful I have it, no matter what!" said Ren

"Your father….?" Vince soon shock, seeing the appearance of Ren, the pink hair, fangs, Brown onyx eye and his noticeable scarf, he remember the demon, E.N.D. "W-W-What the hell!? You…the son of that…..Urgh... Natsu Dragneel!?" said Vince. "Yeah, what about it!? I'm going to crush you!" said Ren who rush again towards Vince but in strategic way. "Stay back you demon!" Vince command his smoke to attack Ren who easily dodge every last smoke, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and Ren punch Vince on the face sending him back to the walls. "Fire Dragon Claw!" Ren jump and perform a scissors kick toward Vince, he fall to the ground.

"You Bastard! You know who you messing with!? I don't care who you are, but I'm going to destroy you and that old man!" Vince said while command his smoke. "Smoke Storm : Crushing Abyss!" the smoke suddenly turn into a tornado, a smoke version of tornado storm, and attack Ren and Andrew. Ren began to counter attack with.."Fire Dragon Roar!" Ren gathers his magic power and releases a powerful large quantity of flames from his mouth, the smoke storm perish when It get near the flames and hit Vince sending him far to the walls and explode. "Hiarrkkkkkkkk!" he scream in pain. Ren was victorious as Vince lay down, defeated. "Huff..huff…"

"That was a good fight, no wonder you had such skills, your magic is Dragon Slayer Magic, it's an ancient magic from 400 years ago and very rare too" said Andrew. Ren just silent himself for a moment. "Yeah, it was a good fight"

"The konzern should be just ahead because..i can here the waterway and lead to the my mansion pool" said Andrew. Ren and Andrew start running. Meanwhile, Rika, Shutora, Yajeh, Rose, Meredy, Laxus and Cody are almost reach the konzern by following the map gave by Andrew earlier. But there are many mage that guards the entrance door. "Damn..so many guards here. They all have weapons, we should be careful" said Cody, spying. "

*FLASHBACK

Andrew throw a lacrima ball towards Cody which later reveal to be a map to the Konzern. He nodded while Ren and Andrew fall into the passage.

*FLASHBACK end

"And I bet Kylo and his lackeys are in the mansion inside…" said Shutora to which everyone nodded.

Currently, the battle between Azee, Zen and the Aoi and Loi siblings continue. Aoi grabbing Azee's head who Azee tried to release himself."Azee" shout Zen. "You guys really think we're going down that easily? Huh! This is Aoi!" Soon behind Aoi, ten purple colour light sword appear. "What the hell!?" Zen shook his head.

"My true magic was Arc of Embodiment, just like Loi, I can materialize anything that I can imagine and subsequently use it whenever I want to, and now I imagine a sword that will slice this boy" said Aoi

"Isn't Arc of Embodiment…a type of lost magic according to the Council?" ask Zen. "Hahaha! Yes…Exactly boy. But..i learn this magic by myself and I injected the magic itself into my mody in order to learn it" said Loi much to Zen shock but calm himself.

"Heh! I like this, the fight will be intresting with this kind of magic! I show you, what I really possess" said Zen. Soon, the ground where Zen standing shine with magic emblem spinning and Zen's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds and assaults Loi and Aoi together with a powerful melee attack, both of the siblings was sent back to the ground after been hit continuously by Zen. "Wow! Hell yeah, you can fly man!" Azee rise his right hand, a light surrounded his body as he enter his Holy Mode. Azee smile. "Let's go!" He fly as fast as Zen and both of them assault Loi and Aoi rapidly, giving Azee the ability of Melee attack just like Zen, they manage to weakened both of the siblings.

"You cowards! Came here and fight like a mage!" shout Aoi. He use his super speed abilities to catch Zen and Azee but it is futile as they were too fast. Zen stop when he delivers a powerful punch to Loi, while Azee, in his Holy Mode, perform a powerful flying kick at Aoi. Both of the siblings fall down while rolling down on the ground.

"Huh..their not just any mage…we underestimated Fairy Tail Academy stundets.." said Aoi

"No matter what, we will fight as long as that's what Kylo wants! We will follow!" shout Loi. Zen and Azee shock their heads. "You just follow the asshole commands, that's the reason you are his minions rather than guild mage" said Azee

"What the hell you just said!?" ask Loi and Aoi

"Yeah, you're fighting for the sake of that asshole, Kylo, who doesn't even know what it means to have a guild, you're been following his orders like you are his minions..What are you? An underdog?" ask Zen

"Don't mocking us! We show you, what's the power of Arc of Embodiment really are" said the siblings who suddenly touch their head with two fingers right and left as they envelops Zen and Azee in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them. "What is this…I can't move…!" said Azee

"This magic…Immobilized us..!?" said Zen.

"Arc of Embodiment :Cavern Of Ghost, we're going to immobilize you both before we kill you by our most powerful art" said Aoi

"I can't move…" Azee try to release from the immobilize magic but failed. Not long until Zen got an idea. "Azee, I'm going to release us from this magic but after that, you need to buy us some time in order for me to charge this magic.." ask Zen who later Azee nodded understanding. Zen clap his hand, a large aura burst out from the clap and released but Azee and himself. Azee rush toward Loi and Aoi. "What!? They have released!? How!?" shout Aoi. Azee charging his fist with Light while punching and kicking both Aoi and Loi. Zen focus his magic while charging from his entire body.

"He buying himself some time to destroy us, Aoi! Go!" Loi order his brother to attack Zen as Aoi with his super speed rush towards Zen before Azee clutch Aoi's hand as a powerful light magic which surround Azee's right fist. "Second Holy Art! God Light Bringer!" Azee delivers the finishing blow towards Aoi who seriously injured during been hit by the powerful attack, Aoi was sent back falling on the ground. "I winnn!" Azee rise his hands as he claim victory.

"Aoi!" Loi call his brother but no respond. Zen open his eye. "You fairy asshole! I would take revenge on my brother!" Loi transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which extend long enough to cut Zen in half. But it was too late as Zen leap to the air when Loi fall to his trap. "W-What…is this!?" ask Loi

"It's a trap…can't you see?" Zen look down sadly. *Dad, I'm may gonna use this magic in order to win, well, even if it destruction was big, I must beat this guy*

Zen places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out as seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts before the Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down to Loi, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding.

"Grand Chariot!" shout Zen which amazed Azee who sit down while watching the attacks. "Huarghhhhh!" Loi scream in pain before fell down on the ground, defeated. Zen stands victorious. "Huff..Huff…"

"That magic…isn't it have a connection with space and constellation?" ask Azee. "Yes..i got it from my father but I rather never use this magic against this type of guy, I usually does when fighting a tougher opponent" said Zen.

"I see"

In the meantime, Rika's team has made up their mind as they will attack the guards in order to get inside. Rika requip herself into an armor which is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Rika's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Rika's hair is tied in a twin ponytail. "Good thing my mom gave this armor to me" said Rika

Laxus watch her with a smile. *So titania daughter can her magic huh?*

They attack the gate and barge into the Konzern while the guards shock to seet he Fairy Tail mage, Meredy open her Book of Magic and attack the guards with fire magic, Yajeh write a sword with her solid script magic and swing it to the guards. Rika didn't say anything but defeated a large number of them to which Yajeh, Shutora and Meredy shock. "Woah…she's strong"

Cody molding a weapon, a giant sword made of ice. "Ice-Make Excalibur!" which he defeat countless guards and made their way to the Mansion. But another man came infront of them which he touch the ground, and controls the minerals and nutrients and attack the team but Shutora earlier block the attack with his iron shield. "Minerals..turn into a weapon?" ask Shutora

The man is non other than Kim Melody. "Hey kid, if you don't want to hurt yourself, I suggest you walk home and play video game" said Laxus. "What the hell!? I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen! Can't you see!?" shout Kim.

Everyone in the team blur and lost connection. "But obviously, you look like a kid then a seven teen years old like us" said Cody

"I show you who's the kid right now! I will change everything, changing the world where's there's no bully!" Kim absorb the mineral into him as he change his arms into metal which can conduct minerals and all other elements on the ground. He commands the mineral as it change into a sharp thing and attack the team, Shutora again shield his team with his Iron Dragon Shield. "Urkk! Shutora cough a small amount of blood as some of the minerals hit him.

"Shutora ni-chan!" Yajeh call his brother name but Shutora himself stop them. "Now you witness my Alchemist magic" said Kim

"Alchemist…?" ask Cody. "It's a lost magic from 300 years ago and it was found by the decease Yakuma Clan and this magic was one of the Eighteen Yakuma God War Magic, number ten, Alchemist Magic" said Laxus

"Exactly old man" said Kim which anger Laxus. "Old…Man?" Laxus. "No Laxus, I take care of him, I'm not going to let this kid blocking our way" Shutora wipe the blood on his lips and start attacking Kim with.."Iron Dragon Club!" Kim dodge the attack which shaking the ground.

Azee and Zen followed the tracks lead to the Konzern after they defeat Aoi and Loi. "You think the make it to the Konzern?" ask Zen

"Don't know, might as well pray for it" Azee pray so that his friends made their way to the Konzern. *What the hell im praying for..of course their safe. We are Fairy Tail Academy students*

From the underground, Amy woke up from her sleep. She hear a loud noise coming from the Konzern. Natalia came close to Amy's jail room. "You hear that? You fairy friends came to save you but it's not to long before we're destroy every one of them" said Natalia.

"No…I have faith of them, they would never die!" Amy. "Really and why are they busy fighting my guild mages rather than saving you first? Is it because fighting Is more important than saving? Or you…are been left alone.." Natalia played Amy's mind, making her uneasy and stress. "What are you implying, Natalia?" ask Amy. "Haven't you felt it before? The loneliness…the sadness…feeling left behind…have no father's love…you and I are nothing different and I say you must join us so you can be the queen of this konzern"

"No…no…no..no!" Amy scream in pain because of her mind been played by Natalia.

"You are nothing! You are alone! Nobody will remember you once you died! And because of that..you let your friends in danger just because to save you.."

"That's not…true…." Amy fighting back what Natalia said to her.

*FLASHBACK

Amy as a child, an 7 years old girl playing with her one and only friend, a doll made by herself. The doll has blonde hair, have blue eye, wearing white and yellow dress and white shoes. Soon, a group of girls at her age came, mocking her. *That's the girl who been left alone* *She's an idiot*

*No Parental love maybe?* *Who want to be her friend?* *Stay away from her* *Dolls? Does that even worth to play in this era?*

Amy hear what the girls said. She look down sadly. The doll fall from her arms. Her eyes spread tears and she cry. *Look she's crying* *What a looser!* *Hahahahha* Hearing them laugh at her made her heart about to explode in pain.

"*I always dream about this boy who made me realized friends are most important things and their the one who will lead you to an eternal adventure*

Back then, a boy with pink hair, have fangs, wearing red t-shirt and brown pants and black sandals along with a white scarf and he question her. "Why are you crying?" ask the boy. "Sob…sob…all the girls mocking me…say that..i have no friends…and played with dolls…" said Amy. The boy then wipe our her tears. "It's okay, I be your friend. It doesn't matter what people said to you, someday I knew you found a place where you had a lot of friends that cherish you and become part of your lifes including me" The boy smile at Amy which she replied with a cute smile.

*He taught me what I meant to have a family*

She stood up. "Let's go" the boy hold her hands and run together to the amusement park. They have a lot of fun, Amy bought a Happy exceeds balloon while the boy ate a cotton candy. She laugh when half of the cotton candy stuck on the boy's cheeks.

*But…the boy…I meet him at the guild..could it be…that he is…*

*FLASHBACK end

Amy fell down, she couldn't resist Natalia's mind playing.

Ren suddenly hear Amy's voice and tears. "Amy…" said Ren. "Where?" ask Andrew. Ren tried to follow where the voice came from. "Behind that wall…she's in pain"

Natalia laugh as she take Amy and throw her on the walls. She rapidly kicks amy. "You know what? I'm one of the girls from before who mocking you alongside with my friends" Natalia telling the truth to Amy. Hearing it make Amy crying louder.

Not long until the walls explode and broke apart. Amy stop crying. Natalia was shock. Ren clutch his fist which surrounded with his flames. "Amy!" shout Andrew, his hearts tremble seeing Amy injured, bullied by Natalia. "R-Ren….Dad..dy.."

Seeing what happen to Amy causing Ren to furiously angry. "What have you done, you Bitch!?" ask Ren

"How dare you calling me a bitch! Are you blind? I'm hurting her!" claim Natalia. But Ren punch Natalia on the chin sending her back meters from her original spot. Andrew came to his daughter and lay her on his thighs. "Are you okay, Amy?" ask Andrew

"Y-yes…I'm fine..don't worry daddy, I'm make sure I'm not a burden to you all" said Amy. Tears fall out from his eye, it was his fault her daughter was in danger.

"How dare you…punch me on my beautiful chin!?" Natalia stand up and ready to battle but shock seeing Ren angry face, vein can be seen on his head as well as his arms. "You hurt my friend.." said Ren.

"So what!?"

"I'm going to hurt you ten times worst than you ever done to her since she was seven!" Ren cover his fist with flames and ready to battle against Natalia.

To be continue to Chapter 14 : Shutora vs Kim


	14. Chapter 14 : Shutora Vs Kim

CHAPTER 14 : Shutora Vs Kim

 **The fourteen chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This fifth chapter of Days and Sunset Arc (Second Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+)**

 **(*)This mark mean a character is talking with him/herself or in the heart**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

"You hurt my friend…" said Ren

"So what!?" Natalia ask back to the dragon slayer. Ren clutches his fist which surrounded with flames, vein can be seen on his head and cheeks as well as his arms.

"I'm going to hurt you ten times worst than you ever done to her since she was seven!" Ren cover his fist with flames and rush towards Natalia who shock to hear Ren declaration as he about to punch her, Natalia commands her magic which form as a shield to block Ren's Fire Dragon Iron Fist. "What?" Ren shook his head.

"Poison God : Needles!" Natalia commands her poison magic as it transform into sharp needles and attack Ren rapidly. "Ren!" shout Amy who still haven't move from laying on her father thighs. Ren continuously hit by the poison needles, he scream in pain and the last attack Natalia kick him on the face with her high kneel boots sending Ren on Amy's and Andrew place. "Are you okay, Ren!?" Andrew ask the dragon slayer whether if he's okay or not.

Ren barely move, his body was poison. "Urk…I can't move…" . "Exactly, causei poison you with my God Poison magic, you will be paralyze for a moment, so I take this chance to kill you all" said Natalia who furiously side kick Ren, he crash at the jail door. Amy couldn't do anything, Andrew look down, Amy cry in pain seeing his friend in danger.

Meanwhile, the blue sky was covered with black clouds and suddenly raid fall down from the sky. Shutora and Kim clash together in a place far enough from the Mansion. "Hahaha! This is the fight I've been looking for!" shout Kim. Shutora "Iron Dragon Sword!" transform his arms into a large, jagged steel blade as he swung it to attack Kim who use his Alchemist magic to commands the minerals, golds, and all resources on Earth as his weapon. "As an one of the user of Yakuma Clan Magic, I highly respect you since you are one of many people who face me in a battle" Kim respected Shutora who instead silent himself.

Shutora and Kim about to clash again, Shutora transform back his left arm as he dodge Kim's attack, Shutora leap in the midair and slice Kim as well as attack him with Iron Dragon Club Kim crash the ground after been hit by the attack. Shutor jump back meters from Kim. "Heh..to think a dragon slayer like you still exist..i thought the dragon age are over but I guess you all survive…" said Kim, tapping on his cloth to clean it. Shutora look down on the left before he explain to Kim.

"You're right at one point that the dragon era are over but you mistaken that dragon slayers survive..i'm the new generation Dragon Slayers as well as my comrade, Ren Dragneel, Haze Dreyar and my sister, Yajeh. We may have our fathers skills but that's doesn't mean we are old generations, I come up stronger everyday in order to fight for my friends and guild!" shout Shutora.

"You came this far just for a lame speeches, I show you what my magic really are!" Kim arms become metal as he manipulating the minerals. He transform his right arm into a spear. "What the hell are you doing?" ask Shutora who shook his head disbelieved.

"Alchemist power is such a strong magic, in any words, I can manipulating the earth resource and command it at my own will" Kim rub his Metal spear. "What do you have, dragon ass?"

Shutora smile. "A body…" he covers his entire body in steel scales "and dragon soul" he rush towards Kim delivering a powerful punch to his face. "Hiarkk!" Kim scream in pain and was sent to the trees, ultimately cut them in half. "What the hell with this superior strength!?"

"What you just witness boy was An Iron Dragon Scale, I cover myself with iron scale which particularly similar to an actual dragon scales and dramatically increasing my offensive and defensive abilities as such I prove to you when I punch you just earlier" said Shutora.

*This can't be…I cannot lose to a dragon slayer! I must win! I want to change the world so there are no bullies! So that the weak must be crush! And the strong remain!*

Shutora punches and kicks Kim rapidly before he transform his arm into an Iron Demon Log and hit Kim. Shutora grab Kim's collarbone before throw him and perform an iron dragon club, sending him crushing the ground. Kim cough some blood due to him crash landing the ground. "How's that kid?" ask Shutora. Hearing the "Kid" word pumping Kim's blood pressure to it's maximum level. "Nobody really acknowledge me as a mage and they think I'm a kid, I'm going to change this world where there's no bully and the weak will be destroy and the strongest remain" the minerals from the ground telepathically move surrounding Kim to which Shutora open wide his eye.

A large amount of matter appear around him. From the mansion, Kylo can see that Kim has active his secret art. "So he has activated the seal…" said Kylo. Two people standing behind him, one man and one woman. "Their entering this mansion, I need you both to eliminated Fairy Tail mage at once" Kylo giving orders to the mage as their walk through the shadows and disappear.

"Kim, show me and the world that you can change it, kill that dragon slayer"

*FLASHBACK

Kim, as a young ten years old boy, was bullied by a group of teenagers because of his short height as well as nerd looking. "Please! I beg you! Give me back my spectacles" Kim tried to take back his spectacles but only to be push by the teenagers. *Nerdy*

They punch and kick Kim and play his mind. Mocking him.

*Why do I exist in the world of bullies?* *Mom! Why can't I be like normal kids!?* *Why can't i live in a normal life where theirs is no bully!?*

*Why!?*

Kim was badly injured because of the punches and kicks from the teenagers until a young Kylo appear stopping the teenagers by beating them before the four of the young boys run away. He help Kim to stand up, clean his dirty cloth and spending time at a wide place on the hill with a small shady tree .

Kylo treat Kim's wound and put on some bandages on the wound. "Are you feeling okay?" ask Kylo to which Kim silent himself, shyly to thanking him. "You don't need to be shy, I prefer the world where people who had power rule the weak and strongest remain. That's my dream" said Kylo. "But…for me, I prefer a world where there is no bully, why a weak people must get bullied…why always a nerd boy like me..should get bullied?" Kim look at the sky, the clouds move on itself slowly.

"It's not your fault that you've been bullied…"

"Huh?"

"It's the world that was wrong, the world where we live is wrong, and that's why I will change it to a better place by destroying the the powerful family such as Heartfilia and Dreamheart family, and we all will live in the world that we dream of" said Kylo. Kim's eye wide opened and quickly kneeling at Kylo.

"Please! Take me as your pupil! I want to live in the world where there is no bully and I really want to learn magic, I don't care what is it as long as I have it to fight the one who bullied me!" Kim beg Kylo to take him as his pupil.

Kylo smile as he rub Kim's hair. "You will join my guild Trigger Abyss and I will teach you a powerful magic from the decease Yakuma Clan…a Alchemist Magic, it suit's you well"

"Thank You!" Kim thanking Kylo while crying for happiness.

"We will destroy every wealthiest family in Fiore and the world" Kim nooded which he promise himself to destroy every bully that live.

*FLASHBACK END

Shutora and Kim clash again, swinging their respective weapon, iron sword and Alchemist Lance, they were equally match, until Shutora got the upper hand by slashing Kim's upper chest to his rip cage leaving a big tilted scar. Kim counter it back by rapidly attack Shutora and slice Shutora upper chest to his abdomen leaving a big tilted scar. They both move back further from each other while cover their blooded wound with their hands. Drops of blood falling from Shutora's and Kim's chest but they were smilling like it was a small matter.

"You are strong and I acknowledge you as mage, but I want to end this once and for all" Kim rise up his left hand, transforming it into a giant sharp blade. Shutora wasn't amazed at all but all he does was a smile.

Kim rush toward Shutora again who didn't move from his spot.

" Niel Wielg Mion"

"Terse Elcantaeus"

"Dios de la Guerra de la lamina!" shout Kim while thrusting the giant sword to Shutora but only to be caught by Shutora and broke the sword in half much to Kim shock. "W-What the hell….you broke the war god sword…."

"And it wasn't easy, I have to push my magic to my pin point at my left hand before I could broke it or else I would have die killed by you" Shutora take a deep breath and counter Kim's attack with a powerful kick as his Iron Dragon Scale vanish, he will use his secret art as his last recourse. Kim was sent back meters from Shutora.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Shutora claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword and he proceeds to swipe the sword down towards Kim who wasn't able to defend himself and defeat the young boy as well as destroying a substantially large area in front of him. "Urk….Urk….Urk…." Kim badly injured and defeated by Shutora.

Shutora lay down on the ground, claiming his victory over Kim. "Let me rest for a while, when I get back to the academy all I want to is taking a nap" Shutora close his eye and resting his body on the ground.

The rain haven't stop since afternoon. Rika and her team beat all the guards and enter the mansion. "Wow, so this is a wealthiest family mansion looks like" Cody sniffed seeing how beautiful the mansion was.

 _Eliminated all of them at once, I don't want them to interfere with our plan to take over this mansion_

They ran upstairs to find Kylo but only to be meet by two separated ways one on the right and left. "Hmm, I think we should split up, I mean, we have Rika and Laxus so they can choose who will go with them" said Meredy.

"I agree with Meredy, we should split up, if we meet up with Kylo, don't rush, wait till we all came then we fight" Rika agreed with Meredy's idea.

"I take Yajeh, and Cody on my side" said Laxus. Rika nodded. "I take Meredy. I hope…Ren, Shutora, Azee and Zen are okay.."

"Their fine, if Ren survive when he was stuck on the toilet, he'll live" Cody mocking Ren. Back at the prison, Ren sneezed. "I don't feel so good…this poison…" Ren was stagger around and felling dizzy.

"Hahaha! It's my God Poison Slayer Magic, I use my poison to attack you from inside and you will be paralyzed for a moment…" said Natalia to Ren. Despite in Paralyzed state, Ren still stubborn to fight Natalia, he jump to the air as to punch Natalia but flames didn't come out from his fist, Natalia attack Ren again with her Poison God Slayer magic, Ren was sent back to the walls.

"Urkk!"

"Is this what you said? Hurting me tens time worst than I ever done to Amy since she was seven? You haven't hit me with your magic, you numbskull"

"I hit you first before you even unleashing your magic.." said Ren to Natalia.

"That's doesn't count!"

"Now then, time to kill this little family" Natalia commands her Poison God Slayer Magic to attack Amy and Andrew, the poison move so fast not even Amy able to summon her Celestial Spirit. The poison meet its end when a magic seal appear as a shield, Andrew swipe down his fingers as the magic seal disappear. "Y-You..also a mage!?"

"Daddy…you are a wizard all this time…?" ask Amy to her father. Andrew didn't smile or answer her daughter question.

"As far as I can remember, I haven't been a good father. I always leave my daughter behind just because of my business with other company, I never had time to see her nor spending much time with her when she was young. But you know? I regret it but somehow I feel grateful, my daughter grown to be a wizard and enter her dream academy and that is…Fairy Tail!" Andrew glance at her daughter proudly, and her guild mark on her left back hand. Amy's tear falls, she was proud to have a father like Andrew.

"As long as I can keep my family and my daughter safe from the likes of you, I don't give shit of anything!"

Ren smile, he was proud at the family who finally reconciliation.

Natalia furiously angry, she could not stand with Andrew's word. "I don't even fucking care of what are you saying! I lived without parental love, my parents leave me just because I was one of the test subject that were use test God Slayer Magic and I all alone! That's why..i was jealous of Amy, she have everything, a parents, friends and attitude. That what's make me join this guild, to destroy her!"

Natalia charging her poison god slayer magic to it's pin point at her fist as she leap to the sky and unleash a powerful swarm of poisons attack both of the blonde family but Ren once again appear devour half of the poisons.

"Ren!"

"I don't have any choice but to devour this poisons as my external source!" Ren land down quickly cross his arm to the left. "You consume my poison's!? But…that means…!"

"Yeah…I use your magic against you!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art"

"Crimson Lotus : Exploding Poison Blade!" Ren sets both of his fists one with his own flames and oen with Natalia's posion and rushes at the girl, delivering a barrage of attacks and blast her away crushing the prison cell door.

Soon, Ren feeling better again, the poison was release from his body. "Hew..much better" Ren run to Amy and Andrew. "Are you okay…?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me and my father..you fighting so hard to protect us.." said Amy which Ren blush for a short period. "Nah…I did promise to save you and save your family, it's...what Fairy Tail do best, protecting people and fulfilled our promises" Ren gave Amy a big smile to her which she blush.

Andrew watch her daughter and her friends with joy. "By the way daddy..i don't know you can use magic…" Amy asked her father. "I…once work with the council, and actually I am the creator of Healing and Defensive magic"

"Whatttt!?" Ren and Amy eye's were widely open. "You got to be kidding me…you mean…the healing and defensive magic were created by you?"

"Yes and with the help of Simon, he also create the Light Magic using the Buddhist way"

The ground start shaking. "Let's go..we have to meet with the others" Ren carry Amy while Andrew lead the way to the Mansion.

Laxus, Yajeh and Cody walk into a ball room, the room was bright as well as shiny. "I don't believe it…how rich is Andrew is..this is a ball room…" Yajeh and Cody shook their heads.

Laxus sense something was coming . A man came from the shadows, he brought many weapons on his back pack and on his right hand, is a giant shuriken. "I was ask by Kylo to eliminate you, and it will took me ten minutes to finish this job"

"Really? Then come here and prove it" Laxus dare the man to came.

"First of all, my name is Sam, and i use Weapon base magic, here I come!"

To be continue to Chapter 15, Days


	15. Chapter 15 : Days

CHAPTER 15 : Days

 **The fifteen chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This sixth chapter of Days and Sunset Arc (Second Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

A man came from the shadows, he brought many weapons on his back pack and on his right hand, is a giant shuriken. "I was ask by Kylo to eliminate you, and it will took me ten minutes to finish this job"

"Really? Then come here and prove it" Laxus dare the man to came.

"First of all, my name is Sam, and i use Weapon base magic, like it or not, here I come!" Sam, who also one of the Trigger Abyss guild mage and serve as Kylo's spy barge into the scene and fight Laxus.

"Laxus!" warned Cody to Laxus so that he be careful from Sam. Laxus only close his eye and not move from his place. "Only a fool who not dodge my attacks!" shout Sam, he summon three blades, two katana and one shot gun to destroy Laxus. Upon noticing Sam presence near him, Laxus open his eye, a bright yellow dragon eye with yellow line that follow Laxus's eyeballs. Sam was shock and tremble in fear. "W-W-What the hell is that!? What are…those…..eye..!?" said Sam.

 _Is this…what the rumours said about? Dragon…..Eye…._

Laxus rush towards Sam and give him a punch on the face with lightning strike him followed by Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants _.. Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction_..a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon Sam and he weakened him. "Huarghhhhh!" "Ouchhhh!"

"Uncle Laxus's dragon slayer magic was so powerful than Ren, Shutora and Haze…" murmured Yajeh

"That's it! I will destroy you!" Sam move fast enough so that Laxus couldn't predict his movement. Laxus observe Sam's movement by moving his dragon eye, while Sam appear behind him, Laxus quickly gather his magic power from his stomach to his throat. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" he release a powerful destructive blast lightning towards Sam, his entire body was hit by Laxus signature attacks. Sam was defeated, his cloth torn apart.

Laxus's eye become normal again. "Wow! I never seen you beat anyone in split second!" said Cody. Yajeh nodded. "Well, I never really use my power unless I fight a powerful foe but this guy…is a showoff" Laxus rub his head.

Meanwhile, inside the other room, Rika and Meredy doing some quick recon in the room. "What are you two woman doing down there?" hearing the voice stung Rika's and Meredy's mind and they encounter a woman wearing only black tank tops and long blue skirts while holding a silver blade alongside her.

"Who are you suppose to be?" ask Meredy

"Only a person who eliminated any intruder" the woman replied Meredy's question earlier.

The woman leap to the air and take out her sword to cut Meredy's, she was not in time to cast a shield magic and a sword clash with the woman's sword. Meredy open her crimson eye and saw Rika with her sword clash with the woman silver blade. "Oh..A swordsman like me?" the woman ask pointing to Rika.

"Hmm, what a coincidence..but I'm more than a swordsman, I'm Fairy Tail academy wizard!" Rika, with her brute force, send the woman meters by pushing her sword against her.

"I don't know what are you guys planning but as Kylo commands, the intruder will be eliminated"

"Well, we came here to stop you and your boss and save the Dreamheart Family" Rika body enveloped with yellow light as she Requip herself into a new armor, a red with orange line, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Rika's chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin black rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Rika's waist on the back and the sides. The armor was equipped with a large Japanese pole arm similar to a halberd. The blade has a cove at the start of the blunt side of the blade, a small hole above the cove, and an even smaller hole above the small hole. "Robe Of Yuen armor" Rika said the name of her armor she requip.

"You have a good taste of fasion..but I'm afraid my blade will cut your Bisento with one slice"

"Why don't you come here and show it tome"

The woman let out a smile and fly to Rika. "Meredy! Protect me with shield magic whenever she attack's me!" shout Rika. Meredy nodded and summon her brown, with black stripes book and it was title "M".

"Okay!"

Rika and the woman clash together, their equally show their swordsmanship. Azee and Zen appear at the mansion meeting up with Laxus, Cody and Yajeh. They were happy to see them again. "Yo! Everyone!" shout Azee

"Took you long enough holy sleeper" Cody's mocking Azee. "Well, what do you expect because we fight a tougher wizards"

"Sheesh! Whatever! By the way, where's Ren and Shutora?" ask Cody

"Probably outside yet, fighting one of the Trigger Abyss wizard.." said Laxus who resting himself sitting on a comfortable chair.

"Kylo probably upstairs but we need a plan, he alone has beat many mage with his Telekinesis. Not to mention, Master Edward said Kylo was once rank as one of the Twelve powerful members of an Army. We must be careful" said Yajeh.

Andrew, Ren who carrying Amy run to upstairs. "How much further to the mansion?" ask Ren. "We should be under the mansion main hall, so I need you to blast this walls" reply Andrew. "Sure? Cause…it's look so expensive, I can't break this…"

"Ren, if money can save my family then I already have done it but no, the only way to save my family is by fighting and protecting, that's matter"

Ren nodded while carrying Amy, he leap to the walls "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and Ren punch as they made their way to the mansion main hall. "Huff…huff…"

"Are…you..okay..Ren?" Amy asked her friend whether he is okay or not to which Ren nodded. "Sorry..i put you into a lot of trouble…"

"It's not that I worried about…what i thinking is…are you gaining weight?" Amy blush and her sad looks turn to annoying expression. "N-No! Why the hell are you saying that to a girl like me!?"

"It's a sensitive question Ren you baka!" Amy knock Ren's head, leave a big lump. "Ouch…."

"And put me down! I can walk!"

Andrew giggles seeing his daughter happy expression toward Ren. _I'm so thankful to God, my daughter is happy again as well as she have found a good friend_. The main hall soon shaking, a powerful wizard came in, wearing a green coat cover his black attire which expose his chest, black trousers and green shoes. He has brown hair and his iris was red. "Kylo…" Ren glance angrily at him.

"I'm surprise..i don't know you have beat Vince…as well as Natalia..but I'm impressed" Kylo gave his gratitude to Ren, Andrew and Amy.

"But are you worthy enough to beat me? The guild master of Trigger Abyss…." Kylo challenging Ren.

Ren feel his magic aren't fully replenish yet. "Time to find out" yelled Ren

Amy grab his hand. "You can't..Kylo is to powerful..what if he beat you again?"

"He doesn't need to fight alone, I'm here to back him up" Andrew stood beside Ren. "I'm a wizard, and a father, my duty is to protect everyone and my daughter!"

"Such determination in your eyes, Sir Andrew, but I'm afraid it will be over soon"

"And that determination will beat you. I'm all fire up!" Ren punch his fist to his palm with flames comes out surrounding the area. "I will fight too" shout Amy

"Yeah!"

"Fools…"

Amy rise two of her golden keys. "Open! Gate of Wings! Pegasus!" Pegasus was summon from Celestial Spirit World. "Open! Gate of Dragon! Draco!" Draco also was summon by Amy.

"Chimichanga!" shout Draco.

"What seems to be a problem, Princess?" ask Pegasus

"What's the problem, Princess?" ask Pegasus. "I mind if you help us fight that Dark Wizard!" Amy pointed to Kylo and Pegasus nodded understanding. "Ikou!" shout Draco.

Ren already make his move, punch and kicks Kylo only to be push back by his telekinesis magic. Draco cover his foot with flames and about to kick Kylo, he push the dragon celestial spirit. Pegasus leap to the air and swing his arms creating wind attack but also stopped by Kylo magic's. "Is that all you got, Fairy's!?"

"It's not over yet!" Ren jump and punch Kylo on the face, the flames from Ren fist push Kylo back crashing the pillar in the Main Hall. Pegasus and Draco nodded each other for their combination art, Draco and Pegasus together released a powerful wind and flames that mix up and spin together towards Kylo. He only had to use his telekinesis magic and block the Unison Raid and deflect it. "What!"

 _This guy is..strong_

A fast being came from behind and strikes Kylo with a powerful flame attack. Ren swing his arms and completely perform his Fire Dragon Wing Slash. "Huff…Huff…"

 _Crap, I don't have much magic left_

Amy glances at Ren who felt tired and sense his magic is about to end. Laxus and the others hears a loud sound came from the Main Hall. "What's that sound? Somebody was fighting at the main hall?" said Yajeh

"I bet that's Ren, he was going after Kylo" Cody smirk, he shook his head and wear his cloths back.

"So, Kylo finally make his move huh…" said the woman who was busy fighting Rika.

"What do you mean?" Rika fallback at her original spot.

"Our Guild Master has make his move and fight at the Main Hall, but it seems his opponent had not enough magic left inside him. He will die"

"That's not gonna happen, our friend will fight till we save everything here" said Rika who thruster her weapon to the woman who known as Ana.

"How delightful of you thrusting your weapon to me, but it doesn't matter, you are going to be defeated anyway" Ana, thrust her sword so fast, causing Rika to let her guard down while Ana take the advantage to counter attack. But unfortunately, her attacks was block by a magic barrier created by Meredy who swipe her two fingers. "Go, Rika nee-chan!"

"What!?"

Rika swing her Bisento continuously before she force herself to rush to Ana and cut her. Blood came out from Ana wound and she fall down. "You..are…a great warrior…you must be desperately want to be a Soldier…." Ana pass out.

"What!? N-No..! I…I'm a girl! I don't want to be a soldier!" Rika shout and she blushing.

Meredy shook her head and smile.

The battle of Ren and Kylo continue. Kylo rapidly push Ren further from him so that Ren could not hit him. Ren dodge Kylo's telekinesis and run fast to Kylo, his fist was covered with flames to hit Kylo but his telekinesis power pushing Ren. "I'm not gonna give up! There still someone and a family I need to save from you!" shout Ren

"Asshole!"

Ren flames become brighter and rages, he try to push back Kylo's telekinesis magic. Pegasus and Draco punch Kylo on the abdomen and face before Ren send him crushing the walls with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

Azee from the other room smell fire from the Main Hall. He knew Ren was fighting Kylo. How do he know Ren was fighting Kylo? "It's definitely Ren! He's fighting Kylo! Not only that..Amy and Andrew were there too! Their alive"

"Thank goodness!" said Yajeh with joy that her friend was save.

Cody smirk in cheer, his rival is still alive.

But different from Laxus, he glance at Azee. In his mind, he were thinking how did Azee know all of this? How can he smell them? Is he a dragon slayer?

"Strange…"

Kylo stand up to his feet, he cross his arms near to his rib cage and let out a large amount of force greatly push Ren, Draco, Pegasus, Amy and Andrew to the walls, Ren manage to save Amy and Andrew while Draco and Pegasus crash the walls. "Pegasus! Draco! Are you okay?" asked Ren.

Pegasus and Draco show their thumbs up signal meaning their okay. "It's no use..he just like a fan pushing us away from his zone…" said Amy. Something trigger Andrew mind and he got an idea.

"I got an idea..you mean his pushing us from his Zone so that Ren couldn't hit him..so we just have to force him out from his Zone and attack" Andrew covers himself with light. "Daddy?"

"Ren, I will block every of his attack while you went behind him and attack when he was out from his zone" Andrew whisper to Ren, Pegasus and Draco also hear their plan. "I got it, let's do this!"

"What are you planning to do now, Dreamheart? There's nothing can stop my force! Telekinesis!"

Andrew leap to the midair along with Pegasus and Draco to attack Kylo. Andrew eye suddenly become pink instead of blue, he enter Kylo's zone and able to hit him with his martial arts technique. "What!? How is this…." Before kylo finish his sentence, Andrew palm hit his chin, followed with rapidly punch on his abdomen and end with Andrew thrusting his palm to Kylo's chest sending him out from his telekinesis zone. Blood came out from his mouth and didn't noticed Ren was behind him.

What the hell! Their send me out from my telekinesis zone!? How they know that!?"

Ren rush towards Kylo, he swing his arms to the left for his finishing blow. "Go, Ren!" shout Amy, her voice reach his heart, supporting him from behind. "This is the end, Kylo!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus : Dazzling Spark Blade!" Ren swipe his arms in circular formation which cover his arms with flames that transform into blades made of flames. Ren rapidly slashing Kylo and end with a duel strike slash which the flames blade vanish and the flames barrage hit Kylo sending him crashing five of the poles in the main hall. Kylo was defeated.

"He did it…"

Soon, everyone enter the main hall, happy environment from them seeing Kylo defeated. Azee, Cody, Shutora who slowly walk and hug Ren, while Azee and Cody smack Ren and overlaid him. "Damn it! Get out man! I can't breath!" said Ren, struggle to get loosed from their laid.

"You did it, young mage, you have done it. My family was save" said Andrew. He summon a magic seal and open revealing some sort of portal. There, a blonde hair woman, blue eyes and wear pink dress with several people came out from the portal.

Amy trembling in shock. "Mom…mommy?"

"My baby, Amy… I miss you so much" Amy's mom crying in happiness, able to see her daughter again.

Both of the mother and daughter hugs together, Amy's mother rub her daughter hair, kiss her temple and forehead. "I'm sorry for running away without telling you..that I have join Fairy Tail Academy.." said Amy

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad at you, you are my daughter..it's my duty to support your dreams and ambitions…at least, that's what your father been delirious about when he asleep" said Amy's mom, Hana, which everybody giggles while Andrew shyly blush.

"But you can stay at Magnolia, it's about time to let you have your own adventure"

"Hehe. Thank You mommy"

They were busy celebrating their victory, Sam corpse appear at the main hall, he summon a gun and aiming at Andrew. Ren, Laxus, Shutora and Azee sense Sam's presence. "Watch Out! Uncle Andrew!" shout Ren warning Andrew.

Sam shot a magic bullet, and pierce through Andrew chest. Amy tremble in fear and shock, Hana, her mother also shock. Andrew lay down after being shot by Sam corpse as it perish into dust. "What the hell!? Isn't that Sam!?" said Laxus in angry tone.

"How the hell a corpse can be alive again!?" Azee ask curiously.

But nobody is in pain more than Amy and Hana when Andrew lay down lifeless, his chest wound bleed lot's of blood. "Honey!"

"Daddy!"

To be continue to final chapter of Days And Sunset Arc, Chapter 16 : Sunset


	16. Chapter 16 : Sunset

CHAPTER 16 : Sunset

 **The sixteen chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+**

 **This seventh and final chapter of Days and Sunset Arc (Second Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Sam shot a magic bullet, and pierce through Andrew chest. Amy tremble in fear and shock, Hana, her mother also shock. Andrew lay down after being shot by Sam corpse which later perish into dust. "What the hell!? Isn't that Sam!?" said Laxus in angry tone.

"How the hell a corpse can be alive again!?" Azee ask curiously.

But nobody is in pain more than Amy and Hana when Andrew lay down lifeless, his chest wound bleed lot's of blood. "Honey!"

"Daddy!"

Andrew lay down beside Hana and Amy, his chest didn't stop bleeding. Hana and Amy spread tears from their blue eyes. "Hana….Amy…don't cry…you know I hate it when you cry…cheer up" he said taking deep breaths as he tried to convey his feelings. Hana and Amy sucked in a breath, fighting back as much of the cascading tears as they could. If it were Andrew, they would tried their best.

Andrew eyes dropped slightly. The man sniffled. "Hana…Amy…everyone…Fairy Tail Wizard…"

"There's always a future lies ahead, you just need to reach it by your bare hands.." said Andrew, Hana stroke her husband silver hair.

"Although i already live for 47 years but…I still want to see my daughter grown…" Andrew cough, blood came out from his mouth.

"Daddy!" Amy sat beside her father, fat tears fell from Amy's face.

"Fairy Tail wizard…I must warned you something. A true evil is near, his evil nature was hide under a mask that you all believe to be a good person...you must be careful..one day or in the future…he will destroy you all"

The Fairy Tail wizards were shock. Laxus already know what he meant but silent himself to not ruined the sad moment. "I'm so grateful to see you again, Amy…you've grown to be beautiful like your mother, and make lot's of friends…including that pink hair boy. He's a good boy too" he pointed to Ren. Andrew giggles even he knew he was in between life and death. "You always been like this..you hide your pain, sadness…and make jokes to us when we were sad..you never change..Daddy" said Amy, her tears didn't stop. Andrew stroke her daughter hair and her wife, he hugs them for the last time.

 _Tears fell out from Ren's eye, is this what it feels of losing a father like he once did? Daddy…_

"Even though…I don't have very long time left…47 is my favorite number and…I always wish to die at 47 with my wife. But nothings is matter than seeing Hana and Amy live…I was very thankful…for the time i was able…to spend with all of you…." tears pricked at the corners of Andrew's dead eyes, his lower lips quivered, "Thank You, Hana, Amy..my family and….Fairy Tail Academy..thank you…for everything"

Hana and Amy stared at Andrew in disbelief. Andrew has been a good husband and dad to Hana and Amy, they didn't deserve such man like him. Hana and Amy mourned for Andrew.

Azee clenched his fists, trying to hold back his anger and sadness. Meredy and Zen tried to comfort Rika as her eyes spread tears, she cry in sadness. Shutora tried to keep a straight face as one by one everyone broke down, he comfort his sister, Yajeh who rest her head onto his chest while crying. Cody comfort Ren by stroking his back, Laxus came close to Ren, tapping his shoulder. He knew this would hurt Ren too since he lost Natsu ten years ago.

"Uncle Laxus…" said Ren. Laxus gaze at Ren with questionable face. "What is it?"

"Is this what it felt to lose somebody we love…a father…I felt it too..i felt how my father die right in front of me…pain and sadness surround my heart.."

Laxus silent himself for almost like an hour. "I know how it felt to lose a father…or..a grandfather that took care of me since I was a boy" Laxus continue "Life and Death are fate, Ren..you can't change it nor avoid it"

Andrew smiled the biggest smile he could, his eye drifting shut, for most likely the last time. He whispered with the little breath he had left.

"Thank You, Fairy Tail"

The butlers, maid, cheff and also family members of Dreamheart mourned for the death of Andrew as well as the wizards of Fairy Tail who share their pain with Hana and Amy.

Andrew's Funeral began at Sunset, and end with one of the church people end his speech, leave the grave with his fellow friends. Hana, Amy, the family members of Dreamhearts and Fairy Tail Academy Wizards stood sadly in front of Andrew's grave. On his tombstone, written "RIP Andrew Dreamheart X770-X817"

"I'm sorry..Daddy…i was an idiot.…I should have never scold you before..i should be thankful that you were looking for me before" said Amy, still crying while been comfort by her mother.

"I never forget you..Uncle Andrew" said Ren, Azee, Cody and Shutora stood beside him.

Master Edward, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Bixlow, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen gave bunch of flowers at Andrew grave. They all leave the funeral, leaving only Amy and Ren alone who stood beside her.

"R-Ren…is it hurt so much to lose someone you love so much but you didn't get to say how much you love him…." said Amy, fat tears spread from her eyes, she couldn't stop crying.

Ren shook his head. "It does hurt so much..but in the very end, your father gave you the his biggest smile before he die" Amy came closer and rest her head on Ren's chest. "He did…?"

Ren nodded. "And I know, he will always watch over you and your mother no matter what, you won't be alone as I am before.."

Amy looked at him over her shoulder, wondering if Ren have been in so much pain before. "Don't cry, the future is ahead and Andrew want his daughter to reach by her bare hands"

 _There's always a future lies ahead, you just need to reach it by your bare hands_

 _Although i already live for 47 years but…I still want to see my daughter grown…_

 _But nothings is matter than seeing Hana and Amy live…_

*FLASHBACK

Andrew usually brought the young, seven years old Amy to a hill behind their Konzern. There was a swing that was tied its rope on the tree branch. It was sunset and Amy likes the view while her father push the swing while she watch the sunset.

 _I wish to see the sunset with you again, Daddy…I fell lonely now, I need you but you are now at some where place peaceful_

"Amy, do you know why I love the sunset so much?" ask Andrew to his daughter.

"Erm…no daddy..why?"

"Because, it was the first time I meet your mother at sunset. You were born during sunset, and it was the moment you call me Daddy and Mommy to your mother"

Amy blush.

"One day, I know you will find friends that cherish you more and one friend that will protect you forever"

"Just believe it"

*FLASHBACK end

Amy and Ren walk back home to Fairy Tail Academy. Until tomorrow came…

April 20, X817 – Ten days after Andrew Funerals

Hana and the rest of Dreamheart family finish clean up the Konzern and move out their belongings and furniture. Andrew's money account was now in the hand of Hana, his wife as well as his expensive belongings.

They finish what they have to do and sell the Konzern to some big company. Hana and two of Family members came to Fairy Tail Academy. Much to Amy surprise, Hana enter the guild and quickly she hugs her daughter as well as greet the other members of Fairy Tail. "Mommy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I want to "Thank You" to the Fairy Tail mage that help us save our family, thank you for coming at my husband, Andrew funerals as well as helping me destroy Trigger Abyss. The surviving members was captured but two of them was taking care of by Master Edward" said Hana, she gaze at Master Edward who drink his beer, he call the two surviving member of Trigger Abyss to the guild hall. Ren, Shutora and Amy were shock because the two members was actually Natalia and Kim.

"No way…" said Ren

"What the hell, Master!? Their almost kill us during the fight..not to mention, that kid mocking me during our fight!" shout Shutora, but remain calm after Ren tap his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Shutora…i let them join Fairy Tail Academy to redeem their sins and start a new life in Fairy Tail" reply Master Edward, his calm tone from his voice cure Shutora's angry feelings away.

"I'm sorry if we cost trouble to you..i don't know what could I've be if Kylo is alive…so I want to start a new chapter as good wizards, Fairy Tail Wizards and made new friends" tears fall from Natalia green eye. Rika came to her, hugging her to make her heart feel comfortable. "You won't feel alone anymore, you are Fairy Tail wizard, we are family" said Rika encouraging Natalia.

Shutora, Ren, Cody, Azir, Zen and Azee came to Kim. Their eyes shine yellow, punching their right fist to the left palm and evil smile. "Huhuhu. We will have human BBQ tonight" said Azee

"Hell yeah" Shutora nodded

"I set up the fire" said Ren

"We need Ice cube to drink juicy blood" said Cody

"Slurrp! I prepare some sand for dessert" said Azir

"Huhuhu, I set up the grilled" said Zen

Kim spread sweat all over his body. "D-D-Don't bully me..!"

Much to their fear, an evil being came and knock all of them out with one hand. "That's what you get for bully Kim" said Rika, massage her hands because Shutora's head was hard. Amy, Meredy and Yajeh chuckle.

"Thank You, for letting me join Fairy Tail..i just want a life with no bully, is not that hard and then this guys show up" said Kim, worrying how his life will turn out one day.

Hana, Master Edward, Laxus and Mira finish their chattering and went to Amy. "Amy, take care of yourself okay, be good girl and reach your dreams" Hana once again hugs her daughter as tight as she one.

"Sob…sob…where will you go after this mommy?" asked Amy to her mother which she wipe her daughter tears.

"Somewhere not far from Magnolia so I can see my baby girl again, we're going to live in a small house where we will have a normal life like other people do" Hana stroking Amy's yellow like blonde hair.

"Don't worry about Jewels, if you broke and if you can't succeed a job, don't be shy to call your mother"

"Mommy, I'm seventeen now, I should be thanking you all this time taking care of me, lent me pocket money when I was at primary school and…I would never be shy to ask you for your help cause you the only one I had now, a mother" Amy said while wiping her tears. She could not believe she live for seventeen years and yet her mother still gave her love to her no matter what.

"Hehe, okay, I be going now"

Hana and the rest of the family, waving their hands at Fairy Tail Academy wizards and departs to somewhere that is save so they can have a normal life like normal people. From the top of the hills beside Fairy Tail Academy, stood a manw with black hair wearing spectacles, blue jacket under his white cape, light suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves and distinctive, light shoes, bearing a snake skin like pattern, a symbol of Magic Council and another symbols on his chest which half of it reveal gaze the Fairy Tail Academy wizards.

Later that night, it was Ren, Cody, Azee and Azir who turn to clean the guild. Ren washing the dishes at the bar, Cody mop the floor, Azir wipe the tables and Azee clear the dust at the store room. "Man, I'm completely forgot about our chores…" Ren sigh while washing the dishes.

"Stop complaining around, flame brain. It's our fault because we never done our chores since we were ten years old" said Cody, mopping the floor.

"What's that ice breath? It's your fault because the jobs you pick are super damn hard! And the one accompanying you was me..and we left our chores for years" Ren mocking Cody back.

"If you haven't stop destroying thing, we should end our mission with the jewels right now!" yelled Cody to Ren

"This sound like second round for Ren and Cody!" yelled Ren to Cody

"Bring it on! Pinky!"

"Guess you guys just never do this jobs more often huh? No wonder both of you always slacking around and fight each other. If you had work together, non of this would happen" said Azir, his word stab through Ren and Cody's heart. "W-Why always us?"

Azee came out from the store after finish cleaning it. "Azee, you done?" ask Cody. "Hehe! I'm the god of speed, of course I'm done" said Azee, smiling and show his thumb to Cody.

Azir smile. "You know, doing this job tonight wasn't a bad idea afterall, we have literally nothing to do at home.."

"True"

"What the hell you talking about? If I'm at home now, I've been playing video games and finish that badass boss who level 900! But you're right..doing this job was good for our exercise" said Azee, Ren, Cody and Shutora giggle and they all having a good time doing their chores, they deserve it.

At Strawberry streets in Magnolia, Amy finally can rest on her bed while watching the night sky. The bright moon was beautiful. She smile, remembering what Ren said to her during sunset.

 _"_ _He will always watch over you and your mother no matter what, you won't be alone as I am before.."_

"I'm start wondering…was Ren been lonely all this time? When I touch his cheek, I can feel his sadness…" murmured Amy, she turn off her lamp and went to bed.

In a dark lair, a man was talking to Axel, who are now heal from his last battle against Fairy Tail Academy. The man left eye was bright red in colour with red line, he gaze at his fellow friends. "Axel, we've have reach the second phase of our plan. However, we need to destroy the fairy's once and for all and bring Azee back to me" said the man, his calm tone.

"No need to worry, Master" reply Axel, he went back to his team.

"I bring your son, with the new power we gained..i see a huge success we can destroy them, Fairy Tail Academy" said Axel, walking away with his team of seven people.

"Wait for me, Azeerion Aerrior"

To be continue to Chapter 17 : The Devil Returns


	17. Chapter 17 : The Devil Returned

CHAPTER 17 : The Devil Returned

 **The seventeen chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail Plus+ : New Generation**

 **This first chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail Plus+ : New Generation)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory…**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

4 months has passed since the Fairy Tail Academy wizards save the Dreamheart family from the dark guild, Trigger Abyss. They continue their normal life at the Academy, studying and some of them were playing with their friends. At Magic Class-2, Elfman was snoring, sleeping on his desk leaving his students making noise disturbing the third class and the fourth.

Ritz and his gang skip class and went out to Magnolia wondering around doing their things. Azee with a black marker on his possession draw on Elfman's face with funny drawing. Kim, Mark and Natalia gaze at his actions and giggles, they could not wait for Elfman expression seeing his face. "Heh..nothing's better then doing this crazy idea.." said Azee, he put on a bucket of water fresh from the toilet on top of the class door while Kim and Mark laugh on Azee's behavior.

"Hehehe, who shall be my first victim? Smell like toilet already" said Azee, an evil stare at the door let out by him while hide himself on his favourite spot, behind the curtain.

He hear someone's opening the door, and the person was hit by the bucket of water, wetting herself. "Yes! The first victim! Now, who shall that be?" when Azee came out from the curtain, he stood there like a stone when he saw the victim was non other than, Rika Scarlet from Class-1. "Who the hell prank me with this bucket of toilet waters!?" Rika's angry tone and face causing Kim to sweat himself as well as Mark. All of the students inside the class pointing their fingers to the blonde boy who about to run away through the window.

"Azee you bastard!" shout Rika, everyone in the academy can hear Rika's angry voice, Elfman woke up from his nap and Kim sweating all over his body. Rika grab Azee's school uniform collar, punch him rapidly and throw him out of the window. "Waaaaaaaaa, I'm Sorry!"yelled Azee as he land down on the garden.

 _Shit Rika, if it wasn't for her to be the first victim, I would've have never been thrown away from the window._

"Holy shit! If you a man…then tell me…who's the one responsible for ruining my manly face!?" shout Elfman upon waking from his nap, he glance at the mirror, his manly tears came out and disappointed for those who draw on his face.

"Yikes! That's my cue! Time to run!" said Azee, with the speed of light run away from the garden.

At Class-1, Amy, Yajeh and Meredy having fun reading books, Cody in half-naked sleeping on his table, Haze who don't have anything to do intended to go at Ren who busy eating meat cook by Mira from the Bar, Azir and Zen were discussing about the mission they want to take next morning, Rose were teaching Shutora about Math for the upcoming exam that will determined their rank as a normal or A-Rank Wizards.

"Shutora, you baka! Our exams will start in another weeks, you have to solve this Math question in order to determined whether you are a normal or an A-Rank wizards of Fairy Tail" yelled Rose, she was concerned about Shutora laziness.

"You know I hate math..but I don't want to miss the chance to be an A-Rank Wizards of Fairy Tail.." cry Shutora.

Haze went to Ren and sit in front of him. "Hey Haze! What's up? Want some?" Ren show the meat to Haze if he want some. "Nah…I think I pass, by the way, you look energetic today, what happen?" ask Haze.

Ren finish eating his food. "Nothing ordinary…it's so bored, I want to do jobs" he let out his sigh. They heard the guild door was open, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia and their little child, Lumi enter the guild with a smilling on their face. "Gajeel-san! Levy-chan! Gray-san! Juvia-chan! And who's this little kid?" shout Lisanna.

"Our second child, Lumi Fullbuster, hehe" explain Juvia while she sit on chair at the bar. Gray sat beside her while playing with the child. "Gihi..it's been a long time since we're here..feels like home again" said Gajeel, Levy nooded agreement.

"Minna! What bring's you here all of the sudden?" said Mirajane, couldn't been happy to see the couples and Fairy Tail former S-Class mage again.

"Well, we were on our way to the playground and we stop by to visit you all"

"It's great to see you all so well now! Oh, I see Gray and Juvia as another child!" Juvia holding Lumi so that Mira can hold her on her arms. "It's great that they turn the guild to an academy for mage and normal people, we should've have done this earlier before we even retired from been a mage" said Levy, she rested her heads to Gajeel's shoulder.

"Feel's like I need Natsu to start a brawl right now..so bored!" yelled Gray, Gajeel nodded so does Elfman who came out from nowhere. "Elfman, how are you?"

"Oh! Such manliness! You all here! I'm miss you all!" Elfman gave a big hug to the four fairy tail mage, tears spread out from his manly eye.

"Urkk! Ye,yeah! Great to see you to, Elfman!" shout Levy and Juvia. Mira and Lisanna giggles. "Where's Master Edward?" ask Gajeel

"Hmm, he said he was going to the Council to gave his report, but I think the report is about 4 months ago when our young mage defeat the dark guild" said Mira, she washing the dishes and dry them up with a cloth.

"Trigger Abyss huh? Blue Pegasus Academy been ditch them for months but end up defeated, our guild manage to beat them, that's good to hear" reply Gray

The clock reach twelve o'clock and class dismiss. Everyone went out from the guild and some went to Fairy Hills, Fairy Tail's female dormitory where most of the female guild members live such as Rose Crimson, Meredy Lockberry, Natalia Bluebell, Rika Scarlet and Lisanna Strauss as Head girl. Azee and Kim often went to the Fairy Hills to peep on the girls while their take a shower but end up been brutally injured by Rika.

Ren went out to the guild hall and notice all four fairy tail former member. "Uncle Gray! Uncle Gajeel! Aunt Levy! Aunt Juvia!" shout Ren, he could have been happier to see his parent best friends. Haze, Cody, Azee and Kim went out following the dragon slayer.

"Hey, Ren! You've grown up now, and Haze too. Oh, two new members?" asked Gray, he didn't knew they were a new member in the guild. Before Kim about proudly shake Gray's hand, Azee push Kim using his butt and shook Gray's hand with tears came out from his eye. "It's so honor to meet the legendary Gray Fullbuster" said Azee, wiping his tears, couldn't been so proud. Gray smirk, while Juvia thinks it's was cute.

"Hey Young Salamander, how's the mission four months ago? Did you get the bad guys?" ask Gajeel while drinking a cup of screw in a wooden mug.

"Yup! Hehe! And we save our friends family too!" Ren sat at the bar and asked Mira for fire to which Mira nodded smiling.

"So, anybody here has a hint to where my father gone now?" asked Haze. Gajeel's raise his hand, showing a job request paper and gave it to Haze. "What…the…..hell…."

"Yep, since he was going to find Gildart somewhere in that place, so he would not be around for sometime, Gildart been searching for something. He said after Natsu and Lucy die, he sense something was not right, the presence of someone close to us always near when we were fighting…" said Gajeel, chewing a screw. "Not only that, me and Gajeel make some investigation at the place where we fought the Beast and we found something, a trace meaning someone was there watching us fight.." Levy helps his husband explaining their investigation.

Ren eyes open widened, he shook his head and

Gray rub his chin. Juvia carry Lumi on her arms like a cradle while she's asleep. "But not only Levy and Gajeel's that sense someone presence on that fateful day, Juvia also sense it too" said Juvia.

"Gildart and Laxus are seriously finding the one who responsible for it…they must be it. Otherwise, it would be the same how Deliora kill my family.."

Azee understand the situation, but he knew the answer can only be seek by his former friend, Axel. "I don't meant to interrupt but what happen seven years ago?" ask Azee, curiously want to know what happen.

Everyone silent themselves, not able to hide their sadness. Tears spread out from their eyes. "Some other time, we tell you, just…I don't want to hurt Ren's feelings right now.." claim Gajeel.

"It's okay Uncle Gajeel, I'm fine" Ren stood from the bar and walk away to the exit.

"What just happen?"

"Someday you're learn…what truly happen seven years ago"

Cody tap on Azee's shoulder. "Don't bother go and ask flame brain what happen, you just don't know how despair he has been…before he could let it go and become a cheerful person"

Azee nodded. Gajeel hear something is coming. "Hey, something is coming..did you hear that?" yelled Gajeel. "But I don't hear anything.." said Levy

Gajeel use his dragon slayer eye which have a grey circular inside his pupil and his eye showing emitting currents of electricity, meaning he was in deep concentration. He sees something flying, a giant cube with thorns coming their to the guild. Azee gaze at Gajeel's eye which suddenly change into something he hasn't see before.

 _Gajeel use that eye again…the dragon….."_

"It's cube..and…I think it's similar to Tartaros base…" said Gajeel, shutting off his eye and change to normal again, he sat down due to

"What!?"

Inside the cube, Axel sitting in his throne while two people beside him. One is a man wearing a jointed suit of armor over the top of a dark, frilly shirt. The chest piece is decorated with two cross-shape pattern, as well as trapezoidal designs that run across the abdominal portion; the frills of the man shirt come up through the v-shaped neck hole of his armor, around which is tied a cravat. and one is a woman who something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a golden fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. She wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it and high heel boots.

Axel, he wears a long, dark, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a flame-print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there is a strap, which is fastened to Axel's body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, Axel wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Axel wears dark purple, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth (reminiscent of his original attire) that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles; each piece of cloth has four circles. Axel wears a pair of black trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots.

"We have arrived"

"He still not knowing who he really was…well..i shall the one who reveal it" claim Axel, stood up and watching Azee walking with Kim via the projector.

Gray and Gajeel went out from the Guild, they prepare themselves to protect the guild from harm. "Protect Lumi at all coats, she's still a baby, we can't let she get hurt from any attack!" said Mira to everyone, Haze and Cody nodded. Ren stood at the park, he hear something is coming. "Tartaros!?"

Azee's sense the presence and felt Axel Is near. "Why do I feel…he is near.."

"Who?" ask Kim curiously.

"My old friend…" claim Azee.

The rain starts falling down, the dark clouds cover the blue sky. "It's odd to rain right now…I watch the news and it said today suppose to be sunny.." said Gray, watching every drip of the rain.

"Guess the reporter must be drunk…to many apple juice" said Gajeel. "Shut up metal head" mocking Gray. "What's that droopy eye!" Gajeel smack his head to Gray's and they both fighting each other after a long time.

"Azeerion Aerrior, prepare youself for an upcoming hell…I shall bring to you, old friend" said Axel

To be continue to Chapter 18 : Seeking The Light


	18. Chapter 18 : Seeking The Light

CHAPTER 18 : Seeking The Light

 **The eighteen chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **This first chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

Just as Gajeel prediction, a cube like flying object came from the sky. Gray cast his Ice Demon Slayer Magic and create Zeroth Destruction Bow. "Ice Demon Zeroth Destruction Bow!" shout Gray, he fire the destruction arrow towards the Cube, hit it and cause an explosion. Gray and Gajeel thought they have destroy the cube but the Cube came out from the smoke. "To the great Gray Fullbuster, your Ice Devil Slayer Magic didn't work on us..we're not even demon…." said Axel, he call two of his guild people and sent them to destroy magnolia.

"Damn..it didn't work" said Gray

"This is something different from the past…" said Gajeel, he wrap his head with dark yellow bandana as he prepare to fight if they were under attack. As for Gray, he already throw his purple t-shirt away.

From the Cube, two man's jump down and landed somewhere in Magnolia. "Their here! Two of them..seperated..and wrecking havoc!" shout Gajeel, he activated his eye again, which have a small, red circular around his eye and emitting currents of electricity. "I save my eyes for the last…let's go" said Gray. They stop when Ren came out of nowhere, and Haze from the guild. "Ren" shout Gray.

"I saw something fall down from the sky, and people screaming in terrified!" said Ren. Haze continue, "This is bad..Azee and Kim is gone, they must have went somewhere to find the cube"

"Now that you mention it….where is the cube?" ask Gajeel, he, Ren, Haze and Gray watch the sky as the Cube already disappear. . . . . . .

"Waaaaa! How the hell the cube disappear so fast!?" everyone is shock. A loud noise coming from the East of Magnolia as well as the West, an explosion appear at both east and west. "What is that…?" asked Haze.

"That must be the thing that fall down from the Cube, I can hear the people screaming in terror…we have to stop them" said Gajeel, which Ren and Haze nodded each other volunteering themselves to stop the thing. "We're going to stop them, while you guys protecting the guild.." said Haze, zero hesitation on the looks of the young dragon slayers eye. "You sure..?" Gray ask again so that he can trust them.

"Yeah, besides, I want to burn the thing ass before he could wreck havoc again on this town" Ren clutch his fist with sparkle of flames came out. Gajeel and Gray smile, and trust the young dragon slayers to stop whoever causing the destruction at the town.

"Haze you go to the east and Ren to the west, while we guard the guild" Gray said to Haze and Ren as they depart from the guild to their respective location.

Meanwhile, Azee and Kim appear at the dock, the Cube was not far from Magnolia and transform into an island. "What the…" Azee disbelieving that the Cube actually change into an island which cover with fog. The island was red and a bit rocky, with trees and rocky hills. Axel sat at his throne, waiting for somebody.

"That was some hell island..it could be dangerous for us to go there without warning the others first" Kim warn Azee. "It's too far away to go back to the guild, so we have to take our on actions and go to that island, beat the bad guy and it was easy as pie, no problem" said Azee, he wasn't aware of something greater is going to happen at the island, he could only think of his self, and save everyone.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" said Kim.

They quietly steal a small boat from a the man who was sleeping, his snore disturb Azee and Kim but they bare with it. Azee took out his marker pen and draw funny drawings on the man face and his belly before they set sail to the island. Kim let out a small giggle because the drawing is funny. "Okay, I'm satisfied with this plan of yours, let's move" Kim agreed to Azee's plan and they set sail to the island.

Not long ago, Amy, Meredy and Yajeh went out from the Guild Library and very surprise to see Juvia and Levy. "It's..Levy and Juvia, Fairy Tail mage!" said Meredy who was a big fan of both of them. "Why, if it isn't Meredy, how are you?" ask Juvia. "Yeah, I'm fine, hehe! So, whay are you here, Juvia?" Meredy asked Juvia.

Cody smirk. He then watch the rain from the window. "Erm Mommy, you sure this rain wasn't yours doing?" ask Cody, he was thinking that the rain could be the sad rain from his mother who was afraid something will happen again. Juvia gaze at his son but she shook her head, denying that the rain was from her. "Oh, I see.."

"Hey! Why the heck you call Juvia by the name "Mommy"!? What are you thinking?" Meredy yelled at Cody for all the sudden. "Hey, hey, chill up Meredy" Amy try to calm Meredy down. He just sat down and sigh. Juvia just giggles. "Isn't it obvious? You look at my face and my mom face, do we look the same? Yes, she's my mother, Juvia Fullbuster who originally Juvia Lockser" said Cody, he just look at away at the window, "Oh, by the way, I'm their first child"

Meredy standing like a statue, she was ashamed of herself for yelling at Cody. "I'm….I'm…sorry…I don't know you were her son…I'm sorry"

Cody came near Meredy and calm her. "It's not your fault, I'm the one who should tell you earlier but I just don't want to share my personal information, like Ren, I want to keep my happy family save"

Meredy blushing, she don't know what to say when she was about to reply, Juvia teasing them. "Oh, see my son has made contact with you, Meredy, Good to know my son put some intrest in love"

Cody blush. "W-Wait! It's not like that! Mom!"

At the ocean, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream" sing Azee while stood infront of the boat while Kim paddle the little boat by himself. "Damn you! Why the hell I'm the one who paddling this boat?" yell Kim at Azee. "Well, since you new in Fairy Tail Academy, and small..you have to build up more muscle so you can't be bullied anymore" Azee said, wearing his white jacket back when they about to reach the island.

"I'm starting to feel you're the one who bullied me now"

At the magic council, Master Edward finish gave his report to the chairman, Draculos Hiberion who was in his 65 aged. "Thank You for the report, Edward"

"Fairy Tail Academy has improve their reputation over the pass few years and one thing that still happening and it wont change forever is…their still a lot more damage that your mage done. The mage that i talk about is non other than, Ren Dragneel, Amy Dreamheart, Cody Fullbuster, Rika Scarlet, Shutora Redfox and Yajeh Redfox" said Simon, who suddenly appear and sat on his chair.

"Simon, so you arrive quickly then I expected" said Draculos. "Yeah, the request you gave to me wasn't that hard, I can finish it fast" he reply, he turn his sight to Master Edward who was sleeping and snoring the main room. "Master Edward, this is the council court, you can't sleep here" said Draculos

Master Edward quickly awake and ashamed of himself for sleeping at the Council Court "Ah, Haa yes, yes, I'm sorry hahaha"

 _Creating clones of yourself, Edward? So you can see what I'm been doing? Very wise but I know your tricks_

Master Edward gaze at Simon, he just walk away from the court leaving Draculos and the rest of the council members.

Master Edward sat on the chair at the Council Yard. Soon, a man wearing a high-ranking Council associate's, consisting of a long, blue jacket with dark green edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh-like symbol. His attire also features white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern. He sat beside Edward.

"It's been a long time, Master Edward"

"Chrono Kishe. Yes, it's been a long time, 15 years of course since our last met" greet Master Edward

Kishe has long green hair, along with pair of spectacles. He has green eye. "Something bugs you isn't it?" asked Kishen

"Yes, unfortunately, I've been watching every single move of Simon and yet I still believe there is something behind his goodness"

"You're not the only one who been thinking, he's been seeking something...someone..who has light element magic, that's what I heard from his conversation with somebody last month"

Edward let out a sigh. "What's wrong, old pal?" ask Kishe

"Axel..he has arrive at Magnolia…seeking the light" said Edward, rubbing his chin.

"Axel Fernandes? Isn't he was one of the Council Member during the year X814 to X815?"

"Correct and he was one of the ten strong wizard in Ishgar, and was rank eight. He left the Council without reasons and before he left..he said something to me…"

 _Edward, the light is something very fascinating and interesting element, one who wield the light shall destroy the darkness for good but..if he worthy enough to wield the power of light?_

"He wasn't joking, when he said that..he mean it. He has been working with Simon for a long time now, so there's possibilities that he might attack my guild because…there's someone with Light magic" said Edward.

Kishe nodded. "However, I got a feeling…that my children's will stop him for good no matter what happen" said Edward, the wind blow the leaf of the trees as well as the leaf on the ground to the sky.

Ren run as fast as he could to the west, people are running away when a man use his magic to destroy buildings, cars and roads. "You bastard!" shout Ren why leap to the air, his fist coated with flames and punch the man on the face sending him flying back crashing the road. He stood up and start talking to Ren. "How amusing, Fairy Tail wizard is here…"

"Why the hell you destroy our town!? What is your intention?" ask Ren, clutching his fist that was engulfed in flames before.

"Seeking the Light"

"Huh?"

"We are searching the Light whom said to be in this town and in Fairy Tail Academy, so..do you know where is the light?"

 _The light..what is he talking about? Oh, him…Azee huh? But why?_

"I ask again, do you know where is the light?"

"Heh, like hell I will tell you, I'm going to stop you from destroying our town and burn your ass to ash!" Ren shout at the man, who only let out a smile.

"Such determination you have there, boy, but If a fight you want, prepare you grave right now because..i will be the one who will sent you to hell"

"Before that..mind telling me your name?" ask Ren again

"Idiot question…but I'm Quasi" said Quasi, introducing himself to Ren. Quasi is a tall muscular man with peach messy hair and a distinctive scar on his left cheek. He wear a scarf around his neck, foregoing a shirt he simply wears dark arm warmers and attached to his left glove. Upon his right chest is a his guild mark, a shape of a crown with cross X mark. His pants are dark in color and held up by a sash in the same striped pattern as his scarf.

The rain didn't stop since afternoon, Ren and Quasi about to begin their battle. Haze manage to reach the east side of Magnolia where someone wrecking havoc to find something. He realized Haze was coming and attack Haze in instant. Haze dodge the attack and coated himself with lightning and punch the man on the stomach. But he grab Haze fist, furiously throw Haze crashing the building.

Haze stood up. "Why are you here?"

The man silent. "You hair..your looks..your magic…sounds like I meet the legendary Laxus's Dreyar son…"

"How the hell did you know my father!?" Haze shout angrily with questionable tone.

"He's one of the mage in my list that need to be killed, and I have listed your name on the second row after your father"

Haze was shock. _Yeah this guy is a serious treat, what's the deal with him and my father? Dad, when I back home, you need to tell me everything_

"The name is Auswahl Icht, the younger brother of Wahl Icht that your father kill 25 years ago, and I'm grateful to meet his son, it's must be fate" said Auswahl, who have medium-length, wavy, messy dark hair; his bangs are parted to the right and hang over his right eye. Both of his eyes are also very distinct like his older brother, with unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye, his expression is consistently furrowed, and he appears to almost constantly wear a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. His attire consist a tick cloak hiding his red coveralls with a harness buckles around his waist. His metallic shoulder was exposed on the left. To complete his outfit, he wear black pants and rubber boots that reach up to the very top of his thighs.

"I heard about your brother from my father, indeed, he defeating him.." said Haze, not denying the truth of Wahl death.

"But that doesn't matter right now, we are searching for the light…whom was said to be living here.. , where is the light?" ask Auswahl

"I have no idea what you're talking but you just destroy half our town here, and I will stop you for this" said Haze. Lightning and yellow aura appear surrounded his body.

"Well then, prepare Haze Dreyar! I will kill you first before your father!" shout Auswahl. He and Haze about to begin their battle.

Same goes Azee and Kim, they search for Axel at the island, full of rocks and volcanic hills. "This is…a land of hell?" ask Kim. "Whatever it is…I think we should have warn our friends first.." said Azee, only to be knock on the head by Kim. "Ouch!"

"I've told you we should warn them first but look..we enter this island ourselves without take any precaution actions" yelled Kim, he was disappointed with Azee's lack of characteristic and leadership.

"I know, I know! But he want me here so we have to find him, you just follow me and we should be fine, don't worry" Azee let out a comforting voice to Kim.

Kim just shook his head. But once again, he agreed to Azee and follow him to find Axel.

To be continue to Chapter 19 : Ren vs Quasi


	19. Chapter 19 : Ren vs Quasi

CHAPTER 19 : Ren vs Quasi

 **The nineteen chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The third chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

The battle of Ren and Quasi begins as Ren rush towards Quasi and perform his fire dragon iron fist which Quasi block it with his left palm. Ren again kicks Quasi but blocked Ren attack by his wrist. Quasi push Ren far away by using his palm on the dragon slayer abdomen. "Huarrrhhhhhhh" shout Ren while crashing a store.

"Why the hell my attacks won't work on you?" said Ren, he wipe the dirt on his cheeks and forehead and proceed to attack Quasi again.

"You are not strong enough to fight an unbeatable foe like me" Quasi reply to Ren. He leapt into the air, flying straight for Quasi. Quasi dodged easily, almost as if he was one with the air around him, but that didn't stop Ren from trying again. "You're done yet?"

"Hell I won't give up!" said Ren while above Quasi, he let out a roar of flame stream to the big man, his movement become faster and dodge Ren's fire dragon roar. _He dodge that so easily!? What is he?_

In a split second, Quasi caught Ren on the face and slam him to the ground. A big crack appear on the ground which Ren fall down earlier. "You better give up, I haven't show you my full power yet, but..it won't be necessary to use it on you..a weaklings like you should have died when you were slam to the ground but impress…"

"You have enough talking? I'm sick of hearing your lame speeches, I'm going to beat you no matter what" said Ren, clutches his fist, flames came out and he punch Quasi on the face sending him further back.

"Y…you hit me!? You just make a mistake, I'm going to end you now!"

"Hehe, interesting, what are you waiting for? I'm all fire up!"

"Haze Dreyar!" shout Auswahl, he creates a large, long and black made from fusing copper and zinc together into a destruction spear on his left hand. Haze turn into a bolt of lightning and dodge Auswahl attack. Haze in the form of bolt of lightning hit Auswahl rapidly before lending a powerful punch on top of Auswahl head. "Lightning Dragon Jaw!" yelled Haze.

Auswahl was send crashing down to the ground. He stood up again, creating an army of Machinery soldiers via alchemy. Haze lost his focus and Auswahl strike him with a giant sword. Haze fall down to the ground. Before he could act, the machinery soldiers attack Haze rapidly and hit him again. He dodge the attack and hide behind a car. "I'm impressed, Haze Dreyar, you survive from my soldier's attack, but I want to see how long can you survive.." said Auswahl, praising Haze who survive from his machinery soldiers attack.

Haze could hear his heart pumping quickly, he sense Auswahl will made another attack to lure him out from his hiding spot. "Damn…not one but 10 machinery soldiers he created, how the hell I suppose to beat them now..?" murmured Haze.

Auswahl order his soldiers to attack the car and Haze step out from his hiding much to Auswahl prediction. He rush towards Haze and punch him continuously and end with a kick that strike him on the stomach.

"You're so weak! Is this the power of the legendary Laxus Dreyar son? You inherited that name but you just disgrace your father" Auswahl mocking Haze and continue attacking Haze with copper hammer and his arm made out of zinc.

 _I don't think so, I brought the name of my father and his power, and I use it to beat my father enemy's no matter what_

 _Dad, what is a dragon slayer magic?_

 _Can I learn it?_

 _Learn it? You are my son, of course i am going to teach you how to use It properly_

 _Cool!_

"You also…disgrace your brother by brought the name of Machias race but don't really destroy the town well" said haze. Auswahl shock. "What!?"

"Your brother destroy lot of town and kill many people and you just destroy a couple of things? You're not so good afterall"

"What the hell is that, you bastard!" Auswahl alchemically creates a large, albeit slim, railgun that manifests itself and floats above his back. "Any last word?"

"Nope"

"Then die"

Auswahl railgun fired a devastating payload of electricity at Haze. Haze smirk, smiling and consumed the payload of electricity to replenish his lost energy. "W-What…what have I done…Shit! It's an electricity attack and I just help him replenish his lost energy!" yelled Auswahl, couldn't forgive himself for helping Haze.

Haze wipe out his mouth, cleaning it. "What will you say at the time like this, Ren?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all fire up"

At the east side of Magnolia, Ren furious battle with Quasi continue as Ren was overpowered by Quasi magic. "My magic are…Strength, I manipulated strength but I need to focus on my enemy strength before I manipulate yours, that's why you so weak, I gain my strength from yours, thank you" explain Quasi. Ren' furiously attack Quasi again and again, he doesn't know the meaning of give in.

"Shut the bullshit up! I'm still going to beat you" said Ren, his rapid attack paid off when his Fire dragon talon hit Quasi on the chest followed by punch on the face sending Quasi further from Ren.

"You…y-you..hit me again..i don't understand….you are in my zone..you can't catch up with me or hit me…what are you!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Quasi reveal his eye which glow blue outline according to Quasi eye colour. "You're now in my zone, Dragneel!" shout Quasi, his movement become faster than before, punching Ren continuously. He leap to the sky and charge a ball of energy light, on his hands was a sphere of light.

"Oh, crap…I'm out of energy.."

At the guild, everyone hear an explosion coming at the west side. "W-What was that!?" asked Mira. Gray and Gajeel tremble in shock, the explosion coming from the west where Ren headed to fight whoever causing the havoc before. "Ren!"

Amy, Meredy, Yajeh, Shutora and Cody went out as soon as they heard the explosion. "Dad! What happen!?" asked Cody to his father, Gray. "Ren is in trouble…he and Haze are both went to East and West to find the one who wreck havoc at our town but the explosion came from west which lead to Ren..he's in trouble.."

"We have to help him! Who knows what might the enemy be…" said Amy, Gajeel and Shutora nodded agreement.

"It's dangerous to let you go…"

"Trust us..we also Fairy Tail mage…we can't let our friend getting hurt, beat up by powerful being..at least we be there to support them in battle" said Yajeh, she grabbed Shutora and Meredy's hand to the east where it lead to Haze.

"We're going to the east, to help Haze"

Amy went to the west. "I'm going to help Ren at the west"

Gray only shook his head. "Be careful, when you all done, head back to the guild immediately because..we're going to face an enemy we have meet before.." said Gray, his soft tone gave a questionable face from the fairy tail mage.

Ren fall down from the explosion before, his left sleeves was torn as well as his waistcoat and white knee length trousers. Quasi land down safely, he gaze at Ren who lay down exhausted. Having lost his energy, Ren couldn't do anything to beat Quasi.

"I'm impressed you survive from that attack…but it's all over..you don't even have a single energy left…and all you can do now is let me kill you and this all will be over in no time" Quasi said to Ren. The rain didn't stopped since afternoon, Quasi look at the sky, thinking if somebody was crying.

 _The rain…shows that somebody is in pain…somebody is crying..somebody seeking for help_

 _"_ _Don't forget, our main objective is to get Azee Aerrior back to his father…even if the rain…will never stop" said Axel to Quasi._

He glance at Ren again and decide to end the battle. "It's all over"

 _Over?_

A stream of flames came out of nowhere and attack Quasi, he deflect the attack but a certain celestial spirit came out and kick Quasi sending him back further from Ren position. Amy went to Ren while Draco protecting them. "Hoo, the celestial spirit wizard came to help..how pity.."

"Yeah, do you think I will leave him alone fighting you? Not a chance..we're going to beat you"

Ren slowly stood up, realizing Amy came to aid him and he smirk. "You came…thought you would spend your time on books" said Ren

Amy simply blush. "I'm not going to leave my friend alone in this battle..besides, you need fire and we got one" Amy gave a sharp glare at Draco as he nodded, he shoot fire around Ren and the dragon slayer ate all the flames to replenish his energy.

"I'm all fire up…second time"

Haze and Auswahl collide each other, Haze almost reach his limit of his energy. Auswahl grab Haze yellow jacket collar and throw him back down. Before Auswahl launch an attack, he was earlier hit by a metal log from a blue hair man, Shutora Redfox.

"What is this!?" yelled Auswahl confusing.

Haze shock to see his friends came to aid him in the battle. "Everyone…"

"We came to help, now stand up and beat this guy already" said Meredy to which Haze nodded. He quickly stood up.

Meanwhile, Azee and Kim search for Axel at the forest, still no track of hint to where the man is. "If Axel is here…than she…might be here too" said Azee, he remember of a silhouette of a girl about his age, having long hair and dress like outfit.

Kim only watch Azee who been quite since they get into the island. _What bother him now?_

To be continue to chapter 20 : Hilda


	20. Chapter 20 : Hilda

CHAPTER 20 : Hilda

The twentieth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale

The fourth chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)

This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory….

Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared

A young girl walk in the path that lead to Magnolia town. She have blonde hair that tied in buns with a pink ribbon, wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a red hood. She wear black wristband on her left wrist and a pair of lilac sneakers. She see the Fairy Tail building that she intended to go, tears shed from her eyes. "Axel and Azee should not fight..if they did fight, those two are dead"

Haze and Shutora attack Auswahl with their iron punch of their respective elements. Haze "lightning dragon iron fist and Shutora "iron dragon iron fist" hit Auswahl, shocking him due to Haze lighting. Some of Auswahl soldiers attack both of them but was destroyed by Meredy's magic, Hurricane, a caster-type magic that use the element of wind. Yajeh write "Giant Hammer" and cast solid script Giant Hammer and knock all the remaining soldiers, subsequently destroy them.

"Take this!" said Haze, delivering a powerful punch on abdomen of Auswahl which reveal to be a an armor rather than skin. The armor crack little by little after taking damage from Haze's attack.

Shit! This is bad! If I take another damage from him..i will be defeated..i have to use my strongest magic in order to eliminated all of them…

Shutora throw an Iron Kunai to Auswahl, he didn't noticed and was hit by the kunai. Auswahl getting annoyed by the four of Fairy Tail mage and decide to use his ultimate technique even if it cost the destruction of this town. "It left me with one choice but to destroy you all" said Auswahl. Redistributing the allocated flow of his Magic Power, he change his appearance to more robot-like appearance, covering him in a mechanical battle suit, complete with palms cable and firearm-mounted wings, alongside facial armor. The armor which once wield by Wahl Icht.

"Behold the power of Machias..granted me to change myself into a robot like being…eliminated you was my job, I can't not allowed you to seek the light before my master did" said Auswahl. He fly to the air using his wings on his back, while floating, he shot laser beam towards Fairy Tail mage who take cover inside a shop.

"Damn it this machias..it's not like we have any other option left!" said Shutora, he move his body and break the store window to attack Auswahl. Haze followed his friend.

"Show up you weaklings!" shout Auswahl

Much to his surprise, Shutora appear in front of him and elbow his head to the ground with Haze prepare to attack, Haze gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. "Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!". This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of Haze fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards Auswahl who didn't make in time to invade the attack.

Auswahl took serious damage due to been stun by electricity cause by the fist. Auswahl about to escape but Haze able to caught Auswahl when he transform himself into lightning. "What!?"

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Haze, kick Auswahl back to the ground. He then proceed for his finishing move.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art"

"Roaring Thunder!" Haze charges forward and punches Auswahl with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended Auswahl, heavily damaging and electrocuting him, whilst also pushing Auswahl away with immense force. Auswahl fell down on the ground, defeated. Some of his armor broke apart, more of his skin is expose.

"Yeah!" Yajeh and Meredy shout as they win the fight. Haze sat on the ground, exhausted due to use up a lot of his magic power. Shutora smile to his comrade.

Azee and Kim finally reach Axel's base. The base was big, the ground was covered with red carpet. Along the way to the door, candles was hang on each of the walls pillar. "So we made it..i'm going to beat him now" said Azee.

"Wait, we don't know if it was a trap or not" Kim realized it was a trap but Azee already disappear from the scene, he enter the door in front of them. Kim was left alone but saw a door open for him.

"Damn…what could possibly be on the other side of that door.." Kim said, he enter the door and close itself.

Azee finally met Axel who sat on his throne. Axel smiling at him as well as holding some kind of magazine. "So, what you got there?" asked Azee. Axel show his magazine before explaining to Azee. "Sorcerer Magazine Special Edition, the best porn picture, and hottest female mage in isghar, you got to read this" said Axel, he and Azee watch some of pornographic picture inside the magazine until Azee totally forgot his reason for coming to Axel.

"Wait the sec..i came here to defeat you, and ask why did you came here..not reading some porn in that magazine!"

"Heh, almost fool you but I'm not going to be playing with you, I want a serious battle, and take you back to your father whether you like it or not" said Axel, grasping his fist.

Azee smirk. Light appear out of nowhere and hit his palm, Azee charge his light magic to show Axel's his immense magic power. Axel eye wide opened. He couldn't believe Azee has grown strong over the past few years.

"I will show you, how strong I've grown over the past few years..by defeating you" said Azee, his yellow eye glow.

FAIRY TAIL

Ren invade Quasi attack, he move his body a little further so he can invade Quasi kick and Ren leap to the air and kick Quasi face with Ren foot was covered with flames. Draco appear to give aid by charge forward and let out a stream of flame from his hands, while Ren punch Quasi again sending him further back.

"Your flames wont effect anything on me..i'm much stronger compare to both of you" said Quasi, he charge his magic power and even grow even larger muscles.

Damn it..

"How can we fight him with that powerful magic…he even grow muscles..ugly..i hate it" Amy said and she shook her head.

"Don't worry..i definitely win..no matter what" said Ren.

"Your words won't save you nor you will win this battle..i will crush you under the name of my master, Axel" said Quasi, he activated his eye again and trapping Ren inside his Zone. But Ren was already aware of this situation, he quickly leapt to the mid air, his magic seal appear as well as flames surrounding the area. "Fire Dragon : Ignite Flame!" Ren controlling the flames of the surrounding area and generate a powerful blast from the ground where Quasi step on. "Shit!"

Quasi was heavily injured after taking damage inside Ren's Ignite Flame explosion. But Ren again was caught off guard, Quasi slam the dragon slayer to the ground. "Ren!" shout Amy, but she use up a lot of her magic to summon Draco, she barely couldn't do anything to stop Quasi

"You have enough, dumb ass!? I am very disappointed with you for being so weak, that flames would never hurt me!" Quasi kick Ren again and again until Ren sudden move grab Quasi's leg.

"Wha…"

"That's enough.." Ren said and punch Quasi again sending back further from him.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art"

"Idiot! I told you that your flames would never hurt me..but I guess you'll never listen…have it your way"

"Ultimate Manipulation : Thor Breakdown" said Quasi, blue aura appear and cover his entire body and rushed to Ren who preparing his final move.

"Crimson Lotus : Exploding Flame Blade!" Ren swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames which barrage Quasi in the matter of second, engulfed by the flames and he scream in pain before flying back further and fell down to the ground.

"We did it!" shout Amy, she was afraid Ren didn't make it in time and she was happy her best friend defeat the evil wizard.

*Huff..huff*

Ren fall down to the ground due to use up all of his magic, he was exhausted and Amy quickly went to Ren and rest his head on her tight. "Ren..are you okay?" asked Amy. "Ye-Yeah…I'm fine..let's head back to the guild…" Ren said while trying to stood up, Amy hold his hand on her shoulder and help Ren walk back to the guild.

Azee and Axel battle begin when both of them hit each other on the head, continue with intense punch and kick from each other. Their magic aura covered their entire body while fighting. Azee lock Axel's arm and leg before proceed to slam him to the ground. Axel then stood up to counter Azee with his magic, a dark spell and cast a purple thunder to Azee. "Uarghh!" scream Azee after been hit by Axel's purple thunder.

"How's that, Azee? That's one of my magic too..i have a lot of magic spells, want to know more? Come and fight me!" yelled Axel. Azee accepted his challenge and began to cast a spell by thrusting his palm, his magic seal appear before him. "I don' even want to know..my magic even powerful than you too, dumbass" said Azee who about to cast his spell.

"Holy Drive!" shout Azee, he shot a powerful stream of light magic towards Axel. Axel didn't move in inch and cast a shield magic to block the attack.

"What?"

"I know all your tricks..so try your best to use all of it" Axel said while smiling.

That attack was my signature attack..how the hell he block that attack with just a magic barrier?

Axel went to Azee and punch him rapidly, Azee hold his left arm and fire a light cannon that hit Axel abdomen, sending him further back. Azee furiously rush forward to Axel, his hands was covered with light aura to increase his punch power.

Azee punch Axel but deflect with his palm. Axel just giggle toward Azee, "What's so funny!?" yelled Azee. "It's funny cause your weak, I've taught you everything but you still weak.." said Axel. Azee's eye open wide, he having to trouble to believe what Axel just said to him.

"Don't bullshit me! I got my magic from my mother! He was a holy mage too! Who the hell you think that taught me this magic!?"

"You're so naïve.." said Axel. He grab Azee's sleeveless black vest collar.

"What?"

"I'm the one who gave you your Holy Magic, I'm the one who taught you how to use it and I'm the one who asked your mother permission before going to teach you this magic, without me, you wouldn't even have magic, your so weak..and without me you wouldn't even able to join Fairy Tail Academy" said Axel, he throw Azee to the ground with full force.

Azee's has some wound on his leg and arms as well as bleed on his lips and arms. "That's not true! That's not true! My mother taught me this magic..not you..it could never be you!" shout Azee, he punch the ground angrily and fly to Axel to punch him but only to be meet by Axel's powerful spell, the Vanishing Star, a magic which came from space and hit Azee, defeating him and fall down to the ground.

"You're so naïve…once you know the truth..you would even know who you really are.."

Kim appear in the room where Azee was. "Azee! No!" shout Kim, he try to wake Azee up, but Azee is in still unconscious. He look back at Axel who was standing and watching the two mage. "You..what did you done!?" shout Kim.

"I just defeat your friend that's all, don't worry, he's not dead.."

"You bastard!" Kim rush to attack Axel but Doga and Elly appear out of nowhere to defend Axel. "Not so fast kid, you're not going to hurt our master, go play with your toys"

"You big fat bastard! Go play with y….." Dogga punch Kim with brute force, he crashing the walls. Kim bleed on the mouth after taking the hit on the chest.

"Y-you..we will defeat you…Fairy Tail..will beat you all…" Kim's word before fainted.

"Ho..i don't even shaking..Fairy Tail will win? You're bluffing.."

"Don't underestimated Fairy Tail Academy wizards..their fairly Strong" said Axel.

Gray and Gajeel wait for Haze and Ren and the team who help them return to the guild, their battle just getting started, all their need now is strategy.

To be continue to Chapter 21 : The Girl and her two Friends


	21. Chapter 21 : The Girl and Her Two Friend

CHAPTER 21 : The Girl and Her Two Friends

 **The twentieth-one chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The fith chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…** **.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Azee and Kim were brought to a dungeon where they were tied by chain, Doga leave the two wizards alone in the dungeon and went back to Axel throne. Doga sat on his throne beside Axel. "How's both of them?" ask Axel

"Still asleep, we have to make sure that their comrade won't came here and save them" said Doga. Elly was busy polish her finger nails, didn't care of what Doga and Axel discussing about. She only know to eliminate the enemy who tried to rescue Azee and Kim. "Hey, since we just need Azee, why don't we kill the other boy? I'm bored right now!" yelled Elly. Axel only gave a sharp look at Elly but she already sweat a lot. "My bad…"

"Idiot, we don't want him to awaken his true self, so let's keep the boy for awhile until we eliminate everyone" said doga. Elly just sigh angrily to her partner. Axel walk away from Doga and Elly who having an argument and watch the island he created. "This..will be a perfect battlefield..come, Fairy Tail" said Axel

Meanwhile at the guild, Ren and Haze receive treatment from Mirajane. Their body was wrap with bandages and they rest for a while. Gray and Gajeel set up the plan to attack and save their comrade. "I haven't had single information regardless about the island, we still can't make our move unless we know what the island is" said Gray, who himself don't have a plan.

"However, Azee and Kim was on that island, I sense their magic power..rested somewhere in the underground.." said Rose. "But Ren and Haze are out from this battle..they need to rest to replenish their energy" reply Amy whom a bit concern of Ren and Haze condition after the fight. Ren put his hand on Amy's wrist, "It's okay, I'm fine, me and Haze are fine, we're going to save our friend..no matter what" Ren speak to Amy with gentle voice that warm her heart to not to worry about them.

"Y-yeah..that last fight was nothing..we're not going to rest until we save our friend, Azee and Kim" Haze said to all of fairy tail members. Gray and Gajeel, as well as Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Bixlow and Evegreen nodded. "Well! Now you're manly up Haze and Ren! That's Fairy Tail spirit! Haha" yelled Elfman, giving them courage.

The door of Fairy Tail guild was open, a young girl with blonde hair that tied in buns with a pink ribbon, wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a red hood. She wear black wristband on her left wrist and a pair of lilac sneakers walks into the guild. "Urm, is this Fairy Tail guild?" asked the girl. "Why yes, it is. My name is Mirajane, may I know who you are?" ask Mira to the young girl back.

"My name is Hilda Cronologia, and I'm looking for a friend of mine name Azee Aerrior?"

"Azee? He was caught by someone on that island in the middle of the sea, we're been planning a plan to save him" said Azir to which shock Hilda.

"Oh…Axel you dumbass..you really on to it huh" murmured Hilda

"Axel!? That spiky blue hair guy again? He's the one behind all of this?" yelled Shutora, angrily towards Axel who attack them before during the mission with Simon.

"Yes..to be honest actually Azee and Axel are my childhood friend ten years ago, but Axel….he took the wrong road and his evil heart brought him to the darkness. He learn how to use dark magic as well as fire, ice, lightning and light element.

FLASHBACK

Septembr 8, X807 – At Fate Island

A young Azee Aerrior, Axel Fernandes and Hilda Cronolia play a game of tag and they happily running and tagging each other until later that evening, they rest on the seaside, watching the sunset. They holding hands together and close their eye thinking of he future ahead of them. Axel "I want to be a great wizard someday and one of the ten wizard saints". Hilda "I want to be the one who can control time and protect it from been altered by somebody else". Azee "I want to be the greatest wizard of all, learn new magic and find my father"

"You really have grudge on your father?" ask Hilda, change her positing to sat on the seaside. "Not grudge, but Hate. I hate him so much, he's the cause my brother disappear, my mother sadness and my town…all have been destroy by him.." said Azee grasping his fist.

"It's okay bro, let's made a promise. I promise you I brought you to your father I cross path with him someday so you can destroy him.." Axel said with soft tone of his voice. Azee glare at Axel and smirk. "Yeah..thanks"

Hilda only nodded smiling, "Let's all promise to help Azee find his father and promise that we reach our dreams one day" said Hilda, she put her hand in front, followed by Axel and then Azee, making their promise to each other.

"We're be together..always" said Azee. Hilda and Axel nodded. The sunset was beautiful, almost like it last forever.

"Azee…Azee…."

FLASHBACK End

Azee woke up from his sleep, he hear someone voice which really bugs him. "Shut up voice, I'm trying to sleep. "Azee!" Azee shock and his head hit the wall. "Ouch! It's not a dream, I did hear someone calling me…that voice…It's really familiar.."

"So you three suppose to reach your dream huh…?" ask Meredy

"Yes, but Azee haven't reach his dream yet, to become the greatest wizard and find his father..ten years he spend finding his father but only to wandering around Fiore without any information"

"Poor kid.." said Bixlow

"This world is savage..poor little kid..almost like his story was similar to Ren" said Shutora. "Who's Ren?" asked Hilda, which everyone point their fingers to Ren who sat behind with Haze.

"Eh?" Ren shock towards everyone reaction just now. Hilda eye wide opened, she recognized the pink hair, fangs, brown eye and scarf…it's him.

"Nash!?"

"Ehhhhhhh!?" everyone yelled shocking to Hilda calling Ren "Nash".

"Nash? Who? I'm Ren" said Ren.

"Don't play dumb Nash, I know you, you are my cousin right? I know who you are" said Hilda, which everyone shock except for Gray, Gajeel and Mira. "Wait..wait..what the hell? What is the meaning of this?" ask Shutora, "My best friend is name Ren, not Nash"

Gray and Gajeel nodded meaning it's about time to reveal Ren's real name to them. "So there's no point of hiding this huh? Mirajane?" Gajeel mention Mira and she sigh and began to tell everyone the truth.

"Yes, Ren's real name is Nash Dragneel. According to Lucy, Natsu has trouble calling Nash and Nashi who is Nash's older sister and Natsu take an initiative by calling Nash by the name of Ren cause it's easier to call him"

"But since they began to feel comfortable calling Ren, we all felt the same too and call Nash as Ren" Mira finish her explanation to everyone which now they understood. Nash began to remember his mother, Lucy use to call him Nash.

"Yeah…I think I remember my mom use to call me Nash before my father call me Ren..so now, starting today, everybody will call me Nash cause my mom gave me that name and I cherish it" said Nash while stood up and feel the pain of his injury. "Ouch…ouch..ouch…yeah it going to take a long time to heal.."

"Nash..Nash…Dragneel, what a great name Nash" Amy said to Nash which he thank her. "Alright, now that Nash case is settle, now for the main part of this event, to save Azee and Kim" Haze said while stood up.

Hilda nodded. "The island which Axel created have many routes and traps to his place. For this plan, we need a fire mage because to counter one of Axel's guild member, Elly who are also fire mage, lightning mage to counter Axel's goons, Ice mage to block Axel's secret weapon which turns out to be his own experiment friend that use ice too, an Iron mage to counter Doga, Axel's toughest member, a sand, universe, armor, poison, solid script and shadow mage" explain Hilda to the other Fairy Tail member and they understood.

"But..our only poison and shadow user are off with the master to the council.." said Azir

Soon, Master Edward along with Natalia and Mark who accompany him are back from the council. "Master!" yelled the others

"My…my, it's seems we were attack by them huh?" ask Master Edward to his guild members, they look in awe because of how wise is Master Edward.

"Look's like they make a mistake attacking us" said Mark.

"H-How did you know this, Master?" asked Mira

"Axel was once work with the council and we got more than enough information about him and hello there, Hilda "Chronologia" Dragneel" Edward greet Hilda.

She just giggles. "I suppose you all know Ren's true name huh? Gray and Gajeel?"

"Yeah, I thought we should kept it as secret but I think Nash wouldn't want it, that's the name Lucy gave him and he cherish it forever" said Gray, he carrying his daughter, Lumi on his arms and went half naked.

"Hey droopy eye, put on some damn cloths will ya!?" yelled Gajeel, annoyed by Gray's stripping habit. "Shut up needles! It's just a habit, I can't help it!"

"Well! You daughter eyes can't be kept clean you bastards!"

"You also naked when you bathe Shutora and Yajeh when they were little" Gray passed Lumi to Juvia and Gray and Gajeel start brawling.

Master Edward have enough of this brawl and he settle it down with just one clap, Gray and Gajeel was stop and couldn't move their body. "What the?"

"That's Master Edward second magic, Stop" said Mira, she finish cleaning the bar before the guild close operation at seven o' clock.

"It's a time manipulation magic that can stop and move time on the wielders will" said Hilda.

"Both of you are mature now, you should stop brawling because we have a bigger problems now, saving our friends" the angry look of Master Edward good enough scared everyone in the guild even for Gray and Gajeel. Levy and Juvia giggles of their husband behavior.

"Hilda, one more question..how can you be related to Nash?" asked Levy who was not understand Nash and Hilda family relationship.

"Urm, it turns out my father was Natsu older brother after Zeref, so it makes me related to him and somehow I'm his cousin" explain Hilda.

"Uncle Rakheid?" ask Nash

"Yes, Rakheid Dragneel"

"I see.."

"Okay, off topic, we got a friend to save"

"Let's go!" shout Nash

"Yeah!" everyone in the guild agreed. Meanwhile, Azee awake after he fainted due to the battle against Axel. "Urgh…my head…really hurt. Where am I anyway?" he ask himself and noticed something moving beside him.

"Kim! Hey, what happen? Wake up! Wake up you bastard!" Azee slap Kim's face before he finally awake. "Oh Good Morning, I have a bad dream been punch by that big idiot.." murmured Kim.

"Hang in there, I'm going to…." Azee notice his hands was tied by a magic chain and so does Kim.

Azee tried his hard to break free but non of his action could broke the magic chain. Kim soon able to break free from the chain much to Azee shock. "How the hell you manage to break free!?" yelled him at Kim.

"I'm an Alchemy mage, I can change the property of this floor and use it as a thing to cut this magic barrier. It's still magic, that's why it work" said Kim, he show his hand that has change into a small spear.

"That's make sense"

Kim help break the magic chain that tied Azee's hand and they both break free from the prison, and ran to find Axel and his guild.

FLASHBACK

Azee and Axel both drowning at the sea near the island that they played until they both been save by Hilda and brought them to the seaside. "How do you going to help people if you can't even swim!?"

"We were just joking around, we know how to swim" said Azee, Axel nodded. "We just want to see if you can swim that's all" Axel continue.

A punch on both of Azee's and Axel's head by Hilda. Her angry face as well as the scariest face that they ever saw even scary that the legendary Erza Scarlet. "Idiot..you could die at the sea if I don't come to save you, just don't play at the sea if you can't swim" said Hilda. Her angry face turn to a sad expression, afraid of losing Azee and Axel.

FLASHBACK end

Azee and Kim stops at the middle of a place which naturally covered in yellow sandy beaches, exotic trees and shrubbery, and wooden constructions. There is a Seaside Shack and a somewhat tree house built into a large tree but all of it was nothing more than a ruin. "This place…it's so familiar.." said Azee trying to remember something.

"Yes, it's just as you though" a voice came from their behinds, the voice of Axel with his guild mates.

"This is….Star Island..our playing ground..our hang out place…you turn this place…into a ruin..you bastard!" shout Azee to Axel, he could never forgive his old friend anymore. All of his moment, memories with him are all perish consume by Azee's hatred and anger. His left eye somehow change from yellow to golden and black background. Kim watch his friend in awe.

"So..it trigger you that much.." Axel cast a spell to bind Azee but his speed soon raise drastically and push Axel's face to the underground where Azee want to settle the score. Kim was left alone with Doga and Elly.

"Doga, you can settle your score with him for calling you a big fat idiot, I'm just waiting for a fire mage which is the perfect opponent for me" said Elly, she leave Doga and Kim at the ruin.

"My pleasure"

Kim know he is in deadly situation, but have done thinking of it. "I don't care what happen, I'm going to save my friend, and beat you" said Kim. Doga smile as if it was his first smile ever. "Interesting kid! I've been waiting to fight a kid like you!" yelled Doga, he open the buttons of his cloths and leave it half reveal his abdomen and chest.

"Let's end our little parade" said Doga, his fist glow yellow, his immense magic can be felt by Kim. *Hope I'm not dying in this battle" Kim murmured himself.

To be continue to chapter 22 : Our Home


	22. Chapter 22 : Our Home

CHAPTER 22 : Our Home

 **The twentieth-two chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The sixth chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…** **.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Azee push Axel to the underground and enter a wide place inside a magic sphere. The magic prevent the sea from entering inside. Azee then proceed to throw Axel to the ground while he landed on a rock. Axel rub his face and chuckle, he glare at Azee. "What are you glaring at, ass freak?" yelled Azee to Axel.

"It just..too nostalgic…remember when we were kids..we use to play a game of sparring and you always lose but now..you much different than before. You are on a higher level than me..well done" Axel said, acknowledge his former friend.

Azee teleport himself to Axel and grab his collar coat and head butt him. "Now you admitted! What take you so long you ass freak!?" Axel got lost for a moment and Azee lent a hand to help him get up. Axel smile and proceed to grab Azee's hand before punch him on the chest pushing him back to the rock he landed. "My….rib cage…broke….A-Axel…you.."

"It was easy to trick you, you only need to be praised and you will become your good side again before I can attack you. After all, you are an idiot" Axel walk near Azee and grab his collar coat, he throw Azee to the mid air, Axel leap to the air and places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven magic seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. "That magic...it couldn't be..."

"Yes, you remember right? The magic that destroy our island...our home" said Axel, proceed to finish Azee with his powerful magic.

FLASHBACK

The Star island was destroy by Axel's Grand Chariot, he laugh when the island is destroy. Azee watch in despair and felt so weak to stop Axel. His tears spread out. "Axel!" shout Azee angrily, his hatred to him grow from that day.

Everything is destroy, Azee, his mother and his sister move out to far away and end up in a town called Magnolia.

FLASHBACK end

Azee's golden and black background eye opened wide. "This is the end, Azee!" Each magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down to Azee, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. Azee scream in pain before falling down to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail team on their ship sail to the island. Nash wearing a pirate hat, an eye patch that cover his left eye and beards. "Aye, I see the island" said Nash but his head was knock by Rika who wearing a pirate costume and the same hat and eye patch. "Aye, I'm the captain"

Haze, Cody lean on the wall, Natalia, Mark and Yajeh discussing their strategy to save their friends, Nash went to Amy and Yajeh and Zen and Azir inside the cabin. "When did we have a pirate ship?" asked Cody, he adjusting his leg so that he won't get numb.

"Well, according to Gajeel, they bought this ship after they win the Grand Magic Game twenty years ago and the jewels they got could buy anything in this world but since Uncle Gajeel's dream to be a pirate, he, Gray, Natsu and Romeo use up their jewels just for this ship. How stupid is that?" said Rika to Cody.

"I think you guys should stop now…we arrived.." Amy pointed her fingers to the island. Hilda focus on somewhere else where she able to see Azee and Axel are fighting. A bright gray light and yellow appear which can be seen by the Fairy Tail members. "That magic..it's definitely Kim and the other guy is Doga" Shutora said while wearing his bandana. Nash wore his usual overcoat which cover his right arm and Cody throw his jacket away.

The ship arrive at the island and all the Fairy Tail youngster went to save their friend. In a dark room, a young man was tied with chains, he was shirtless, wearing a red trousers and have beard on his face. His eye shine golden, seeing the Fairy Tail mage is approaching. "They...arrived..."

Azee lay down on the ground. Axel grab the collar of Azee's coat, grasping his fist and punch Azee. "I only do this just to wake you up..you wasn't suppose to enter Fairy Tail..you suppose to destroy human and awaken the animal inside you.."

"Now i have to deal with you before i can brought you to your father again..you are a pain in the ass.." said Axel, he sense the Fairy Tail mage has arrive. "Well now, lookie here, your friends came to save you but they just don't know what's coming to them.."

Azee open his eye, a golden with black background with circular surround his pupil. He appear before Axel and proceed a kick that push Axel back meters away. "You've make a mistake..i was intended to join them..not as a comrade..but using them..in order to kill my father..if they want to save me then have it their way, but i will have my revenge on my father"

"So..your Beast side controlling you huh? What are you gonna do?" ask Axel to Azee who suddenly disappear and appear back in the mid air.

"You really fall for that, you idiot" Azee yelled while shooting light beam to Axel who dodge Azee's light beam but Azee speed could not be match by Axel who furiously take damage from Azee's light bomb which he thrust his right palm before grabbing his right arm and shot multi light balls that explode. Axel was hit by the explosion.

"Pretty good move! But you are far ten decades before you can face me" Axel leap to the sky and put his left index finger to the front while put his right hand covered the back of his left finger. Fireballs came from the sky, Azee dodge as he can to avoid the fireballs but he was hit as soon as he dodge the tenth fireballs. Azee seriously damage, his coat as well as the left sleeves was torn, he lost his right boots.

Azee let out his breath, for the first time he felt tired. "What? You're tired now? C'mon Azee, i thought you were stronger then that" said Axel.

 _You have zero imagination of this world Azee, you could not possibly know what will happen once you learn the truth..._

Kim invade Doga's attack, he turn his right arm into carbon steel, and slay Doga's chest. He scream in pain. Kim dodge Doga's kick while kick on the face. Kim touch the ground, he emitting electricity towards Doga who was hit by the attack.

 _This boy..i thought he was weak...but he was this strong? Am i been mocking him lately?_

"What's wrong? Fear of a little kid like me?" Kim play psychotic with Doga.

"I'm impressed, but you weren't in my level yet"

Doga release an immense level of magic power, his skin change to solid rock, his eye glow yellow and his muscles grow. "The real battle starts now"

Kim watch in fear when Doga speed increasing drastically, as such he prove when he rush forward to Kim, kicking up dirt, and rock debris appear hitting Kim furiously. Doga manipulate the earth ground with his Rock Breaker Magic.

"My true magic was almost as same as you but not an alchemy, but manipulate the earth itself. I can control the ground on earth and attack my enemy on my will" said Doga as rock debris flew beside him.

Kim's outfit was torn as well as a small wound on the hips bleeding as well as his lips.

Kim change his left hand into a black colour carbon. Doga didn't waste much time as he prepare his attack. He created a cavern to trap Kim inside and close the cavern with rock debris. Doga leap to the air and stretch both of his hand before summoning a giant piece of earth that jut up from the ground to above as he proceed to crush Kim.

"It's over, boy"

"Critical Meteor!" yelled Doga. The giant piece of earth hit the cavern that imprison Kim and explode. The impact can be felt by the rest of Fairy Tail member. "What was that!?" yelled Azir who was shock by the impact.

"It's coming on the east" said Natalia

Hilda felt something as she rush toward somewhere. "Hey! Hilda! Where are you going?" shout Cody, who want to follow here but instead he was stop as soon as Rika touch his shoulder.

Hilda felt annoyed by Cody. "Hmm..i only can hope they beat the rest of the guild members..including Kaido, that ice boy will be the perfect match...Tch!" Hilda wasn't really like the situation that they were in but she only do it just to stop Azee and Axel.

Doga landed down crushing the ground, his eye and skin return to normal. "That was my strongest move...nobody in hell could ever survive that att..." his eye suddenly open wide. Kim destroy the cavern and rise from the debris that hit him. He was scratch a little on his skin and his wound still appear on his hips. Only a little amount of blood appear on his torso.

"H-How...this possible...you should be dead right now!" said Doga.

"I've told you, i'm not afraid anymore..i'm not the kid that you just punch and bullied before..." Kim proceed "When i was in Trigger Abyss, i always knew something was not right, it's like i cannot change the thing just happen and can't a single damn thing of what's going to happen but i live on with it. I don't care if i'm been bullied again, it's what makes me a person. Fairy Tail taught me a valuable lesson, which is we live as a family and family stick together and fight together and win together, and i ain't gonna lose to you!" yelled Kim, his right arm was covered by black colour steel.

"Why you little punk!"

Kim kick Doga's hips followed by a punch to Doga's chest. The pain he felt is almost as his rib cage broke apart. Blood spilt from Doga's mouth to the ground. "W-what is this power..."

"It's called an Alchemy, i covered my arm with steel and carbon and it's increasing my offensive drastically" said Kim, he leap to Doga's head push it to the ground.

He perform an acrobatic skills to move further from Doga.

" Niel Wielg Mion"

"Terse Elcantaeus"

Kim's put his palm on the ground, his magic seal appear giving him the carbon and steel mix together for his strongest technique. "El Muerte! (One Strike Of The Demon)" yelled Kim while slide forward to Doga and released a powerful yet highly direct punch on the abs as Doga scream in pain before been push back and crash hit the scattered debris rock. Kim's magic seal symbol appear on the rock where Doga crash in. He was finally defeated.

"Huff...Huff.." Kim let out his sigh.

Soon, Shutora appear along with Mark, Yajeh, Rose and Rika. "Hey! Kim!" shout Rika, Kim hear his friends called him and went to them. "You save, thank god!" said Rose, she was worried if something happen to Kim.

"I'm fine. I'm a Fairy Tail member right? Of course i would be fine" Kim let out a smile. Shutora glance at Doga's body. "You finally beat him huh? You are one hell of a fighter"

"Y-yeah...i did it! I did it! Yahoo! I did it!" Kim starts doing chicken dance as his victory pose but was knock on the head by Rose. "Ouch! What was that for!?" yelled Kim. "Tried not to embarrassed yourself, you're sixteen years old now, be more matured please" Rose ask gently to Kim, he calm himself, take a deep breath and nodded.

He suddenly collapsed in front of them. "Hey! Kim! What's wrong!?"

"Kim!"  
"Kim!"

Yajeh checking his heart, he still breathing. "This must because he use too much of his energy..he need to rest, he fought so well today and even kick that bastard ass. Damn, i didn't get change to kick his ass.." said Shutora, he carried Kim on his back.

"Let's go, we need to find Axel and his base" Rika lead the group to find Axel's whereabouts.

The room where a person was chain suddenly explode, he came out from destroyed room. He breath as long as he can because this is his first time breathing in a fresh air. He has many scar on his body as well as tattoo on his left shoulder that say "Love and Kill"

"It's been a long time since i breath in a fresh air..that damn experiment room is quite itching" said the man. His eye glow in golden, he froze everything that he see and it broke to many pieces.

"Now, then...i shall end this little party by making it more interesting.."

To be Continue to Chapter 23 : Vale


	23. Chapter 23 : Vale

CHAPTER 23 : Vale

 **The twentieth-third chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The seventh chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…** **.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nash, Amy, Natalia Zen, Azir, Cody and Haze appear on the middle of a place which naturally covered in yellow sandy beaches, exotic trees and shrubbery, and wooden constructions. There is a Seaside Shack and a somewhat tree house built into a large tree but all of it was nothing more than a ruin. Zen touch the ground, an immense magic power can be sense on the underground. "Hey…look" Azir said while point his finger to the big hole that lead to the underground.

"There must be a fight here a while ago..and it is Azee..i feel his magic somewhere on the underground" said Zen.

A stream of blue flames suddenly appear guardian the hole. "What!?" a shock Cody said while move further back to protect himself from the flames.

Nash turn his looks to a woman on their left. Elly who was the one who use her magic to guard the hole. Her entire attire change, revealing beige-colored blue flame-printed kimono, bearing the decorative tattoo on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative pink ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"You…" said Nash.

"It's the flame woman..the one who control blue flames.." Cody continue.

"The one who Nash fight before during our mission with Simon, right?" ask Amy. Cody nodded. Zen and Azir blushing, they never seen such woman with large chest and curvaceous hourglass figure. Haze noticed Zen and Azir perverted side. "What are you guys blushing for?" ask Haze. They only respond "Well…it's just that woman can match Mirajane's beauty and curvaceous hourglass figure! We thank god for giving us this gift, a woman gift! Let's all appreciate God's gift!" yelled Zen and Azir but was knock by Haze on the head leaving big lumps. Amy and Natalia look at their big chest and start to think Azir and Zen are real perverts.

"Nobody will resist my beauty, I've been fighting many men's for the past sixteen years and they lost to my beauty. So, tell me Fairy Tail boys, will you lost the battle because of my beauty?" ask Elly but suddenly was punch by Nash, she gasped and was sent back before she retaliate for balance herself. "Nash.."

"Y-You...scum! You just ruin my beautiful face…how dare you!?"

"Well yeah! I've seen someone even beautiful then you! And that's Fairy Tail girls and woman! They even have their names and images on Sorcerer Magazine!" yelled Nash while showing the magazine. "Amazing Nash! When did you buy the new issue!? Can I borrow it!?" said Zen and Azir. "Hehehehe" Nash smirk.

Cody also want to borrow the magazine. "C'mon, you all know that I'm going to be the first to borrow that magazine"

Zen, Azir and Cody start brawling for the Magazine until they were shock by the blue streams of flame that hit them. Elly was in seriously mood, and angry. She smile. "Heh, whatever, I'm not going to let you pass that easily…my orders are to eliminate you all" Elly said to the Fairy Tails. "C'mon and try it out. It's not like there's no one before who tried to eliminate us" said Nash while smiling.

"Yeah, we face many people before and they tried to eliminate us but failed, so you think you're alone can destroy us?" Haze asked to Elly.

"Kid's nowadays don't have respects to adults, I'm going to teach how to proper talk to adults" Elly let out her blue flames surrounding the Fairy Tail members.

"Nash! Do something!" shout Amy. "I'm on it!" Nash answer to Amy's call and began to ate all the flames at once. But only to hurt his stomach as he fell down to the ground. "Nash!"

"This flames..can't be eaten…"

"Yes, this flames are the flames of the gods, a mere dragon slayer could not eat this flames..it's cause you to paralyzed for a moment…" said Elly.

"You bastard!" Cody create a long Excalibur. "Ice-make Cold Excalibur!" he swung the ice Excalibur to Elly and she melt it instantly. "What?"

She kick Cody. Haze caught his friend and he attack Elly with Lighting Dragon Jaw but deflected by her. "She's a real deal…" Azir rise up his hands, sands appear out of nowhere and attak Elly, she was hit by the sand. "Sand user?"

Zen summon many stars and shot it like a meteor shower, Elly rapidly was hit by the stars. She block the attack by her blue flames, but without noticed Nash appear from the flames and hit her with Fire Dragon Flame Elbow. Elly was sent back further behind and she balance herself again. She quench the blue flames that surround the fairy tail members. "You all are indeed strong but..non of you have a chance to beat me" she declare to the fairy tail members.

"Guess we have to find out if we have a lot of chance to beat her" said Nash

"Oh..so you saying you'll be the one who will fight me instead of fighting with your friends?" ask Elly. Nash gasped. But he remain calm, "It's not that I be fighting you because I'm able to hit you but because you are a fire mage. And I fire mage can be defeated by other fire mage" Nash words make Elly's heart furiously angry. "For a kid like you..you're a scum and talk to much, a mere dragon slayer talk to a god like that? You must be punish.

"Nash…" Amy called to her friend.

"I be fine, it's not like I never beat her before, I did beat her before but she's not this strong…"

"We take another road to find Azee, any chance for us to get out from here without getting hit by her flames?" ask Zen.

"Yeah, I just have to destroy her flames then you can get out" Nash leap to the air and let out a dragon slayer roar, instantly quench all Elly's flame. Haze and the others make their way to find Azee while Nash settling things with Elly.

"You a disgrace to the gods like me...i shall destroy now, Nash Dragneel" Elly mention Nash's surname, he was shock before Elly shot multiple flames at him. Nash elude himself but surprise when Elly transform herself into flames as she fast-moving around and hit Nash multiple time.

"Still going against the God orders?" ask Elly

Nash let out his sigh. "You bastard..."

At Magnolia, the Council arrive at Fairy Tail guild. Their appearance shock the Fairy Tail members. Mira was afraid something was not right. A tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head with a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes and by his seeming lack of eyebrows along with his a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif. "Jura!?" shout Levy

"Pardon me Fairy Tail, but we need to discuss an important matter..regarding about the island and Azee Aerrior.." said Jura, he went to see Master Edward on his office with his men.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Azee and Axel punch each other with their magic, they aren't tired or lost some of their magic but their keep getting stronger. Azee's golden eye emitting currents of electricity according to his eye colour, his eye change to a beast like shape, his teeth grow sharp and his right arm was covered with beast skin and sharp claws.

 _There's only one way to trigger someone to turn him into a beast..is by making him angry.._

Azee claw attack hit Axel on the chest, his cloth was rip and claw marks wounded him badly. "Shit..!"

Azee's offensive, defensive, agile and speed increasing drastically, Axel cast his binding spell on Azee but his increase speed save him and brutally punch Axel's face sending him to the ground. Azee landed on a debris rock, and roar. His roaring sound can be heard by everyone on the island, the birds fly away, Shutora and the others were shock by the roar, Nash and Elly fight was stop by the roar and so does Amy and the rest of the group. "What was that!?" shout Yajeh.

"A beast?" Shutora said

Hilda was stop by Azee's roar, she knew she already late, Azee has enter half of his "other" side. "I have to stop him!" she said while running to Axel and Azee whereabouts. All of the sudden, the weather change, from cloudy to winter, snow coming out of nowhere and its extremely cold.

"So he's already been released...Vale" murmured Hilda.

Amy shivering due to the instant change of temperature. "The weather...changing..it's so cold.." Azir nodded. But Cody, he was meant to survive in this weather.

"Why are you guys shivering around? It wasn't that cold..." asked Cody

Vein appear on Zen's and Azir head, "Easy for you to say popsicle ice! You are meant to live in this type of weather! And you weren't even wear a jacket!" they yelled at Cody. "Lucky for me to be an ice mage"

"Can you guys stop fighting right now..we're in the middle to find our friend..and tried to survive by this extreme cold temperature!" yelled Natalia, Cody, Zen and Azir stop arguing and nodded.

Cody sense someone is near and quickly cast Ice-Make Shield when multiple ice needles attack them. "What?" said Zen.

A man with muscular figure, wearing only his red trousers, he has many scar on his body as well as tattoo on his left shoulder that say "Love and Kill". His wavy hazel colour hair move blow by the wind. Cody and the others watch him in fright. His golden eye shine bright.

"Yo...Fairy Tail isn't it? Welcome to my winter island" said Vale

"Who the hell are you?" asked Cody

"How i suppose to describe this...i am the Emperor Of Ice"

Cody watch his friends was already been froze by Vale's magic. Vein appear on Cody's head and fist, he is furiously angry. "Change them back!"

"Why should i? My magic froze everything it seen..but you..are different. It can't froze you cause you are lot similar to me" Vale let out a smile which annoyed Cody for certain reason.

 _This guy..i can feel a powerful magic coming from him...are he even a human?_

"You froze my friend...and i'm going to make you unfroze them by force then beat you!" yelled Cody, to which surprise Vale. Nobody has ever challenge him before not even one dare to tried. "You're brave kid..i can feel the hatred inside you..and your magic.." Vale's magic froze the surrounding, Cody grasping his right fist. He's about to battle against someone as powerful as his father, Gray.

At Master Edward office, Jura finish discussing about Azee and the Island to Master Edward. He sighed. "I knew this day would come..i felt it since the first day he came..and i'm quite surprise you knew already" said Master Edward, stroking his beard.

"Yeah, it took us weeks to figure it out but...that boy hide a certain powerful magic inside and can only let out a fraction of its power" said Jura.

"What do you mean by fraction?"

"Well, he wasn't aware of his own unique power and that power grow inside him and if he in desperate moment, the power took control of him..which i assume its the power of "Fiara" or easy known as Beast" Jura answered Master Edward question.

"But i don't intend to destroy that boy, he still unaware of his power so better not to mention to him and let him live..it's better this way"

Jura about to leave, Edward spoke to Jura about Simon. "Simon really was on something, and that island..was just the first phase of his plan..and he was using Axel to test somebody strength"

Jura nodded. "I'm aware of it too..but...who's strength?"

"Azee"

Rose created a flower that big enough to shelter them from the cold temperature. Kim rested inside, feeling warmer when Yajeh put on a flower petal as blanket. Rika and Shutora arrive back and able to gather some woods and sticks to make fire while waiting the weather to change from winter to sunny again.

"Hope the others are okay...we've got separate from them like hours ago.." said Yajeh.

"Their fine..i just knew it..besides Nash and Cody can handle things easily..if those idiots don't start arguing each other again" Rika said to the others, Yajeh, Meredy and Rose giggles.

Shutora just wondering outside and thinking of something.

Nash and Elly punch to each other and kicks. Nash turn to his behind and elbow attack Elly. She was shock, Nash followed with another technique, Fire Dragon Sworn Horn as he lights his entire body ablaze and head-butts Elly at a high speed.

Elly distanced herself further from Nash. She wipe the blood that appear at her lips. Her eye widened open, she bites her lips. She furiously angry towards Nash. "You just ruin my lips..my beautiful lips.."

"So?"

Blue flames appeared surrounding Elly, she cloaked in flames, with only her jaw being visible. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, two small, bright discs are all that denote her eyes. The region of her body below her neck is marked with blue ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, either wrapping themselves around her frame or forming closed figures reminiscent of the head of a typical flame symbols. The patterns are arranged symmetric to her torso's central axis. Her hair also lengthens significantly, but does not lose its wavy nature.

Nash never seen a form that powerful as the one he just witness. "A mere dragon slayer like you must be punished by the gods of flames..! Rise from the ashes! You must die right now!"

"Up until now, i am annoyed by how annoyance you can be, rise from the ashes? You must die right now? My father taught me that dragons can beat a god like he did before me, so i'm going to do the same as he did!" shout Nash, he cloaked himself with his flames that heated the island temperature.

"I'm all fire up" said Nash.

To be continue to chapter 24, Heat and Cold


	24. Chapter 24 : Heat and Cold

CHAPTER 24 : Heat and Cold

 **The twentieth-fourth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The eight chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…** **.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Cody tried to deflect Vale's ice needle by his Ice make Shield, he was stumble on his feet because of Vale's powerful attack, Vale hit Cody by his knee and grab his hand to proceed a powerful punch with his right arm that was covered with ice. Cody stumble on the ground as Vale rapidly punch Cody, sent him further from Vale.

Cody wipe out the small amount of blood on his head.

 _This guy..is seriously powerful..i don't think I able to beat him just like I can't beat dad.._

Cody rise up from his feet, he cast Ice-Make Arrow that shoots multiple arrow made from ice to Vale's, he deflect the attack by just simply swung his left hand much to Cody surprise. "That's all you can do? Boring….." said Vale while he yawn.

"I got many more tricks in my sleeves!" shout Cody.

"But you aren't wear any clothes..."

"It's just a habit! Besides...you aren't wear any clothes too!"

"Well, it's my style to fight without wearing something that makes me heavy" said Vale

Cody cast again his magic and uses both of his hands to freeze the ground and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales Vale. "Ice-Make Geyser!"

Vale destroy Cody's Ice-Make Geyser by just punching it thus destroy it to dust. Cody was shock as Vale move fast that even Cody can't predict his movement, Vale cast Ice Ultimate Cannon by using both of his arm and shot a supreme ice that cut through Cody's abdomen, he was sent fly back to further from Vale and lay down on the ground.

 _Damn…if it continue to be like this..i will lose more blood and die! Damn it! Think Cody…there's must…be something you can do to beat this guy…_

"Give it up, you can't win. I'm just as powerful as an Emperor..and with this eye that I got, I can move faster than normal human as well as my offensive, defensive and agility increasing" Vale came closer to Cody, he grab Cody's neck choking him.

"A mere wizard like you could never save anyone..you are weak" he said. Cody tried to release himself but his attempt failed. He almost couldn't breathe and his eye about to close until he remember the past when he and Nash promises.

He remember when he and Nash usual Battle, he always beat Nash and Nash always beat him and they both ends up as a tie. He spoke to Nash "One day, you're gonna be my greatest rival and friends and I'm the only one who can beat you, Nash Dragneel. I swear" said Cody. Nash look at his friend in awe. He smile and said "But I'm also going to be the one who can beat you, Cody Fullbuster" said Nash.

"In the name of Fairy Tail Mage"

Cody smirk. "What's so funny?" asked Vale.

"Nothing, but you're not going to beat me..there's only one man can beat me...you may be the winter emperor..but your cold won't stop me like you stop my friends"

"I'm afraid I have to denied that..i can end your life in no time.." Vale push Cody on the chest sent him back further. Cody able to retaliate himself and cast Ice-Make Lance. He throw it at Vale who easily grab the lance and broke it in half.

"I told you..all of your attacks won't work against me.." Vale said to Cody.

Cody bit his lips, to think a way to defeat Vale won't be as easy as he thought.

Meanwhile, Shutora and the others arrive at Axel's base where they thought Azee could be here. "Oi! Azee! Where are you!?" yelled Shutora but only cricket sound can be heard.

"Guess..he's not here.." Shutora said while look around the base.

"Well, if he's not here...then where on earth they have went? said Rika

Yajeh spotted something blinking from the shadows. A light. She went further through the corridor. "Hey, Yajeh where are you going?"

"To find that light.." she answered, everyone just followed her without understanding what she meant.

They enter a strange room where there's nothing but a giant cube that blink light. "What the…!?"

"What is this…"

Nash was sent back rolling on the ground after been hit by Elly's attack. Nash right sleeves was torn exposing his right arm and his light orange trimmed waist coat also torn. He couldn't caught up with Elly's superior speed. Elly's in her God Of Eternal Flame mode beat up Nash, he again was kick on the stomach and elbow strike by Elly.

He hit a big wall of rocks after been hit by Elly. He completely overpowered. "Is this the power of a dragon slayer? So weak!" Elly said and she laugh at Nash.

"You're no match of the power of the God..."

Nash bleeding on his head and had a small burn on his left neck. "You will never see the Light again, he's more important to us and dangerous to you all...he's not the same kind as you..he's more unique than the dragon slayers.." said Elly.

Nash spit a small volume of blood from his mouth, he stood up and place his right hand on the burn mark on his left neck, quickly heal it much to Elly's surprise. "What the…y-you..can heal yourself?"

"No…i just destroy the burn using my own heat…" Nash began to released his immense magic power which heated their surroundings. "Here I go!" Nash dash forward to Elly and punch her with Fire Dragon Iron Fist, next with Fire Dragon Claw where Nash ignites his feet with flames and proceeds to assault the Elly with a powerful fire-enhanced kick. Elly counter with a powerful stream of flames that cast by thrusting her left hand and Nash elude the attack with his head on the ground and his feet to the air, Nash put his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, inhales, to gathering fire in his mouth and then releases such fire in the form of a large, exploding fireball that burst in the direction of Elly. The attack's startle Elly and got hit by the exploding fireball.

Nash land down safely. Elly came out from the explosion, her left arm and thighs was burn, the eternal flames that covered her before slowly vanish. "I'm surprise that your dragon breath able to hit me...and burn my skins..."

"How do you like that? If i said I'm gonna win, then I'm going to win!" said Nash, he let out his smile. "Besides…it looks like your god like form about to vanish"

"True...my form could not last long…but your chance of winning is zero percent.."

"What did you say!?"

"When my god form are about to vanish…my power increasing drastically, the form store such power to me and I able to use its full potential" Elly said to Nash. Her God form vanish, but her blue flames appear as three tornado that orbit her as they move, her eye shines blue according to her eye colour and emitting stream of darkness.

"What's with the eye…" asked Nash

"This eye is a hidden ability that lies inside us. Only who possess powerful magic can use this ability. It increase your offensive, defensive, agile and speed to its max…at such prove I show you earlier when attack you at such superior speed" Elly answered while unlock the chain on her neck.

"I guess I don't need this anymore…"

In a split second, Nash was kick on the face by Elly without noticed it earlier. Elly commands her streams of flames and attack the fire dragon slayer. Nash quickly avoid the attack by Fire Dragon Roar which both of the flames explode.

Nash leap to the air, he generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. His flames collides with Elly's flames that guard her, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. Both of them were sent flying away from the scene.

"That brat..! His flames collides with mine as a result creating a huge explosion! I can't let him live anymore!" yelled Elly

Elly rush toward Nash at incredible speed and chock him before push him to the ground. Nash lost more of his energy and he needs fire to replenish his magic.

Cody also badly beaten by Vale's Cold Twin Sword. He could not stood up anymore, it's like he lost his energy. Vale grab him on the neck, Cody tried to released himself but Vale was too strong and He gave up.

 _Sorry…everyone...Azee…Mom…Dad…Lumi…and Nash..i don't think I can win against this guy.._

Elly stepped on Nash's head. "You beat Quasi…he's like a brother to me…and I use this chance to kill you!"

"He's the one who attack our city…and you said this is my fault!?" asked Nash tried to stood up.

"Yes! Because of you...my brother died!" yelled Elly as she punch rapidly on Nash's face.

 _Guess...this is our end huh? Daddy...Mommy...and sorry Azee...i can't save you_

Azee and Axel clash again, Axel tried as hard as he can to destroy Azee in his Beast form but it's not what he had in mind. Azee use his tail to lash Axel who caught the tail before proceed to throw Azee to the ground.

Azee agility fast enough to retaliate from his fall and he leap to the air and head-butt Axel on the stomach. The impact was strong enough to damage Axel's internal organ as blood appear from his mouth.

Axel seal Azee by using his Seal Magic in order to heal himself. Axel magic seal appear under his foot as it heal him.

"Due to your Beast form...your power increase to it's maximum level but still...that's not your true strength"

"Huh...!?"

"Your true strength lies inside you, asleep, only to be awaken when you really train yourself instead of playing video games and sleep"

"What...do...i care...i want to get strong...and stronger...to beat you..." Azee telepathically said to Axel, he able to understand due to him the one who creates Azee's beast form.

"You can be strong...but only by training..not using your inner beast power...i create that power for you in order for you to return to your father side..but that prove me wrong...you use that form against me...what a shame"

Azee began to furiously released himself from Axel's seal and rushes to Axel while he was healing himself, Axel aware that Azee will escape and attack him but he already plan to end his life in one shot. Axel double punch Azee sent him to the air. While Azee unconscious in the air, Axel began to perform his final attack.

Axel crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size which inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky, before unleashing it towards Azee. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush Azee once and for all. The spell is the same spell as Jella's Altairis.

Hilda saw the event with her eye, she yelled Azee's name. "Azee! Wake up you idiot!"

Azee heard Hilda voice somewhere deep inside, he tried to climb up to stop the beast that control him. "Hilda?"

"Wake up you idiot, how can you be so weak!? Hmph! I can't believed you've been this weak!"

Hearing that cause Azee to realized what he have done, endanger his Fairy Tail friends who have to fight against powerful mage, half destroyed in Magnolia and his best friend, Kim injured.

"What the hell have i done!? I shouldn't let this thing control me!" Azee climb himself to reach the light from his inner self and destroyed it. Azee awake from his unconsciousness, Axel's Altairis appear one meter in front of him, Azee smile and grip the attack before it's explode. Axel couldn't believe what he just saw, Azee died?

After the smoke vanish, Azee's appear in his normal form again, his human form. His right sleeves, boots, and jacket torn apart. Axel's watch Azee in awe, he didn't aspect Azee to survive from such powerful attack that he just cast.

"How...did you manage to survive? Azee!?" asked Axel

"Because i know i can win this fight without using that form...i don't want to endanger my friends again, including Hilda and you. Why i should rely on that power if i can defeat by my own strength? A wise old man once told me something, "If you rely just on your inner power, what makes you different from someone who reach their maximum potential without training? Instead, you should use your own strength to fight for your friends and guild and my guild is Fairy Tail!"

Nash slowly wake up even if Elly keep stepping him, he smiled. Cody grab Vale's wrist, completely froze his arm. Vale shock to Cody's action. "What the hell..."

Nash grab Elly's foot which shock her as he throw her to the air. Cody cast Ice-Make Sword and cut Vale's right hand, he scream in pain. "My arm! You bastard...! I crush you to pieces!"

"I'm counting on that!"

Vale cast his ice in the form of spikes that impales Cody from the ground, he growl in pain before completely destroyed the ice in one punch. Vale again shock and noticed something changing. Cody gains a black tattoo symbolizing a certain magic on his right arm. The black marking that he afflicted far spread across half his right arm.

"That mark can only mean one thing..." murmured Vale

Cody glares angrily towards Vale.

"Ice Devil Slayer Magic"

To be continue to chapter 25: Dragon Emperor Eye


	25. Chapter 25 : Dragon Emperor Eye

CHAPTER 25 : Dragon Emperor Eye

 **The twentieth-fifth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The ninth chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…** **.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Ice Devil Slayer Magic…." said Vale

Cody saw the mark on his right arm, a mark that similar to his father's. "Ice Demon…Slayer…Magic?" he asked himself

"I'm surprise, not only you are the son of the great Gray Fullbuster, but you also got his powerful magic, the Ice Devil Slayer Magic" Vale said, despite losing his right hand, he cast his Ice magic inside him to generate a new one made of ice. An animal skin appeared on Vale's body, his eye change to certain beast shape.

"So it's true…besides Etherious, there is Beast isn't it?" he asked, hoping he had guessed correctly. Vale didn't answer Cody's question. "I don't care about anything, I want to kill you and that's what I will do, prepare Gray's son!" shout Vale

"I hate to admit it, but I'm done hearing Gray's this, Gray's that. I'm Cody Fullbuster, the son of Gray Fullbuster! Here I come!" yelled Cody, he froze the ground which Vale earlier escape so that he would not been froze by Cody.

"Ice-Beast Shot!" shout Vale as he release a powerful blue blizzard of cold towards Cody who himself prepare to counter the attack. "Ice Devil's Rage!" yelled Cody who after inhaling and releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth, directing it towards Vale's Beast shot. Because of both shot collides, the shot explode and push Cody and Vale further back from each other.

Cody walked through the smoke with Ice Devil Zeroth Long Sword that he cast before and delivered a swift cut to Vale while encasing him in solid ice. Blood appear on his torso. Vale grab Cody's Ice Devil Zeroth Long Sword and ate it to replenish his magic. "What?"

Vale kick Cody before proceed to punch him sent him to the air, Vale cast his magic, which he put his palm on the ground creating Ice Spikes that flew towards Cody. The ice hit Cody, which Vale thought that he had won. But Cody appeared to be eating the ice spikes and recharge his magic. "So you can eat my Ice Beast magic? Impressive, Cody"

"As Ice Devil mode, I can eat Ice as long as it's not my own ice" Cody answered Vale questions.

Cody rush towards Vale, performing an uppercut that hit Vale's jaw. Cody creates sharp blades made of ice on his arm then rapidly slashes Vale while he is unable to move in air. The first five attacks was his individual attack before the final two strikes Vale before the ice was destroyed.

"Ice-Make Seven Chaotic Dance: Devil Version!" shout Cody

Vale, after got hit by Cody's Chaotic Dance, he caught the ice make mage head with his Beast claw and throw Cody towards the ruin. Vale was almost as he lost control of the form he bare, his sight blank. "W-What….stop…controlling me….!" shout Vale, trying to gain control again over his body.

Cody walk towards him, Vale about to attack but he was chain by Cody's Ice Make Chain that he cast when Vale fighting his inner beast, the ice chain strong enough to stop Vale from moving. "What is this!? Let me go! You human!" Vale roar and demands to Cody to release him but the ice mage did not care about what he said.

"You are a powerful Ice Mage, but it ends here and now" Cody said. On his right hand is an intricate bow made of ice and directed it towards Vale.

Vale roar and use his strength to release himself, Cody grin. "I don't come here just for nothing, I got a friend to save and nothing will stand my way"

"Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow!" shout Cody, charging the ice arrow and fired at Vale at high speed. Vales break the chain but failed to avoid the ice arrow that hit his chest which turns into a spiky array of ice which grow larger before the arrow push him back hitting the walls at the ruins.

The mark on Cody's arm disappeared. The ice that froze his friends also vanish, they return back to normal. "It's cold!" yelled Azir

"Y-Yeah…!"

Cody grins to his friends. "Cody…! You're alive! You won right?" asked Zen

"Yeah, he's strong but if I want to beat my father, I need to win" he said, hoping his friends is alright. Cody turned his sight to the flames on his west. "Elly was one of the powerful wizards in Isghar before, she beat Master Makarov and Jellal and she was rank 5th" said Natalia, resting her right hand to the left arm and left hand to the right arm.

"And there's only one who can challenge her…although his winning chance is low…"

"Nash" said Cody, he believes his rival and best friend can fought Elly.

Nash flew to the air and attack Elly with Fire Dragon Wing Slash which he produces a large stream of fire from each of his arms and burns Elly and at the same time sends her flying away behind him due to the blunt force of the produced fire.

"How many time do I have to beat you!? Give up! You can't win over a god!" yelled Elly, striking Nash with a powerful kick which she engulfs her foot on with blue flames. Nash upon been hit, able to grab Elly's foot before throwing her to the surface. He balanced himself, ignites both of his hands and combines the flame in the same way, creating a giant explosion and throws a very large fireball at Elly.

The fireball hit her at the same time blown her away to the ground. She stood up, the blue flames appear on her back as wings and tails she began to change her appearance with beast skin and golden with black background eye. Nash watch her transform as she teleport herself and attack Nash from behind, blown him away to the ground. Nash couldn't see her movement, her speed was even faster than before, her strength increase and her magic fully recharged.

"This is it…my magic is almost….reach it zero…" said Nash, covering his wound on his hips. "I'm weak…I can't even see her movement and now she became even powerful than before…"

Elly flew towards Nash and hit him with a powerful head butt which she engulfs her head on with her flames. Nash lay down on the ground, knowing he has zero chance to win against Elly. He close his eye until he saw a light.

 _"_ _This is not the time for you to sleeping around like that! Stand up! And fight her like a true dragon slayer…no…as the fifth generation Dragon Slayers!" said the voice_

 _"_ _Who…?" asked Nash_

 _"_ _Hmm…you have to guess who am I"_

 _"_ _You definitely not my father, nor my mother or my sister…could it be…"_

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _Grandpa Igneel!"_

 _"_ _You guessed it right, my grandson"_

 _"_ _I can't see you but I can hear you and feel you presence…"_

 _"_ _My body already destroyed twenty-years ago and I only exist as a spirit, became your guardian from the inside, and for that, it's almost time for you to use the hidden ability of a dragon slayer"_

 _"_ _Hidden ability?"_

 _"_ _And by that you can defeat your enemy, although you need to train your body if you want to perfect the ability. The eye that can see the enemy movement, the eye that see the future and the eye that increase your strength, magic and agility….Dragon Emperor Eye" said Igneel_

 _"D-Dragon…Emperor Eye..?"_

 _"_ _The only eye that can surpass your opponent eye, the Beast Eye"_

 _Nash saw a scene where Azee and Axel fighting, Hilda finding her way to save both of them, Yajeh and her team appeared on Axel's lab and Cody won against Vale. "Fairy Tail never loose" he said_

 _"_ _Stand up, Nash Dragneel"_

Elly got bored too see Nash lay down on the ground, he haven't move in inch. "If you not going to attack then I have to do it for you!" she yelled at Nash. She generates blue flames by raising both of her hands, creating a large blue spear of flames. She tosses the spear towards Nash at high speed, the edge almost reach Nash. "Stratos Blazing Spear!" she shout

He slowly opened his eye, without noticing, he grabbed the edge of the spear, resulting an explosion. Elly couldn't believe what just happen, not any humans can avoid her powerful attack such Stratos Blazing Spear.

"He reacted to my attack, not even a single person could avoid that attack, a single impact would kill a them…but he…."

Inside the smoke, Nash eye change to dragon eye and red in color and emitting streams of electricity according to his eye color. Elly's eye widened open, she didn't expect that Nash able to use the hidden ability.

"You…how did you able to use that power…not every dragon slayer can use Dragon Emperor Eye…" she asked, hoping for Nash to answer her question.

"I don't know…it just appear…and I'm going to beat you with this power" Nash said, hiding the facts that it was his grandfather, Igneel who gave him the ability to use Dragon Emperor Eye.

Nash engulfs his hands with flames as he spin himself towards Elly and released a powerful spinning attack which hit her directly. Elly wasn't able to predict Nash movement, when the eye also grant him an increasing speed.

"Of all people I hate, I hate you the most, Salamander!"

"Hate all you want, it's not like there's nobody ever hate me before and that doesn't stop me from beating you!" yelled Nash, he perform an uppercut on Elly's jaw, followed by Fire Dragon Flame Elbow which he creates an intense, bursting flames from his elbow, boosting the striking power of the corresponding bare punch on Elly's abdomen. She felt the burning spirit inside Nash, she would never understand a person like him, why would he fought for a friend?

Elly were sent flying several meters from Nash to the ground.

"Why….."

"Huh?"

"Why do you fight for your friends? You have the power the same as I, you should use it for your own purpose, not saving a friend…I warn you…Azee is not a normal wizards like you…he's unique and he don't need friends like you to protect him" said Elly, trying to stood up after injuring her stomach.

"Why!?" she yelled

"Because Fairy Tail never abandon their friends no matter what situation. I don't care if Azee was so dangerous or not, he's still our friend and Fairy Tail wizards, he's not going anywhere, we're going to save him! Beside…he's too dumb enough to be left alone, he always has us to accompany him" said Nash, Elly bite her lips.

"You scum…"

Elly rise her right arm, flames appear spinning around her right hand and creates a fire ball and directed it towards Nash again. "I had enough hearing this thing! Now die!" she yelled, releasing the large blue fireball towards Nash, he thrust his left palm to block the fireball at the same time defend himself from taking damage from the explosion much to Elly's shock.

"Now it's my turn! Let's go…Igneel!" shout Nash, ignite his left hand with Elly's blue flame, and his right hand is his own flame. A shadow of Igneel can be seen beside Nash performing the same technique as Nash did.

"What!? When did you consume my flames…!? How did you consume it…? My flames cannot be eaten by the likes of you!"

"Oh and I did!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Dragon God Demolition Flame!"

Nash propels himself towards Elly, he brought both of the flames together which crush Elly in the middle, a gigantic explosion is generated. She screaming in pain, the explosion destroys the surrounding area and blow Nash away and Elly, considerable distance away from the dragon slayer. Due to Elly's God Flames and Nash's Dragon Slayer Flame collides each other, the explosion half destroy the island itself and shaking the ground.

The impact can be felt by the others. Azee and Axel's lose their balance because of the impact. "I see…Elly…was beaten by your friend" said Axel

"Huh, I knew he could do it, besides, he's the only fire mage that I sworn to beat one day" said Azee, making an annoying face to Axel.

"But you forgot, I'm still alive and the strongest among them, you're going to your father side no matter what!" Axel said, glaring at Azee.

Azee and Axel knew the battle has to end whether they will die or not. But Azee promise Hilda he won't kill Axel, no matter what happen.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

FLASHBACK

Azee and Hilda sat on the top of the Clock Tower in Magnolia, it's been seven years since they last met, Azee remember he was the one who ran from the island but got caught by Hilda. Despite her thundered, a cold and impassive demeanor, she is shown to be protective and affectionate towards Azee and Axel, acting as the role of their sister even though she shared the same age as both of them.

"Axel going to find you someday. You can't hide but to face him, it's the only way for you to help him back on the right track" said Hilda, feeling the night breeze.

"Yeah, I'm going to beat the shit out of him, don't worry" Azee said, picking his nose.

"Make sure you become strong enough to face him, he's not like when we kids before…"

"Hilda" said Azee, Hilda turn her sight to Azee. "What?"

"I promise you, I bring Axel back, no matter what the cost, I take it" he said, smiling towards the night sky.

Hilda blush, but she hide it so that Azee can't see.

"What was that about….if you really going to promise me…I'm hoping you to fulfill it on the day you met him" she said.

"Yeah, definitely"

Both of them watch the new Fairy Tail Building, it is beautiful.

FLASHBACK END

Yajeh finish exploring the cube inside Axel's lab. "I knew it, this island wasn't created by the cube before, it use a place that was already exist before and build it again thus creating this island" she said.

Rika understand her explanation, she thought of the ruin they just saw before. "So that explain the ruin that we saw earlier…"

"And the only way to destroy this island is by destroying this cube once and for all, that's it" Yajeh said, closing her book.

"Destroying things is just my thing to do" Shutora said, a smile on the face make the other Fairy Tail member to use their power to destroy the cube.

To be continue to chapter 26 : Azee


	26. Chapter 26 : Azee

CHAPTER 26 : Azee

 **The twentieth-sixth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The tenth chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…** **.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Azee extend his magic to its maximum level. The white aura covered his body, his golden eye shine. Axel stare towards Azee's action before proceed to cast his ultimate attack. "Unlike you, I have one more tricks on my sleeves….you just wasting your magic" said Axel, golden magic seal appear in front of him.

"Hah! Keep dreaming! I also got one….err…ultimate….mega…super final attack? Something like that!" said Azee, picking his nose before charging his magic to its fullest.

"Dumb Ass!" yelled Axel

"Droopy eye!" said Azee

"White Brain!"

"Err…."

"Hah! I win! You don't have a word to say!?"

"Yes, I do! Big chest anime woman lover!"

Axel was surprise and blush due to him be a die hard fans of big chest anime woman, he want to kill Azee so much so he would shut his mouth. "Shut up!" he yelled

Azee smirk. "Holy Art Fourth Drive!" he enters a crouched stance, gathering light in his hands. Axel rise his left fist, absorbing the darkness. "The only one who can beat you is me…Azee" Axel said.

"Really? I don't think so, because….there's someone that I I knew who can put an end for me one day, the day I lost control…the day I will lose the ones I love…" said Azee, waiting for the right time to attack.

"It's over! Nobody will beat you but me! Like i usually do!" yelled Axel, he gathered the darkness in his hands, thrusting his hand to the front and released numerous darkness beams towards Azee. He clearly see all the darkness beams movement with the help of his Beast eye, Azee have no regrets if his attack kills Axel, but even he don't want it to happen in order to keep his promise to Hilda.

 _"_ _I promise i brought Axel back, no matter what" he said to Hilda_

"Holy Judgement!" shout Azee, opens his hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light which counter Axel's shadow beam. Both of the beams collides, creating a spark that can be seen from far places. Hilda saw the spark, she knew she was already late as she jump to the hole that Azee push Axel before.

Cody, Amy, Natalia, Zen and Azir noticed the sparks, they knew Azee is safe. "Thank god, that idiot is safe after all..." Azir said. Amy and Natalia sigh of relief.

"Now that we know he is safe, we need to find Nash and the others, gathered up then we go to Azee's place" Cody act as a leader and they all agreed to him.

Rika and Shutora attack the cube together, but it didn't break or crack a little. Shutora inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from his mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force towards the Cube, but the cube remain unbreakable. "Shit...that thing is hard to destroy...what it made of, Yajeh?" asked Shutora. He transforms his left arm into a large, jagged iron blade and proceed to cut the cube, Rika requip into a black armor with many spiked features. The chest plate is entirely black except for a small arrow like inward protrusion on both sides near her stomach. The plate is lined with several spikes running from top to bottom. Multiple layered shoulder guards connect to the chest plate and feature several pyramid shaped spikes that protrude outward. Around her neck is a large necklace of spikes, matching the ones found around the chest plate but much larger. A lighter colored metal covers her upper arms before connecting to the black arm guards. The arm guards feature two metal straps and two spiked protrusions near the elbows. At her waist, she wears a multiple layered spike skirt ending in the spikes found in the shoulder guards. Around her waist is a simple banded belt. The tops of her legs remain exposed before her greaves start a little above her knees. Above the knee, the greaves are sectioned off, featuring two spikes per section. At the knee, a diamond like pattern forms with several spikes at the outward facing side. Below the knee, the spikes move to the side of the leg and are placed in even intervals all the way down. "Purgatory Armour...?" said Rose

"It's one of my strongest armour that I possess...which my mother gave it to me...and I'm going to destroy that cube like piece of cake" said Rika while grabbing a large, black with spikes mace.

"Shutora! I got it! That cube made of magic particles!" she yelled, which shocking everyone in the lab.

"What!?"

"It's true, look" Yajeh point her finger towards a small hall that she made, magic particles came out from the cube.

"So...?" Shutora ask. Rika knock the dragon slayer head. "Ouch! What was that for!?" he yelled at Rika.

"Idiot, that means...we just need to strengthen up our attacks and focus on the small hole" Rika said, Yajeh nodded.

"Strong impact could make the hole bigger and once all the magic particle disappear, the cube will be easily to be destroy"

"It just might work, and let's do this!" said Rose, she manipulates the flowers from outside of the lab, the flowers bloom and shot bullets of seeds towards the small hole of the cube. Next, Yajeh perform her Solid Script and write a word, "Fire Arrow". "Solid Script : Fire Arrow!" yelled Yajeh, the fire arrows hit the hole continuously, a big crack appeared, Rika carried her black, spiky mace and dash forward to the cube before performing a finishing blow by striking the cube with her black mace, ultimately break half of the cube. Magic particles coming out from the cube and to the sky.

"Shutora! Now!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art : Karma Demon Iron Spiral!"

Shutora leap to the sky, transforms his legs into a giant drill that rotates at high speed, giving it exceptional piercing power, drilling the cube, and destroy which the cube explode into many pieces. "We did it!"

Soon, the ground shaking, the island itself become smaller due to all the magic particles that the cube absorb was released. "This mean we did it…the island…it's about to vanish…we need to get out of here!" shout Rika, she carried Kim on her backs and escape from the lab along with her team. Meanwhile, Cody, Zen, Azir, Amy, Natalia and Haze felt it's about time they need to escape from the island.

"What's going to happen….!?" asked Natalia, she grab hold on Amy's arm as she did to Natalia.

"I don't know…the island suddenly shaking and….I think we win" said Azir, he cast his sand magic and create a sand sphere which carried the Fairy Tail members to the safe place. "Wait! Where's Nash!? We can't leave him behind!" said Amy, she was worried if Nash didn't make it or did he won his battle against Elly?

"I'm sure he is fine. If I know flame brain, he can use our scent to find us" said Cody, trying to calm his friend from worried Nash to much.

"Yeah, I could not agree more with Cody. Since his nose is sharp like the first generation dragon slayers, he could track us back home" Haze said, hoping this would calm Amy down and he did calm her down. The sand sphere flew to the island's beach.

On the scattered rocks and debris at the destroyed side of the island, a body of the pink hair dragon slayer lay on the ground. Another body was found, a lifeless, burn female body at the debris rock. The sound of someone walking can be heard. A tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair which he didn't slicked back and a stubbly beard, he wore a high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates, loose-fitting dark pants that he tucked in with his boots and a simple belt. He looked at the pink hair boy and recognized him.

As he walked closer to the boy, he was surprise that it was Nash. "Boy, you sure destroyed half of this island...and beat that goddess flame. But you did the right thing...because of you...we speed up the time takes for the island to vanish.

Nash was in unconscious state that he didn't realise the man was there beside him. The orange hair man smile and carried Nash on his shoulder to find his friends.

 _"_ _Natsu, you be surprise that your kid able to destroy half of this island as well as beat a god slayer. You be proud of him"_

With the island are unstable, Azee Holy Judgement and Axel's Nebula Volley collides until a small explosion happen pushing Azee and Axel back. "Why is it hard to kill you!?" shout Axel, he rise his arms, a purple and black wave appear as he tossed towards Azee. "Dark Nebula!"

"I have enough of this, Axel…I'm going to save you no matter what!" Azee cross his arm to his chest, his magic seal appear as it was absorb to Azee's right hand, grasping it. "This is...the end! Old Pal!"

"Impossible...! That technique...I thought I'm the only one who can master it...! How!" said Axel, but Azee didn't answer Axel's question and about to perform his powerful attack.

"Light...Bringer!" Azee thrust his fist and shot a powerful stream of light which obliterate Axel's Dark Nebula and hit Axel resulting a huge explosion and everything turn white as well as Azee and Axel disappear.

 _"_ _Everything turns...white..."_

 _"_ _What happen?"_

 _"_ _Did I die?"_

 _"_ _Please tell me, I didn't die yet...because...I must fulfil my promise to someone..."_

 _"_ _You're not dead, idiot...wake up"_

 _"_ _A familiar voice..."_

 _"_ _Looks similar to Hilda's voice..."_

 _"_ _Stupid Azee" said Hilda_

Hilda slap Azee's face and soon woke up. He turns his look to Hilda who sat beside him. "Hilda..."

"What happen...?"

"Well, when I arrived, the explosion happened and it almost kills you, so I stop the time using my first origin and quickly teleport myself to save both of your ass and here you are, save" said Hilda, she wasn't aware that Azee will use the powerful attack such as Light Bringer.

Azee saw Axel lay on the ground. "Axel..." Azee went to the body of his friend and search for his heart beat and pulse rate, which to his surprise, Axel still alive.

The blue hair boy cough before awake from his unconscious state. "Azee..."

"Hey old buddy..." Azee said with a smile on his face.

Axel smirk "Guess I lose huh?"

"Yeah...like I promise, I'm going to save you after all..."

Hilda sat beside them, she glad that it finally over, and what she most proud of is that Azee fulfil his promise for the first time in his entire life. _"Thank you...Aerrior Azee"_

"Urm, did you say something?" asked Azee

"Haa...no...no nothing" Hilda blush and turn her face around so Azee won't see she is blushing. "I know you blushing...so don't hide it...you look cute when you blush" said Azee

"I-I'm not blushing! You idiot!" she said, hit Azee on the head.

"Ouch..."

Axel giggle seeing his childhood friends never change a bit. "What are you laughing at?" ask Azee

"Hahaha, you both haven't change a bit...Hilda with her cold attitude and Azee with your idiot and childish side, why I was so blind following your father when I can be with you guys..." Axel look at the sky, regretting what he had done.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Soon, Rika, Rose, Yajeh, Shutora, Mark who carried Kim arrive at the seaside, they saw the Council ships waiting for them. Jura appear with his unit as they come to capture Axel.

"Jura..."

"Well, I take that you all succeed on defeating Axel and his team right?" he asked which Rika nodded. "Not only that, we also found the source of this island creation which is a giant cube that absorb Magic particles"

"Hmm...I see, so what we detecting before is true"

"Hey!" a shout come from the sky, Cody's team arrive as soon as they land on the ground. "Cody"

"Looks like made it"

"The island is going to vanish soon, so we need to hurry up and get the hell out of here" said Shutora, he try to search for Nash but he nowhere to be found.

"Wait...where's Nash?" he asked, worrying his friend might not make it. The team called their friends name but there's nobody answering. "Could it be..Nash is dead? Killed by the goddess flame? She is a god right...?" said Zen

Cody punched Zen on the face. "What was that for, ice bastard!?"

"Don't you dare said Nash is dead...he better be not, if I know my rival, he be strong enough to live..." Cody said, his soft voice calm everybody down, praying that Nash is alright. Amy couldn't help herself but worried.

Azee and Hilda help Axel as they get out from the underground, they made it to the surface. It was already sunset, the island getting smaller before it vanish. "Hey Azee"

"What?"

"Remember when we were kids, we use to lay on the beach and watch the sunset with Hilda..."

"Yeah...good time, good time" said Azee with a smile. Hilda let out a small smile on her face.

"Hilda smiled...cute"

"Fine, only this once you can call me cute...next time, there won't be"

"Sheesh, why you need to be so cold on us?"

"It's nothing..."

"Well, anyway, let's make our way back to the beach...because they all waiting for us there" said Axel

"Axel..."

Azee help Axel to move as they make their way to the beach. The council and their units were already waiting for Axel to be arrested. Azee and Hilda knew the Council was contact by someone to arrest Axel for his crime and sins. "Council..."

The Fairy Tail team were also there waiting for Azee. They all surprise that Azee is safe, but they still a bit concern about Nash. "Why look so gloomy?" asked Azee to the Fairy Tail team.

"Nash...Where's is Nash? He didn't make it here...did he..." said Amy, Yajeh calming her down and say that she must stop worrying. "Nash Dragneel...he battle Elly huh? Elly is quite strong...she was once one of the most powerful wizard in Isghar, and Fiore. But after she committed killing thousands of citizens at Marry Land, she was imprison for the rest of her life until...I set her free and she became my ally..." said Axel, he felt guilty for letting Elly escape and Nash's life depends on if he able to beat Elly or not.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for your ass!" yelled Cody who was about to punch Axel but his actions was stop by Jura. "Now, now...no need to punch or kick somebody, we all learn from our mistakes and do our best to not repeat it again" Jura kind words breaks the hatred inside Cody's heart.

"Axel Fernandes, you are under arrest for your crime, creating an island with magic particles from the world, create havoc on Magnolia, causing the Fairy Tail wizards to hurt themselves, killing innocent people and...help a prisoner to escape" said Jura, he cast a magic chain on Axel's hand. "Let him go! He was about to redeem his sins for what he done...there's no need to sent him to a prison!" yelled Azee.

"Yeah...Axel need to be with us so that he learn to be good now" Hilda continue to support Azee.

"Azee...Hilda...just stop"

Azee and Hilda shocked. "Axel..."

"It is the only way I can redeem myself from my sins...by be in the prison"

"But you can be better if you follow us...come home..."

"Our home already destroyed 10 years ago...so there's no such thing is home..."

"You can't just give up here...what about us who tried so hard to save you?" asked Hilda, she was hoping Axel wouldn't get a heavy punishment for his crime.

"Azee, our score are...100-101, you win. It makes me happy that you of all people who can challenge me on a fight"

Tears began to fall from Azee and Hilda's eye. "Both of you are my greatest friend, I would never want you both to follow the path that I've chosen, you both walk to the path of light...and I walk to the path of darkness"

The Fairy Tail team silence as they shouldn't meddle with other people business. "I want to thank you both for giving me a great time together when we were kids...and now, you both still stand on my side no matter what"

"Thank You Fairy Tail, for defeating my guild mates"

"Axel...why...why did you chose this way instead of going with us?" asked Azee again

Hilda turns to Azee with a sad look. "Azee..."

"Because...a true friend would never involve his friends on something dangerous...got it memorized?" Axel asked Azee.

He smiled, understanding every words that was said by Axel even he still sad. His tears drop like it would not end. "Got it memorized"

Hilda smiled as she could, she regret on what she thought of Axel and forget all about it at instant. "You both should live on your lives and enjoy it, Azee...take care of Hilda, don't let anyone hurt her as I did before..."

"Come on now, let's head back to the Magic Council headquarters" said Jura, as he walk away with Axel to their ship. "Thank you Fairy Tail, you made Master Makarov and Master Edward proud..." said Jura.

"Makarov?" asked Azir

"He's the third, sixth and eighth guild master of Fairy Tail...but sadly he died during a war" said Yajeh

"Oh"

"One more thing...Azee, Hilda and Fairy Tail..."

"The true evil is near, he watched you from far, collecting data and one day he showed his true self and he is very dangerous. You should be careful...don't do the same mistake as I did, or you regret for your entire life" said Axel, he departs and board the Council ships as they set sails to their headquarters.

"True evil..."

They heard a footsteps, a person came to them and brought a member of their guild. "You guys really did it huh? Sorry I'm late but I manage to save your friend here" said Gildart

"Uncle Gildarts!" yelled Cody, Shutora, Zen and Rika.

"It's been a long time huh? Good to see you guys all in a good shape"

Amy whispers to Yajeh. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's the legendary S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive, the father of Aunt Cana"

"S-Class Wizards..."

"By the way, Nash is safe here" he said, he lay Nash down on the ground. "Nash!"

"He's still alive!"

"What happen to him?"

"He won against the goddess of flames, and it use up a lot of his magic...so I guess he must be tired, he must be taking a long nap right now"

"Nash you bastard, you almost made us worry, and you almost made Amy cry" said Cody, and Amy really did cry. "H-Hey...I didn't mean it"

"I'm glad he's okay" she smiled

Azee and Hilda shared their happiness knowing Nash is alright. "Axel will be glad that Nash beat Elly"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, we should get out of here, somebody is watching us...and this island is about to vanish, let's go"

"How? We don't have a ship"

"Who need a ship if you can walk create one"

Gildarts clap his hands in triangle formation, woods from the island fuse together and create a ship big enough for the team. "All aboard!"

"Yeah!" said Haze

"A ship!" Mark and Natalia said.

"It got a Fairy Tail mark too!"

The ship that Gildart create set sail to Magnolia and Fairy Tail guild. Everything is okay now that their rescue mission is a success, they all return to their guild.

Nash lay on Amy's thighs. She was glad that they have save Azee, the guild members celebrate themselves for the successful mission and they all experience difficulties when fighting. Azee and Cody celebrate, by blasting a firework made out of ice and light, Azir, Mark and Zen making fun of Haze who got motion sickness when riding a transportation, Rose, Natalia and Meredy talking with Gildarts who control the ship wheels.

"I'm still feeling uneasy on what Axel said before...true evil...what does he mean..." Amy said as she watched the night sky hoping one day she will solve this mysteries with her guild mates.

To be continue to chapter 27: Fairy Tail Of Halloween Specials


	27. Chapter 27 : Fairy Tail Of Halloween Sp

CHAPTER 27 : Fairy Tail Of Halloween Special

 **The twentieth-seventh chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The eleventh chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter is about Fairy Tail Halloween story. Nash Dragneel has a dream and he tries to escape from it.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nash woke up in the middle of nowhere. "Wha..? Where am I? Is the fight over?" he look right and left but there's only houses and trees. "It's definitely not Magnolia…" he said. He look at himself, he knew that he was in a dream inside him. Nash now was a Frankenstein with stitches on his face, body, and arms. Two screw on the right and left of his neck and three on the shoulders, dragon silk also noticeable on his body. He wears green trousers with a black belt. "Why the hell I'm a Frankenstein? Didn't I suppose to be a dragon?" he asked.

Nash walk around the town, a town that was decorate with Halloween theme style. He saw Kids dressed themselves as Zombie, Ghost, Pirate and even a Pumpkin. "Where the hell am I?" Nash yelled. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair wearing dressed as a witch, appear behind him touching his shoulder. Nash aghast and shock before turning to the back and saw Amy.

"Amy!?" he said

"Nash, where on earth are you going? We have an important meeting at the guild!" Amy said to Nash.

"Meeting? For what? Didn't we're at the island that Axel created it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We are at Magnolia right now, come on! Zen call us for our meeting, he said something about two devils are going to attack us"

"What?" Nash confuse and tried to asked Amy to explain to him again but she caught his arm and brought him to the guild. "What is happening!"

They arrived at the guild, upon entering the door, Nash sense someone is watching them. Amy asked him "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Nash short replied. They enter the guild, there, Haze, Rose, Zen, Azee, Meredy, Cody, Azir, Shutora and Yajeh waiting for Nash arrival. Haze dressed up as zombie version of Orga Nanagear, Rose as a succubus, Zen as zombie version Mystogan, Azee as a mummy, Cody as a wolf, Meredy dressed as a cat, Azir as Dracula, Shutora as Hansel and Yajeh as Gratel carrying a weapon in black suit. "Wow..."

"Hey flame brain! Where the hell have you been!? We wait for you for hours, you know!?" yelled Cody

"Yeah, we have an important meeting to discuss, sit down and listen" said Yajeh, Nash look very confuse of his situation and he know that this is non-other than his dream. "I want to escape from this dream!" Nash want to escape but Rika, who dressed as a demon caught Nash on the scarf and pull him back to his seat.

The devil glares cause Nash to sit back on his seat. "What...a...scary demon"

"You weird today Nash, what happen?" asked Haze

"Hey! Don't tell me, you guys forgot what happen to the island?"

"Island? What island?" they asked

"No way...this is a dream"

"Enough Nash, now listen what we want to discuss"

"Darn it..."

"I've got some news to tell you guys about the Mysterious Mage Hunter, there's two of them and their are very powerful hunter that hunt every last monsters in this world" said Zen

Everybody was worried about these Mage Hunter unlike Azee who like to fight the two mage hunter. "Idiot!" Rika kicks Azee on the head. "What the!? How did you know what I was thinking!?" Azee yelled

"This is Fairy Tail, we can break the fourth wall" Rika replied.

"So, Azee, why the hell you become a mummy?" asked Nash

"Glad you ask, I'm not a mummy actually, I suppose to be the greatest Pirate ever but I fought with the Navy team and they burn me alive. Cost me to become like this state"

"That's the most shit story I've ever heard" said Nash

"Azee just weak, he couldn't even fight an ant" said Cody

"What did you say, fucking stripper?"

"What!? You want to start a fight, blondy ass?"

"Enough!" Rika push their chin and crack their bones on their neck. "Urrrkk"

Meanwhile, the two powerful wizards watch them from the sky, they observing the monsters discussion waiting to attack. "Hehehe, this will be their last night, they all going to die tonight"

"Eliminated the monsters, and ruled this town"

"Shall we start?"

"Yes"

Both of the hunters attack the guild when Nash and the group are discussing, Haze and Shutora sense it and warn their friend about the danger. They all shock when the guild was invade by two hunters. Nash protect Amy as well as Yajeh and Rose. Azee use his light magic and punch his way through the broken walls and attack the invaders. But he was push back with powerful force and landed on the ground.

"Who!?"  
"Yo, monsters. How is it going?"

Nash took a closer look at the two hunters and recognized them. "So...it was you"

Both of them look at Nash. "Mark and Natalia"

"So acting all villainous?"

"You know this is just side story of Fairy Tail right?" ask Natalia

"Is it?" he asked again

Amy knock Nash head leaving lumps. "It is, you idiot!"

"Ouch"

"You've been in sleeping state for a long time Nash"

"Well, I'm all fire up"

Nash cast fire on his fist and proceed to punch Mark who instead block the attack with his shadow magic. His shadow grab Nash on the body, giant shadow hand on Mark's back appear, grabbing Nash tightly.

"Arghh"

"Nash!"

Let him go, Mark" yelled Haze, he turn himself into lightning as he about to hit Mark, Natalia steps in and cast poison into the guild. "Oh no!"

"Solid Script Air!"

Yajeh cast solid script air that blew all the poison away, Cody turn his hand ice spear and strike Mark, Nash released himself and threw large fireball towards Mark and Haze lightning dragon roar, ultimately defeat him. While Natalia was surrounding by flowers that was cast by Rose, Rika in her demon costume summon a long trident and hit Natalia multiple time and Amy use her key, and summon Pegasus. "Gate of the Wing! Pegasus!"

Pegasus use his ultimate attack and blew Natalia away and defeat her.

Mark and Natalia was tied together with a rope. "Who sent you here?" asked Cody

"Tch! Why do we have to answer you?" Mark said to them. Nash create fire on his right hand and grab Mark collar outfit tightly. "Now talk"

"Fine, it's the Magic Council, they are hunting you all and try to get rid of all of you by sending us" said Natalia

"I knew it, the Magic Council is behind all of this"

"They just messed up with the wrong guild" said Nash, cracking his fist.

"Since this is Halloween, let's show them a little trick or treat" Rika said.

Everybody agree. They all went out to the Magic council place. "Hey! What about us?" asked Mark angrily.

"Sit there and wait for us till we beat all of this shit" said Azee. All of then proceed to go to the Council Headquarters.

Nash remembered something important. "Wait the sec, this is all a dream, why the hell I'm going with you guys?"

"I want to escape!" Nash tried to escape from the team, Rika came and grab his scarf. "You're not going anywhere, the sooner we beat the council, the sooner you be getting out of this dream"

"Really?"

"Then let's beat them!"

Meanwhile, the councilmen are having fun, partying knowing that they have success destroying Fairy Tail by sending their best hunters. They don't know what coming for them...

An explosion happen in their front gate, the Fairy Monsters has come to revenge. "What the hell!?"

"They alive!?"

Shouldn't their have been eliminated by the hunters!?"

"Hoho, you wrong. You just messed up with the wrong guild" said Shutora.

"Well, ain't that wonderful, I've been wondering when you will came here" said somebody from the dark.

"Who?"

The man come out from the darkness, he has silver hair, red eye and demonic features. "Demon?"

The council called out their army. "Wow..."

"Okay then...let's go home" said Yajeh

"We're not going anywhere without a fight" said Cody.

"I'm all fire up" said Azee

"Don't copy my line you bastard" said Nash

"Wait, wait...aren't this story is suppose about Halloween? Why are these fight scene needed?" said Amy.

Nash touch Amy's head, she blush in bright red. "Because Amy...Fairy Tail is all about action"

Everybody agreed. Smile. Haze rise his hands to conduct his thunder. "You damn right"

Rika cast her magic and she summon a powerful armour and wear it. Two blades appear on her hands. Rose cast flower petals around, she was ready to fight. Shutora smiles evilly. Yajeh with her book.

"An army? Don't make me laugh" said Zen

Azir controlling his sand magic. Azee cast his light magic surround him. He has been dreaming to fight the council and he knew the day will come. Meredy with her Magic Book, Amy show her golden key and Nash cast his flames.

"You one of the guild that doing shit things, we're going to destroy you!" said Mario, the guy with silver hair and demonic features. "I've learn the magic...the Demon Magic which allow me to evolve to be the demon itself.

"So what? We have a dragon slayers to kick your ass" said Azee. "Dragon slayers magic is only to slay dragons you dumb head" said Haze

"Oh? I see. So looks like you going to be slay by me, you curly beard guy"

"Attack!" shout Mario. The army of councilmen charge toward Fairy Tail team. Azee charge toward Mario and punch him. Azir conduct his sand and attack the council soldiers and hit them. Magic seal appear under Zen and he cast meteor which fast attack the soldiers that about to attack him. Meredy attack some of the council with fire, blizzard, thunder, wind and gravity magic from her book.

Amy summon two spirits, Pegasus and Draco, both of the spirits that wield the power of wind and fire attack simultaneously toward the councilmen and defeat them. Amy kick one of the council on the head.

Shutora turn his hand into iron blade. He slash attack all the councilmen while Haze didn't move and inch, his lightning struck all the councilmen and Rose use his flower which grow and attack the councilmen. Rika slice all the councilmen with one slash attack.

Nash punch and kick the councilmen before waving his arm and perform fire dragon wing slash and push all of the soldiers away and defeat them.

Azee and Mario clash to each other. Azee light attack and Mario demon magic. "You're a demon, so I'm just going to light up until you burn to ashes!"

"I'm not going to be burn by your light, your light to dim"

"We'll see"

"Light Bringer!" Azee punch which shot a powerful light attack towards Mario, he block with his right palm. "What!?"

"My turn!"

Azee was kick on the chin by Mario, he then side kick and punch the blonde boy and sent him to the walls. "He tougher than I thought..."

"That's why you can't just beat somebody alone without think first!" shout Nash, who kick Mario on the head.

"Tch! You right, I don't use my brain first"

Nash gave a hand, helping Azee to stand up. "I hate to say this but...let's fight together" said Nash.

Looks like you don't have a choice huh? Okay" Azee raise his knee and done fighting stance.

"Even if you both team up, you can't beat me" said Mario, he grow fangs, demon scales and wings. His eye becomes orange and red with black background.

Nash and Azee charge toward Mario who cast multiple magic orb that attack Nash and Azee. Nash jump and kick all the orb with flames covers his leg. "Fire dragon Talon!"

Azee proceed to throw multiple light shuriken which wasn't expected by Mario, the shuriken hit Mario on the armour. Nash punch Mario on the stomach, sent him flying. "What the!?  
Azee appeared behind Mario. He generates light on his hand, and released seven pillars of light that hit Mario which sent him to the ground. Nash from the sky, creates a large fireball. "Fire dragon Brilliant Flames!"

He threw the fire ball towards Mario. "I will not lose!"

He punch the fire ball and explode. He made through it and grab Nash on neck and throw him to the walls. Azee from behind kick Mario. "You insects!"

"Heh! Looks who's talking, you're the insects! The Council is wrong and has no right to destroy a guild!" said Azee, he continuously punch Mario with light covers his fist.

"You have no rights to stand against...Fairy Tail!" Azee last punch threw Mario to the ground which Nash was waiting for the perfect time.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

"Crimson Lotus : Exploding Flame Blade!" Nash user ignites his arms and generates long torrents of flames from him, which move to hit Mario in a spiraling formation. He scream in pain and was throw away defeated on the ground.

Azee landed down beside Nash. "Nice move"

"You too"

Hey guys, you beat him! Great job!" shout Azir

"I can't believed Nash working together with Azee to beat this guy, man, I though Nash was strong and can beat anybody, I don't know he was weak" said Cody,

Nash and Cody's forehead clash together. "What's that, stripper? You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on, pal"

"Tch! Come on, I only team up with Nash this time, just to be this guy after this, there will be no more"

"Yeah, after this we will continue with the next arc, the big one" said Azir

"So...when will I going to get out from this dream?"

"This Halloween theme sucks sometime but worth it"

"Yeah, I got to be Orga, this is awesome!"

"Well, stay tune for the next arc, things are heated up, right Nash?"

"I just wanna get out of this dream!" shout Nash

Soon them everybody laugh and have a great time together.

The end

To be continue to chapter 28 : Home


	28. Chapter 28 : Home

CHAPTER 28 : Home

 **The twentieth-eighth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The twelve chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **This chapter also focus on the character, Azee Aerrior backstory** **…** **.**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The ship that brought the team has return to Magnolia. The Fairy Tail team once again save Azee and his friend, Hilda. Since the A-class mission end, the team took the day off and rest. Amy lay on her bed, finally able to rest and sleep. Cody playing with his sister, Lumi, Kim playing at the arcade, Azir, Zen, Haze and Mark went to the guild, helping Master Edward to clean the guild, Natalia, Rose and Meredy going shopping, Yajeh, Shutora and Nash wandering around in Magnolia.

As for Azee…..

"Take that baldy!" shout Azee, tapping the video game console and win the game. "Hell yeah! Just beat that bald head villain!"

"Azee, come down for a moment" the sound of a middle age woman calling Azee. "Oh man.."

Azee went down stairs and see his mom waiting for him. "Mom, what is it?"

"Since you have your day off today, why don't you help me taking orders from our customers here, I'm pretty busy cooking"

"Sure, sure" he replied.

Azee make a stylish look, wearing pink apron and comb his hair to the back. "I'm ready"

Meanwhile, at the Magic Council. The chairman and Councilmen and women gathered along for discussion. They are trying to investigate the magic they sense somewhere in this world. Jura and the others are trying to locate the lost magic but they getting an error every time they search for it.

"Hmm, this kind of magic…it's mystery"

"That's what make it interesting to search for it" said Simon, who walk in the discussion room. "Simon, where have you been?" asked Jura

"Somewhere, I've been searching for that strange magic too, but I fail" said Simon, he search for a chair and sit.

"Hmm" Jura rubbing his beard.

"However…"

They all pay attention to Simon. "According to what I've been discover, there is a person who have the exact level of magic as the mystery magic we sense"

"What!? Really? Who?" asked Jura

"He's from Fairy Tail guild…name Azee Aerrior"

Azee sneezes. "Must be someone talking about me"

"You mean, that blonde hair boy whom I met at the island?" asked Jura again to make confirmation.

"Yes, that's him"

"If this true, we must capture him, who knows what we can find from him"

"That's not be necessary. Besides, he's too stubborn. Let me be the one who capture him and we can all examine the source of it's power" Simon volunteer himself to capture Azee. He turn back and walk away from the room, with the smile on his face, the second phase of his plan has complete and now he on for the third phase.

Yajeh, Shutora and Nash walk on the streets in Magnolia, there are many stall around the streets which attract Yajeh. "I can't believe there are many goodies and new cloths here!" said Yajeh, she went to every stall and buy as many as she could.

"Geez, what's gotten in to her?" ask Shutora

"I think that is the girl instinct?" said Nash

Yajeh came back with a lot of bags. "Mind you both help me out with this bags?"

"Why the hell you buy a lot of this thing..." said Shutora

They meet up with Rose, Natalia and Meredy on their way back home. "Oh hey! Nash, Shutora and Yajeh!" shout Natalia

"Hey, what are you girls doing here?" said Nash

"Erm, nothing much" replied Natalia

"Of cource we're shopping!" said Meredy happily, showing them the bags full of the item that they buy.

"Girls instinct..." Nash and Shutora said together.

"Hey, since we haven't eat yet, let's go to the new food bar that just open near the town clock tower" Meredy said and invite Nash, Shutora and Yajeh.

"Yeah, sounds a good idea"

"Oh right! I'm starving right now!" said Nash

"I knew this idiot will get hungry" said Natalia. Everyone chuckle and walks away.

Simon walk in the streets of Magnolia, he followed where Nash and Co goes towards Azee where about. Azee been busy helping his mother taking orders from the costumer and sent their food to their tables.

Nash and the rest of his friends enter the new food bar, there are many people eating there. Soon, a woman with blonde hair, blue eye and curvaceous body appear and greet them. "Ah, new costumer! Come in"

Shutora just amazed on how the food bar was design. "Yes, I'm not just amazed by that beautiful body but also this food bar"

Azee spotted his friends at his food bar. "What? Hey! What are you guys doing here?" asked Azee

"Azee!? You work here?" asked Rose

"Nah, this is my mom food bar" he replied

"What!?"

"You never told us about this" said Rose

"Well, if you gave me a chance, I could just tell you all about this" Azee heard his mom called him and rush toward her to get the food.

"Are those your friends?" asked Azee's mother, Diane.

"Yeah, from the guild"

"Wonderful! I go prepare them lunch, why don't you help me cook something special"

"Sure"

"Hey, Azee, nice pink apron, looks good on you" yelled Shutora, making fun of Azee. Azee then come and bump his head and Shutora's. "What's that Needles? You wanna piece of me?"

"What the hell, Blondy!?"

Yajeh kicks Shutora sent him fly away to the sky. Rose doing the chop punch on Azee's head leaving a big lump. "Why do we always get beat up?"

Azee's mom chuckle.

Nash was just about to punch Shutora and Azee. The girls watch him, the evil eyes of them cause Nash to sit back on his sit. "Girls are seriously freaking scary..."

Meanwhile at the guild, Azir, Zen, Mark and Haze finish cleaning up the guild. "Whew, we're finally able to finish this job" said Haze, he wipe out the sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah, so Master...what is this about?" asked Zen

"A very close friend of mine want to pay a visit tomorrow, and I want this place clean. Thanks to you guys, we finally did it" said Master Edward

"Close friend huh?"

"She's also a Fairy Tail mage"

A woman with long brown hair, wearing white blouse tied at the neck with a small, pink ribbon with frills decorating the sleeves, collar and waist. She also wore a long, dark pink skirt underneath. She walk through the road towards Magnolia. Her white hat covers her head from the sun.

"Tomorrow, I have a important announcement. Make sure everyone is in the guild" Master Edward order Zen, Haze and Azir to spread this news to their friends.

"Wait the sec, could it be..." Mark just figured it out already what Master Edward want to announce.

"Good thing Ritz has left the guild..."

Kim won every game in the arcade and beat almost hundreds of people including Bixlow and Freed. "What the...this kid is too powerful" said Bixlow

Gray helps his wife, Juvia doing the laundry. He watch the sky, remembering what Natsu would do in this free time. "Probably want to beat up Gildarts, Laxus and Erza" said Gray. He let out a sad smile.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?" asked Juvia

"Eh, it's nothing...really...just remembering an old friend" said Gray, wipe out his tears.

"You must be thinking of what Natsu would do in this free time right?"

"How did you..."

"Gray-sama, I've been in the guild with you and Natsu long enough I know how both of you felt"

Gray smiled, he agreed to what his wife said. She does know how both of them felt to as 'brothers'.

Gajeel asleep at the living room while the television still running.

Simon disguised himself so that nobody suspected him and enter Azee's mother food bar. He watching every movement of Azee, trying to make Nash and the others away from Azee.

At the top of the tower, two mage from the other guild watching the Fairy Tail team. Azee smells Simon but since there are many people inside the food bar, his sense was interrupt. Azee glare at Nash, he nodded, understanding the situation. The girls finish their food and Nash asked them to followed him.

Azee's mother bid farewell and thanking them for coming.

Azee asked his mother to let him go talk a walk. Simon quickly followed him to somewhere where there's no people. Azee waiting for Simon at the top of a hill near the sea. "Why did you followed me?"

Simon reveal himself from his disguise. "I have an important matter to discuss with you"

"What?"

"I've seen through your power and potential that others can't see"

"So what?"

"Do you remember who you are and what your purpose on living?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"As expected, your father and mother didn't tell you about it huh?"

"What the hell are you trying to say, Simon!?" yelled Azee angrily.

"Azee, your light element power is as powerful as mine...no...much more powerful that my power, you need a master to teach you how to use it properly and for your own good" said Simon, he tried to convince Azee to train under him.

"I don't need to train my power to get stronger...I am stronger that anybody else"

"Yet, you could not even surpass Nash Dragneel...or even Haze Dreyar and Shutora Redfox...all three of them are powerful dragon slayers in the guild..."

A Flashback of Nash beating up Elly with Dragon God Demolition Flame, Shutora beating up brothers during Day and Sunset Arc and Haze defeat Auswalth.

"Soon! Soon I would beat them to their asses! You don't have to mention their name to me!"

"Anger and overpower is your true nature, I will teach you the most powerful technique that you can use to beat these dragon slayers, and slay your own father"

"Tch! Why do I need to train with you?"

"Don't resist it, Azee...you still weak...you can't surpass your friends in the guild with that power of yours...and you will never beat your father"

"You asshole!" Azee angrily shout and proceed to punch Simon on the face, but he teleport himself dodging the attack. Azee punch the big tree, leaving a small curve. "You see...that punch would never beat someone, you need to get more powerful that before the big game that your guild has sign up"

"Huh...big game?"

"The Grand Magic Game, your guild hold the strongest guild title after continuously win the game, and someone like you will lose the game with that kind of power"

Azee look down on the ground, he can't think straight after been provoke by Simon, he knew he is still weak and could not surpass Nash in terms of power. "Guess I don't have any choice then...I need more power, to get more powerful and beat everyone who stand in my way" said Azee, he not rethink twice and accept Simon offer to train him.

"Very well then, God Sufi, teach me...teach me the technique, I need to upgrade my light magic...to win over everything"

"Tomorrow evening we start our lesson"

Erza and Jellal appear on the streets in Magonilia, they are waiting for tomorrow, the announcement of the big game that Fairy Tail will enter. Gray and Juvia feels it will be the best game ever. Gajeel snoring while sleeping. Levy watch him, smiling, she could not wait for tomorrow.

The woman with long brown hair was non other than, the card mage, Cana, on her way to Magnolia.

"It's been a while...and I'm sure everyone will gathered to see the next generation fighting in the big game" said Cana

Two teenager on the clock tower, one with black hair and the other one in silver. They have been observing the Fairy Tail mage from morning. "We will take back the no 1 guild title from you guys, and we will win the big game"

"It's about time the new generation to take part and show their hidden talents"

"Nash Dragneel...I will have my revenge on you" said the boy with black hair.

To be continue to chapter 29 : Our Promise


	29. Chapter 29 : Our Promise

CHAPTER 29 : Our Promise

 **The twentieth-ninth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The thirteen and the last chapter of Light Bringer Arc (Third Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but lot's of Fairy Tail old character will appeared**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Everyone gathered at the guild for the important announcement that will be made by Master Edward. Fairy Tail wizards, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Gildart Clive, Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox and Levy Mcgarden, Bixlow, Freed, Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen along with their children and next generation of Fairy Tail team.

Master Edward appear on the stage and satisfied with all the young generations that gathered. But Nash and Amy are missing. Master knew Nash would go and wake Amy up.

"Thank you for coming here, young generations. There is one important announcement I want to make. Since we hold the title of the number one guild for a long time, I would want the new generations to defend the title in biggest game we will enter since X791"

"Biggest game?"

"The Grand Magic Game" said Master Edward

Everybody was shock except the old generations. "Well, it maybe sounds new to you all, but we win every game that we enter since X793 to till now. Although, this time, it will be different and much more fun that before"

Amy felt so tired since she haven't sleep that night due to watching movies. She couldn't even move to take a bath and breakfast. Her window suddenly open, when she turn around and saw a pink hair boy. "Amy, let's go to the guild. Master said he will make an announcement, an important one" said Nash.

Amy startle after seeing Nash at her room window. "N-Nash! W-Why did you enter my room without permission!?" yelled Amy

"What? I was just to wake you up"

"You could have call me before you came to my room…" said Amy, she get up from her bed and her blanket fell down.

Nash's face turn to red and perverted one. "Is that your lucky panties?"

Amy look at her half naked and only wore her panties. She blushing heavily and turn around. "Pervert!" yelled Amy and she kick Nash on the face and hit the wall leaving cracks. "Aaaarrk"

Amy after finish take her bath, wear her outfit and went out where Nash waited for her at front door. "Let's go"

Amy smile and nodded. "Yeah"

"So master, about this Grand Magic Game, where and when it will be held?" asked Azir, the sand mage of Fairy Tail.

"Next year at Crocus in Fiore. You got a year to prepare for the big game, unlike the old generation, they only had little time and they could have not make it without Ultear Second Origin" said Master Edward

"Yeah, back then we lost on our first game, second...till we back on to winning and reach the final and won the Grand Magic Game" Laxus continue, he couldn't wait to see his son in action in the game.

"We almost lost but Natsu and Gajeel brought us back on the top" said Erza, which her daughter and son, Rika and Zen are both amazed by their mother.

"Tch! I could have shown my power if that asshole wouldn't push me on the train" said Gajeel. Inside, he feels that Natsu does the right thing.

The guild door was open, Nash and Amy enter the guild with a cheerful smile. "Yo, everyone!"

"And here comes the idiot" Azee try to pick a fight with Nash.

Everyone gathered around Nash and Amy, discussing their plan for training before the big game. Sadly, Nash didn't notice Azee. "I've been ignore"

"Hey Light ass, come here with us, we need to prepare for the game" Haze invite Azee to their group. "At least someone notice me"

The passion of the next generation of Fairy Tail really amazed by Master Edward. He look at the walls where the picture was hanging, he look at the late Master Makarov. "Makarov, the next generation will bring the spirits of Fairy Tail to the big game"

"Are you guys decided it yet?"

"Yeah, we decide to go off training somewhere in a year before we come back to the guild and prepare for the game" said Cody

"Such Manly! Fairy Tail will win this year with the passion of this young generation!" yelled Elfman, his wife Evagreen tap him on the shoulder.

"Gihi, where are you going off training, my son and daughter? asked Gajeel

"Where else but in Fiore" said Shutora

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure we're get ready before the game"

"I trust you both will ready, me and your mom always believed in you" Gajeel said while put his arm of Levy's waist.

"Azee, where are you going to train?" asked Rose

"Somewhere, well...I didn't know what that place is...err...yeah something like that" he replied, Rose nodded slowly understand.

Cody and Nash bump their head to each other. "Stripper, I said we're going to this place"

"Flame Brain, we're going to this place, not what you pick"

"I knew both of them would not get along together, how about both of you take your own journey to the place you were like to train" said Juvia, her smiling and angry aura cause both of them to befriend and become best friend. "Okay"

"So what's next?" said Laxus

"Well, they have to pack their stuff?" said Mirajane

"Amy, let's go together, we can train together, the four of us" Meredy invite Amy to her team, which Amy agrees. "Yeah, that would be great!"

Meredy team consist herself, Rose, Yajeh and Amy. Haze goes on with Azir and Zen as a team. Rika followed her mother footsteps and decide to go with Natalia. Cod going alone as well as Nash.

"Wait, did you guys forget about me already?"

"Who?"

They look at Kim, who standing in front of them. "Hey Kim, how long have you been standing there?" said Nash

"Long, long time"

"Hey, Kim, let's go train together" said Rika

"Really!? You invite me on your adventure?" asked Kim

"Why not? You are part of our guild now, I don't see a reason why I shouldn't invite you"

"Besides, your so cute!" Natalia hug Kim.

"Lucky Bastard..." said Nash, Zen, Azir and Azee

Azee already decide to train with Simon, to upgrade his light magic and strengthen it up so he can beat Nash.

FLASHBACK

"I just knew who you are, you pretty dangerous" said Simon

"Because I'm a beast?"

"Beast is a powerful being, more powerful that demons like Tartaros. But, your father was their king and it's must be you, the only one who can beat your father"

"Hell right I am, cause I hate him so much because he killed my brother and sister"

"Hence, that is why you can't befriend with the Fairy Tail guild, once they knew you are a beast, it will be a war"

"Did anybody from the guild knew about this?" Azee asked again

"Only Master Edward, Laxus and Gildart are full aware of this, but others they have no idea about this"

"You got a year to prepare and a year is good enough for me to teach you everything"

FLASHBACK End

Azee was happy for Kim, he able to train with a powerful mage like Rika and Natalia. Nash saw Azee who stay silent at the bar and proceed to go to him. "So, what bothering you?" asked Nash, he sat on the chair beside Azee.

"Nothing, I just can't wait for the game"

"Where's the goofy Azee and the idiot who make lame jokes before?"

"Why do you even care, stay of my sight"

Azee walks away from the guild, his cold attitude brings Laxus and Gildart distrust towards Azee. Everyone watch him leave the guild.

"Nash, what happen?"

"Nothing, he just need time to empty his head with no brain"

Simon on the clock tower watch Azee walks away from the guild. His plan going all well, soon everyone in the guild will distrust him and his vengeance towards his father grew.

During Sunset, Amy sat on a bench at the hill beside Fairy Tail guild, she watch the sunset which she usually saw with her late father. A flashback when she was a kid and her father, Andrew watch the sunset at hill behind their Konzern.

Nash came and lean beside the tree behind the bench. "Nash?"

"It is beautiful right?"

"Yeah"

"I can't wait for the game, with our friends and master...I'm sure we have a great time there"

"And we going to defend our number one title from other guild just like our predecessors did"

"There's one thing I want to ask you...when did you learn Celestial Spirit Magic with my mother?" asked Nash

"During I'm 5 years old, It took me two years to master it and I able to summon two spirits at once"

"And then I never heard of my master again, I don't know where she is..."

Nash silent. "How about we called it a day? Tomorrow is going to be a big adventure"

"Yeah" Amy smiled and left the scene with Nash.

Azee enter Simon's room at the Council Headquarters. "Ah, you came early that I expected"

"Tell me, what exactly the magic you will teach me?"

"You really are can't wait for it huh? Fine, I tell you"

"It's the Light Of Universe and Buddhist Light Fist"

"Heh?"

"It's the two most powerful technique but there's also another one I will teach you but it's the time yet, you still weak to learn it"

"Light Of Universe...I like it"

The next morning, everyone gathered up and prepare for their adventure. Packing their staff and things in their bags. Just as their set up, Haze going with Azir and Zen to their destination at the South of Fiore. Meredy, Yajeh, Rose and Amy went to the east. Rika, Kim and Natalia went to the west, Shutora went with Nash and Cody on the North but they took different path.

"This purpose of your journey is to train and prepare for the Grand Magic Game and we will defend our title from other guild" said Haze, act as the leader of their journey.

Everyone agreed. Juvia cry as she was so proud of her son but he only wear his under wear just like his father besides her.

"Hey stripper put some pants on" yelled Nash

"Shut up Flame brain!"

Both of them start a fight but Master end it with cop on their backs. "Ouchhh!"

"Both of you, be nice"

"Hey, where's big bro Azee?" said Kim

"Yeah...He's missing..."

"I'm sure he off to his own journey, besides, he is important member of our guild..." said Nash

"You trust him?" asked Gildarts

"I can't feel what he felt, he is too...mysterious and I only trust him when he fight alongside with us"

"That's good enough reason for me" said Gildarts

"This is our promise, to bring Fairy Tail victory in the Grand Magic Game" the young generation bid farewell to their parents, guild members and Master as they departs from Magnolia towards their destination.

"It would be great if Natsu and Lucy are here..." said Gray

"What the hell are you saying Gray, you looking at them" Erza knock on Gray's head. "Hey! Why did you do that!?"

"Huh?"

Gray watch Nash walk away and he saw Natsu and Lucy the same as they were on their way on a mission together. "Yeah...I am looking at them"

Simon and Azee departs from the Council Headquarters to their secret place for training.

In a year, the game will be held at Crocus, the capital Kingdom Of Fiore and these young generation will defend their title of Fairy Tail Number One Guild.

Somewhere at the Isghar, all the evil wizard were defeated by another group Fairy Tail mage lead by a pink hair girl. "Few, that's the last of them, and by that, we end our biggest mission" said a black hair girl, wearing cowboy hat and a two guns on her hands.

The pink hair girl smiled. "Yeah, hey...let's go to Crocus because...the Grand Magic Game will be held next year and I want to see my little brother there" she said.

"Yeah.."

To be continue to chapter 30 : The Grand Magic Game


	30. Chapter 30 : The Grand Magic Game

CHAPTER 30: The Grand Magic Game

 **The thirtieth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The first chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

One year has passed since the battle on an Star Island, created by Axel in order to capture Azee Aerrior. The young generation of Fairy Tail begun their journey to prepare for the biggest game in Fiore, The Grand Magic Game. Year X818, March 3 at Hargeon, a blonde hair girl, carrying her bags, wearing purple and white stripes and white skirts along with high knee boots.

The other are her teammates, a blue hair, short and slender girl wearing orange blouse and mini skirt and high knee boots, a lavender colour hair, wearing white outfit and long black trousers and boots and last was an orange colour hair girl wearing white outfit and mini skirt with high knee boots. Almost can see her huge cleavage that covered with a black bikini top due to the outfit transparent features.

"We're arrived!"

"It's been a year now, and Hargeon looks like it haven't change a bit" said Yajeh, putting her bags beside her, stretching her body after a long travel from East of Fiore. "Let's take the train back to Magnolia, probably everyone was waiting for us" said Rose, she lead the team to the train station.

Magnolia Town, the streets was crowded with people as usual. At the end of the streets was a big building, a flag hanging on top of the building bears the Fairy Tail mark. Yes, it is the Fairy Tail building.

The team arrived shortly after walking from the train station. "Hehe, it's the same as always" said Meredy, the lavender hair girl.

Rose open the guild door, where suddenly a cheering sound was heard from the Master and Fairy Tail old wizards upon their arriving. "Welcome back!" yelled Mira, happily hug Amy and the others.

"Thank you"

"Wow, you guys really put up a good work for the decorations" said Yajeh, she was amazed by the old generation hard works for them.

"Are we the first one that arrived here?" asked Amy. Mira nodded and she invite them for a drink special made for them.

Master Edward walked to the bar and congratulates them for completing the one year training as a preparation for the Grand Magic Game. "Tomorrow is the opening ceremony for the game, and this evening we will begin our journey to Crocus" said Master Edward.

"But the others aren't here yet...I hope they made it time"

"They better be or they done for it" said Erza, clutching her fist and waiting for the boys if they return late to the guild.

"Now, now Erza..." Jellal soothe his wife as she as she is pregnant their third child.

The guild door open, revealing the second team that arrived. It was Rika and her team, Kim and Natalia. "We're home!"

"Mom, Dad?" yelled Rika from the guild door.

"Welcome back, honey" Jellal greet his daughter.

"Rika, darling, I've missed you!" Erza came and hug her daughter tightly. "Y-Yeah mom, I missed you too...so tight...the baby might be squish"

"Oh...oh...I'm sorry"

"Welcome back, Rika, Natalia and Kim" said Master Edward

"Master, we are prepared before the game" said Natlia

"But we also encounter someone on our way back home moments ago..." add Kim as Master tells him to explain who was it.

"We don't know but has a guild mark on his head"

"I see..."

"While we're waiting for the last two team, we should pack our stuff and begin our journey to Crocus this evening, so start working" Master Edward order the guild mates to pack their stuff for their journey"

The clock shown 4.00 p.m. and the other two team are yet to return. "One hour before we headed to Crocus...and the other two teams did not return yet"

"Something might happen out there..."

"If warren was here, we could use his telepathy magic to contact them..." said Gray

"Yeah...if he was here..."

The guild once again open and Zen, Azir and Haze return as soon as the clock passed down to 4.30 p.m. "Zen...Azir and Haze!"

"Hey, what took you so long...huh?" Erza stand behind them, the demon aura came out as they startle because of the demon behind them.

"Err...mom...I can explain..." Zen tried to calmly talk to his mother, Erza.

"What's your excuses this time?"

"We...we...end up at the spa after we arrived Hargeon" Zen explain to his mother.

Haze and Azir put their hand their face as well Jellal. "He's dead"

"What!? Spa!? Did you just go there to see woman and young girls naked!?" yelled Erza.

"I-I-I..." Zen speechless. Erza knock his son on the head hard enough giving him a big lump so does Haze and Azir. "Ouch..."

"Enough...there's only four people left in our team that didn't return yet, and we can't afford to wait for them, Mark should be at Crocus right now to check in our Hotel" said Master Edward

"So, we can't wait for Nash and the others to return?" asked Amy

"If they smart, they will head to Crocus right away" said Laxus, drinking his beer.

Meanwhile, a figure in a black hood walked straight to a dark alley at Crocus. There's a door, lamp on top of it and a board say "Lucky Bar". The hooded figure walks in and sat on the chair in front of the waiter who was busy wiping a glass. Beside the hood figure was a muscular man, wearing the Council outfit and cape.

"Gave me a glass of milk" said the hood figure.

"How's your training?" ask the man beside him.

"Awesome, and I know I'm going to beat everyone in the game"

"Even your Fairy Tail friends?"

"Friends? Since when I ever called them my friends? All I see was weaklings..."

"Careful with your words, buddy...they not as weak as you see...don't get shock if they already archive a higher level than you and outmatch you"

"Who are you calling buddy? I only two friends and they remain in my heart forever"

The man drinks his beer until finished the whole cup. He proceed to walk to the Bar exit. "Boy...you just don't know what you deal with in the game or outside, even the most powerful magic you've learned from Simon isn't going to get you the top..."

"Heh...we will see about that"

"You're not even worthy to call a Fairy Tail member...just burn that mark already"

"I will burn it...after I beat everyone in the game and find that book"

"Farewell, Simon's pupil" the man said as he walk through the exit and to the dark alley.

"Book? Does he mean...'that' book?" said the man.

In the evening, the master, Mira, Laxus, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy along with the young generations who will participate the Grand Magic Game. Since they low on budget because of repairing the guild after the destruction cause by Nash, Azee, Cody and Shutora last year, they can't afford a guild bus yet.

They took the train to Crocus at 6 o'clock. "This train use speed magic, and it can travel to far places in hours, so I think we will arrived a Crocus on an hour or more" said Mira

"Glad Nash and Shutora wasn't here, their motion sickness is worst than Haze and Yajeh" said Amy causing everyone to giggle. She turn her view to the window and saw the sunset.

They shortly arrived at Crocus and take all their stuff and bags to the hotel that Mark check in before. "Hey!" Mark yelled at them.

"Hey Mark! How are you?" yelled Zen

"Fine, let's go the hotel, this way!"

The hooded figure saw the Fairy Tail team on their way to their hotel. Crocus was crowded with people and their are preparing the opening ceremony for the Grand Magic Game tomorrow. "That's the Fairy Tail team!" yelled the fans, they quickly took their phone and snap a picture of the team.

"We're cheering for you, Fairy Tail!"

"Thank You! Thank You!"

"Where's Natsu?"

"Yeah, he should be here, he's always exciting when the Grand Magic Game is held again"

"Urm...Natsu has an unfinished business to attend to at Magnolia, he's probably not going to come here but his son will" said Laxus, he believed the people might just forgotten that Natsu already passed away 11 years ago along with Lucy.

"His son!?"

"Awesome! We get too see a new Dragneel fight again!"  
"Goodluck Fairy Tail"

Mira whispers to Laxus's ears. _"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" she asked_

 _"We wouldn't want them to feel sad during the game...besides, Natsu and Lucy wouldn't want them to be sad too..." Laxus replied to his wife, which she nodded agree._

From the north of Fiore, three figures were walking, finding their way to somewhere place. The three of the figure wearing a torn hood that covered their face and half of their body. They brought a compass along with them. "Err...remind me again where exactly is Crocus?" said Shutora

"I have no idea...this compass was piece of junk! How did we end up buying this at that store?" Nash threw the compass away.

"That old man tricked us...and now we're lost in the middle of nowhere..." Cody strip until he only his trousers. He threw away his jacket and hood.

They soon followed whatever that flew through their heart and in about an hour they found themselves at a small building. The building was build with wood and have board hanging on the top. "Veronica Bar"

"Let's go there and see if we can get some information to get to Crocus as fast as possible" said Nash, the three of them went to the bar.

"Welcome, young mage" the waiter of the bar greet them.

"Hey mister, you know the way to Crocus?" asked Shutora. Nash and Cody punch Shutora's cheek on the right and left. "Where's you manners?"

"I don't mean to interrupt sir, do you know how to get to Crocus?" asked Nash. The man finish wiping the cup and put it on the shelves behind him. "Sit down and have a drink first, you guys look thirsty"

"We sure do...we're lost and couldn't search for a single water"

The waiter made them a cold drink and three young mage drink it like they haven't drink for month.

"So, you were asking where is the way to Crocus huh?"

"Yeah, did you have any directions for us? Because we're in a hurry for the Grand Magic Game that start tomorrow"

The waiter saw the Fairy Tail mark on Cody's right chest. "I see, you're from Fairy Tail, that's explain it"

"Yeah"

The man show his phone and location to Crocus which the three of the mage were taking the wrong road after all. "Well, it's a good thing you came here cause I will sent you to Crocus with my baby" the waiter rip his waiter suit and wear a short trousers, Hawaiian t-shirt and black sunglasses. The bar turn into a monster truck which have four sets of big tyres.

"Cool!"

"That's the most awesome car I ever seen"

"Hop it, Fairy Tail. We're going to Crocus"

"Yeah!"

Crocus start to rain, everyone quickly took shelter with their umbrella. "The opening ceremony was just not as fun as it usually do..." Haze yawn and felt tired after his long journey.

"Just wait...tomorrow, you will know that the opening was the last thing you will remember in your life" said Laxus, rubbing his son hair which he felt annoying.

The black hood figure walks on main road, his spiky blonde hair can be seen and his golden eye shines inside the hood. He continue walking on the rain, the man from the bar before watch him from far.

"What did you tell him about the book...Simon?"

To be continue to chapter 31 : The Ceremony


	31. Chapter 31 : The Ceremony

CHAPTER 31: The Ceremony

 **The thirtieth-one chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The second chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The next morning, Crocus was so boisterous with the first day of The Grand Magic Game and the opening ceremony. There are ten teams that made it to preliminary event, and the team was Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy, Olympus Might, Bloody Skull, Howl Fiara and Twillight Ogre.

All ten team were ready for the opening ceremony. Toma E. Fiore, Mr. Yajima and a guy wearing tuxedo wearing sunglasses become the commentator of the Grand Magic Game. "How are you feeling Mr. Gai about the Grand Magic Game today?" asked Mr Yajima.

"Great! I feel the ten guild that participate will do their best and win every match that will be held"

The Grand Magic Game Arena was rebuilt and added new features and facility for the teams. The Fairy Tail team were ready for the opening ceremony but they also worried for Nash, Cody, Shutora and Azee who hasn't come back yesterday. "Where are those idiots!? Are they forgetting that today was the Grand Magic Game!?" yelled Rika, who seriously angry toward the four mage.

"They really destroy our Guild reputation..." Mira said with a sad smile on her face.

"We can't wait anymore, we sent our first team to the opening, Zen lead the team along with Azir, Haze, Rika and Amy"

"Eh, me?" asked Amy

"Yes, you. Besides, our team need a 'blondy' like you" Master Edward said and gave Amy a big smile on his face. The smile gave Amy the confident to be in the team and she will do her best make Fairy Tail champion once more.

"Alright, Let's go!" yelled Zen, he lead the team to the opening ceremony inside the Arena. Thousands of citizens of Crocus was their waiting their favourite guild in the ceremony. There was also the other nine team who was already there waiting for Fairy Tail.

"Is Fairy Tail is this slow?" asked some of the mage from other guild.

"Do not underestimated them, they more powerful than you ever imagine"

"That blue hair guy and red girl...they look familiar..." said the girl with a cat ear on her head. She sat beside a woman with dark purple hair, she wore a red with pink flower petal design kimono and carried a sword on her waist. She look at Zen and Rika with a bright smile on her face.

"Kagura?"

"Fairy Tail will win this year" she replied.

"Now! Please welcome the ten teams that going to participate the Grand Magic Game" said Mr Gai.

The blue Pegasus team gave them a bow to their fans. "We will make Master Ichiya proud of us"

"Yes!"

"We're going to make Maste Bacchus proud too!"

Sabertooth team was quite as ever, they gave everyone their smile. The team consist two dragon slayers which is a girl and a boy, a man with spiky black hair, a young man wearing a hat and a young girl wore a white dress and fancy coat.

"Men~ Blue Pegasus shall take the victory over all the nine team!" yelled Ichiya Vandelay Katabuki, the guild master of Blue Pegasus.

"Keep dreaming old man, Lamia Scale will be the victor" said Lyon, the guild master of Lamia Scale.

Team Olympus Might only show the other team and the fans some respect despite been quite. Bloody Skull causing all noise inside the Arena and lastly Fiara Howl team, a new guild that was form years ago.

"Mr. Gai, do you know who's the founder of Fiara Howl guild?" asked Toma, the king of Crocus, Fiore.

"Hmm, the council never mention anything about this guild...I guessed their new here"

"I believed these new guild will a tough challenge for Fairy Tail to defend their title as number one guild in Fiore" said Yajima

"Yes, but I also believed Fairy Tail can do it, with the recruit of their new mages, who knows they can turn this Arena up side down"

The black hooded boy lean on the wall, watching the opening ceremony. He smiled toward Fairy Tail but gain his interest to see Nash wasn't there. "Where could he be?"

The monster truck arrived at Crocus just in time when the ceremony begin. "Thank you...errr..." Nash didn't know the bar waiter name.

"Call me Shawn"

"Thanks Uncle Shawn"

"Now, defend Fairy Tail title and win all the games"

"You bet we will" yelled Shutora

Nash, Cody and Shutora run towards the Arena, ignoring people near them.

"Hey, is it me...or someone or three of them missing from Fairy Tail team, I mean, where is the son of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox? Are they participating this event?" asked Mr Yajima

Toma E. Fiore watch the Fairy Tail team and thought where is Nash Dragneel.

The clouds covered the sun, the Arena become dark and everyone barely can see. Soon, the light spot on a ground revealing a guy wearing black hood outfit. "Presenting...the saviour of Fairy Tail...it's...Azee Aerrior!" yelled Azee while throwing away his black hood outfit and wore his usual one with a minor change.

The Arena was silent after Azee reveal himself.

The cloud finally move and everyone can see again. "Who's that?"

"What guild is he?"

"Sting?"

"Nah, Sting doesn't look as ugly as him"

"Azee?" asked Rika

"Yes, it is I, Azee return back from one year training and win over everything"

A slightly punch on Azee's face by Rika sent the blonde boy to the walls. "Who the fuck are you saying like that!? You make us worry! And also you are late!"

"Ouch...can you be gentle with me?"

"You spoil everything..." said a familiar voice from the Arena door. Azee turn his head around and saw Nash Dragneel.

Nash walks in along with Cody and Shutora to the Arena. "Nash!"

"Cody!"

"Shutora!"

Gajeel saw his son, he knew that his son will find his way here. Levy couldn't been so grateful to see her son return again.

"Oh! That's him! Natsu Dragneel's son, Nash Dragneel!" yelled Mr Gai.

Amy walked towards Nash. "Sorry I'm late"

"It's okay, after all, the match hasn't started yet..."

Master Edward and the rest of Fairy Tail member was happy to see the other three return. Nash gave Azee a hand and helped him to stand up. "Gee, I thought you going to ignore me"

"After you spoiled everything here? No"

"I just want a dramatic entrance"

"Okay, that's enough of the dramatic ceremony for the opening of Grand Magic Game, all the nine team should get ready for this evening, the first ever game of the Grand Magic Game, Hidden, but...hohoho...it's as the same as we usually do" said Mr. Yajima, Mr. Gai show a map using a Lacrima for the team and audience.

"Hidden, the first game is about finding 7 treasures around this city, there are hidden somewhere and whichever team that find one will get 3 points for the team" said Mr Yajima

"This hidden game isn't about power or magic...it's about your sense, teamwork and skills to find this hidden treasure" Azir said to the team, "Mainly, the we will be in a team of five people and two of us must guard us from any danger, two should use their sense of finding thing and skills and lastly one must be very smart to solve riddles and finding this treasure"

"Acctually, we have four dragon slayer here that can use their dragon nose to sense the treasure..."

Nash came out from shower while wearing a towel. "Nope, we can't use our nose to sense treasure...besides, I don't even have a single scent to smell"

"He's right" Haze agree

"But I can sense it" Azee raise his hands

"You can?"

"Yeah, I told you before that I love solving riddles and finding treasure when I was a kid, and I can prove to be very useful in this very first game"

"Well, if you put it that way, there's a chance we can win" said Zen

"Okay, I know how set up the team" Azir draw on a piece of paper, he have put up the formation for them and strategy for this game.

"Wait, having Nash and Shutora in the same team would be a reckless decision, both of them would guard us but their action also cause every team to target on us if we found one of the treasure, the other team will stole it from us" said Amy, she have been thinking to not put Nash and Shutora in the same team. Everyone nodded agree.

"Okay, Nash and Zen as the guards, Amy and Yajeh can use their skills and brains to figure it out something and we put Azee in the front line to find the hidden treasure" Azir comes up the team line up.

"I see, that could work!" shout Azee

"Yeah, let's do this"

Later that evening, the first day of The Grand Magic Games begin with their first game, Hidden. Elfman watch the young generation proudly and his manly tears came out. "I never been so proud of this young mage"

His wife, Evergreen soothe him and tap on the shoulder. "There...there...Honey, don't cry"

"I'm not crying! I'm a Man! A man should never cry!" Elfman continue to shed his manly tears.

"Elfman, save that manly tears of your when we win" said Gray, he appear with his wife, Juvia and their 3 years old daughter Lumi Fullbuster.

"Gray...Juvia.."

"Do not worry, I'm sure they will win the first game" Juvia said and determined that Nash and the team can win.

Master Edward, Gajeel and Levy came. "Listen up brats, I received a word from Mr Yajima that the rules have a small change, that we can put any members into a match without using a five men team as long as they are not an S-Class wizards" said Master Edward

"Which mean?"

"Which mean the other team might pull out a trick and putting their powerful wizards beside them"

"That would be cheating!" yelled Natalia

"Yes, but of course...there's no rule that we can't sent one...besides, we have Haze, Rika and Zen on the line"

"If they got a dragon slayer, we just have to sent Nash and Shutora" said Rose. Everybody chuckles and nodded.

Azee wear his sleeveless black vest with a white pattern and two bands on his right arm. He wears dark pants with a faint tiger print, which is also present on his gloves. Nash wears a black jacket with skull-motif buttons that he kept unzipped whose tail reaching down to his upper calves. Underneath, he wears a white shirt, a black cropped trousers and orange buckled boots with red soles. Cody wears an open white shirt with nothing but a pendant which belongs to his father underneath, black leather trousers with a small side chain. Shutora wears a dark blue, collared trench coat while retaining the pants, and studded boots, gloves, belt and wristbands. He also wear red bandana on his forehead.

The four of them wear their new cloths after Amy summon Pegasus to provide them one. "Thanks Amy" said Nash

"Don't mention it...you guys have been a long journey and you don't even change a single bit of your cloths...so I call Pegasus to provide you a new one" Amy swipe her key after thanking Pegasus as he return back to Celestial spirit world.

"This cloths is awesome and makes look cool that any other men in this Arena" said Azee which he proud of himself.

"Nope, you still look dumb even after you change your hairstyle" the team confess their reaction towards Azee.

"You guys are jealous of me, I know I'm more attractive then Nash, isn't that right, Rose?" said Azee causing Rose to blush. The girls watch her with curiosity.

"Hilda surely will kill me if she find about this" murmured Rose.

Everyone giggles after Azee's joke but they take it as to relieve their pressure before the first game start. "Alright, Let's go" Zen raised his hands and lead the team to their first game.

To be continue to chapter 32 : Hidden


	32. Chapter 32 : Hidden

CHAPTER 32: Hidden

 **The thirtieth-two chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The third chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

All the ten team's gathered at the starting line inside the Arena, the lacrima that floated in the air shows the map of Crocus where the hidden treasure might be. "Each team's must find all seven hidden treasure and bring it back to the finish line in this Arena! The team that find one of the treasures and bring back to the finish line will receive five points!" said Mr Gai, his voice can be heard by all the audience in the Arena.

"I see…" said Azee, putting his right hand under his chin.

"Now, shall we head to the first ever game, Mr Yajima?" asked Mr Gai

"Yes, let's move on to the first game, Hidden"

Team Fairy Tail, Team Sabertooth, Team Mermaid Heel, Team Blue Pegasus, Team Lamia Scale, Team Olympic Might, Team Bloody Skull and Team Fiara Howl are in their position at the starting line.

"Before the team started, there is two important rule that you must followed or your team will be disqualified and lose" said Mr Yajima, he stand on his chair to make himself clear to everybody.

"This game must be finish in 1 hour, if the team spend more than one hour their team will automatically lose and don't receive any points" said Mr Yajima, "So, manage your time well to find the treasure"

"Shit…only 1 hour?" Gajeel said as he is not satisfied with the time given. "But I still think that is more than enough for the team to find one of the treasure" Levy said, she positively think the team will win this game.

"You really think that the time is enough for them, Levy?" ask Gajeel, her husband.

"Given that Amy and Yajeh are the most intelligent mage in the guild plus Azee solving technique and Nash and Zen guarding the team, eighty percent chance we can found one" Levy explain to all her Guildmates.

"So that's why we put Amy and Yajeh together, they both the smartest mage here"

Nash and Zen in position behind Amy and Yajeh and Azee positioning to the front. "3…."

"2….."

"1! Start!"

All the ten teams move to Crocus and start to locate the treasure. Meanwhile, a blonde spiky hair man appear at the Arena, he looks at the lacrima which broadcast the game. "Sting, honey" a female voice heard from behind.

Sting turn and look around as he saw his wife, a white hair woman wearing blue blouse and white skirt. "Yukino," Sting called his wife name and gave her a smile.

"Where's Aria?" asked Yukino

"Yeah…I haven't seen her yet here…I don't think she participate the first game, I mean, it's not like she love treasure hunt that much" said Sting

"Well, looks at his father who lazing around and his own daughter followed him"

Sting got embarrassed but he accepted the facts that he becomes lazy now. "Yeah...can't argue with that"

Both of them watch the fight broadcasting by the Lacrima. The team's struggled to find the hidden treasure, went to every direction that they could think of but didn't work. They all almost clueless but Team Fairy Tail appeared to take it easy and think of some sort of clue.

Azee use his thinking skill and think of where the treasure could be hide. Amy and Yajeh looking for a hint that lead to the treasure. The other team waste their effort and began recklessly finding the treasure with force.

"Where could the treasure be hide?" asked Gajeel  
"It's not easy when it hide inside Crocus..."

"It was almost thirty-minutes after the first game start and non of the teams have manage to fin..."

Suddenly, the team, Fiara Howl came with the treasure at the finishing line. "Wha...What..."

Everybody was shocked, the team from the new guild manage to find almost 5 treasure out of seven. "Impossible! Fiara Howl manage to find five out of seven..! Which means there's only two treasure left and the team that find it will receive 5 points!"

"They put the other team into higher pressure..." said Yajeh

"We must hurry! We need to get at least one treasure to get points!" yelled Azee, he started to get pump up

"Wait! If the treasure was hidden somewhere...It can only be mean it will be hidden inside something that people won't think it would be there" said Amy, she walk five to ten steps and enter an alley which lead to a dead end.

"If I am correct...behind that box is the hidden treasure" Amy said, Nash went to the box and look behind it, a green box with sparkles and orb on the top of it. "Amy was right"

"Yeah! We found one! Now let's get to the finishing line!" said Yajeh, lead the team to the finish line. "Yes!" said Master Edward, he and the rest of his guild mates feel relieve when Fairy Tail team manage to found one of the treasure.

Sabertooth also manage to find one and they race against time which is almost five minutes left. They manage to get to the finish line and become the second guild to found the treasure. Fairy Tail almost reached the Arena but someone leap the air, a guild mark of a skull on the back of his neck and about to steal the treasure from Amy.

"The treasure is our! Give it now!"

"Amy, look out!" yelled Zen, he didn't make it in time. "Hahahahahah...!"

Nash suddenly appear give the mage from the Bloody Skull guild a knee attack and perform a fire dragon iron fist sending him back to Crocus.

"Nash!"

"Let's go..!"

"What a combat from Nash Dragneel! He punch away Ikaruga from Bloody Skull and save his friends!" said Mr Gai

Team Fairy Tail cross the finishing line and become the third guild to win the hidden treasure game. "Yeah!"

"Men!" Ichiya cried for his team lost. "Sorry Master Ichiya..." said Reki, the leader of the team Blue Pegasus.

"No, it's okay. We have a lot of game ahead, let's bring Blue Pegasus the points! Men~!" said Ichiya, he cross his arm onto his chest and his hands in the shape of L as his signature pose.

"Congratulations to the three teams that manage to found one of the treasures but a big respect to Fiara Howl whom found five out of seven treasures! Which gave them total twenty-five points!"

"What!?"

"How can this possible!?" yelled the Mermaid Heel guild master, Aoi.

"One treasure total five points, but Fiara Howl guild found five out of even and that gave them total twenty-five point for each treasure that they found" said Mr Yajima

"Well, at least we found one..." said Zen.

"Master, have you ever heard of the guild Fiara Howl?" asked Mira, she become curious of the guild she never heard before.

"Hmm...I'm curious too but if the council wasn't here, that's mean it's an legal guild"

Rika look at the members of the Fiara Howl, all of them have golden eye and almost sharp ears. "Hmm..."

"Haha! We finally got our first points!" yelled Nash, he never been happy as today when they manage to win the first game.

"If it weren't for Nash, Amy will be hit by that mage from Bloody Skull" Yajeh said, pointing her finger to Nash.

Amy nodded. "Thank You, Nash. You save me"

"Besides, I can't let your effort go to waste" Nash replied with a smile that cause Amy to blush.

"Whew, nice move there Nash, I just about to use my Light Bringer against that bastard" a voice of Azee came to them. "You're not bad at yourself too" Nash said and gave Azee a high five.

"Flame brain only function when there's bad guy around" Cody making fun of Nash which the dragon slayer hit Cody's head with his, and both of them glare at each other. "What's that stripper, you forgot how to wear cloths?"

"At least I'm not useless in every situation!"  
"You useless when theirs fire around...your ice melt!"  
"Flame brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Bone head!"

"Popsicle ice!"

Both of them started a cat fight of each other. Everyone giggles and let them be as they are. "Nash and Cody can never get along well huh even their enter their eighteen age" said Juvia, worrying it would break the relationship between them. Gray tap on his wife shoulder, "Relax, they both always like this, just as me and Natsu were before"

"Attention all teams! We have an important announcement!" said Mr Gai

"The first game end and mark the end of the first day of the Grand Magic Game, the second game starts tomorrow and it is a tag team race between each team"

"A tag team race..."

"So, which of our guild mates can run fast as hell?" asked Shutora

Everyone one look at each other but they all of them can't run fast enough for the race. "I can" a voice came from between them, Kim raise his hands.

"Kim?"

"How long have you been there?" asked Nash

"Long...long time"

"Are you sure you can run fast?"

"Yeah, pretty much I beat the fastest man alive before"

"Wow!" everybody got excited when hearing Kim beating the fastest man alive before.

"I can win the match tomorrow, for Fairy Tail" said Kim with determination on his eye. "But this is a tag team...who's going to tag along with him?"

"Of course it will be me" said Azee, he want to tag team with Kim for the race tomorrow. "Azee"

"It's settled then, Azee and Kim will start at tomorrow's match" said Erza, Jellal nodded.

Azee gave Kim a high five.

Later that night, Nash walk along with Amy at the streets where apartments and houses where people of Crocus live. "I feel like fire up when we won the game...and it gave the strength to fight for the next game" said Amy

"Yeah, me too. We can defend Fairy Tail number one guild title from the other guild" Nash replied, he determined that they can win the Grand Magic Game this year.

"Is that true?" a voice heard from behind them.

"Huh...?" they turn around and saw a teenage boy with black haired, he wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck and a necklace. He seems to wear a plain white shirt with prominent red cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees and a pair of gray boots.

"Long time no see, Nash Dragneel"

"Who the hell are you?"

Amy saw the Sabertooth mark on the boy cape. "He's from Sabertooth..."

"It's been while and you can barely remember be...how stupid you are"

"What did you say!?" Nash start to pissed off when the boy called his stupid.

"Do you know me?"

"And did you remember me, Nash?"

Nash tried to remember the boy but his memory was messed up. "Nope...still can't remember"

The boy turn around and walk away. "H-Hey...wait up!" Amy tried to called the boy but she didn't know his name. "One more thing Nash...I'm Rey Cheney" he said his name and walked away leaving Nash and Amy alone.

"Rey...Cheney?"

"It's him...huh..." Nash finally remember who Rey was.

"Who?"

A white hair girl watch the scene from the building. She began to grow uneasy when Rey met Nash at the streets. "Rey..."

"The son of the Shadow Dragon Slayer...my father's friend and an uncle of mine, Rogue Cheney" said Nash.

Rey walked into the dark alley and disappear into the shadows.

To be continue to chapter 33 : Tag team Race!


	33. Chapter 33 : Tag Team Race!

CHAPTER 33: Tag Team Race!

 **The thirtieth-third chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The fourth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Azee and Kim start their morning with a jog at St. Park at Crocus to maintain their stamina for the second game, the Tag team race. Fairy Tail team sent them both for the game. Kim was happy to be a team with Azee whom he admired as a senior at Fairy Tail. "Azee-san, do you think we can win the race?" asked Kim

"Of course! I'm make sure we win!"

"So why you pick me?"

"Because I see a lot more things inside you that anybody can't see, you have talent and speed when you battle Shutora and you're the right candidate for the tag team race with me" Azee replied to Kim while both of them jog around the park.

"Thanks, for believing in me" said Kim

Nash, Amy and the others appear at the left stage of the Arena which have the best view of the Arena. "Where's Azee and Kim?" asked Meredy

"I think their gone off to stroll to maintain their stamina before the game" said Rose

"Well, that's weird…" Nash rubs the back of his head. "Why is Nash?" asked Natalia

"Usually, in the morning, Azee will play his video game until he felt tired and fall asleep till night, no eat or take a bath"

"What an idiot, hahaha" Shutora laugh followed by Cody and Azir.

"But Azee does show his determination to win the game…I believe him" Rose admit to her friends. "So does us" the rest of her friends.

They all glare at Nash who didn't give respond. He looked at his friends from left to right. "Alright…alright…I believe in him too"

"And Kim!" yelled Natalia

"Yeah! And Kim too" shout Nash

Laxus, Gajeel and Gray walk to the young generation mage. "Hey! Uncle Laxus, Gajeel and Gray!"

"Are you guys here to watch the game too?" asked Azir

"Yeah, I remember this game when I'm and Natsu tag team for the rest, we totally lost because of our motion sickness" Gajeel said causing Gray and Laxus to giggle.

Everyone giggle hearing Gajeel's story but they took it as a motivation for them to win the game.

Meanwhile, team Sabertooth on the right stage, the black hair boy leaning on the wall, besides him was a tall, very massive and heavily muscular teenage boy, possessing an extremely well built torso, and matching arms. He has spiky yellowish hair, most of his muscular upper body is left exposed and only wears a light, striped pair of pants. He also wore an arm bands on both of his wrist. "You've been quite since this morning, what's bothering you?" asked the boy

"Ibra, I didn't think you came here to watch the second game" said Rey, the shadow dragon slayer.

"I'm quite boring, so how about I watch the game with you?"

"Suit yourself"

"You both can't watch the game without us" said the voice from behind, it was a young man and a girl.

The young man wears a very long, black vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a pink-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. He wears a brown pants and black boots. He has purple hair and shown wearing a hat.

The young girl has dark blue hair, her attire has Eastern-looking, with the girl wearing a blue strapless dress. She wears a dark boots reaching her middle calves. Her dress shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to her left leg, exposing her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side.

"Oh, it's you guys, Kyle and Elena" said Ibra

"We here to watch the game too...have you seen Aria?" asked Elena

"No, I guess she must be with her parents somewhere...and she also mention she's going to meet a dragon slayer name Nash...who the hell is that?" Ibra asked Rey. He stood up and grab Ibra's head and point his finger towards Nash, "You see that pink haired bastard? That's Nash Dagneel...and I'm going to beat him to death"

"What's with the grudge on him?" asked Kyle

"You guys just stay out of my way..."

"Rey..." called Elena

All four them continue to watch the game as it was about to start. Ichiya and his Exceed cat, Nichiya walk to their seats for better view and support his guild mates that participate the tag team race. "Do your best, Men~" said Ichiya, doing his usual pose.

"Men!" yelled Nichiya. Soon afterwards, a boy who look exactly like Ichiya came, he is tall unlike his father, have double chin and spiky hair. "Oh, Dylan! Men! You came"

"Father, Blue Pegasus will win! Men!" Dylan done the signature pose of Ichiya.

Kagura and Milliana watch the game from the visitor seat. "Where's that bastard Azee and Kim!? Their late for their game!" yelled the monster of Fairy Tail, Rika.

"For an idiot, he always late" said Nash, he saw Azee and Kim run as fast as they could and made it to the Arena. "Oh there he is"

"Amazing! Fairy Tail sent their new mage, Azee Aerrior and Kim Melody!" yelled the commentator Mr Gai

"For your information, Fairy Tail have many speedy mage, and it would be ashamed if they lose this game" said Yajima

"What do you think, Toma?"

"I feel that Olympus Might will be the victor.."

"Why do you say that?" asked Yajima

"Because..." Toma watch the boy from Olympus Might, he has spiky green hair and wear black vest with flame design and quarter pants.

"Oh! It looks like Azee and Kim is here! They participate this game for Fairy Tail!" said Mr Gai

"Indeed"

"There he is" said Rika, a soft tone of her voice cause everyone to relief that she is not angry anymore.

"However, that spiky green haired boy look promising, the one from Olympic Might" Yajeh look at him in awe, followed by Amy, Natalia and Meredy."And handsome too..."  
"Participants may prepare for the game, you got only less than five minutes" said Mr Yajima

Azee and Kim were well prepare for this game, Blue Pegasus sent Dylan and Rusco, a man from west country that recently join Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel sent their new mage, Aoi and Mai, Sabertooth sent the white dragon slayer, Aria Euclife and Kaido Kaizer.

Nash, Haze and Shutora heard the commentator mention white dragon slayer. "Could it be?"

"Aria Euclife" said Gajeel

"Eh?"

"Sting's daughter, so what's wrong?" asked Laxus

"Uh, just heard that she is the white dragon slayer..." Nash said with soft tone of his voice.

"Yes, she is the white dragon slayer, she just like you all, young generations"

"Gihi, tried not to impress her or you will get kicking ass by Sting, he's way over protective of his daughter" Gajeel teasing Nash and his team.

"Guys! The race about to start, everyone on the starting line..." called Amy, Nash and the others watch the game that about to start.

"No doubt, Azee and Kim will win"

Azee with serious look was determined to win the game. Everybody was surprised, they didn't know Azee but they took it as a challenged. "Kim, do what we train before, you know it right"

"Yeah, big bro Azee"

The lacrima showed the map of the race, which is not very far but nobody allowed to take short cut and the last obstacle that block their way to the arena is a wagon. The word wagon enough to make Aria about to vomit due to her motion sickness so does Nash, Shutora, Haze, Laxus and Gajeel"

"It's a good thing I didn't...participate this game..." said Nash

"Nothing stands in my way" Azee murmured to himself.

Mr Gai pull the trigger of the pistol and the race start. Azee and Kim accelerate leaving everybody behind. "He's fast!"

"What is he!?"

"Impossible..." Rusco said with Italian tone.

Kaido glare at Azee, "How can that boy be so fast...he doesn't use many magic..."

"Aria! Let's go! We can't lose to them" said Kaido to which Aria nodded silently.

"Wow! Azee and Kim are surprisingly fast! What are they eating? The car engine?" said Mr Gai

Even the Fairy Tail team also shock, are they know that Azee is faster than anyone else?"

Bloody Skull participant appear to be in last position while Olympus Might take the lead followed by Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel. Aria and Kaido from Sabertooth almost catch up against Azee and Kim. Lamia Scale appear beside Sabertooth, Aria was annoyed by the boy beside her who blushing as she about to punch him, Kaido stop her action due to it against the rule.

"No punch, or fight, this is a race so keep moving" Kaido act as the leader and they run pass through Lamia Scale. Quatro Puppy and Twilight Ogre both rivalry each other during the race.

Azee and Kim saw the last obstacle the wagon which they would use to travel back to the Arena. But much to their shock, the mage from Fiara Howl appear before them in flick of light as they rode the wagon to the arena. "Wow! What's this!? Fiara Howl took the lead, they surprisingly faster than Azee and Kim!?" shout Mr Gai, Yajima and Toma look at Fiara Howl mage with full of curiosity.

"They are not an ordinary mage"

Azee and Kim leap the air and rode the Wagon followed by Aria and Kaido as well as Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Olympus Might and Bloody Skull. Aria felt sick and about to vomit which she covered her mouth with her hand. "Aria! Are you okay?" ask Kaido

"Y-Yeah...it's my motion sickness..." she replied.

The guild master of Bloody Skull and Olympus Might yelled at their mage for being so slow. "Come on!" yelled Eracus, the guild master of Olympus Might.

"Hoi, hoi...run faster bitch" Master Kordiak, the guild master of Bloody Skull.

He look at Nash at Fairy Tail seats, he quickly make a shock expression and hide his face. "That boy...the one who beat me and the gang back at the cave...! Shit! Shit!" said Kordiak. (*Review Chapter 3)

Fiara Howl race to the finish line but got catch up by Azee and Kim. "We're not letting you win that easily!" said Kim

The mage who has curly brown hair and red colour eye glare at Azee and Kim. "Isn't it?" he asked

"What?" Azee ask him back.

"That's what you intention to do? Not letting us win? You too weak Azee..."

"How did you now...my...name?"

"I'm Jack, how you asked? Probably because I also serve your father" Jack said loud enough so Kim can hear it well.

"Azee's father?"

"None of your business kid" Jack looks away from both of the Fairy Tail mage. "I said I would not let you win!" yelled Azee furiously as he boost his light magic to win to the finish line, "You so weak...who need magic when you have abilities" said Jack, he transport the wagon in a split second to the finish line, the commentator was shock, as well as all the visitors and Guild.

"What the hell..." Laxus grew uneasy watching the Fiara Howl guild.

"Fiara Howl comes at first for the second game! Oh! Azee and Kim finish at second place, and Sabertooth, Olympus Might, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Quatro Puppy, Twilight Ogre and last Bloody Skull!" Mr Gai said the final results of the game.

Azee punch the ground, angrily and blame himself for taking the bait from Jack, he was trying to draw their attention from winning the game. "Azee-san..." Kim called his friend.

"This is not your fault we lost, we got second place...and gained five points for the guild, it's not a bad thing" said Kim, try to motivate Azee with the results.

"This isn't about that we're in second or not...it's about that bastard mentioning my dad..."

Laxus walked away from the scene. Mira quickly hold her husband hand..."Where are you going, dear?" asked Mira

"To find Gildarts, I got an important thing to discuss with him, if you please, sent me the results of the next game" Laxus replied with a smile on his cheek and kiss Mira's forehead before he leave the stage.

"Where's dad going, mom?" asked Haze

"Somewhere to find Gildarts, he has an important matter to discuss with him" Mira replied to her son, a sad smile on her cheek showed Haze that his mother is worried of something.

Nash, Amy, Natalia, Zen, Cody and Mark went to Azee and Kim. "What happen, Azee?" asked Zen

"Nothing...none of your business..." he replied and walk away from the Arena. The visitors cheering for Fiara Howl who was now in the top with thirty points followed by Fary Tail with ten points, Sabertooth in third with ten points, Mermaid Heel one points, Lamia Scale one points, Olympus Might one point, Blue Pegasus with one point, Quatro Puppy with zero points, Twiling Ogre with zero point and last Bloody Skull with zero points.

"Fairy Tail made in second place by Azee and Kim brings the guild to the second place. With the end of the tag team race mark the end of the second day, the third game which start tomorrow will be the elimination game"

All the mage from ten guilds appal after hearing the elimination game. "All of the sudden...!?"

"It's the elimination game..."

"Only seven teams will book the tickets for the fourth game..." Mr Yajima added the information regarding the elimination match.

"Only seven teams will make it to the next round..." said Master Edward

"I don't think we stand a chance..." Natalia said with a soft tone of her voice.

"Who said we don't?" asked Nash "We can do it...we can win for Fairy Tail, if our predecessor can do it, so does we!"

"I hate to break it but Nash right...we wouldn't know if we wouldn't try" Cody supporting Nash which both of them fist bump.

Everyone agrees and nodded. With the training they done for a year, they confident to place Fairy Tail on top seven guild for the fourth game.

Aria appear behind Nash which the dragon slayer look her with question mark. "Nash..."

"Hmm?"

"I finally can meet you..." she smiled at Nash.

To be continue to chapter 34 : The White Dragon Slayer


	34. Chapter 34 : The White Dragon Slayer

CHAPTER 34: The White Dragon Slayer

 **The thirtieth-fourth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The fifth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"I finally can meet you….Nash" Aria smiled at Nash.

"Aria Eucliffe?" asked the fire dragon slayer for better confirmation she is Sting's Daughter.

"Yes, it's me…I thought you remembered me?"

"I do, me and Haze and Shutora, Yajeh do remember you back then but we just want confirmation this is you…you look different than you were a child" Nash said, he was confuse.

"Hehe…you never change…this is me, well, when were child I do look different but I grown up to seventeen years old now…it does change my appearance"

"You're right…" Nash giggles. "Oh, Aria…this is my friend, Amy" Nash points his finger to Amy which the blonde girl smile and wave her hands at Aria. The white dragon slayer smile cheerfully and hug her.

"Eh?"

"From start I knew we can become friends" she said with soft tone of her voice. "Sure, we are already friends" Amy replied

"This is Zen, Natalia, Mark…and that naked bastard is Cody" said Nash which caused the ice mage to smirk. "Naked bastard….oi, flame brain…just who the hell you called naked bastard, huh?" he and Nash are about to fight.

"Naked bastard…just who the hell you called flame brain…" Nash annoyed of Cody.

They both grab each other hands and their face hit each other. The Fairy Tail team chuckles including Aria and Amy.

Master Edward slaps his forehead, "I'm so going to retired early…" said the guild master of Fairy Tail, he pray that he can still stay longer as Makarov did. "Heh, Nash and Cody…they both never change huh?" asked Gray, his wife, Juvia nodded. Gajeel giggle, he just happy the way both of Nash and Cody were.

"Actually, Fairy Tail is better with them, the guild can't be happy without him" Levy replied, Lisanna and Bikslow agreed.

Rey watch the scene with full of hatred, "I hate you Nash Dragneel...just wait for the next game I will have my revenge on you"

"What's with grudge on him, Rey?" asked Ibra, he felt uneasy for Rey hating Nash for unknown reason.

"I told you It's none of your business…stay out of my way" Rey walk away and disappear from the shadow.

Later that night, the guild celebrates Azee and Kim wining the second place, Master Edward wandering around with his magic staves at Crocus. Yajima await Edward near the streets. "Yajima, long time no see" greet Master Edward to his old friend, Yajima.

"Edward Lucil or Master Edward of Fairy Tail..." Yajima said Master Edward full name.

"How long has it been since we first meet?"

"At the council maybe where you always argue with the rest of the members" Yajima replied to Edward's question.

"It can't be help, the council from before is far astray from our original view for the world of magic" said Edward

"Yes, indeed it's true. It's also the reason why I left the magic council and become a chef at the famous restaurant here"

"If I remember correctly, when they attend to assault Fairy Tail, Makarov put his life on the line and battled the council members. I knew there's something wrong with them…they somehow like been control by someone…" said Edward

"Hmm…" Yajima rub his beard

"You have any idea?"

"Things always happen back then ten years ago, X807, the council assault many guild in Fiore but their attempt somehow trigger something"

"Trigger something?"

"A being, a more powerful than Etherious, they live in the underworld, the realm of dark depth"

"Beast…"

"I've heard one of them destroy Magnolia right…and he killed Natsu and Lucy…" Yajima said, Edward look down and felt sad about what happen before.

"Natsu protect Lucy from the attack but that attack is too strong for him and penetrated him and Lucy's…but their action save Magnolia…" Edward replied, a soft tone of his voice warm his heart.

"But…" Yajima look at Edward. "I believe Nash will found out soon enough…once he do…there's no point of returning to the guild.

"Beside his cheerful act, he as well has a thin to do, a revenge.…to find the one who murdered his parents"

"That's why I need to keep it a secret from him…his sister and her team will return from their mission, I bet she also hide it from him"

"Nashi isn't it?" asked Yajima. Edward nodded.

"She also the one brought Fairy Tail to become champion in Grand Magic Games every year…but after she left for mission, Fairy Tail just not as strong as before"

"Makarov did asked me before the war between Fairy Tail and Alvarez, to become the next Fairy Tail master and when you retired, you know someone who can become then next one" replied Edward

The breeze from the sky and the wind blew softly. "Yajima, why do magic exist again?"

"Is it to bring suffering or happiness?" he asked Yajima

"It's you who need to find the answer itself, Edward…despite your old age now, you will find it someday"

Yajima walked away from the streets leaving Master Edward alone. The cold night didn't bother Edward, he walked back to the hotel.

...

When everyone is asleep, Nash, Cody, Shutora, Azir, Zen and Azee tiptoed to the girl rooms. They wear their usual sleeping pyjamas and black mask that covered their face. "Hehehe, with this plan, we sure going to see what they wear when they asleep" Azee said to his friends.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yeah, why you asked?"

"Cause if got caught, we surely be inside our grave"

"Relax, my plan always work"

"Bullshit...Azee, I'm sure fucking killed you if we got caught" Cody whispers to the light wizard ear.

Nash in front look left and right and no one's around at the hall way. "Alright, our path is clear"

"Good work Nash, now let's go to Amy, Yajeh, Natalia and Meredy's room. Their room is just around the corner" Azee lead his friends to Amy's room.

The door's open, they keep tiptoed to the girl's bed. Just about Azee to take off the blanket that covered Natalia which he target her to be one of the sexiest mage, his attempt however been blow after a scarlet hair demon suddenly came out. "Oh shit..." said Nash

"We're screwed..." Cody

"We're dead..." Zen

"God, please save us..." Azir

"Bullshit..." Shutora

The scarlet hair demon glared at Azee, she put her foot on top of the bed, Natalia woke up and the rest of the girls. "Just what are five doing here...huh?" asked Rika, Azee all sweat he can't even move his body.

"W...We...W...we..."

The rest of the girls unmasked the other four. "Nash...Shutora...Cody...Azir...and Zen...just knew it they would come" the voice came from behind which reveal to be Rose.

"Shutora...how could you" Yajeh said, she blushing heavily. Amy felt embarrassed because she only wears her top and white panties.

"Six of you will die this night" Rika cracking her fingers.

The six of them scream after been knock out by Rika. The next morning, the six of them have swollen all over their body, Azee hand's wrap with bandages, Zen, Azir and Cody wear black sunglasses to cover their bump at their eyes while eating their breakfast, Shutora wear his usual bandana that covered his swollen at the forehead and Nash wrap his head and a small bandages on the cheek.

"Now, what the hell all of you six done last night?" asked Kim

"Don't ask, I'm so fucking kills Azee after this..." Cody grin his teeth.

"Save his head for me, so I can burn it to ash..." said Nash

The Fairy Tail team prepared themselves and went to the Grand Magic Game arena at Domus Flau. Meanwhile, Laxus walked to the forest far from Crocus, he carried a bag of stuff that need to survive. On his right hand was a map that leads to certain someone. "Damn this old geezer, just where the heck is he..." Laxus murmured himself.

At the Council Headquarters, Simon were discussing with the rest of the council member. He wears a black coat that cover his entire body. "What the hell you say?"

"It's just as you heard, I made some interesting discovery and I found out that the immense power we suspected to be the Beast power is located at Grand Magic Games" said Simon, the rest of the members was shock and worried

"So, what's you plan, Simon?" asked the leader of the Council, Dracula

"That's will be my secret, for now, I just want to asked you to provide me three units soldier"

"Know your place, Simon!" yelled one of the members.

"You just kick back and sit...I handle things here, I don't want any of you interrupt with my new discovery..." Simon walked to the exit and leaved the members inside the room.

"What he's up too?"

"I can't even read his thoughts...but...we must trust him for now"

...

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Aria, Rey, Kyle, Ibra and Elena passed through the Fairy Tail team. The rivalry aura appeared somehow even though they haven't known each other yet. Aria, however smiled at the Fairy Tail team that warms their heart especially Azee, Cody, Kim, Zen, Azir and Mark. Rey scowl at Nash which the dragon slayer glared at him back. "H-Hey...Nash..." called Amy

"You got a problem, dumbass?" asked Rey

"You got some nerve to call people dumbass...bitch" Nash replied

Rey cast his shadow dragon slayer magic as well as Nash with his fire dragon slayer magic which shocking everyone with their action. "Nash!"

"Rey stop it!" shout Aria

Elena and Ibra about to stop Rey from hitting Nash, Cody and Rika prepared to backup but Master Edward block both of the dragon slayers with his stuff. "Huh..."

"Master...!"

"If you both wanna fight, fight at the arena, I've already both of your past from your parents. Don't go cause trouble at this streets" Master Edward glare angrily at Nash and Rey.

"Sorry...gramps"

"Tct! Old geezer got in the way...I fucking kill you if you get in the way after this..." Rey walked pass through his team and Fairy Tails.

"Seriously...he's gone far enough say that abusive word to the Master..." said Rika

Nash was still angry about Rey as he couldn't think straight. "I'm sorry for the trouble Fairy Tail..." Aria and Elena apologized to the Fairy tail teams. Master Edward blush when Aria and Elena apologizing to them. "Well, since you are an innocent woman, I let you all go"

"Master...just what do you imagine on your head...huh?" behind him was another strong demon, Mira glare at him.

"Urm...nothing"

"I-It's okay! Aria...and you all..." Amy and Yajeh wondering what was their name.

"My name is Ibra Collosus, thunder god and lightning god slayer magic"

Haze was caught up with Ibra's introduction. "Lightning god slayer and thunder god huh...interesting"

"I've heard of you, son of Laxus Dreyar, you're one of the top lightning mage as well as lightning dragon slayer...if shall, I will be your opponent someday" Ibra greets Haze to which the lightning mage react with a smile.

"I'm Elena Mystearica" she looked at Azir and Zen. "My, fairy tail do have some handsome man here..." she said seductively.

Both of Zen and Azir look at each other. "She definitely said that to me"

"No, it's me...you not even have good looking face like I am"

"Poker face!"

"Sand paper!" they both start a cat fight over Elena.

"And I'm Kyle Lore"

"Prepare, Fairy Tail, we will be tough opponent for you and we won't hold back during the game despite our friendly rivalry here" said Ibra

Nash use Kim's body as a table and put his right foot on the boy's back. "Heh! Keep dreaming Sabertooth! We're gonna defend our title as number one guild! You should be prepared for our comeback!"

"Don't use Kim's back as a table you damn fool!" Amy kicked Nash on the face which his nose bleeding after the kick sending the dragon slayer meters away from Kim.

"Wow...Amy sure is powerful...her kick reminds me to Lucy kick which the only kick that able knock out Natsu without using magic" the voice came from Erza, as Jellal help her carrying baby's item for their upcoming child.

"Erza-nee!" called Rose and Natalia.

"Attention to all teams, the elimination match was about to begin so please arrived at the Arena as soon as possible" said Mr Yajima

"Crap! We're late!"

"Oh shit!"

Team Fairy Tail and Sabertooth race against time to the Domus Flau. Amy grabbing Nash's leg and start running with her teammates.

Erza and Mira chuckle seeing how these two teams will go well as close friends.

Team Fiara Howl looked at the other teams with disgust. "Orichi, I'm annoyed by these humans...when will we killed them?"

"Patient my friend...we're not here to kill anybody...we still in our first phases which to participate and win the games..." said the man from the shadow, he is Orichi, a tall man with a muscular build, he wears a long black coat with left shoulder plates, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest. He has long green hair and on his neck was a necklace.

"I don't have intention to kill humans unless Lord Veriz Aerrior ordered too. Besides, his son is here..." said Orichi

"Tct"

Orichi cast his magic that showed Lord Veriz Aerrior at the underworld sitting on his throne. "Lord Veriz is waiting for his son..."

To be continued to chapter 35: Dylan, son of Ichiya!?


	35. Chapter 35 : Dylan, Son of Ichiya?

CHAPTER 35: Dylan, Son of Ichiya!?

 **The thirtieth-fifth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The sixth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Alright! The time has come for us to see the Elimination match, the third game of the Grand Magic Game!" Mr Gai said with his loud voice, the crowd cheered for their favourite guild teams.

"Here's the rule, there's only three stages for this game. Each stage have three battle match randomly either 1 VS 1 or Tag team match"

"Each team also need five members to compete in this game and whichever team that won two out of three game win as well as made it to the next stage"

"Step forward all the team, the games is about to begin" Yajima asked the team to step out to the arena.

"Rey, It's better for you stay out of this, it's too early for you to face Nash…" said Kyle

"Make sure you win, the fifth day is the day I kill Nash Dragneel no matter what" Rey gave an arrogant look as he lean on the wall.

"Tct…"

….

Ichiya and Nichiya appear to give support for the young blue Pegasus team. "Men, you all wear the perfume~ I gave you?" asked Master Ichiya

"Yes Master, we're ready to fight, we're not going to let the other guild step on us"

"My son, make your father proud" Ichiya tap on his son, Dylan on the shoulder.

"Men, I will make my beloved Rika Fernandes proud of me and thus win her heart" Dylan start to imagining of him and Rika being couple, married, having kids and live happily ever after.

"He's dreaming again…" murmured Lola, the only girl in Blue Pegasus team.

"Perv…"

"The first stage of the elimination match will be the showdown of Blue Pegasus and Olympus Might"

"The wizard that will go for the first match and he's from the Olympus Might...the maestro of Magic...Hendricson Feresco"

The man with pink hair that tied in pony tail walked into the arena wearing purple vase and open collar black shirt. He wears black trousers and red boots. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale silver cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large Olympus Might guild mark.

"Oh, that's Hendricson! He's so handsome!" the woman's cheered for Hendricson. The pink haired man wave at the women's causing them to go insane and fainted.

"O-Okay...that was unexpected but let's meet his opponent from Blue Pegasus, the son of the great Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki...Dylan...Vandalay Kotobuki!"

Dylan walked into the stage while biting the rose flower, he wears a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its right shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip and shoes.

"Thank you, thank you ladies, You're handsome guy has come" Dylan praised himself to the audience.

The woman's felt disgusting and want to vomit after seeing Dylan. "Get the hell out of here, Ugly!"

"Booo!"

"Disgusting freak!"

"M-Men...?"

"O-Okay...this is also unexpected but anyway, the first match is about to begin" Mr Gai tried to calm the audience before the match.

"Poor kid, he looks similar to Ichiya though..." Gajeel replied

"Yeah...wonder who's the woman that married Ichiya?" Levy asked the question which none of the Fairy Tail members could ever found an answer.

They all giggle and later turn their serious mode when the match started. Dylan prepared to fight Hendricson as the opening for the first stage. "I've heard of you, Dylan...your perfume is quite something and the sales is off the chart"

"Oh, I'm glad you praised my perfume, shall we have a fair fight?" asked Dylan, Hendricson nodded.

The sound of the audience couldn't wait for the match. The rest of the guild team watch from their respective area. "Now then, the match begin!" Mr Gai shout while knock the bell.

"Men~" Dylan doing the Ichiya pose while smelling his arm pits which he spray his perfume before the match.

"Men Att..." Hendricson punch Dylan on the face sending him to the wall.

The audience was stunning startle by Hendricson fast attack. "M-Men..." Dylan's nose was bleeding.

"I show you the power of my perfume, Men!" Dylan put on his power perfume, in a split second his muscles structure greatly increasing. "Wow..."

"So that's your perfume magic..."

"Men!" Dylan punch Hendricson to the air but much to everyone surprise Hendricson floating in the air with his magic seal underneath him.

Hendricson draw his magic seal and shot bullets of purple colour light to Dylan. The perfume mage dodge the attack by rolling on the ground. Hendricson already predicted Dylan's movement, he set up multiple magic seal when Dylan falls to his trap.

"Wait...that seal..." Gray tried to recall back his memories.

Large magic seal appear on and underneath Dylan and three on his right and left side. "M-Men...what is this seal?"

"Formula 100..." Hendricson said with soft voice.

Master Edward eyes wide open. "It can't be..."

"Amaterasu"

Hendricson grasp his fist and the seal unleash lethal explosions around and inside where Dylan was trap. "Men!"

"Wow! It's a dark spell!" yelled Mr Gai

Dylan was sent off flying and crash landed the wall. "Unexpected! Hendricson won the fight!"

"Hey...Hades is already dead right? How come there's still someone who can cast Amaterasu?" Gray asked, "Yeah..."

"Olympus Might received five points! And put them on the fourth place under Fairy Tail"

Hendricson walked away to the exit. "Men! My son! What happen?" Ichiya and his team began to treat Dylan who was still unconscious. "Poor Dylan..."

"Amaterasu Formula 100 can easily destroy this entire arena but Hendricson only set the explosion on Dylan and defeated him. Luckily this spell can be control..." said Master Edward, he was aware of Hendricson ability but stay silent so that his guild mates didn't go on asking question.

"The only time I saw that spell was when we fight Master Hades on Tenrou..." Erza said, she recalls the memories and tell to the rest of the young mage.

"Master Hades is also the second Fairy Tail master right?" asked Meredy

"Correct"

"I've heard Hades real name is Precht Gaebolg..." Amy said

"True but I didn't know anybody else can cast Amaterasu that fast..."

Hendricson walk to his guild seats. "What a match there, Hendric..." said his fellow comrade, Baron.

"Yeah...he wasn't a tough opponent though..."

"However, the point is important so let's keep it slow and clean, we don't want anything trouble, don't we?"

"Yeah"

...

The second match will begin with Sabertooth will battle against Bloody Skull guild. "Hehe, we will dominating Sabertooth guild!" yelled the Bloody Skull guild master.

Amy stare at the guild master of Bloody Skull, seemingly recognized him. "I think I know this guy..."

"Bloody Skull guild master...?"

"Yeah, it's on my first mission with Nash and he beat that guy easily"

"Oh~ First mission and first date eh?" Natalia were teasing Amy. "W-What? It's not dating!"

"Why you blush?" Rose chipped

"Am not..."

"Yes you do"

"Tell Nash, we're not dating!"

Natalia went to the fire dragon slayer, "Hey Nash, is it true that you and Amy are dating?"

"What? Dating? Is that some kind of food?" he said, acting stupid so that no one will suspected him

Everyone look at him curiously. "Idiots" Azee suddenly appear from nowhere. "Asshole, where have you been?" asked Cody

"Toilet, just doing something impotant..."

"Pervert..."

Azee put his finger to Rose's lips. "Shhhh, the match is about to start"

"I'm so going to kill you...what if Hilda found out about this?" she asked

"She won't besides, she have an important matter to do..."

"What important matter, huh...Azee...?" the female voice came from behind. "H-Hilda-chan..."

Azee look back behind him was the blonde girl, Hilda. "H-Hilda...what did you came here for?"

"Watching the game, what else I came here for, Idiot"

Nash, Zen, Cody, Azir, Shutora and Haze laugh at Azee. "Boom...! She got you!"

"Hilda, it's nice to see you again" Amy greets the blonde hair girl. "Yeah"

"Hey, stupid cousin, I want to talk to you for a minute" Hilda called Nash who was sitting on his seats.

"Shut up, the second game is about to start" Nash ignore his cousin.

Everybody was like, "Love triangle!?"

"Okay! The second game of the first stage will begin with Sabertooth powerful man, Ibra Collosus!"

Ibra came in with pride, he is determine to bring Sabertooth the five points. "And his opponent is...Raia from Bloody Skull!"

Raia, a slender build guy wearing only his blue trousers and has the guild mark on his chest. "Muscular or not, you won't beat me" Raia mocking Ibra due to his muscular appearance.

"Mr Yajima, if the second match of this first stage won by Sabertooth, they will raise to the first place right?"

"Yes, the elimination match will eliminate the team with lowest point, the last match for the first stage will be Fairy Tail versus Twilight Ogre" Yajima wipe the sweat on his head and wore back his chef hat.

"Hear that? After this match, we will fight Twilight Ogre" Kim said, he and Azee waited all this long to fight Twilight Ogre. "But put that aside, let's enjoy the match"

Ibra cracking his fist and Raia was whistling around. "Alright! Let's begin the match!" yelled Mr Gai, knocking the ball with a stick.

Ibra rush to Raia as he gave him a powerful lightning punch which the slender man wasn't prepared to dodge it. "Oh shit!"

The punch sent Raia to the sky. Bloody Skull guild master, Kordiak and the rest of Bloody Skull guild mates drop their jaws after seeing Ibra's fast attack.

"What the hell! That was the fastest fight I've ever seen in this entire game! Ibra Collosus won the fight and gain Sabertooth five points which lead them to be in the first place, the second is Fiara Howl and third is Fairy Tail.

"Damn he's so powerful!" Azee also shocked by the attack from Ibra.

Haze watch Ibra as he walked away from the match. "Ibra Collosus huh? I'm sure I will fight him during the fifth day" said Haze, he couldn't hide his joy to fight the lightning match during the fifth day.

"Someone like him, only Haze can be his opponent" Azee said, a tap on Haze's shoulder and the light mage walked back to his seat.

Ibra went back to his friends were, they congrats him and continue watch the match.

"Yeah, I agree with Azee...only Haze stand a chance...lightning versus lightning dragon"

Kagura and Millianna was amazed by Ibra's powerful attack, "Let's invite him to our guild after this Grand Magic Game is over"

"B-But Kagura...our guild is a female guild! We can't have some muscular dude inside or the guild master will go insane" Milliana said,

"I'm just kidding"

Team Lamia Scale showed relaxing expression, none of them are afraid of shock. Lyon watched the match from audience seats. "Can't wait for Cody's match" he said

"Today's game is so unexpected...I thought we can see some more action but Olympus Might and Sabertooth end the fight for a short period, let's see if Fairy Tail can do the same"

"From Twilight Ogre guild, Kuroi will be the opponent of Fairy Tail!"

Kuroi walk into the arena, he was lazy but needed the point for their guild. "Well, let's another one shot attack again" said Azir, he jump down to the arena as Kuroi opponent.

"Oh! It is Azir August! The opponent of Kuroi from Fairy Tail!"

"Kuroi! You better win or the master won't be good! Show that punk who's the real boss here" yelled one of Kuroi's friend.

"Shut the hell up"

"Will he one shot that Kuroi guy just like Ibra?" asked Azee

"You think Azir is Gildarts or Laxus? Yeah, probably he will"

"Okay! Let's start the third and last match for the first stage!" again, Gai knock the bell. Azir and Kuroi didn't move after ten seconds the match start.

"What's this...they didn't move at all?"

Azir just raised his hand. "Bitch" Kuroi rush towards Azir, he summon three spirit dogs that he command to attack Azir.

"You're wide open"

"What?"

Azir magic seal appear between Kuroi. "Howl...Sand Tornado"

The magic seal released an immense power of sand that blow Kuroi and his dogs away to the sky. "WahhhhhhH!"

"Oh! Another one shot from Azir August!"

"A sand mage...wow"

"Kuroi you bastard! The master won't be happy about this!"

Azir return back to Fairy Tail seat. "Nice move, we got five points and that put us on the second after Fiara howl"

"With Azir win the third mage, Fairy Tail received their five point and place them on the second after Sabertooth"

"With the end of the first stage, Twilight Ogre officially eliminated from this game!"

"No!" the Twilight Ogre mage were upset and they burst in tears of disappointment.

Gai drink a glass of water before continue to stage two. "Okay! Now that only nine team left, we will head to the stage two! Same as before, three match and five points each!"

Azee gaze at Jack, he wanted to fight the green haired being whom he didn't know much.

Jack walked in to the arena with his opponent from Lamia Scale. "The battle of the first match will begin with Fiara Howl versus Lamia Scale!"

"What is this...I feel a strange power coming from green boy..." said Rika, the others are also felt too.

Azee walked to the exit, he need an answer from the Fiara Howl guild. "Azee!"

"Where are you going!?"

"Rose, Kim...followed him...I don't think he will do something smart" Haze said, which both of them nodded and followed Azee.

"They have come huh..." said Master Edward, his word brings question to everyone of Fairy Tail.

To be continued to chapter 36: And we stand to the top


	36. Chapter 36 : And we stand to the top

CHAPTER 36: And we stand to the top

 **The thirtieth-sixth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The seventh chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The second stage of Elimination match was about to begin with Fiara Howl guild and Lamia scale. "My heart beating up to see the game!" yelled the commentator

Jack waiting for his opponent from Lamia Scale and thought in his mind that human's are slow. Soon, a teenage boy came in to the stage representing Lamia Scale, he has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper right part of his face. He wear sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, the boy wore a high-collared tunic just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges, black and red pants and brown boots.

"Took you long enough"

"Oh! Could he be!? Yes…the one who represented for Lamia Scale is none other than the son of the ice mage Lyon Vastia, Eric Vastia!"

"So, that's Lyon's son..." Gray thought in his mind.

"Stage two will begin...now!" the commentator yelled again and begin the match.

"I should warn you, I'm not going to hold back...you human will suffer from my magic" Jack said, an immense aura and magic flew from his hand and surrounding. "Wow! What is this...what type of magic is this?"

Jack rush towards Lyon who was still standing, the ice mage watch him before creates a large pieces of ice in front of him, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect him from Jack's attack. The ice proves to be melt after hit by Jack's attack, Eric proceeds to cast various types of ice animals and attack Jack.

"Ice molding..."

Jack appal upon seeing Eric sudden punch from nowhere hit him on the face. "You maybe can melt my ice but you have zero imagination of what I'm about to attack you using it" said Eric, he hit the ground and massive spiky ice appear and hit Jack continuously, he was bleeding after taking the damage. "Pretty nice attack...but I have enough of it"

"Huh?"

Eric was strike by a powerful blast from Jack. The audience as well as Lamia Scale shocked to see the attack. Meanwhile, Azee went to Fiara Howl members were watching the game followed by Rose and Kim. "Master, you felt it right?" asked Mira, she felt anxious about the strange magic coming from Jack.

"Yes...they have come...but...why?"

"Same like seven years ago...during the destruction of Magnolia..."

Eric got up from the attack, Jack's speed overwhelms the ice mage as Jack step on Eric which destroyed the ground and sent Eric down on the underground leaving a giant hole. "Eric!" yelled one of the female mage of Lamia Scale name Iris.

"Oh no!"

"What the hell are you doing!? We should have a fair fight!" another yelled by Lamia Scale guild master, Master Ranbu.

"Looks like the master of Lamia Scale isn't happy about this" said Mr Gai, Yajima nodded. Toma, the king of Fiore show some worried for the mage.

Jack didn't give any look of concern of Eric's body or he even care what will happen to the ice mage. "Ice Make : Snow Dragon!"

An ice Dragon appeared from the hole as it bites on Jack's arms. "Arghhh!"

"You damn dragon!" Jack proceeds to slice the dragon in half with his own hand. "I can't believe it...is he even human?" asked Nash

"Can't say for sure...but he underestimated Lyon's son...that was his mistake" Gray said, he believe Eric can win this match.

Eric came out from the hole, his fist coated with ice spikes and punch Jack on the stomach. Jack grasped both of his fist and hammer punch on Eric's back to the ground. Jack's magic seal appear once he put his palm in front him, "Oh! It's must be his super special attack!" yelled the commentator

Orichi and his guild mates smirk. "I'm not going to give up yet!" Eric Vastia remembers his father, Lyon Vastia words that he can't lose to Gray's son. "There's somebody I need to beat first before I lose!"

He gazes at Cody which the boy smirk back. "Very wise...humans are predictable..."

Azee ends up at a hall of nowhere followed by Rose and Kim. "Hey...goofball...where the hell are you going?" asked Rose, she cross her arms onto her chest confusing where Azee is going. "Hey...this is not the way to Fiara Howl team right?"

"Of course not Bro Azee, the Fiara Howl team was just under us, therefore, just need to go down the stairs not to the hall way" Kim explain to Azee. "Shit!"

"That's what you get for acting such a looser and idiot" Rose said.

"Dang it...I bet Eric lost the match now...Jack isn't a normal human...he is some kind of a monster"

"What?"

Back at the arena, the audience, the teams, the commentator couldn't believe in their eyes. They seized up and sweating. Jack brutally beat Eric until bleeding badly. Lyon was about to go to save his son but Gray showed up and stop him. "No...he's not a human"

"What the hell just happen..."

"There's no rule about brutally beating the opponent...so be it"

Jack throws Eric to the ground as he walks away from the scene. "It.. Fiara Howl win, they received five points and place them on second again"

"Call the medic!"

"Eric!"

"Eric..."

"Eric!"

Eric is in unconscious state, he received treatment from the medic mage and brought him to the infirmary. "You show to much of your power..." said Orichi once Jack back to his seats.

"It's doesn't matter...we're bound to show our power to humans"

"Hm, arrogant as always"

"W-Well that's the end of the first match of the second stage, we move on to the second match and pray that Eric will be alright" Mr Gai said, he still sweating and shocked after the first match.

"Fiara Howl...what the hell is that guild anyway?" Nash said, rubbing his chin. "Levy...answers!"

"I don't know too...according to this book, the guild exist five hundred years ago and destroyed by Acnologia once"

"More importantly, it's a very old and ancient guild that only a monster that live in it" Yajeh continue "But...does that mean..."

"They aren't human?" asked Rika

"But they have human appearance..."

"Enough you brats!" Master Edward scolded the young mage. "The council will be here if I'm not mistaken...it's like it's all has been predicted"

"Master..."

"Our next game is in the third match of the second stage, I assume we will battle Mermaid Hell"

"Then we should be ready"

"Good news folks! We received words from the doctor that Eric Vastia wound isn't big and after proper surgery he should be fine"

The audience cheer as well as Lamia Scale team. Jack was unhappy with the news, he want the ice mage to die rather than survive the attack.

"Tough mage"

"The battle goes on with the second mage between Quatro Cerberus versus Bloody Skull!"

...

The audience and the teams amazed by the match which won by Quatro Cerberus thus gaining their second five points and place them on the sixth place. Kordiak, the guild master of Bloody Skull loss all of his hair and drop his jaw after seeing his team lost the fight.

"And now! The match we all waiting for! The rival between this famous guild are astonishing and they are also developed friendly relationship, Fairy Tail versus Mermaid Heel!" yelled Mr Gai

Kagura and Millianna smiled seeing their guild was up next. "This will be good"

From Mermaid Heel, the participant is a young girl wearing black kimono that exposed half of her large bust and a sword carried on her back. Her hair is purple in colour and wearing hair clip. "Amy, you're up?" asked Nash

"Y-Yeah...I think I'm ready"

It's Amy's turn to fight for Fairy Tail in the battle of five points. "And for Fairy Tail is Amy Dreamheart, the new mage from the famous guild who will be the opponent of Megumi"

"Wow! Both of them look sexy!"

The man and boys audience try to cheer the girls and complain of their sexy attire. "Love this day three match"

Cody sat beside Nash as they watch the game. "Hey...Nash...don't you think that kimono outfit make her look fat?"

"Yeah...it does"

Yajeh, Natalia and Meredy feel a little uneasy when it come to body weight. "You guys don't have anything to say do you..."

"Nope" replied both Nash and Cody.

"Could this be a sexy battle between this two mage?"

"I say that outfit you wearing really suit you but my kimono bring more attraction to others" said Megumi, she draw her sword to Amy. "Mind if I rip all you cloths, girl?" she said seductively making everyone insane for her.

Amy with a demonic glare draw her Spirits key. "Oh, mind I make you naked in front of everyone, Drago can burn your kimono away" said Amy

"Amy! You can do it, just beat her and bring us five points" yelled Nash to the blonde girl and she nodded.

"Start battle!"

Megumi rush to Amy to knock her with her sword but Amy fast dodge the attack and summon Pegasus from Celestial Spirit world.

"Oh! She is a Celestial Spirit mage!" said Gai

"Pegasus, I counting on you"

"Yes, princess"

Pegasus performed a fast hand to hand combat to Megumi which the girl block it with her sword. She couldn't keep up with the speed and was hit by Pegasus wind magic. She remain silent and calm and predicted Amy's next move.

She draw her sword to the air, red magic seal appear and the Amy's start to lose her balance. "W-What is this..."

"Gravity Manipulation huh?" said Azee

"It's a powerful magic that allowed the user to manipulate gravity surround her including her own or the enemy"

"Sister Amy will be in trouble if she didn't do something to stop it" said Kim

Megumi starts to attack Amy after she lost her balance as she hit her with the sheathed sword. "Amy!"

Rika look at Megumi, she thought that Kagura's daughter wouldn't hurt a Fairy Tail friend. "You think what I'm thinking right?" said Erza

"Mom?"

"I know but in this fight, Megumi probably tried to protect her and the guild pride, so it's fair if she attack Amy like that"

Amy tried to regain her balance again but failed. "Wow! Gravity magic, it's so powerful!" yelled the commentator.

"You can't move now...I manipulate the gravity...the chance I get to attack you" she said, but the blonde girl remain calm. "You're forgetting that I know I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage..."

"Oh...what can you really do to stop this gravity besides you only can summon spirit?"

"That's why I said...you forgetting something"

Amy draw her key from her pouch, "Open, the gate of heavenly scales, I summon the! Libra!" the key shines its golden light and Libra came out from the Celestial Spirit world. "Libra, change the gravity!"

"Yes"

Libra rise her right scales on her right hand and the gravity change as Megumi was push back to the top of one of the gigantic statue holding a staff. Libra push Megumi harder as it almost break the statue face.

"What...is...this"

"Yeah! That's how you do it!" yelled Nash and Cody going insane after Amy's attack.

"Open gate of the dragon! I summon the! Draco!" said Amy

"Open gate of the bull! I summon the! Taurus!"

"Moo!"

*Roar!*

Draco and Taurus appear for their ultimate attack. "Wow, after Lucy, Amy also got some hot body! Moo!"

"Uh, don't get start it Taurus" Amy blush

"Wow! It's Taurus and Libra...one from Lucy's and Yukino's keys" said Cana

"And pair of new one too..Pegasus and Draco"

"Amy summons three celestial at once! Has she surpass Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria!?"

Kagura amazed by Amy's fighting tactics. "She's smart"

"Libra now!"

Libra nodded and pull Megumi back to the ground with Taurus and Draco prepared their attacks. "Go Taurus and Draco, ultimate attack"

"Mooo!"

"I show you what a dragon claws looks like"

"Damn...I can't move"

Taurus use his axe and slash Megumi and Draco finishing move with his claws coated with flames, Megumi scream in pain after the powerful attack. "Megumi!" yelled her friends from the guild, Mermaid Heel.

Megumi fall down on the ground defeated by Amy. "It's been decided! Amy Dreamheart one the match! She beat Megumi and gain Fairy Tail five points!" yelled Mr Gai

"I was impressed by her performance! Outstanding!"

Amy panting a little, she used up almost all of her strength to summon three spirits in the game. "She was exhausted and about to fell down but she was caught up by someone, the smell and the scent of a boy whom she knew"

Amy look at the pink hair boy, Nash who caught her before she fell down. "You were amazing, the best fight I've ever seen" he gave a broad smile to the blonde girl.

The audience was amazed by the astonishing fight and claps for Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail still the best guild and will be the champ for this game"

Fiara Howl look at Nash and Amy, they didn't give any interest on them both. Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth members smiled.

Nash brought Amy back to the infirmary for treatment, her body is full of bruises from Megumi attack. "You should rest"

"Yeah...I use up all of my magic to summon three spirits...I worn out now"

"Yet again, you pull out a best fight so far" said Erza

"Erza"

"You remind me to Lucy, she was as powerful as you despite at the time Raven Tail cheated, she could have won the match"

"Oh"

The magic lacrima appear on the infirmary, showed the table of the standing guild. Sabertooth remain in the first place while Fairy Tail in the second, Fiara Howl third, Blue Pegasus fourth, Olympus might on fifth which shared with Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel sixth, Quatro Cerberus in seventh, and last is Bloody Skull"

"With the stage two of Elimination game over, Bloody Skull officially eliminated from the game!"

"Now there's eight guild left as we move on to the third and the final stage of the elimination game, which guild will be eliminated first?" said Mr Yajima

"The third stage will be the hardest one...we either going to fight Fiara Howl or Olympus Might" said Azee, he open the door of the infirmary, Rose and Kim walks in.

"I see the board, if the second match won by Fiara Howl, we will fight Olympus Might"

"Hmm..."

"Is this where Amy Dreamheart is?" a soft voice of a woman came from the door. "Yeah, I think this is the place" said the voice of a man.

The door was open, Yukino and Sting enter the infirmary room. "Uncle Sting!" said Nash

"Yo, long time no see Nash"

"And Aunt Yukino too"

Yukino wave her hands to Nash.

"Yukino...Sting...it's been a while" greet Erza

"Yeah...we're on vacation but after hearing that the Grand Magic Game is held again, I couldn't stop but head over here to see the game"

"But..."

"But?"

"It's not the only thing I came here for, there's another magic as powerful as demon is here and I'm going to investigate" said Sting

"Yeah...we sense it too" Erza said, she cross her arms to her chest.

Azee look at Sting. "Hmm, what is it?" asked Sting, he look back at Azee.

"I tell you what I know so far, the magic as powerful as demon is the Beast Magic" said Azee

Everyone appal after hearing it. "Beast...Magic?"

To be continue to chapter 37 : Beast


	37. Chapter 37 : Beast

CHAPTER 37: Beast

 **The thirtieth-seventh chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale**

 **The eight chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Beast….magic?" asked Sting

"It's a form of a lost magic from 500 years ago…" Azee lean on the wall while continuing to explain…"The magic was thought to be lost and didn't exist anymore after the dragons destroyed it presumably lead by a dragon name Belserion and his friend"

"Belserion? That's my mother's dragon who gave her the power of dragon slayer…" Erza said, Sting has come to confusion between the explanation and Erza's mother.

"What are we talking about…" Sting said, feeling dizzy on his head, he rest his body on the bed.

"I don't understand Azee, please explain" said Rose

"To be short, Beast Magic is like a dragon slayer magic, an equal and powerful but it didn't use to slay a beast"

"Another power just like...dragon slayer magic...?" said Nash

"How did you know about this...?" Sting asked, he adjusting his body into sitting position on the bed. Yukino sat beside him adjusting herself so she would be comfortable beside Sting. "Simon told me...Simon Bridger"

"Simon? That nerd muscular guy?"

"Yeah...he told me that Beast took part in this Grand Magic Game"

"Fiara Howl...there's no mistaking that they are the Beast"

"Nash"

"Fiara means Beast, most likely it's them" Sting nodded, he understand the language that Nash just spoke.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Amy said

The lacrima appear and showed the game which continue to the final stage. The match is between Blue Pegasus versus Lamia Scale. "The third stage about to start...our match will be decided by the second game, either Fiara Howl or Olympus Might"

"Azee-san, Rose-chan...let's go see the battle outside" asked Kim

"Good idea, do you want to came too Nash?" Rose asked the fire dragon slayer but he smile and declined her invitation. "Suit yourself"

"Nash, I heard you've been training hard for one year. Is it true?"

"Yeah, to prepare for the magic games and you know what, we lost and don't know our way home"

"Wow, some adventure huh?"

"Yeah...no kidding"

...

"Uncle Sting...what happen to Rey? He's been acting weird and see me nothing more than an enemy of him..."

"Rey...hmm"

Flashback

Rogue and Sting were talking at the beach when they are on vacation, watching Yukino and Minerva playing with their children. "Why isn't Rey coming with you?" asked Sting, drinking his cold tea.

"I don't know...I can't even understand him...he's like a totally different world"

"Why is that?"

"Ever since he grown to teenager, he's been acting weird...hunger for power and keep asking me to teach him more of Shadow Dragon Slayer power even though he already master it all"

"You taught Dragon Emperor Eye?"

"He already had that ability and he's very talented in magic"

"But..."

Sting gazed at Rogue, he let out a sad smile on his face and drink his cold tea.

"Ever since he met the darkness, he began to train harder and even didn't care to kill people...all it is because to kill Nash Dragneel"

"Natsu's son...but why?"

"He said the darkness wants him to kill Nash because a group of six powerful wizards are born and they will hunt Nash. The results will be the destruction of Magnolia and Fiore. The darkness said to him don't let Nash alive anymore"

"I heard of them...but I didn't know it's real..."

"They work under Jason before right?"

"Yes, that's when we save Nash from Jason and the first time we saw his Dragon Force"

"I'm so proud to be his uncle"

"Yet you're not his real uncle"

"Yeah I know..."

"But...that' not the reason of Rey want to kill Nash right?"

Rogue bit his lip. "I don't know...hope he didn't kill Nash, he's too powerful to handle..."

Sting looked away to the sea, wandering what will happen in the future.

Flashback end

"Nash, only you can stop Rey now during the fourth day"

Nash eyes wide open. "Why?"

"Nash..." called the blonde girl by gently pull his scarf. "Don't do anything reckless...you know that Rey going to kill you"

"She's right"

"Yeah, I know but I'm not gonna die. Besides, I got the hidden ability in my sleeves"

Sting grin and Amy let out a sad smile, she was worried about Nash. The Grand Magic Game was supposed to be fun but everyone wants to win the game and hurt each other.

"I know what you thinking..."

"Eh?"

"You think that Grand Magic Game was suppose to be fun and it's true, but when it come to this types of game, you need to be serious in battle because you fight for your guilds pride and not just for the points" Sting said, Yukino and Erza nodded.

Azee meet up with the others and continue to watch the game. "So, how's Amy doing?"

"Good, Nash is there taking care of her"

"Told ya they are lovers" Natalia make the jackpot face as she win the bet against Cody, Azir, Kim and Shutora. "How the hell did she win the bet again..."

"Nahh, Nash is too dumb for love...I'm going to bet again Natalia!" cry Shutora giving his money.

"Hehe, don't regret this iron stench"

"Shut up man, the match is starting" Azee silent's his friends.

Blue Pegasus sent their another powerful mage like Dylan, Dzeko, a slim young man of average height with dark blue, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head.

He wears black suit, orange colour shirt inside, bearing the blue Pegasus guild mark on his left side of his neck, a silver necklace and boots. "Dzeko, win this match for my father, Ichiya. Men~" said Dylan

"Yeah, yeah...quit talking and let me do my job"

"Men"

"Will Blue Pegasus get their important points in the third stage?" said Gai, he asked Yajima about his personal opinion

"Yes, Dzeko is one of the powerful mage in Blue Pegasus like Ichiya, he could pull up something from his sleeves to win the game"

"I see, well let's meet his opponent from Lamia Scale"

A tall muscular man wearing ancient civilian outfit of Egyptians, brown pants and black boots. His Lamia scale guild mark located on his left shoulder. "Well, hello. I be your opponent for the third stage"

"Huh, save that introduction when I beat you"

"Everybody wants to win, including me and you. So, let's have a fair fight shall we?" he said causing Dzeko to be annoyed by his kind speaking.

"This guy...is an imbecile"

"Te-chan will win" said a very small, young girl with light pink hair wears strapless, poofy dress that has a magenta ruffle above her chest. It is black and white in colour, arm gloves and boots. She is shown to have butterfly hair clip on her hair.

"Frey-chan!" shout one of the Lamia Scale female members.

"Freya..."

"Who's that?" asked Tobey

"Freya Ignis, she most likely the adoptive daughter of Terra, that big muscle guy"

"Ohh! That's Terra Diaz! One of the most powerful mage of Lamia Scale!"

"Wow...the way he wears makes me remember Jura during Nirvana..." said Jellal

"Yeah..."

"The first battle of the final stage begins!" Gai knock the bell as Dzeko cast his magic while rushing to Terra who haven't move from his position.

"Taste of my fire! Lethal Explosion!" Dzeko draw his fist, his magic seal appear in front of Terra and explode once Dzeko punch the seal. "Wow! Amazing! They don't call Dzeko the Fire Tech User for no reason!"

"Fire Tech...?" Nash got surprise by the name. "It's a powerful abilities but not everyone can master it..." Jellal said, while everyone didn't understand much of the abilities.

"Magic Tech is a ability to draw your magic power to its superior level but it drain your magic power"

"Oh..."

"Dzeko use fire tech to increase the power of his magic when fighting a somewhat powerful opponent like Terra"

The explosion didn't give any effect on Terra who punched Dzeko on the chin send flying to the walls. "Oh! Sweet Punch by Terra"

"Wow...just one punch and Dzeko fly to the walls...he is powerful"

"And they make a mistake for insulting Terra's kind behaviour, they just don't know he is more beast that animals"

"Tch! That punch was nothing...I show you"

"Come on Dzeko! Bring Blue Pegasus the important points! Men!" yelled Dylan, Ichiya make his signature pose.

Dzeko got annoyed by Dylan and Ichiya and turn his look to them. "That's why I said just shut up and let me do my work you annoying idiots!"

Terra suddenly appear in front of Dzeko, he punch Dzeko to the air. "Oh! Another punch by Terra!"

"Tch! This is annoying!"

Dzeko regain his balance, he draw his palm, multiple magic seal appear. "Fire Arrow!" The magic seal shot multiple fire arrows to Terra. He roll on the ground dodging every arrows and fall into a trap as Dzeko cast magic seal around him. "Mind if I ask you that your magic won't work on me, mister"

"Really..."

"Lethal Flame, Ignite!"

Terra shocked when the magic seal bind him and explode like a tornado. "Wow! Superb attack by Dzeko!"

"Heh, fire tech is a powerful ability, there's no way Terra can hold that attack" said Eric Vastia on the infirmary room. He watch the game through the Lacrima.

"They underestimate Te-chan..." said Freya

The flame tornado vanish when Terra survive inside earth like shelter. "What...?"

"Is that all you got...?"

"Huh, I got more that you think"

"But it will drain your magic more that you got, so you will lost all of you magic because of exhausted..."

"I'm fine with that...I've been train to withstand from exhausted"

"Very well"

"Hey Jellal, you know many people, who is Terra?" asked his Wife, Erza wishing that her husband would answer her question.

"I suppose so, yes. Terra Diaz, we once met at the Council. Despite his kind nature, when fighting, he is a total beast...maybe he didn't show it yet"

Terra grin after his earth shelter vanish to dust. "Now this is interesting..." Terra claps his hand in triangle pose, three large boulders appear and he send it to Dzeko, damaging the fire mage. "That's...!"

"Dzeko!"

"Men! What powerful mage he is"

Terra cover his fist with earth and punch Dzeko to the air, "Where's the fun in this figth..." Terra happily laugh while he was punching Dzeko. "Told you they underestimate Te-Chan..." said Freya

"We're glad he is on our guild"

"Bastard!" Dzeko grab Terra's earth fist and melt it with his flames. He raise flames temperature so that it will melt the earth. "Oh...nice move"

Dzeko punch Terra on the face sends him back to the ground. "Oh! Dzeko starts to counter attack"

"I have enough of this shit...time to settle this"

"Bring it on! Hahaha" Terra simply didn't care what Dzeko said as long as he enjoy fighting.

"Supreme Fire Tech : Ignite Storm" Dzeko cast three tornado flames surround him for the finisher. "Looks like they will use their ultimate finisher!"

"Wow, this guy pretty good" said Azee, he enjoyed the match very well.

Terra's body surround with yellow aura while Dzeko in red. Terra cast a large boulders that float in the air. "I've been using my earth tech too"

"I know...the way you use your magic tells me"

"Te-chan!"

"Freya, just kick back and relax...I handle this" said Terra, he don't want Freya to be concern about him.

"This is most likely going to be a big explosion..." Nash warn his friends to close their eyes if don't want the sparks to hit them.

"Heh, a little spark won't hurt me dumbass, I'm an ice mage" Cody said trying to start a fight with Nash. "Well said doofus, Dzeko fire tech is not an ordinary fire, it has the same temperature of a magma of the volcano, if the sparks and hit you, it melt you ice brain as well" Nash reply back, his words struck Cody's heart and make him speechless. "Haha, cody is a dumbass ice brain!" yelled Azee, "What did you say, light ass?"

Dzeko and Terra about to release their ultimate attack as both of them rush to each other in the air. "Take this!"

"Hahaha!"

Dzeko Supreme Ignite Storm and Terra's Earth End collide cause everyone to close their eyes. "Oh! What an attack! I'm about to be blind!" yelled Gai

After the colliding of both magic, a small explosion happen as both of the mage fell down on the ground. "Time's up!"

"Dzeko and Terra both tied in the match as time is already up! Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus win one points each"

"Men, well...that's good enough" said Ichiya, he was very proud of Dzeko.

Freya tears came out. "Te-chan..."

"Well, it's the best fight I've ever seen" said Eric Vastia

The audience claps their hands for Dzeko and Terra's interesting match, both of them don't have the energy to stand up back. "Yeah...a good fight"

"You are one of the toughest opponents I've fought, it's a fair match and thank you" Terra gave his gratitude to Dzeko. "Tct, what's got in to you..."

Both of them smile and giggles knowing that they had so much fun in the fight.

"The second match of the second stage is the fight we've been all waiting for, Fiara Howl versus Olympus Might!"

The audience cheers for their favourite teams. Orich was contact by someone using a lacrima, "Yes, Lord Veriz, the fifth day is the day we conquer Crocus and destroy the humans"

"The second match of the final stage is about to start...who should be in?"

"I am" said young boy with light blue hair, wearing black outfit, purple long sleeves, gloves, headphones on his heads and he is shown carrying a video game.

"Oh, Graphite...there you are" greet Jack

"You're in for the second match?"

"Yeah, I'm going to show the humans how the games work"

...

Laxus found gildarts at the jungle he know the old geezer would be there. "So, they arrive huh?"

"Yeah...probably another big fight again...like the time in Magnolia"

"Well, let's head back to Crocus before the fight begins..."

"You kidding right? I walked from there to this place in about two days you know...I'm not going back by walking"

"You don't have too" the voice came with a monster truck inside the jungle. "Oh...it's you" said Gildarts

"Care for a ride? I can take you both to Crocus in one and half days"

Azee walk at the corridor, thinking of something. He suddenly passed through Graphite who are walking to the arena. Azee stops in the middle of corridor as well as Graphite. "Azee...it's been a long time"

"Huh...?"

To be continue to chapter 38 : Gaming Battle


	38. Chapter 38 : Gaming Battle

CHAPTER 38: Gaming Battle

 **The thirtieth-eight chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The ninth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generation story but the old generation still make their appearance as well.**

 **The Fairy Tail Team had to battle against their third match of the last stage elimination match which they will fought Team Quatro Puppy instead of Fiara Howl or Olympus Might.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Azee...it's been a long time" said Graphite

"Huh...?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about...do I know you?"

Azee gaze at Graphite Fiara Howl crest at the back of his neck. "Fiara Howl..."

"Let me be clear of your past, you know we're both so good at games and beat everyone even professionals, you and I are team but now...I see why _he_ sent you here with no memories of what happen in the past 10 years ago"

"What... _he_ that you just mention is it my father?"

"Oh, you do remember..." Graphite look away, he didn't want to talk about Azee's past.

"Tell me...where is he!?"

"Why bother...I'm late for my match" Graphite said as he walked away from Azee. The latter bite his lips till bleed, he was furious of Graphite not telling him where his father was.

"It's best for you don't know, it only destroy you and your very existence..." Graphite said while on his way to the arena.

"Oh! Here's Graphite from Fiara Howl!" yelled Gai at his microphone. The audience who are girls can't stand still on how attractive Graphite is. They scream and fainted.

Hendricson walk with another member of Olympus Might who are prepare for his first battle of the Grand Magic Game. "How's your injury, Disz?" Hendricson asked

"It's fully heal thanks to Aoi, without her healing magic maybe I can't fight in this game"

"Yeah, she is our life saver, what would Olympus Might be without her..." Hendricson said with sad tone of his voice.

Disz tap on Hendricson left shoulder. "Don't say that...it only make me don't want to cry" Disz hold back his tears in manly way. "But you are going to cry..." said Hendricson

"So, I'm going now...to win back the points from Fiara Howl"

"Yeah"

Disz walk to the arena, everyone from Olympus Might cheer him up as well as the fans of Team Olympus. "Oh! I can't believe it!"

Team Fairy Tail somewhat amazed by Disz sudden appearance. "No way..."

"It's Disz Fearez! The legendary wizard whom known to be champions in war! He now join Olympus Might to fight Graphite in the second match of the last stage!"

Azir, Zen, and Haze almost drop their jaws when they see Disz. Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Erza, Jellal, Master Edward, Mark, Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Juvia also shocked. "Disz...Disz Fearez, a legendary mage of Isghar...now join...Olympus Might?" said Master Edward

"Who?" Nash and Cody asked the same question. "He's a powerful mage from Isghar, once fought in a war of magic and he's the only survivor, we all highly respect him for his good deeds and great services" said Amy, to which Levy, Natalia and Rose surprised.

"You boys need to read more and not brawling..."

"Yeah, you guys have been brawling since you both a baby, grow up and be mature" Shutora chipped into their conversation. "Shut up needles, you have been brawling with us too shithead! Mirror yourself before talk to other" said Nash and Cody

Graphite chill looks brings Disz to felt something bad is going to happen. "I heard of you, Disz Fearez, champions of war..."

"So, I'm famous among you kids huh"

"Sorry but I have to correct you for mistaking me as a kid. I'm totally sixteen and not a kid"

"Well, I'm 35 and serve for Olympus Might"

"I'm looking forward for this fight old man"

Disz suddenly annoyed for been called 'old man'. "Hey kid...I'm going to teach you some manners and respect for adults"

Everybody feels the aura from the two opponents. Team Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy, Olympus Might and Fiara Howl felt the match will be an interesting match. Azee appear back at team Fairy Tail place and watch the game, he didn't smile nor bother greet others but showed a face of pain.

"The second match will also be decided which team will be out from the game, and which team get to booked their place for the fourth day game"

"Right now, Team Fiara Howl leading with total 30 points, Team Fairy Tail second with 25 points, Team Sabertooth with 23 points, Team Olympus Might, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus with 20 points, Mermaid Heel with 18 points and Quatro puppy with 16points"

"If Fiara Howl wins this game they still be on top of the board and if Olympus might with this, they go to second place with 28 points. The winner of each Elimination match will gain 5 points for the team and a draw will get 1 point each" said Yajima,

"Well, there you have it folks. If the team understand the rules, I'm sure this would turn out to be a good game"

Graphite put his game back on his pocket while Disz start to light up his cigarette and smoke. "Time to heat things up"

"Alright, the second match of the final stage will start now!" the bell ring again by Gai.

Disz rush to Graphite, he didn't care if he's young or not, he was about to punch Graphite on the face but the boy later dodge by bending his knee. Graphite punch Disz on the abs but the man didn't feel pain at all. "What's that? It tickles me…"

Disz grab Graphite and throw him away hitting the walls. "It's true my strength isn't much impressive compares to yours…"

"But I already set up a couple of gaming strategy in order to be a guy like you…" Graphite said causing Disz to not understand a single thing.

"What the hell are you talking about…?"

"Old man like you can't understand teenage stuff?"

Disz was annoyed. "Hey! How should I know, I'm 35 and I'm not know this stuff since I was young"

"Oh, sad old man"

Disz got annoyed again. "You….retard…"

Disz release his magic aura that covered his entire body, he move in a blur and punch Graphite on the stomach which the boy spilt some blood. "He's a monster!"  
"Poor little kid…"

"Humans think that a boy like Graphite beaten by that old man is cruel…but they just don't know what's coming" said Orichi while watching the game with the rest of Fiara Howl team.

Graphite stand up after been punch. "Oh, you still can get up?"

"Tch….humans are odd. I told you, my strength isn't far good that yours but I'm far greater on build up strategy to win against you"

Graphite pushed a button on his game console and the background of the arena change into game's background. "W-What…just happen!? Graphite just change the entire arena into a game like theme!" shout Gai

Yajima and Toma were impressed of the boy strategy. "What is this?"

"Game background…an additional ability for me and give me a chance to fight back"

Graphite Hp and Mp appear as it shows his Health point are decreasing due to Disz attack and his Magic point raise slightly because of his game background. While Disz Healt point remained full and his magic point decrease a little. "I see….my daughter often buy this type of game..." said Disz, remembering his daughter game console that she bought it from the game shop.

"Azee, you are a genius in games, what Graphite doing?" asked Edward

"Graphite turned the entire arena background into his game theme which gave him an additional ability to fight back against Disz since that boy lack strength…but his strategies in fight are superior" reply Azee while scratching his back.

"Moreover, that old man DIsz will be trouble if he didn't understand a single thing about game"

"I see the Hp and Mp beside them…it's like we watch a 3D game" said Nash before everyone realized the Hp and Mp beside Disz and Graphite.

"Well, I don't care what game theme you put on but I'm going to beat you into a pulp"

"Try it old man"

Disz furiously attack Graphite with a punch but the boy caught Disz fist and single handily throw him back to the wall just like Disz did to him before. "Everyone was amazed by the boy sudden strength and brings shock to the other teams.

Disz health point decrease as well. He stood up and had a hand-to-hand combat with Graphite. It last long before Disz perform an uppercut which sent Graphite to the air, Disz magic seal appear and he put his palm at the seal as it release light blue beam that hit Graphite on the hips. "Oh…I missed…"

"That's cruel!" yelled the rest of Disz teammates.

"Ah, shut up! It's not a killing magic anyway!"

Graphite hp decreasing moderately and he fall down to the ground. Graphite's got a cut on his hips and his outfit was torn due to the attack. "Heh…old man, I show you…what my powers really are"

"Here it comes…Graphite true power"

Multiple magic seals suddenly appear in front of Disz which was set by Graphite. "What…"

The other teams caught their interest with Graphite's abilities. "My only interest is in games…and nothing else matter. Games brings me joy and joy of killing people using it"

"Huh…."

"Super combo: Dark Blast!" yelled Graphite

The magic seal that Graphite set explode along with Disz inside it. The explosion is big enough for everyone to close their eyes. "Oh! Such attack! Is Disz defeated!?"

"Disz-san!"

Disz came out from the smoke with his shirt was torn and burn on the skin. "Such powerful magic like that…only a non human can do it. So I ask you, who are you?" asked Disz

"I am Graphite, a beast from the Beast world"

"I see…than this will turn out interesting, but I have no time to waste"

Disz creates a blue light bomb on his left hand and he stretched it to his right hand. "What are you doing?" asked Graphite but Disz didn't answer his question. Disz throw the light bomb from his left hand to Graphite which he dodges it by jump to the air. Later Disz throw the second light bomb to Graphite and again the boy dodges it but he didn't realize he has already all into a trap. "Graphite! You stupid retard! You fall to his trap!" yelled Jack. Graphite look at the light bomb with react with the second on under him. Disz grasp his fist and both of the light bombs hit Graphite with multiple light beams and ultimately defeated by it.

Graphite fall down to the ground with his hp and mp are all empty after the attack, the game background break apart and restore Domus Lau.

"It decided! Disz Fearez wins the battle! Olympus Might gained 5 points!"

Team Olympus Might cheered for the veteran mage as he raised his fist of victory. "Disz Fearez sure is strong" Yajeh said

"Yeah…judging on how he battle in a war, it's not weird he beat Graphite with the calm looks on his face" said Shutora, Nash and the others agree.

"Master, what is Disz magic anyway?"

"Disz magic was called Light of Salvation, a powerful magic which conducted light but unlike Azee's, Disz light of salvation is as powerful as Gildart's magic"

"The table change as Olympus Might reaches the second place with Fairy Tail. The third and the final match of the elimination match will conclude on which team will be eliminate, Quatro Puppy or Mermaid Heel"

"The third match of the final stage will be a battle of Fairy Tail versus Quatro Cerber…ops, Puppy's!"

"They mocking us…we showed them…Quatro Cerberus is still powerful as it glorious day!"

"Send them Kane, our only powerful mage…he must have been drinking a lot"

Kane, a man with a well build body, black shirt, brown pants and sandals. "Huh…finally my turn…I'm going to destroy all those pulps…"

Kane came out to the arena, his Quatro Cerberus guild mark is on is cheeks. "And Quatro Puppy finally showed their secret weapon, the all powerful Kane. I wonder who's from Fairy Tail will be his opponent?"

"Yajima…what do you think?"

"Kane is indeed powerful during the last five years Grand Magic Game but my choice, Fairy Tail might pull out Shutora Redfox due to his Iron Dragon Slayer skill that can beat tough opponent, Zen Fernandes with his heavenly body magic, Cody Fullbuster, Haze Dreyar, a powerful mage as well or it will always be Nash Dragneel"

"Okay then, let's see who will be his opponent"

Meredy wait at the corridor while Cody is walking on his way to the match. Just as he pass through the girl, he stop. "Meredy…."

"Goodluck…" she said to Cody and gave him a cheerful smile. The ice mage smile back and walked away. Meredy look down, thought that Cody didn't understand how she feel, she look at him again and blush as Cody creates an Ice that say "Thank You" to her. He really does appreciate it.

Cody appeared on the arena for the battle against Kane. "Sorry to keep you waiting….Kane"

"Oh! It's Cody Fullbuster! The son of the great Gray Fullbuster"

Juvia can't stop of being proud of her son match. "Gray-sama! Our son is about to battle the last match of the elimination game" Juvia said as she hug Gray's right arm. "Y-yeah, I'm so proud of him too but I will be more proud if he beat Kane"

"Have faith on Cody, Uncle Gray"

The voice came from Nash, who was never been proud to see Cody battle match. The way Gray see Nash is a young Natsu back when they were teenagers.

"Yeah, I have faith on my son"

…

Cody didn't strip his cloths before the battle. Kane already release an immense amount of magic that scared people. "Cody will win, no matter what" said Eric at the infirmary

"Now, you are the pulp that I will destroyed now!" yelled Kane

To be continue to chapter 39: Cody versus Kane


	39. Chapter 39 : Cody versus Kane

CHAPTER 39: Cody versus Kane

 **The thirtieth-ninth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The tenth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **Cody represents for Fairy Tail on the last match of elimination game. He need to win the game in order to shorten the distance between their and Olympus Might points. On the other hands, Nash goes to Sabertooth guild and beat the guild mates and ask them the where bouts of Rey Cheney, the son of Rogue Cheney to settle something important.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Kane began to attack Cody with his fist which Cody thought it was nothing as he dodge the attack by stepping back from his position, Kane punch the ground creating vibration which shock Cody with electricity. The attack damage the ice mage and he fell down on the ground. "What the…."

"My magic is what we called a new age magic…no…an 'Awakening' of magic"

"W-What…."

"We have enter a new era right…the old age of magic never exist anymore…it's time for the new era of magic to born inside people" Kane said

"Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Devil Slayer Magic…Moulding magic and such other old magic are not require for this new era"

"What the fuck are you talking about…shitty bastard"

Kane caught on Cody's word. "You insulted our magic means you insulted my friends too..." Cody got angry after been insulted by Kane and about to cast his ice mould magic. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Cody puts his fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that direct towards Kane.

Kane grasp his fist and vibrate the surrounding cause electric shocks that destroy the lance. "Tsk..."

"Is that all?"

"Then how about this!" he yelled. "Ice-Make: Geyser!" Cody uses both of his hands to freeze the ground in front of him, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales Kane inside. Cody cast Ice-Make Death Scythe and proceeds to slice Kane while he was trap. But all of his strategy proves to be fail as Kane single handed destroy Cody's Ice Geyser and grab the edge of his ice death scythe. "What...!?"

"For long my guild has not win a match against Fairy Tail, so I thought you will be the one I crush in front of this audience and win the first battle against Fairy Tail" Kane said and destroy Ice death scythe till it shattered to pieces.

"Cody..."

"It's not looking good..." Gray thought inside of his mind.

"Hey stripper, have you taught him yet? The Devil's magic?" asked Gajeel which put the young generations to question about what is the devil's magic. Gray shrug and continue watch the game. "Gihee...looks like you did"

"Gajeel, what's the devil magic you talking about?"

"Gihee...you see" he replied and with his wife, both of them continue watching the match.

"Looks like...looks like Kane again punches Cody with electrical shock!" yelled Gai as the commentator.

Cody lay on the ground, he put his fist again to his palm and touched the ground causing ice spikes appear and hit Kane who caught off guard. He took the damage after the ice spikes hit his body and he was sent back meters away. "Oh! Cody able to counter attack at Kane"

"Counter attack...don't make me laugh" the voice came from an injured Kane who rip his sleeves and wrap on his wound. He raise both of hands together, electricity form on his hands, the ground shaking and the people already scared by his immense magic. Quatro Cerberus cheer Kane while the rest of the team feels that Kane is a dangerous person and pray for Cody so that he won't end up like Eric Vastia.

"Tch..." Cody stood up, he balance himself after the tremor cause by Kane. "Guess Ice Devil Slayer magic is my only option..."

"Quake: Imperial Slaughter!"

Kane magic circle appear underneath Cody, he then punch the ground creating large vibration on the ground causing his magic seal to burst out an immense light and electricity which damage Cody inside. He screams in pain while Team Fairy Tail couldn't stand to watch the fight. Meredy on the exit door of the arena, tears flow from her eyes and hope Cody is okay.

The light and magic seal vanish and Cody fell on the ground, he couldn't withstand such powerful attack. "C-Cody! He's alright right Yajima? That attack is too powerful for a kid like him" asked Gai but Yajima isn't sure of Cody either.

"You should stay out of the game, I will save Quatro Cerberus from been eliminate and beat you. Mermaid Heel should be eliminate from this match"

"Tch! You mean bad man!"

"We hope Fairy Tail beat the shit out of you"

The mage's of Mermaid Heel yelled at Kane and mocking him. Cody feel so hopeless and he didn't want to beat up by Kane. He wants to win and brings Fairy Tail to be the victor of this match.

"What are you doing, Cody!?"

The team shock and follow the voice which came from Nash, Cody's rival. "You said you want to win and vow to never be defeated by such opponent...did you forget our promise when we were training!?" Nash yelled at the hopeless Cody.

FLASHBACK

Nash and Cody were training together while Shutora act as an observer for them. Their training ends up as a brawl between both of them and Shutora just let it be. They brawl until sunset, they felt tired and didn't have a strength to stand up. "Hey..."

"What, stripper?"

"Just to make it clear, I vow to never lose to anybody when we're at the games...you too, right?"

"Of course! I don't want to lose either..."

"Then it's a promise"

"What's got in to you...ice princess?"

"Don't know...maybe I become soft because of I inherit my mother soft spot"

"Tell me about it"

They giggles and felt asleep, Shutora took their picture and put on his bag. "Yaoi detected...giheee" he smirks and watched the night sky.

FLASHBACK end

"Have you become weak after training!? Did you forget our promises, Meredy's hope and Fairy Tail spirit!?"

"Shut up, dirty fucking pink hair" Cody said insulting Nash which the dragon slayer let out a smile. Kane furiously angry because of Cody didn't give up on their fight yet. "Cody able to stood up! The game will continue! Fairy Tail still has chance to win!"

"Then win it for us, Cody" Azee said and everyone in Fairy Tail agreed.

"Damn you, why did you always get coolest part?" said Nash, he isn't happy that Azee got to give the awesome quote.

"What could I say, I'm Fabulous and more popular that you"

"Tct, fucking blonde Azee"

"Nash, thanks for the encouragement!"said Cody

"H-Hey! I gave you the last quote which is awesome, no thank you for me?" asked Azee

"Nah, I rather heard from Nash instead of you...because...I want to hear it from my rival"

"You bring him back to the way he suppose too, that was a nice move" Gray compliment Nash for his actions.

"Yeah, he have gotten soft over the year"

"Can't denied that"

"You just can't give up do you, then I shall end you here right now"

"Don't get to cocky Shitty head, I just warming up, time to get serious" Cody finally strip his shirt off.

"Oh! Cody finally strips! Meaning he will fight seriously now like his father!"

"Finally, he striped, so now we can assure that he will fight deadly serious" said Master Edward, he let out a sigh.

"Hmm...you make me angry"

A tattoo suddenly appears on Cody's right arm. "That tattoo...!"

The tattoo that caught Fiara Howl team attention, Olympus Might and the rest of the audience. "It's...the Ice Devil Slayer Magic!"

"But when did you teach him, Gray-sama?" asked Juvia

"A while ago when he was fourteen, it takes two years for him to control and he succeeded it" Gray reply to his wife, wrapping his arm on her waist and pull her closer.

"Wow...Cody got like an awesome tattoo!" yelled Azee

"That's the Ice Devil Slayer Magic" said Mira

"You think that devil slayer power of yours can beat me? Hell no you won't!" Kane attack Cody with his Quake magic. "Ice-Devil: Rage!" Cody reappears back behind Kane as Cody inhales and releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth, directing it towards Kane. The latter got hit by the attack and got sent back flying meters away. "Cody finally able to countered Kane's attack!"

Half of Quatro Cerberus members drop their jaws after seeing Cody's massive Ice Devil Rage attack. "Amazing..." said Azee

Bruises and wound appear around his body but Kane still able to move but not as fast as before. "You shitty devil...!"

"This is the end"

Cody covers his right fist with his left palm and separates them, creating an ethereal sword in between his two hands. Kane couldn't move due to his injury but he appear already accepted his lose toward Cody Fullbuster. "Ice Devil Zeroth Long Sword!" said Cody. The ice mage then delivers a swift cut to Kane and encasing him in solid ice. The bell ring meaning time is up as Cody stand victorious over Kane from Quatro Cerberus. "Cody Fullbuster wins!"

"Fairy Tail gain 5 points! Which now they reach on the top place followed by Fiara Howl, Olympus Might, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus officially eliminated from this game!"

Quatro Cerberus members cry and their tears burst out, "Oh! Master Bacchus forgives us!"

"Nah, it's okay. You all did great...besides, I only let Fairy Tail win because of Cana" said Bacchus. Cana suddenly heard her name been mention and thought it was only her mind.

"Yeah!"

Team Fairy Tail cheers for Cody's victory as well as Eric in the infirmary and Amy as she is at the other infirmary. Cody returns to his friends, they cheerfully celebrate his victory. "Well done my son...ehem...I can't believe you able to master Ice devil long sword" Gray gave his compliment to his son after beating Kane.

"Told you ice princess can win"

"Cody you hentai, ero, pervert...stripping at the arena like it's your house. Meredy sure can't handle seeing your naked body" said Rose mocking Cody for his stripping habit. "Damn you bitch"

"It can't be help since I inherit that habit from my old man..."

Juvia then hug her son and praise her for his victory. "Mom...this is embarrassing"

"Nonsense, when you little, use usually hug me when you afraid of water drip" replied Juvia

...

Everybody went silent before Nash starts laughing so hard after knowing Cody's darkest secret followed by Azee and the rest of their friends. But only Meredy, Natalia and Kim didn't laugh as they respect Cody for his victory.

"Fuck you flame brain..."

Nash then taps Cody by the shoulder. "I'm just kidding...no need for hard feelings, right old pal?"

Cody let out a sigh and small smile.

"This mark the end of the third day, tomorrow is the real challenge because we will have one versus one and tag team match and the team who win the one versus one match will receive 5 points for their team and if they win the tag team match, 10 points will be received by them. Looking forward for tomorrow, I hope the mage is all ready for it"

Fiara Howl team look worried over Fairy Tail victory, they thought that Fairy Tail mages will be their biggest obstacle for them to conquer Crocus. "We need to destroy Fairy Tail...they have powerful mage which will be our hardest obstacle" said Jack

"Calm down, nothing stands in our way"

...

Aria, Kyle, Ibra and Elena went on to celebrate with Cody victory too after four of them have become friends with the Fairy Tail mage's. On the other hand, Nash went to the infirmary to check up with Amy. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite better, Porlyusica said I can leave tomorrow" Amy soft voice cause Nash to smile happily. "That's good to hear"

"Cody wins right?"

"Yeah, that naked bastard sure need an encouragement quote before he can beat an enemy"

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, the fourth day is all about collecting points for us to win, right now I can't assure we be able to beat such powerful mage like Hendricson, Disz, Terra, Jack, Ibra, Kyle and Elaiza from Mermaid Heel, thought I heard she also participate tomorrow"

"I see..."

"Hey Nash..."

"Yeah...?"

"Tell me...why they called you 'Dirty Pink hair'?" asked Amy, Nash was attracted to her soft voice and pink lips which can't be resist by other men but as far as he thought, he don't want to recall his past.

"Nash..."

"It's...a memento. The truth I did met my parents two years ago during a big fight against a formidable foe and it suddenly changes my hair to this" said Nash

"I was originally blonde and..."

"And you kill her"

Both of them shock when Rey suddenly appear inside of the infirmary. "R-Rey..."

"Whatever you are now, I won't forgive you for what you did two years ago..."

"It's not my fault she died..."

"Liar!"

Amy was confuse about Rey's and Nash past, although in her mind, she really want to know what happen. "Listen Rey...forget about the pass...you have to move on for the future"

"Fucking hell I will forget!" He draw his shadow dragon slayer magic but his action already made Amy in dangerous situation which force Nash to cast his fire dragon magic to protect Amy. "Despite your cheerful looks...you still want to protect this blondy after what you did two years ago?" asked Rey

"I said I didn't kill her!"

Rey cover his hand with shadow dragon magic and act as a claw while Nash use his fire dragon claws as they about to battle, Master Edward appear in a nick of time stopping both of the mage seal them with sealing magic.

"What the hell are you doing, old man!?" yelled Rey

"I had enough of this Rey...you better not disturbing my children or you will pay the price" Edward glared angrily at Rey and the boy calm down a little. Frustrating, anger and revenge towards Nash grow inside his hearts. He released himself from the sealing magic and escape using the window. Amy got up and calmed the angry Nash.

"Nash...what did he said to you? Is it about two years ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Amy...sorry...I thought you might need a peaceful sleep but it turn out a mess when that bastard came"

"It's okay, I don't mind. But don't ever be so reckless to attack him too...idiot"

"Well, I'm afraid the infirmary needs to be close, Amy pack your stuff and we headed to our hotel" said Master Edward

"Eh...is it okay?"

"Porlyusica said so"

"Then Okay"

In a split second Nash disappear leaving Master Edward and Amy at the infirmary. "Eh...Nash disappeared..."

Edward let out a long sigh. "I knew he wouldn't wait"

Nash kick Sabertooth guild door like Natsu kick it before. The members were shocked of Nash appearance as well as Aria, Kyle, Ibra and Erina. "N-Nash...what are you doing?"

"Where's Rey!? He better be here...he think he can just ran away after putting Amy in such dangerous situation!?"

"What!? He did to Amy-san..."

"Heh! If you want to see Rey, you have to pass us, bastard!" all the unknown and regular member of Sabertooth charges themselves to Nash but he single handily fight all of them and beat them at the end. Again, Rey appear in a flash in front of Nash. Both of them finally will settle their score between each other. "Rey! Don't do this..." said Erina

"Nash-san, stop" Kyle and Ibra asked Nash to stop but the boy didn't hear them calling him. He was furious at Rey and thought Rey have gone too far.

"I only do this for Stella, you killed her and you said you didn't!? You lie to me...you follow what Jason told you and you act good just to kill her because she is the key..."

"Will you just stop it bitch! I said once and I said it twice, I'm not the one who killed her and Jason tortured me and you didn't save both of us..."

"Enough! I hate you and I'm going to avenge Stella for what you did...!"

An immense shadow dragon slayer magic was release by Rogue, the other member were shocked to see Rey's magical power. "R-Rey..." Aria starts to cry, she so upset because of Rey.

Nash release his fire dragon slayer magic surrounding him, his magic is as strong as Rey's magic. "If those two fight...It will be an apocalypse to this guild" said Ibra, he was worried of Nash but his priorities is to ensure the safety of other members. Azee watch both of them from the door that Nash just broke it.

 **The story of Nash Dragneel past will be post after Grand Magic Arc as Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale spin-off fan fiction. :D**

To be continued to chapter 40: The newcomers


	40. Chapter 40 : The newcomers

CHAPTER 40: The newcomers

 **The fortieth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The eleventh chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **Cody was victorious over his win against Kane and Nash and Rey are about to settle some stuff. The Grand Magic Game has enters it fourth day and the battle just got intense day by day. Will Fairy Tail win the game just like it glorious days?**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Sting and Gajeel felt the presence of immense dragon slaying magic, they open the window of the hotel and jump to Sabertooth guild which where the power came from. "W-Wait! Honey…." Yukino called her husband, Sting but the latter followed the immense power with Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" said Levy

"You feel their power right, Gajeel-san?" asked Sting

"Yeah, that bastard Rey wants to kill Nash because of the incident two years ago"

"I can't control that kid without Rogue, he suppose to be here watching his kid…"

"Where's that idiot go?"

"He said he has some stuff to take care off with Lady Minerva"

"Probably they are doing that 'stuff'"

Sting blush but he didn't want to think about what Gajeel said. Meanwhile, Rey and Nash prepared to battle, their powerful magic power flow out from their body and almost all the regular member of Sabertooth guild terrify of their magic.

"Now that the old bastard won't interrupt our battle, let's finish this once and for all"

"Shut the fuck up" Nash didn't think twice and make the first attack by creating intense, bursting flames from his elbow, boosting the power of his punch that strike on Rey's face. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

Rey was knocked back to the pillars, "Shadow Dragon's Eruption" he stood up and forms a ball of shadows in his right hand and throws it at the ground where it bursts into a geyser of shadows that hits Nash from underneath. The attack damaging him and was sent back to the walls, leaving a big crack.

"How's that….even my father couldn't use that attack"

Nash rush towards Rey while ignites his hands as leap to the sky before swing his hand in an arc, striking Rey with his fingertips. Luckily, Rey able to blocked it which his arms which push him back further from Nash. Nash generates flame to his hands and foots while Rey covered his body with shadow aura, both of them began to hand-to-hand combat and kicks. Their fight could last longer as both of them didn't show any sign of weary means they both of have good stamina. Aria couldn't do anything but watch, in her mind she only wish that her father would stop them.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Rey lashes Nash with his open hands clocked with shadows and Nash counter it with his own version of Crushing Fang. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" said Nash who generates flames on his fingertips and strike Rey open hands with it.

Rey steps further from Nash, he starts to inhale, gathering his shadow inside while Nash does the same, inhaling and gathered his flames inside. "No! Stop it you two!" yelled Aria

"Stop, Nash-san! Rey-san!" Ibra called them but they didn't answer. Aria fell down, she was about to cry, she didn't want both of them to hurt each other and tears drop from her eyes.

"Shadow Dragon's…!"

"Fire Dragon's….!"

"Roar!" yelled both of the dragon slayers as they release a large burst of shadow and flames which about to collide and soon block by Sting and Gajeel who arrived just in time to stop the attack. Aria stop crying as well as Erina, Kyle and Ibra slightly smile when Sting arrived. "What the hell are you doing….Rey?" Sting asked while giving him deadly glare.

"Nash…stopped it" Gajeel also gave his deathful glare to Nash in order to stop him fighting Rey.

"Tch!" Azee wasn't happy when Gajeel and Sting arrived to stop both of Nash and Rey. He wants them to hurt each other and put them in the infirmary so he can easily beat the other Sabertooth member and win all the points. "Stupid Azee…it's wrong to think about this"

"Yeah…it is wrong" said a familiar voice. Azee turn around and shocked to see Hilda coming out of nowhere.

"Idiot…you were spying on them…and try to take advantage of them…"

"It's wrong to think about this…I shouldn't let them fight"

"But you did…watching them and didn't stop my stupid cousin from fighting Rey…what are you thinking? You think this way you can get Fiara Howl's attention and asked them the location of your father?" asked Hilda. Azee already sweat and scared of Hilda's glare to him.

"Yeah…yeah…I thought this could get their attention but…."

"But you so stupid…they won't give you information of your father that easily…"

"No need for that tsundere side of yours…"

"Hmph!" Hilda blushed and looked away. She was angry of Azee been selfish and at the same time worried of her cousin. "Hilda…how's Axel doing?"

"The council said he will be in their magic prison before his punishment because of his crime. I asked them to not hurting him but they wouldn't listen, claim that Axel's crime is big and he can't be punish softly"

"Stupid Council…"

"Well you also an idiot who accept a training from a council member"

"Hey! Simon is a good guy and he said he didn't care for the council, he train me a new technique as well as making my magic stronger than Nash and the rest of his friends"

"So you're saying that you are jealous of my cousin powers?" she asked softly. "N-No….maybe a little but I feel I'm still weak…"

"Because you are jealous…that emotion brings you to the darkness…and make you weak…your light perish…you need to let that emotions go and accept other's strength, Nash maybe look like that but he also has a weakness, everyone has…including you"

"I hate your babbling about my emotions…" said Azee. He turned around and walked away from Hilda, he was angry but can't hide the facts that Hilda looks cute when she was babbling about his emotions. "Guess I see you around then" Azee wave at Hilda leaving Sabertooth building. "Uncle Gajeel…"

"Uncle Sting…why the hell are you blocking my attack….!?" Yelled Rey

"Daddy!" Aria called her father, Sting who appear saving both of Nash and Rey from fighting. "First, you put Amy in dangerous situation when you confronted Nash at the infirmary…now my daughter and the rest of her friends…?"

"What about it…!? I want Nash killed!"

"Just stop it…if you really want to end the incident from two years ago…do it on tomorrow's game…" said Sting

Gajeel nodded. "Nash, let's go back. Calm yourself and think twice before you kick Sabertooth guild door. Don't be so reckless like your father Natsu before..."

Nash slowly nod, he knew he would endanger someone if he continue fighting Rey. "Sting, I pay up the guilds door tomorrow when I win the bet from Natalia"

Sting smile and show his thumbs. Aria hugs her father and thanking him for confronting Nash and Rey. "Hey, I would not let anything happen to my precious daughter" Sting said while pat on his daughters hair.

Rey stood up, wearing his cape back and walked away. "Where the hell you're going?"

"Sleep of course…I'm exhausted" Rey replied harshly and went to the infirmary room.

Gajeel and Nash walked out from Sabertooth guild, he apologize to Sting and the rest of the guild member for the trouble before leaving. Hilda watch him from outside, she genuinely smile and thought that Nash do know how to apologize to people.

….

When Nash and Gajeel return to their hotel, everyone was worried especially Amy, she looks at the bruises at Nash's face and arms and body and asked him what happen. He slowly turned away and walked back to his room. "What happen, Gajeel?" asked Amy

"Just got into a little fight, don't worry about him. He be okay by tomorrow"

"But that bruises?"

"By tomorrow, he can be recover quickly since he wields two magic at once, the recovery will be fast than any other wizards"

"Oh..."

"Man, Nash does like to pick a fight with other people..." said Zen shrugging and he, Azee and the rest of the team walked back to their room. "H-Hey Zen, do you know what happen two years ago?" asked Amy when she catch up with her friends.

"Huh? Oh...I'm not remembering well but I think that time was Nash first important mission. Anyway, you have to talk to Gildarts if you want to hear the full story"

"Oh...okay"

"Remember Amy, focus on the games not his past. He didn't want to recall any of his past but he wants to win the games for his guild" said Haze before leaving the lobby.

At the entrance of Crocus, there was another man, he wear, black and red with yellow ornate clothing, a pendant, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red sleeves and collar. He wears silver pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots. His most noticeable appearance was his cowboy hat. "So, this is Crocus...Olympus Might has some nerve calling me when I was sleeping"

"Well, travelling from the north of Isghar isn't that bad...I might want to take rest at a hotel first"

...

The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games started. With Domus Flau was fill with audience and wizards from the last seven guilds. Gai comb his hair neatly and sat on his chair besides Yajima who wear simple clothing, purple shirt, short brown pants and sandals. He may be silent but he greatly supports Fairy Tail because he believes Makarov's grandchildren will surpass the old generation and win the game like it glorious days.

"Today is the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games and it was getting really intense! There are seven guilds left and these seven guilds will compete on one versus one match and tag team battle!"

"First, let's see the table and standings after three days game"

The lacrima showed the standing teams in one table which Fairy Tail at the top after winning their last match, Fiara Howl came in second, Olympus Might, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale share the same points which put them on third, Blue Pegasus in fourth and Mermaid Heel in last. "The first match is a one versus one match between Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus" said Gai

Elena prepare herself for the upcoming match with Blue Pegasus. She looked at the window of the changing room, she thought about yesterday event when Nash was fighting Rey. She was scared, afraid something big will happen if no one stops them from fighting. She went out to the corridors that lead to the arena when suddenly someone taps her shoulder. "Kyaaa!" she screams and punched the person who touched her. The one who taps on her is none other than Kyle who his nose bleeding after been punch by Elena. "S-Stupid...you scared me!"

"S-Sorry...I just want to say good luck to you, win our points back" said Kyle, he took his handkerchief and wiped the blood at his nose.

"Oh...thank you and sorry for punching your nose"

"Nah, happens all the time when me and Ibra gets into a brawl"

While they were talking, the man from before who wears the cowboy hat passed through them in the corridors. Kyle and Elena gaze at the man and notice he was not around here before. "I think he's new here...I never seen him before"

"Neither do I..."

...

Team Fairy Tail as usual came early at their stages besides the audiences. "Man! I feel so relieve after breakfast and give full support to youth!" said Elfman while been tap by his wife, Evegreen.

"Elfman you fool, we all going to give support to them"

"I know, but a man must give his full support to the youth, that was I am going to be!"

Azee and Kim arrive at the stage where Fairy Tail was. "Azee big bro, I heard you've learn some powerful techniques from Simon, is that true?"

"W-What...who the hell told you that?"

"Big sis Hilda of course..."

"Hilda...you..." Azee murmured to himself. He also thinks Hilda is laughing at him after telling Kim his secrets.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kim innocently

"Listen Kim, don't tell anybody that I've train with Simon...half of our friends especially Nash don't trust Simon much...I have to keep it a secret, can you do it?"

"Of course, anything for you big bro"

"Good"

Ichiya and his son, Dylan entrust Jane to bring Blue Pegasus victory when she was up for the match against Sabertooth, Erina. "Jane, please bring us victory, for points and men~"

"Sometimes I think both of you are gross disgusting. But my mother, Jenny entrust me too so I won't lose"

Jane steps in to the arena as well as Elena. "It's female's battle time!" shout Gai, the men all fell for Jane's and Elena's beauty even some of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Olympus Might also fell for it. Fiara Howl kept silence as they observing the game. "Orichi, Graphite will be okay. The doctor from the Beast world said he will be fine and recover before our game" said Jack coming from the portal.

"I see..."

"Lord Veriz is very surprise too...he didn't think a human can beat a Beast...guess Disz is powerful"

"True but...I want to Azee fight...I can sense the darkness in his heart...when he plan not to stop Nash Dragneel and Rey Cheney from fighting each other...he want them to hurt themselves so he can beat the others who is remaining. Stupid and selfish" replied Orichi, he lighten up his cigarette and smoke.

"Soon enough"

Nash was asleep at his bed and he was alone in his room that he shared with Cody, Shutora and Haze. The door of his room suddenly kicked by Amy who then waking up Nash. "Nash! Wake up...!" Amy called his name and Nash still sleeping. It take five slaps on Nash face before he finally awake and shocked after seeing Amy in his room.

"A-Amy!? Why the hell are you in my room? You didn't plan on do something on me while I was sleeping right?"

"No you idiot! We have to go to Domus Flau! Today is the fourth day of Grand Magic Games!"

"Crap...I forgot..."

"Well go take a shower, wears you outfit and I wait for you okay?" she said calmly, all she get in reply was a nod from Nash who take his towel and off to the bathroom.

She look at the window, the fireworks coming from Domus Flau, the game must have started as she thought in her mind. Erina and Jane face off when the bells ring, both of them starts using their magic and attack. They both tied and were pushed further away from each other. "Heh...you're not bad" Erina said to Jane.

"So was you" said Jane

"Now then, let's make this match interesting, shall we?" asked Elena as her hands began to glow with rainbow coloured magic. "Territory"

To be continued to chapter 41: Elena Mystearica


	41. Chapter 41 : Elena Mystearica

CHAPTER 41: Elena Mystearica

 **The fortieth-one chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The twelve chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **A newcomer has come after been called by Olympus Might to join the Grand Magic Game. Nash and Rey's fight was interrupted by Gajeel and Sting who stop them from hurting each other. The fourth day has come and the first battle starts with Sabertooth versus Blue Pegasus.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Territory"

"Minerva's student…" the first thing that Sting and Yukino thought in their mind, only Minerva possesses Territory magic and she have taught that magic to her own student, Elena. Elena then teleport herself to somewhere in space which her opponent, Jane cannot predict her movement. A rainbow plasmatic aura appear and Elena's hand grab Jane's face and threw her to the ground, she came out from the space and proceed to damaging Jane more.

"What a strategy use by Elena! Her magic…reminds me to a powerful mage like Minerva Orland from Sabertooth!" said Gai, Yajima on the other hand calmly nodded.

"With that kind of magic, Jane will be in trouble indeed" Dylan thought in his mind, but he still believes Jane will be the victor.

"It will be hard for us to achieve victory if Elena possesses that magic…" said Natalia, she shift herself to Kim who was sitting with Azee while watching the game. "Oh, Natalia-nee"

"Tct, go away big breast chick" yelled Azee

Natalia felt shocked upon hearing the word 'big breast chick' from Azee as she proceed to deadly glare at him. "You big pervert idiot stupid gamer….who do you think you call big breast chick?"

Natalia angry and she hate the way Azee called her by that nickname. She beat up Azee while been laugh by Nash and Shutora. "Dumbass…told you not to say that name to her"

"So…it was you Shutora…"

*Gulp*

*I'm dead*

Nash and Azee laughing so hard at Shutora after he was beat by Natalia. She then shifted away again with Kim to other seat. Jane use her Machina Soul as she transform herself into some battle armour and punch Elena further away. "Hmm…?"

"Machina Soul: Battle Armour"

"Jane finally uses her magic! Machina Soul! Yajima, care to explain what is Machina Soul?" asked Gai to his companion, Yajima.

"Machina soul is a caster magic and also a form of take over magic too. Unlike the Strauss Family, Jenny and Jane's Machina soul allows them to touch different types of machinery, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. These forms allow them to transform their attire into that of well-armored outfits, these being equipped with heavy weaponry. It's really a powerful magic too"

"Unlike my mom, I upgrade my magic a little so it gone on par with you"

"I see…"

Jane took out a big cannon from her armour and aim to Elena which shocked everyone and her itself. "Take this!" yelled Jane while release a cannon shot to Elena which the girl quickly use her magic to teleport the shot to space. But that's not all Jane had, she fire multiple shots to Elena, she dodge the attack by running around the arena but the last shot hit her on the leg and she scream in pain. "Elena…"

"Damn it, that magic is powerful than her Territory"

"Machina Soul…I take interest on that magic" said Kyle

"Don't be a fool Kyle, that magic almost kill Elena" replied Ibra

"I'm just joking"

"Father, Jane will win"

"Of course, as Ichiya which is me took charge as the guild master, everyone in my guild will win" Ichiay said with sparkles at his eye.

Elena could not stand up, her leg bleed after the attack and thinking of another plan. She shifted herself to a portal and hide in space. "You should give up, you can't win with that injured leg of yours"

"She's right…my leg is injured and I can't win with this injury…"

"I might as well use Master Minerva secret technique, Yakuma clan magic"

A flashback scene where she undergo training with Minerva Orland, she taught her the Territory magic and Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. It takes her at least three years to complete the training and master the magic before Minerva gone to a important mission with Rogue.

"Remember Elena, you can only use Yakuma Eighteeen War Gods magic if you had no choice of winning, if you're in dangerous situation or fighting a powerful mage"

"Yes Lady Minerva, I understand" she replied

"I feel grateful for you to be my pupil and I hope you can continue walking to your own path, the right path"

Elena smiled as Minerva pats on her hair. "I'm going now, be a good girl"

….

Elena reminded herself to be brave and stand up no matter what. "For Lady Minerva, for my guild"

She quickly reappear back which Jane spotted her and shot multiple missiles towards her which she block it with her magic. "Impossible! You can't run with that injured leg of yours!"

"And because I can't give up yet that's why the pain would not bug me!"

"You bitch!"

Elena then moves her arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, after which she spread her arms wide and summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body. Jane startle after seeing the god like stone, she was tremble in fear and her mind could not think straight. "It's..!"  
"Yakuma Eighteen War God magic…she is Minerva's pupil" said Kyle

Team Fairy Tail especially Master Edward, Mira, Erza and Jella are shocked to see the magic again after so many years.

"Niel Wielg Mion….Terse Elcantaeus" she said

"Yagdo Rigora!"

The god like stone which then erupts into a monumentous explosion of light, which destroy everything it is area as well as Jane. After the explosion, Jane was defeated instantly as well as the arena was all wrecked as the effect of the magic use by Elena. "Elena wins! Sabertooth gained their five points and put them ahead from Fairy Tail and Fiara Howl, third is Olympus might and Lamia Scale, fourth is Blue Pegasus and last is Mermaid Heel.

"Elena wins…"

Ichiya and Dylan's jaws drop. They weren't expected Jane to lose the game.

But as for Elena, she was still in tremble because of how powerful is Yakuma's magic are which she would not use it on any circumstances such as use it in the games anymore. Aria then proceed to picked her up at the Arena and help her to the exit. She laid Elena at the infirmary room, she still scared of her magic but reminding herself again not to use it.

"Lady Minerva said only use that magic when you're in dangerous situation…not in a game"

"I have too…in order to win…I mean she shot my leg and I almost can't run to dodge her attacks…"

"I understand…right now I tried to heal your wound, stay calm okay" Aria said as she began to treat the wound on Elena's right leg.

"Okay…."

….

"Well, Sabertooth takes the lead now…but why Fiara Howl stay silent…after Graphite lose, they just keep quite" asked Cody

"Probably they are planning to get back on the top too"

"Why are you so sure?"

Azee didn't answer Cody's question and went out for some fresh air. "He's been so smug ever seen he join Fairy Tail…I hate the way the looks of his face" said Cody while grasping his fist. "Now, now Cody…there might be something bothering him…" Rika tried to calm Cody down.

"But Rika, look at him…even Kim is friendly to everyone else and me but he…he barely spoke and act all mighty when danger and even Nash isn't that stupid"

"Oi, ice princess…what the hell you say?"

"Fucking hell Nash…I said you are idiot!"

"Shitty ice brain!"

"Flame dorks!"

"Popsicle ice!"

"Enough!"

Both of them pay their attention to an angry Rika. "Both of you just stop, our games…is the fourth and the sixth game…better be ready…caused it's going to be deadly, we're facing Olympus Might and Sabertooth"

"What….?"

"The only members that haven't fight yet for Sabertooth is Kyle, Aria and Rey..."

"And Olympus Might would be…the newcomer from north fiore…"

"They said he is so powerful that Spriggan 12 once invited him to join them but he decline…"

"But isn't it illegal for him to join…I mean Gildart's didn't participate either…"

"Well, he still 28 years old, I think it is okay…"

Gai and Yajima check up the next match on a piece of paper as it shown the next match is between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. "Well, this is Mermaid Heel's chance to get back to the top, right?"

"Yes" replied Yajima

The lacrima once again showed the next fixture match which is Lamia Scale will face off Mermaid Heel for one versus one battle. Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale guild master which is Kagura and Lyon were both didn't expect their guild will face each other so early. A sharp glared from both of the guild master as they were talking with their mind to each other. *Lyon, you have some nerve to challenge my guild* said Kagura

*What? Where did you get some courage to face my all powerful guild? Not even Fairy Tail stand a chance* Lyon replied back.

*Fairy Tail didn't have a match with you yet, dumbass. So, I will send my powerful mage to face your guild, how's about it?*

*So do I*

Minami, an orange haired girl walk into the arena as she was from Mermaid Heel, her opponent was another girl with dark purple hair that appeared from Lamia Scale stage by jumping down instead using the hallways.

"My master told me I should eliminate you instantly..." said Minami

"What a coincidence, my master told me the same thing as well..." replied the dark purple hair girl who wears spectacles whom known as Rize. (No, this is not Rize Kamishiro from Tokyo Ghoul. Just maybe reference to her)

"Who would it be, I mean...this fight going to be intense since Mermaid Heel is on the last place ,the will find a way to reach back to the top" said Levy

"That Rize chick sure is sexy" murmured Azee.

"You're such a pervert" said the voice besides him, he startle as the voice came from Hilda, his childhood friend. "H-Hilda!?"

"Hilda-chan, you're back" said Amy who greet Hilda upon seeing her, she smile brightly and nodded. Then she looked back at Nash who was watching the game. "Hey, stupid cousin"

"Oh...it's you..." Nash replied

"Really? That's all I got from greeting you? Only "it's you"?" asked Hilda

"What else I want to greet you for, it's not like you ever call me by my name"

Hilda sigh and blushing while pronouncing Nash's name. "N-N...N-Na...S...Nas...Nash, Hey"

"Yo, Hilda. Now, that's more comfortable isn't it?"

She turns around and sit back beside Azee. "Stupid cousin"

Without them noticing, Minami and Rize already start fighting as the match already began. "Crap! It's already begun!" shout Azee after he too much focusing on Hilda and Nash.

It didn't take long before Minami finish of Rize with her magic, Wood magic which binds Rize before Minami perform her finishing move. The game end with Mermaid Heel victory and gained their five points which reach the fifth place and Blue Pegasus went down to last. "That was an interesting fight" said Erza, giving her applause to Kagura and her Mermaid Heel's girl.

Jellal then smile and walked away with his wife after the game taking a break before the third match which is Fiara Howl versus Sabertooth. Azee and Hilda walking around Crocus while talking about Axel and the games. Azee didn't give any interest to release Axel but he's more focusing on the games instead.

"Hey, by any chance, who would you're going up against Sabertooth or Olympus Might?" asked Hilda

"Neither, I don't care but I have no interest on Sabertooth but Olympus Might, yes I want to see who is this new comer is, and I want to challenge him"

"Like always, you challenging people you see strong but end up been beat into pulp"

"Last time I beat Axel, he almost lost his balls" said Azee, joking around with his friend. He didn't know that Hilda was blushing bright red because she was embarrassed.

Azee suddenly bump into someone, he is taller and muscular and wear sort of cowboys attire and hat. Azee touch his nose as it pain after he accidently hit someone. "Hey kid...do you know how to look while you walking?" asked the man

Azee look at him and ask himself a question whether he is the new comer of Olympus Might?

"S-Sorry mister..." Hilda said apologizing to the man while bowing to him. "Hmm?"

"Hey...can't you see she is apologizing to you...so accept it" Azee said with a angry tone of his voice.

"Why do she need to apologize to me where as you the one who bump at me"

"Please forgive him, he don't know how to apologize to people. Sorry for his rudeness"

The man looked at Hilda then turn to Azee. The angry and unstable emotion inside Azee about to burst out but the man instead walked away pass through him and didn't make any eye contact. "Where the hell you going, accept her apologize now!" yelled Azee at the streets with full of people but the man didn't listen and continue walking.

"Azee, that's enough. You're the one who suppose to say sorry to him but you did not...I'm started to think Nash is better in apologizing to people that you. Azee grin angrily, "Nash this...Nash that...all you think of is that your shitty cousin is better than me...I show you one day I surpasses him and everyone...that's my goal now" said Azee as he declared his goal and walked off to Domus Flau leaving Hilda at the city streets.

"Azee...you will never understand anything, do you..." Hilda murmured sadly.

...

In the dark depth of the underworld, there live someone who was watching over the young generations. His dark tone skin, blue hair and tattoos all over his body as well as his torn cloth sitting on a rock feeling the breezes and the waves from the seas.

...

Laxus, Gildarts and Shawn still have a long way to go to Crocus, but luckily Shawn's monster truck has a mini television inside which the three of them watch the game that was also live broadcast all over isghar.

Nash leaned on the wall while waiting for someone. Azee appear passing through Nash, the dragon slayer quickly caught his scent and open his eye. "Hey Nash...just to be clear, I'm totally going to beat everyone including you in this game either as friends or enemy"

"After all I gone through with my friends to save you at that shitty Island, this is what you said as thanks? No wonder Hilda always confide her feelings to me about you"

"Tct..."

"Hmm?"

"Now, now...there's no hard feeling for this okay?" said an unfamiliar voice coming from the alley. Orichi, the guild master of Fiara Howl appear to calm the situation down. He taps on Azee's and Nash's shoulder and smile. "You both are member of Fairy Tail and fighting for the same purposes, that is to win the game so calm yourself and don't start a fight with each other"

"After all...Nash...Azee is special and it's not someone you can make him angry everyday..." said Oricihi which cause Nash to shock.

To be continue to chapter 42: Hawkeye


	42. Chapter 42 : Hawkeye

CHAPTER 42: Hawkeye

 **The fortieth-two chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The thirteenth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **Hey, I'm back with the latest chapter of my fan fiction which revolving around Grand Magic Games arc while waiting for the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. The fighting got more intense in Fairy Tail where Erza went to Deus Sema which was cast by her own mother, Irene. *Spoiler***

 **Anyway, this chapter will introduce one more powerful character from Mermaid Heel and then the first toughest match for Fairy Tail.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nash looked at Oricihi with tons of question in his heads. At first, Nash backs off a little but then stops and realized something. "Hey…I just found out your secret…." said Nash which cause Orichi and Azee to startle. "You're telling me that Azee…is special because he usually loses to me every time we're having brawl? I see you're traits now Azee, don't worry I'm sure you beat me one day on our next brawl" Nash said while making a stupid leering face.

"Er?" Azee and Orichi said and let out a sigh, Nash is too stupid to realize that Azee is a beast with the stupid face he made now. "Tct, you bastard…"

"Just cut the chase…Azee…" Nash turns to his serious mode.

"There's so much thing you didn't tell us…the fighting between you and Axel, the conversation with that shitty Simon and Hilda pretty much cover almost everything to me"

"What!?"

Orichi knew it would come to this, he better get Azee away from Nash before he can said any words. "So, you having problem with a relationship with Hilda huh?" asked Nash while letting out a leering smile again.

"What….." Azee and Orichi again become confuse. "What the hell are you talking about, Nash Dragneel? But I take that as a joke. Anyway, I'm headed for lunch so I'm going to take Azee for a while, is that a problem?" asked Orichi

"Problem? Heck, I didn't even care if he was kidnapped"

"Then it is okay then" said Orichi as he leave with Azee for lunch leaving Nash alone at the alley. *Pretty much…Hilda cover everything to me…once Azee undergone the first transformation…his behaviour, manner, human side, ways of talking and sense of humour slowly vanish and change into blood thirst, angry, quick to anger, having no sense of humour and his manner much more worst that average human…* Nash thought in his mind.

Back at the famous Fairy Tail owned Bar near the streets, Nash enter the place and sense someone is going to attack him. "Nash big bro!" yelled a familiar kid voice who threw a wind like punch at him and he dodge it, caught her hands and put the kid down on the floor. "Oh…Sora!" said Nash

Sora was a seven years old girl with dark blue hair, dark eye and light skin tone. She wears a snow cap, wearing light blue dress and shoes. "Welcome back, Nash" said another familiar voice that running through his head.

There stood a woman with the same dark blue hair, wearing a light blue dress and high heels. She tied her hair in pony tails, the same way as Lucy's pony tails. "Aunt Wendy?" The woman then reveals to be Wendy Marvel, the only female dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. "Hey Nash, where have you been, we're been discussing a strategy for our next big games" yelled Haze, he was the leader of the group next to the table.

"Aunt Wendy, you work here?" asked Nash in confuse. "Well, particularly, yes. Well, I work here with Romeo, Alzack, Bisca and Asuka though she was on a mission right now" replied Wendy as she shift herself and sit on a couch. Romeo suddenly came in soon after he place the wine and glass on a cabinet behind him and he was surprise to see Nash appear at the bar. "Hey, Nash! Long time no see! How have you been doing?" he asked

"Fine I guess…nothings new…well trying my hard to search for my sister"

"I see…" Romeo said with a sad tone of his voice. He knew where Nashi is but he must remain the mission she was involve a secret to anybody.

"Don't worry, you find her…"

"Hey flame brain, we're on the middle of discussing a plan here, why don't you get you assess here right now?"

"You don't' have to yell at me like that, ice princess"

….

Rika has decided what they should do on the fourth and the sixth match. But it won't change regarding what opponent they may face. "It's just like when the Fairy Tail academy were having a carnival and we had to plan like shit and win a game, sure bring backs memories" said Azir

"Sora! Can you help me serving our youth some food?" asked Wendy to her child, Sora. "Okay Mom!" she replied

At Domu Flau, the third game was about to start and everyone could not wait for the match between Fiara Howl versus Sabertooth. Sting brought Yukino to the audience stage and sat there, he wipe out the sweat on his forehead after finally found a place to sit. "You really are excited to see this match, don't you?" asked Yukino

"Yeah, it's our daughter first match of the Grand Magic Games and you know I promise her not to miss this event"

"Hehe, you're right"

Fiara Howl appears at their stage as Jack and Orichi were discussing something regarding about the match. However, only four members who were left at Fiara Howl which consist Orichi, Jack and another two unnamed members.

"Orichi, I just called Carrera, she was excited for the match after all, she be here in a minute before the games" said Jack

"She is indeed our general of course, due to the fact we are having busy schedule, but for Lord Veriz, we will destroy Crocus and this pesky humans" Orichi said as he drink an orange juice that he bought from the machine. "This orange juice from human world never failed me"

"But Graphite was defeated by Humans…a very strong one of course…I'm afraid there's more of him than meets the eye"

Orichi spilt some water while he was drinking. His skin look pale and sweat all over his face, "Y-yeah….Graphite eh…yeah…he was defeated…by powerful humans…" Orichi said while shivering, he was afraid that there's a human that surpasses their power, the beast and human will be their biggest threat to them.

"Oi,…Oi…Orichi…you shivering…" said Jack

"Nope, nope I'm not afraid of human, the almighty Orichi will make them cry over Lord Veriz, Hahahaha" Orichi continue to laugh so that he can forget his worried heart over powerful humans.

"Nope…you completely shivering before…you are scared"

At Sabertooth room, Aria wear her usual outfit which is white dress with a blue trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her ample cleavage with a short skirt, white colored stockings and black boots. She maintain her light-colored hair and fringes framing her face which resembles her mother, Yukino and has blue colour eye like her father, Sting. Erina, who almost recover from her wound wait for her at the front door of their room. "Your opponent won't be easy...it's from an unknown guild, Fiara Howl...you've got to be careful" said Erina.

"Yeah...I can't or feel myself right...Fiara Howl is so mystery it's makes me want to know more about them"

Soon their mind began to remember flashbacks of the last game where Disz defeat Graphite and they have a perfect view of Graphite's abilities to change the world into game background. "The guild members aren't likely to have friendly relationship with others...after the game they are like disappear to their stage, I guess"

Aria began to feel something is going on with Fiara Howl's and what are their purpose and intention joining the game. "Well, I'm off now. Sabertooth need to win if we want to compete with Fairy Tail of course"

"Yeah, right...You only joining this game because you want to know Nash Dragneel more" Erina said at the same time teasing Aria. "What? No! I don't have that kind of feelings...I just admire him just how my father admire his father..."

"Is that so...?"

"Anyway...let's get going"

Both of them walk into the hallways and passes through the man who wears the cowboy hat. The man looked at them from behind and continued his walk to somewhere. Aria steps into the arena as the audience and Sabertooth fans cheer for her once she set foot inside. In Fiara Howl's case, Carrera arrive from a portal at the stage. Carrera is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, crimson red hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on right side. Her amber eyes droop at the edges. For her attire, she slightly wear a dark blue uniform of a trench coat underneath she wears very skimpy clothing consisting of a dark bikini and high heel boots. "Carrera Ciffer, the second rank of Beast Pillars squad...you are our only female member of this team to fight in this grand magic game" Orichi greet Carrera as soon as she arrived.

"I imagine the human world would be much better than our world but...I take it back, it's disgusting as ever..."

"Yeah...but you're not coming here for a view...we have a game to settle...at the very least until 8 March X818, the day we destroy humanity" said Jack

"So, I just have to beat that girl huh?" Carrera said while pointed her finger toward Aria Eucliffe who was standing in the arena waiting for her opponent.

"Yes, I don't care if you lose or win, just fight her"

"You really think I will lose to a human? Heck, I will enjoy this fight"

Carrera jump from the stage to the arena, the audience, the other team as well as Gai and Yajima startle of the appearance of Carrera. "Well, Fiara Howl finally sent their female lead who name is...ur..."

Jack came in to the room where Yajima and Gai is and gave tell them Carrera's name. "It's Carrera Ciffer from Fiara Howl versus Aria Eucliffe from Sabertooth!" yelled Gai. Carrera's attire caught every men attention as well including Dylan, Eric, some of Fairy Tail's boys and Gai as well. "Wow...that damn hot bitch..." said Zen

"Zen...watched your language or your mother going to slay you...she almost going to requip into a heavy armor..." Jellal said while stopping Erza from requip into her flame empress armor to shut Zen mouth from saying vulgar language. "It's your fault Jellal, you must have thought of me as sexy bitch when we were dating!" Erza yelled at her husband while he was trying to calm her down. "What!? No! I never think of that thing since we're married!"

"I see...so it's my fault cause I always said that when I'm carrying Zen inside my womb"

"And clearly you said it my fault..." Jellal let out a sigh of relief.

"Hahah, she almost got you Jellal, better not thinking any of those things again" said Gajeel teasing Jellal.

Master Edward, Mira, Yajeh, Cana, Shutora, Cody, Meredy, Amy, Natalia, Rose and Kim appear as well to watch the game. "Where's Nash and Haze?" asked Mira regarding the absent of her son and Nash.

"They will come soon after they finish playing with Sora...she was or likely bullying them... and force them to ...be a horse..." said Cody, about to burst out a laugh when seeing Nash's been bullied by a kid.

"Okay folks! As both wizards have attend the arena, we will not begin the third match of the fourth day of Grand Magic Game, the one versus one match between Fiara Howl and Sabertooth! Who will be the victor of this match and claim the five points for their teams!?"

"The battle...starts now!" Gai knock the bell with the stick and officially the match begins. Carrera look at Aria with a smug of her face. Aria does the same but with a smile. "What's with the smile...human?"

"Human...? Aren't you are a human too?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm clearly not human but something else...let's put that aside and continued this match, I want to enjoy beating you"

"Like I would let you"

Pink knife petals scattered around Carrera, a force which blew that petals and cover her from any danger. "Thousand Blood Petals: Slaughter Cherry Blossoms"  
"What?"

"It's the true awakening of my power...the blood petals although it coloured pink instead of red...it still deadly and can destroy my opponent such as you" Carrera said

"Awakening...power?"

"You pesky humans are dense about this...now then, die!" Carrera commands her pink knife petals as it goes direct to slash Aria.

"Aria, watch out!" yelled Ibra from the stage.

Aria dodges the attack while she can at the same time counter it with her white dragon slayer magic. " White Dragon's Roar!" she inhale and let out white, powerful and larger whirlwind towards the pink knife petals and both of the attack vanish. "Oh...dragon slaying magic...I never seen one before...so this is how the roars looks like huh?" Carrera said to Aria. The latter seems let out a small breath as she hasn't have much stamina like her father, a powerful dragon's roar would cost her to let out some breath. "What, are you tired already after that attack?"

"Aria..."

Nash and Haze appear at the exit hall where Aria came into the arena. "We make it...I don't want to miss Aria's fight..." said Nash

"It was fortunate that Sora's finally asleep..."

"Honey...I have a bad feeling about this match..." Yukino grab Sting by his arm. "Huh...what...what did you feel?

"I don't know...seeing Aria's opponent...is bugging me"

The clouds closing the sky, it became dark and rain starts to fall onto the earth. The audience didn't mind if its rain but some of them have brought their umbrellas for protection. "Scattered, pink knife petals"

Again, Carrera attack Aria again with different technique which the dragon slayer perform some acrobatics stunts to dodges it and gathered the light into her fingers and punches at Carrera who deflect it back with her knife petals. Aria soon was kick by Carrera and she was send away further from the girl. "Aria...!"

"That was nothing...I clearly can do better..." Aria said while wiping the blood at her lips. "White Dragon's..." she said in a crouched stance, gathering light in her hands and shortly after, she opens her hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light that directed to Carrera, she was shock to see the attack and quickly commands her knife petals to shield her. One or two of the beams manage to damage her on the thighs, hips and arms from the leaked hole of her shield. "Tsk...this is fucking annoying!"

Carrera commands her pink knife petals to attack Aria continuously, with the dragon slayer wasn't in a state of ready to dodge an attack, she was hit by the knife petals, damaging her badly. "Aria!" shout Sting towards his daughter who suffers from the attack. "Wh...What is that attack...it torturing her! This is madness!"

"Yajima...what is this?"

"Hmm..."

"Nothing going to stop Carrera from torturing her opponent...her second rank in the squad proves she is second powerful generals in the squad" said Orichi

Aria feel down, hurting after taking the damages from Carrera's attack. "You bitch...you think that white dragon slaying attack would hurt me...?" she asked. Again, she kicks Aria back to the wall leaving a crack. "What strength does this girl have..."

Carrera slowly walked to Aria who stuck at the cracks, she was about to command her knife petals to kill her. "This bitch...is she going to kill Aria!?" shout Nash

"No way...it can't be"

"The rules are no time limit...only if your opponent is defeated, the standing one is the victor..." said Master Ichiya

Carrera grab Aria by the neck, "So...are you willing to die now, bitch?"

Aria slowly let out a smiled, light gathered in her hands and fires it at Carrera's stomach, engraving a stigma into her skin as she can't move from her spot. "W-What...is this...I can't move...what did you do, bitch!?"

"It seems you caught into my trap...I was trying to lure you so that I can fire the stigma...now it's my chance to beat you!"

"That's my daughter alright! Finish her off!"

Sabertooth, Olympus Might, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail forget their rivalry and supports Aria to finish Carrera off. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..." Aria said as she gathers a large quantity of light around her fist and then rushes at Carrera, punching her right at her chest and releasing a huge amount of explosive upon releasing the store light due to the punch. It was white, no one can see anybody, seconds later the white light vanished, as they were expected the attack would defeat Carrera, they were haunted by scene where Carrera choke on Aria's neck with a beast like arm that was transform earlier. "W-What is this...?"

Sting and Yukino couldn't believe in their eyes, thought Sting believes the attack would finish her off but it doesn't put any damages on Carrera. "Is she really a human...?" asked Cody, frightening. Everyone was slightly shivering of what they saw. Azee on the other hand surprised to see what's happening in his very own eyes. "Aria...Aria...no!" the Sabertooth members calling the white dragon slayers name but the girl is unconscious state.

Amy felt very worried and angry as Carrera choke her best friend by the neck. "You bitch...let go of her!" yelled Nash from the exit door Carrera look at him and quickly turn to the unconscious Aria.

"Orichi...she released half of her form..." said Jack

"That's what makes her the second rank...because she has no regrets on killing people and no mercy of them"

"You really think that magic...dragon slayer magic would do any effects on me...you just wasting your energy, you good for nothing bitch"

"But as you can see, I felt entertain by our fight so I'm in a good mode now, I spare you as you have put up a good fight, but the next time we face off, they will be no mercy" Carrera said as she throw Aria away to the walls again, Sting appear saving his daughter from crashing the walls. "Oh...her daddy came..."

"You bitch...what have you done to my daughter..."

"You should be thanking me that I spare her life and not killing her..."

Rey watch the scene with anger in his hearts, he punch the walls leaving a small crack. "Just what is going on in this world..." he asked himself.

"This what you call spare!? Hurting her!? Torturing her!?" Sting yelled angrily at Carrera who later laugh at the dragon slayer words. "That what's make this fight so fun and entertain"

The rain didn't stop falling to the earth, Carrera walks away after enjoying her battle. The audience was scared of her and yet the other guilds member was concern for Aria. Nash and Haze appear as well helping Sting, "It's not good...she some blood from her body...at this rate..."

The man with cowboy hat watch the scene, his hawk like eye saw the entire arena, he was neither shock nor amuse but he didn't give any interest of the match. "Hawkeye, you're up for the game against Fairy Tail" Hendricson said as he approached Hawkeye.

"Yo, Hendricson..."

"Hawkeye, sorry for calling you when you were napping but we need you as our extra men"

"Do not worry...I handle the game with Fairy Tail"

Shortly after, Porlyusica arrived with her medical team. She then asked Sting to brought Aria to the infirmary room for further treatment and surgery if necessary. As sting walked off with his daughter, Yukino and Erina followed him. "T-The match is decided...Fiara Howl wins...5 points for them" said Gai, shivering in fear.

"This guild...Fiara Howl...what are their?" asked Yajima

"O-Okay! As we waited for Aria's treatment, we will move on to the fourth game...Fairy Tail versus Olympus Might!"

The audience forget their afraid of Carrera and cheered for Fairy Tail and Olympus Might. Carrera walk back at the stage with Jack and Orichi give her applause for her match. "That was an exciting game...isn't it?"

"Hmm, yeah...she does entertain me a little but I enjoy torturing her" Carrera said as she sat on her seats and drink some orange juice.

...

Azee as well as Nash and Haze appear at Fairy Tail's room. "She's not an ordinary human...nor if she is a human...and Aria was badly wounded..." Sting said in worried. "Have faith on Poryusica, she is the only greatest doctor we had to treat a patient" said Erza comforting Sting.

"I swear I have my revenge on that bitch if we ever meet again..." Nash said while cracking his fist. "Don't Nash...you see her power right? Not even a dragon slaying power can beat her..."

"But uncle Sting..."

"Right now focus on your games, I will have a talk with my wife and asked Gajeel and Gray to help confronting the guild master of Fiara Howl. "Yeah, we can do it" Gajeel agreed.

"Right now, we're facing Olympus Might, who's going to be in?" asked Shutora

Azee slightly raise his hand which gather everyone attention. "I am"

To be continued to chapter 43: Azee's Awakened Light's


	43. Chapter 43 : Azee's Awakened Light's

CHAPTER 43: Azee's Awakened Light's

 **The fortieth-three chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The fourteen chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **Hey, how's the last chapter? I don't know if I can make any good since my English, grammar aren't good but I give it a try. Just reading the latest chapter of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima and it quite sad. I can't tell spoilers, you have to see it for yourself. :D**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be the battle of the fan fiction character Azee Aerrior versus Hawkeye.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Azee caught everyone attention by raising his hand. "I am". Master Edward and Mira look worried but at the same time couldn't let Azee handle a battle against a powerful guild like Olympus Might. "Just trust me…I'm going to fight and brings back our points for the team" he said

"Are you sure?" asked Haze. "I mean…the last time at Island…sure you beat Axel but this is not just a mage, you be fighting a Hawkeye, a powerful mage from North Isghar. Laxus and Gildarts haven't fought him but they know he is indeed strong…so…let me-"

Azee put his index fingers in front of his mouth as a symbol to shut up. "I said I take care of it…please"

"Tsk…you make that smug face again…I'm going to p-" Cody said as he about to punch Azee but was denied by Nash who calm him down. "If he said he want to take care of it…let him be…even if he has to die on the match" said Nash

"Nash!"

"What the hell are you saying, you idiot! He's also a member of our team and guild…you just be okay if he died!?" yelled the now angry Rose to the dragon slayer.

Nash let out a small grin. "He can do whatever he wants…it's pointless to stop him. So Azee, win back our points for the game"

Azee nods and he walked away from the room to the arena. Amy later came at Nash and asked him why he let Azee do what he wants. "Because…stopping him means we didn't trust him. So let him do his work, either he died or not fighting Hawkeye" replied the dragon slayer as well as let out a sad smile.

Haze, Zen, Cody, Azir, Mark and Kim smiled. Gajeel and Gray smirk but Levy, Mira, Evergreen and Cana couldn't help but worries. As Azee walk to the hallways to the arena, he notice Hilda was leaning at the wall. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing…just want to say good luck to you for the game…"

"I definitely win…so don't worry about me" he replied harshly and walked pass through Hilda. The rain drop heavily, and didn't stop since morning. Tears came out from Hilda's eye, she was crying as she thought it would be after a harsh replied from the blonde boy, he grab Azee by his arms stopping him from going further. "What's your problem!? Being selfish, stupid arrogant, showboat, idiot, a shitty idiot…I just worried about you…" she cried every word she thought in her mind to Azee.

"You don't have to worry about me like I'm your daughter or something! Stop pretending you know me!"

"I know you! Caused we know since we were kids at the Island with Axel too! Of course I know you!"

"I had enough of this…! You and the rest of shitty Fairy Tail are no different! They just worried for their friends but not themselves! Why you act so you care about me!?"

"Because you've changed!" she shouts cause Azee to startle a little. "After your transformation into half beast…I notice that you've change! You changed so much…your human side slowly vanish! Can't you see that's why I was worry about you…"

Azee look down on the ground, how he feels so stupid not to realize he has changed after the event at the island. "If you undergo the second time even if the power controlling you…there's no hope left for you to become a human again…you fall into the darkness and be a beast"

"So what if I turn into one?" he asked to Hilda, bringing himself closer to the blonde girl and wipe her tears with his fingers. "Sometime things just can't be changed…you just have to let it happen…even if I turn into a beast, I will never hurt you or Axel, I promise"

"Stupid…is not about hurting people…you won't regret hurting Fairy Tail, your second home and friends?"

"I only wish they don't interfere with me anymore…but I'm going to take down Nash once and for all"

Hilda slowly steps away from Azee, having her cheeks all red and bangs on the eyes, she hide it by lowering her heads to the floor. "If you kill my one and only cousin…then I don't want to speak with you anymore…nor remembering you" she said while running away, crying and heartbroken.

"In the end, I will never understand how girl feelings are" said Azee as he walked away to the arena, Hawkeye already waited for him even in the rains. "Oh there he is! Azee Aerrior from Fairy Tail! Who will be fighting his opponent, Hawkeye from Olympus Might on one versus one matchs!" said Gai the commentator for the game.

The audience cheers for Azee and Hawkeye. Some of the audience put a banner said 'We Love Fairy Tail' which sometimes caused Azee to feel disgust. "I make you pay for not forgiving Hilda" he said to Hawkeye.

"It is you who should apologizing not her…stupid boyfriend"

"I'm not anybody's boyfriend, I'm just a guy who going to rule over everybody"

"Suit yourself…but I'm not going easy on anybody even a kid like you"

The bell ring once Yajima knock it means the battle starts. The other team members of Fairy Tail gathered to watch the game except Amy who hears somebody was crying at their room. She open door and found Hilda sulking for a reason"

"How long are you going to sulk?" asked Amy as she move closer to Hilda.

"Hmm…Amy-chan…"

….

Azee and Hawkeye clash together with a hand-to-hand combat and physical battle. They aren't using their magic yet in the first minute of the battle. Hawkeye is a tall man with Azee had to use a little bit of jumping to punch Hawkeye on the face. The audience watch the game in awe with both of the mage fight was more interesting than the previous one. "Amazing...they are like even" Shutora said in an impressed voice.

"He must have been training so well during our one year gap"

Hawkeye and Azee kicks at the same time causing a force to push them back. "I had enough of using physical attack..." said Hawkeye as he prepares to activate his magic. "Tsk..." Azee took stances, one leg is placed in front of his body with the foot of that leading leg facing straight towards the Hawkeye and the heel of his foot is slightly raised off the ground. "Come...I'm not letting you win or anything"

"Brave boy" Hawkeye positions both of his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun. "What are those? Stop pretending you're a real cowboy, stupid old man" said Azee mocking Hawkeye. "For a kid like you...your parent should taught you how to properly talk to adults"

Azee got angry and proceed to attack Hawkeye with light magic on his hands, "You don't have to right to talk about my parents, you son of a bitch!" he yelled while fire a powerful blast of light magic from his hands, Hawkeye fires magical ballistic projectiles from his hands towards the light which deflect it. "Wow! Just that attack just deflect Azee's attack!? He's awesome" said Jack who somehow sees the game amusing to him and he enjoys it.

"That boy really think he can take down Hawkeye with that attack...he don't know what's coming to him" Hendricson to his guild mates of Olympus Might.

Hawkeye continuously fires magic bullets towards Azee, he was off guard and hit by the attack. Hawkeye leap to the air and kick Azee on the hips sending him crashing the ground. "Amazing! Hawkeye just kick Azee to the ground!" said Gai

"Not yet..."

"Light Emblem!" Azee cast multiple emblems around Hawkeye, which resulting it to shine brightly at him and explode. Hawkeye crash down on the ground having taking the damage from Light emblem, he began to think of strategy to avoid it again. "What an attack by Azee! That would put in our best attack video in Kyutube!" (Fairy Tail version of Youtube)?

"That attack is amazing...I never seen he does it before" said Rose

"Neither do I...there are a whole lot tricks he haven't showed since he joined the guild" Shutora replied to Rose and the others.

"Good attack but I can do better" Hawkeye triple magic seals appear in front of him, he position his body in crouch stance and trust his hands to the magic seals as it fires three large bombs that directed to Azee. He was shock and then leap to the air to avoid the attack but the second and third bomb follows him to the air while the first one was just underneath him. "Shit! It's a trap..." he thought in his mind.

The bombs hit Azee causing large explosion and wind which blew at everyone, the girls and woman from the teams and guild and audience covers their skirt and face from the strong wind. "Azee!"

Azee fall down to the ground, his outfit and sleeves was torn after the attacks, he stood up back and took stances. "I'm impressed that you actually survive from my Karma Bomb" Hawkeye said which Azee replied with a smirk on his face. He charge his light magic onto his right fist, golden magic seal appears before him and he thrust his fist to the magic seal as it fires large stream of light. "Light Bringer!"

The light was a large as the bombs, Hawkeye was surprised by Azee's attack, he move his body inch away from the light beam which damaging his hips, Hawkeye vomit a little of blood. "Light of Aegis!" Azee cast light that form as pair of wings attached to him and his hands appear to be covers with Light and form as a blade. "It's...beautiful" murmured Megumi from Mermaid Heel.

"This is...my awakened light! Light of Aegis!" the light was bright even in the rain and sometimes beautiful in peoples eye. "This must the awaken magic of Azee's light...almost in it's true form" said Master Edward

Hawkeye doesn't look surprised by Azee's magic and he even raising his right eye brows. "Take this!" Azee about thrust the blade to light blade towards Hawkeye, the man look away and he use his two fingers to touch the blade and stop Azee from stabbing him. Everyone was surprised and shocked after Hawkeye just stop the light blade by just his fingers, Freya eyes was full of sparkle and she asked Terra if he can stop the attack by his fingers which the latter replied he can do that as well. Olympus Might Disz nodded and in his mind he thought that the way Hawkeye deflect the attack was badass.

"Don't think you're attack could hit me..." Hawkeye said before punch Azee on the chin sending him spinning around and fall to the ground again, the light vanish. The rain starts to fall down heavily, Azee bleeding on his mouth, he again stood up. "You don't know how to give up?"

"Huh...the words 'give up' never exist in my dictionary..."

"Wild Bullets" Hawkeye positions his right hand to mimic the appearance of a gun and shot a powerful, scattered bullets towards Azee which pierce through some part of his body. He was bleeding badly and injured. The last bullets pierce through his abs causing him to become unconscious as he lay on the ground. "Azee...!" yelled the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Everyone was quite shocked after Hawkeye beat Azee. Master Edward, Sting, Master Ichiya, Master Kagura, Master Lyon, the guild master of Olympus Might and Orichi were never imagined Hawkeye would pull through some brutal technique towards a seventeen years old kid. "Hawkeye...you overdid it..." Hendricson thought in his mind.

"Is...Is this the end of Fairy Tail? If Azee didn't wake up in ten seconds more, the match will be decided and Hawkeye will win"

"10..."

Everyone look worried.

"9..."

Rose and Natalia were praying.

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

5..."

Kim called out Azee's names but no respond from the light mage.

"4..."

Zen, Cody, Azir, Haze, Nash, Eflman, Freed, Bixslow, Lisanna, Mira and Master Edward believe it is that they will lose the match"

"3..."

Hilda was still sulking, angry, sad and sobbing because of Azee make her heartbroken. Amy calming her down and pat on her shoulder. "2..."

Inside of the near death Azee, he felt something strange like something try to overtake his body, he was drowning from the deep dark sea and couldn't reach the light, he saw vision of himself when he was a beast before. Azee woke up suddenly before Gai said one, everyone caught in surprised and cheers for Azee for his awaken. Fairy Tail team continue to cheer him again but something is strange in Master Edward's eye.

Azee woke up but his eye still white without the iris. Later, his iris appeared but in golden colour and the sclera of his eye turns black. He smiled like a psychotic freak, his nails sharpen and beast like organ came out from body and covers his entire arms and form as beast claws. "W-What the hell is this!? Azee just use Take-Over magic and turn his arm into beast like arm! Awesome!" yelled Gai in amusing tone.

"No...that's not a take-over magic..." said Mira which Elfman and Lisanna latter nodded. "What? What do you mean, Mira-nee?" asked Natalia

"A take-over magic is supposed to change their body structure into anything we want such as Animals like Lisanna, Beast like Eflaman or a Demon like myself but not covered by another organ...Azee...is been controlling by some sort of another entity inside him" said Mira

"Hmm...I feel like it sensed this power before..." Jellal said to the others of Fairy Tail team. "You sense it too?"

"Ten years ago...but a bit different"

Azee began to move in blur, faster than before and strike Hawkeye with his claws. "What an incredible speed by Azee as he began to counter attack towards Hawkeye. Hawkeye got a claw mark on his abs and his vase torn according to the claw marks. "This kid...what is he"

"Oh my...Orichi...looks like the son of Lord Veriz cannot control his power" said Carrera while smiling devilishly.

"He can't tame the power inside him...my predictions are Hawkeye going to die" Orichi replied to Jack and Carrera.

Hawkeye dodges every claws attack by Azee, he leap to the air but Azee's speed overwhelms his and he was strike back to the ground. Hawkeye bleeding badly but he had to find a way to stop Azee. "Master Ichiya, what kind of power was Azee is using?" asked Rize

"Take-Over Men~ I guess?"

Hawkeye keep calm and have think of a way, he then began to raised his hand to the air, four magic seals appear as he summon a magic rifle gun which was a bit bigger than normal ones. "Come...you beast"

"They don't call Hawkeye "The Cowboy Hunter" for nothing...he has been hunting down animals, monsters, sea serpent and demons ages ago..." said Hendricson revealing Hawkeye's other names.

Azee gets extremely excite, the saliva came out from his mouth and rush towards Hawkeye for the finishing. Amy activates the lacrima so that they can watch the game but turns out it was a horror to see Azee in beast like state. "Hey...Hilda..."

"Hmm?" Hilda turns her looks to the lacrima which then her eyes wide open. "Azee..."

To be continued to chapter 44: The Game goes on


	44. Chapter 44 : The Game goes on

CHAPTER 44: The Game goes on

 **The fortieth-four chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The fifteen chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **Meh, I've been laying on the floor thinking of idea. But I got it just now so I start doing the 44** **th** **chapter of this fan fiction.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Azee rush forward to Hawkeye in extremely fast speed which sometimes he move in blur, Hawkeye keeps his eyes open, watching and observing Azee's movement so that he won't miss his target. "Will this…will this be the deciding attack for the match!?" said Gai

Azee's claws scratching the ground while he move directed to Hawkeye, he was about to approach the cowboy and his gun and slash them but Hawkeye have lead him to his trap. He put a mark on Azee on the chest and he fires his magic gun which released a big, powerful blast that defeat Azee upon hitting by the blast. "What is that!?"

"Azee!" cry Hilda

The blast vanish and Azee was reveal to be standing unconsciously, his eye was white, the beast claw and vein vanish which was destroy by the blast and he fall down to the ground. The bell ring means there are victors in the match. "Hawkeye wins!"

The audience cheers for Hawkeye and their team Olympus Might while the guild members of that guild also cheer for the cowboy. Team Fairy Tail could only do watching the latter victory while Azee lay on the ground. Hilda runs to the arena to treat Azee while been followed by Hilda. "You are an idiot…why would you let 'it' control you…."

"Hilda..."

Nash came soon after to the unconscious Azee. "Nash…" Amy called the dragon slayer. Hilda looked at her cousin face, the face of no worries over anything or someone. He then carried Azee by moving Azee's right arm across his chest with his other hand, Nash then let go of Azee's knee and wrap his arm around his leg, he grasp Azee's right arm with his right hand and he let his left hand free to help him balance himself for easier to walk around. "N-Nash…."Hilda called

"C'mon let's go to the infirmary…we face our first lose but that doesn't mean this is the end of us…Azee fought well but maybe…maybe he just overconfident of his power cause him to lose…" Nash said with a soft tone of his voice.

Hawkeye's big rifle disappeared and he watched at Nash carrying Azee. "Hilda stood up and followed Nash and Amy to the exit, Hawkeye then stops them in the middle of the arena. "Move" said Nash

"Where you going with that boy?" he asked

"To the infirmary where else, to treat his wound and injury"

"Why would you treat somebody who's not even a human…?"

"Who cares if he a human or not…it's none of your business" Nash said in high and angry tone. He proceeds to move forward but then again Hawkeye stops them again. "He's one of the opponents I face that able to damage me even more than other's before. I'm sorry even if I had to use my secret weapon to destroy the monster inside him"

Nash sadly glared at him but turns his looks to the front and walked to the exit. Hilda and Amy followed Nash to the exit and to the infirmary room. Porlyusica was aware of what happen in the match so she has prepared to heal Azee in instant. "You're early" said Nash

"No, you just slow, walking like a chicken" Porlyusica replied back to the dragon slayer causing him to annoyed. "Tsk, it can't be help since this idiot is heavy"

Nash lay Azee on the bed and leaved the room followed by Amy. "Hey, what are you thinking?" Amy asked

"Hmm? Think about what?"

"Don't play dumb Nash, I know you were thinking of something…seeing your sadly glare at Hawkeye makes me think you are thinking of something"

"It's not important…but I just feel Azee really aren't a human"

"Huh?"

"You saw right, the beast like claws that covers his right arm, pointy ears and that golden and black sclera eye…no other human would posses that power"

"Oh…I guess you right…I haven't think about it"

"Don't have too…I even not sure for myself too" Nash said while headed straight to Fairy Tai's stage. "Well, now that Olympus Might have won over fairy tail, they receive 5 points and put them to the second spot under fiara howl and Fairy Tail move to third place with Sabertooth and Lamia Scale" said Gai

"The next match is a tag team match between Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale!"

With Dylan and his friend, Ichinose and their Lamia Scale, Eric who recover from injury and a new mage name Tora. The bell starts and the battle starts with no time limit. In the end the victor is Eric and Tora who beat Dylan and Ichinose for good and win the points back. Master Ichiya can't accept with the defeats of his team and he starts to loss his hair. "That's Master Ichiya for you"

With Lamia Scale gain maximum ten points for the tag team match, they move up to the third spot and Fairy Tail and Sabertooth to shared the fourth place. "We slowly going down…" said Kim

"Hmm, I fear much this will happen…we will start losing our focus and overconfident of our power will overwhelm us with lose" said Rika, her mother Erza nod. "We can't lose anymore match if we want win the Grand Magic Game" Erza said to all the younger mage.

"Our next match is Sabertooth and they call out their powerful lightning god, Ibra Collosus" said Mira

"Haze, you're up?"

"I hardly can't wait for the fight" he replied

As Haze about to go to the arena, Nash and Amy came from the infirmary room. "Nash! Amy! How was he?" asked Rose

"Don't ask me…Hilda probably knows better, she sitting there with him"

"So, did Porlyusica tell anything to you?"

"Nah, she just yelling at me and told me I was slow like a chicken"

"But you are a chicken" Cody said with a smirk of his face. Nash again bumps his head with Cody, annoyingly to that ice naked bastard who always picking a fight with him. "What's that ice naked? You can't even mould a chicken made of ice, ice bastard!"

"For you information flame brain, I can"

They fight a little as Haze goes away to the arena leaving the two best friends fight each other. "They are a pain in the ass"

Meanwhile, Team Sabertooth members, Ibra have finish doing push up before the game. He wipes the sweat on his body, throws the towel to the floor and walked away. The rain already stop but the dark clouds still hanging on the sky, a perfect time for the two powerful lightning mage to continue the sixth game of the Grand Magic Game fourth day. Ibra looked at Haze in awe, he always wanted to battle his idol, Haze and the time has come for him to prove himself better than his idol. "I always wanted to fight you...I look up to you as my Idol, Haze Dreyar" said Ibra

"Really, well don't hold yourself back when we were fighting, fight like god slayer"

"Tsk, I'm a not god slayer, I'm more than that, I'm the Thunder God of Sabertooth and he's going to slay a dragon slayer"

"Bring it" Haze too off his jacket and threw it away to the team Fairy Tail fans especially the girls who scramble themselves to capture the jacket. "Oh! I'm so hype for this game! Let's the battle begins!" yelled Gai who can't control his emotion as he can't waited for the game to start. He was very passionate in becoming the commentator of The Grand Magic Game ever since he was young, he was train under Yajima to become a professional commentator and here he is now, a legend one. Ibra charge his thunder magic and fires at Haze, he deflect it with his lightning dragon slayer magic and counter back with powerful lightning punch at Ibra send him flying away to the ground. "What powerful punch received by Ibra the Thunder God!" yelled Gai

Ibra wouldn't spend much time hurting on the cheeks, he flew straight forward to Haze and kick him on the jaws using his knee coated by lightning on Haze's jaws to the sky. "I'm not done yet!" Ibra said to the flying Haze as he generates thunder on his hands and touch the ground to create a tower of thunder that strike Haze at the air, damaging him. "Wow...Haze got hit by that lightning tower..." said Rika who were focusing on the fight. "Ibra never gave a chance for his opponent to attacked, he will strike them until they are tired" said Erina as she explain to her friends.

Haze got up and saw Ibra move forward to strike him with another attack, he took the chance to use one of his special attack.

"Resounding through the air,

the roar of thunder,

plunge from the heavens

and reap destruction!"

"What?" asked Ibra

"Raging Bolt!" Haze raises his clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation, a large bolt of lightning that created then descend on Ibra upon his approaching Haze, he was strike by that powerful blast of lightning and somehow vaporizing him. Haze felt a little bit tired from the attack, considering he never use that attack once. "Damn, how does that old man never worn off after that attack?"

But the attack only half damage Ibra after he ate the raging bolt soon after it hits him. "Oi...oi...you got to be kidding me..." Nash said with startle voice.

"He ate Haze's raging bolt..."

"Thanks for the food, I've been hungry since morning. Now that I fill my stomach, time to get super serious" said Ibra as he charged himself with powerful thunder that strikes him from the sky. His magic fully recharged, he transform his body into electricity like lightning bolts whose size can vary from mere to fast moving sparks that strike Haze continuously. Haze didn't take long to recover from the attack as he transforms himself into lightning bolt and collide with Ibra.

"Whew, full of sparks" Nash said while he, Cody, Azir and Zen wears black sunglasses to cover their eyes from the lightning sparks. Haze transform back to his human body and kick Ibra out of nowhere to the ground. Upon going to strike Ibra with a Lightning Dragon Iron Fist which Haze coated his fist with lightning, Ibra teleport in the form of lightning and appears back behind Haze. The dragon slayer was quite shocked for a moment he didn't realized someone would teleport in the form of lightning. Ibra generates a ball of blue lightning between his palms and released the powerful lightning beam towards Haze from behind, shock him, damaging him and cause great impact on his back. "Damn you...what type of god slayer magic you use?" asked Haze

"I told you, I'm not a god slayer but a god itself, the god of thunder. Thunder god"

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard...you just a mere human being but act like a god? Talk about how lame is that be"

"But I great damage you because of my powerful attacks. You can't even leave me a scratch...nor hurt a god like me. I show you, the power of this Thunder God" Ibra raised his hands to the air, blue lightning strikes down from the sky, creating a god made out of thunder which the lightning god carries multiples lightning arrows and have very angry face. "What...the...hell" Haze said in rather shock and calm.

"Oh! God of thunder just summon a god!" yelled Gai

"Ibra use the summoning magic huh?" asked Kyle

"Yep, he use it on purpose" replied Erina

Rey on the top of one of the statue in Domus Flau, he grins and thought Ibra will win for use. "Freaking cool!" yelled Kim. "Summoning magic, I believe so. Men~" Ichiya answer the question asked by one of his guild mates. Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and some of Olympic Might mage was impressive by the summoning magic done by Ibra. "Summoning magic huh?" asked Haze

"Yeah, pretty cool right? So, where were we?"

"About to defeat you"

Haze eye change into a dragon eye, glow blue in colour and emitting streams of electricity according to his eye color like Nash's eye when he first use it against Elly during the fight at the Island. "What's with Haze eye...it emitting blue streams...like his eye color...?" asked Amy

"Dragon Emperor Eye" said Nash

Gajeel quickly turn his looks to Nash, he at first quite shocked to see Nash knew about the eye but latter he could have hinted Nash already acquired the power already. "Huh? Dragon Emperor...eye?"

"What is that?" asked Jellal

"It's like a hidden ability for the dragon slayers, I don't get it much about this eye and how to acquire it but I do for the first time during my fight with Elly at that island. The eye that can see further to the future, it gave you advantage in battle to see your opponents attack and magic. I activate it once after Igneel gave it to me in my head" Nash explains to his friends.

"What!? Igneel is in your head!?" yelled Cody

"Shut up ice princess! Let me finish my story, stripper..."

"Wait...wait...you said Igneel gave it to you...right?" asked Gajeel, crossing his arms on his chest. For a few moments, Nash sat in silence, he let his mind wonder back to the day he hears Igneel's voice.

Flashback

"The ability that I granted to you was in imperfect state, however, you can perfected it by training with first generations dragon slayer nor the second, third and fourth" said the voice of Igneel

"Ahh...so much pain in the ass. Always need training to perfect something huh?"

"You remind me to your father, Natsu which as well my foster son and my foster daughter-in-law, Lucy. Well, what could I expect, you are their son after all"

"Thanks, Grandpa. I promise I perfect it...one day" Nash said in sad tone.

Flashback end

"Yeah, I can't see him because he said his body already destroyed...and he communicated with me via his voice. My eye was still in imperfect state and he said I need to train with first or second or third or fourth generations dragon slayer to perfected it"

"Well yeah, that's true. Considering Haze perfected his eye in one day training with Laxus" Gajeel replied giving everyone the shock. "Only one day!?" they all said with their eyes almost coming out from their face.

"Looks who is his parent anyway, the legendary S-class mage"

Mira blushing and gave them a gentle smile and somehow a creepy one. "Thank you"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Haze's eye glowing, emitting blue streams of electricity, deadly glare towards Ibra is enough to give him goosebumps all over his body. "What the hell...is that eye...?"

"Oh! Look's like Haze has come up with a new ability! This match will be awesome!"

"God! Attack!" yelled Ibra, the thunder god behind him throws multiples lightning arrows toward Haze which the dragon slayer already predicted all the arrows movement and timing for it to hit him. Haze leap to the air, avoiding as much as the lightning arrows he can and approach Ibra while delivers him a powerful lightning dragon iron fist on the face. He fall down to the ground, the god of thunder throw it last arrows to Haze and the dragon slayer punch it, broke it to pieces and eat the lightning element inside the arrow. "What!? You can't eat my lightning!"

"Thanks for the meal. Now that my stomach is full, I'm all fire up" Haze said the pre-battle catchphrase that Natsu and Nash usually said before their battle. Nash heard his catchphrase been use by somebody and quickly yelling at him. "Hey! Don't use my catchphrase, shitty Haze!"

"Hahaha, just sit back and watch the game, Nash"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art"

Haze generates a large dragon claws that take the form of blue and yellow lightning covers his hands. "God Dragon Thunder Clap" said Haze as he delivers the finishing by leap the air and clap his dragon claws together, crushing Ibra and his thunder god together in the middle with Haze's lightning damaging them. The clap caused a huge stream of lightning that move up to the clouds pushing them away so that everyone can see the blue sky and the sun. Ibra lay down in defeat and electrical shock still running through his body even though he is a thunder god.

"Huf...huf..." Haze was exhausted after use up lots of his energy and magic. The audience was cheering at him and some of the Sabertooth fans weren't happy to see their wizards lose to Fairy Tail. "Haze won!"

"Yeah! Thunder clap!" Nash is mimicking Haze when he was performing the finisher. Haze feel annoyed by Nash's make fun of him.

"With the sixth match win by Fairy Tail, it looks like they still in the third place with 35 points while Sabertooth with 35 placing them at the third place along with Fairy Tail. So, for the bonus match which is the eight match, Fairy tail and Sabertooth will fight again for the last game on the fourth day. I hope you all will enjoy the game!" yelled Gai in excited tone.

The audience couldn't wait for the bonus match, the sabertooth fans weren't happy for the fairy tails win and waited for the bonus match. They pray that Sabertooth can beat Fairy Tail this time. Mira came to her son and hugs him, she was so proud of him even if just winning the match"

"When you father came back, he would have been proud of you" Mira said. Haze chuckles and let out a gentle smile. Nash tap on his shoulder and still making fun of him about the 'thunder clap things', Haze has reach his limit of Nash's annoyance and he strikes the boy on the head with one punch leaving a big lump. "Ouch..."

"Haha, idiot. That's what you get for making fun of Haze" said Cody

The girls giggle because of the moment between Haze and Nash. But Nash still have high respect on Haze as he had on Laxus. "The bonus game is important for us, Sabertooth have a big chance on the fifth day, but I don't think Aria will recover that quickly. So they will find another mage to substitute Aria, now that's Rey lead the team" Haze said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah...it's time to settle with Rey and winning this game"

Meanwhile at the infirmary room, Azee slowly open his eye, he saw the room with a questionable face. He tried to get up but due to his injury, he stopped and gently sat on the bed. He took his time to clear his mind, he remember he fight Hawkeye and lose to him but something stopping him from remembering the middle part where he is no longer control of his body. "It happens...again...huh..." he asked himself.

"Yes"

His eye wide open and turn his looks around and see Hilda sitting beside his bed. "Hilda..."

"Why are you letting it control you again...?"

Azee remain silent.

"Azee...please answer"

Azee's face change from pale blur to angry as he remember what Nash said when he carried him to the infirmary. 'Azee fought well but maybe…maybe he just overconfident of his power caused him to lose…' he remembers what Nash said to him but although it's true he is overconfident, he was angry with him. He doesn't have the right to see his power that caused him to lose the match. The sentence was too much for him to handle in his mind and it only lead him to anger again.

"Azee?"

Azee snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

...

The seventh match begins with Olympus Might and Mermaid Heel, the battle ends with Mermaid Heels victory which put them still on the fifth place above Blue Pegasus. The eight match which also known as the bonus match for Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had all been waiting by the fans and audinace and even the other guild teams. Nash wrapped his scarf on his neck and inhale some air before let it out back. Amy stops him in the corner, she wish him for a good fight and make sure he win. Nash gently smile at her, Amy open her other pouch and took out a lucky charm made by her. It was beautiful charm, a star shape one since she loves everything about the stars and constellation. She grab Nash right hand and gave him her lucky charm.

"It's my lucky charm, be sure not lose it" she said

Nash nods, smiling. "I promise"

Rey waited for Nash at the arena, the sky change colour from blue to orange as it was already sunset. Nash walked into the arena, the Fairy Tail fans and audience cheers for him. "It's Natsu 's son! Nash Dragneel!" yelled Gai

"Natsu's son!? Seriously!?" Ichiya couldn't believe that time flies so fast that he wasn't aware Natsu already have a son. "Dad, you don't know? What have you been doing all this year?"

"Perfecting my Men~ Perfume"

"More like Zombie Perfume" Rize teasing Ichiya.

"The battle of the dragon slayers has once again becoming an important thing in Grand Magic Game, that's why I write down Nash's name in the list of this match" said Master Edward

"Is he going to be alright? Rey look freaking scary now" Cana said softly, and at the same time drinking her beer.

Both of the dragon slayers glared at each other, one who full of anger and vengeance and one who want to set things right.

To be continue to chapter 45: The Truth


	45. Chapter 45 : The Truth

CHAPTER 45: The Truth

 **The fortieth-fifth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The sixteenth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **Meh, I was so hype for the recent Fairy Tail chapter after Natsu woke up already. Anyway, I ran out of Idea.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The match already started and both of the dragon slayers proceed to fight with Rey cover his legs with his shadow dragon slayer magic as he leap to the air and delivers Nash a powerful flying kick on the chest. Rey grab Nash's hand and punch him on the face send him flying away to the ground. Sabertooth audience and fans were not expecting a brutal act by Rey and they got startle a little. Ibra, Kyle and Erina felt that Rey is going to kill Nash instead of defeating him.

Nash got up, wiping the blood on his lips and head, he lighten up his fist with his fire dragon magic and rush towards Rey, delivers him an uppercut and multiple punch. Rey counter Nash's punch by blasting him his Shadow Dragon's Roar push Nash further away from him. "I show you…"

"Hmm?"

"I show you that I wasn't the one who kill Stella, and I will prove it" said Nash, grasping his fist and lighten it with fire.

"Liar! You killed Stella and you work for Jason…and our mission failed because Stella die…I will never forgive you for that Nash Dragneel!" yelled Rey, as he recharged his magic and enter Shadow Drive mode.

"What…"

"Shadow Drive Mode...Rey will be unstoppable if Nash can't come up with a plan to stop him" Gajeel said while crossing his arms to his chest. He shifted Levy's handbag and hang on his head so he can sit comfortable besides his wife. "Uncle Gajeel, does Nash have Drive mode?" asked Cody

"Good and Stupid question, he doesn't have one nor can ever learn one. I only thought the third generations like Sting and Rogue the only one can activate it. This is the first time the fifth generation done it…"

Rey cloak his body in an aura of shadows, amplifying the powers of his Shadow Dragon Slayer magic, his eye become obscured, leaving only his blank irises. He morphs into the shadow and swift away to attack Nash. The fire dragon slayer able to react with Nash's but his attack proves meaningless because of Rey's intangible movement and an erratic fighting style overwhelms Nash. Rey move again but much faster than before, Nash tried to catch the phase of his movement, once he caught it he attack Rey with Fire Dragon's Wing Slash but again Rey was too intangible as he disappear once Nash's attack him.

"You can't win Nash, I'm more powerful than you ever expected…for Stella, I will avenge her"

"Tsk…this is such a pain in the ass" said Nash

Nash was kicked at the back of his head and Rey's Shadow Drive ran out. The pink hair boy grin and let out fire dragon roars which startle Rey as the stream of flames hit him back, Nash engulfs his entire body in flames and then propels himself directed to Rey and delivers him a powerful head butt on the stomach. Rey feel the pain from the attack, Nash grabs Rey's arm and throw him to the air.

"Wow! A powerful throws by Nash!"

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Nash generates both of his hands and combines with flames creating a large fireball and throw it to Rey at the air, the shadow dragon slayer look at the fireball with a smirk on his face. "Is that all you can do, Nash?" he said before the fireball hit him and cause a huge explosion. The Sabertooth fan look sad and thought Sabertooth lose again to Fairy Tail while the Fairy Tail fans happily cheer Nash.

"By the way…Nash….your attacks won't hurt me at all" said Rey as he appeared after the explosion. Not a single scratch or wound appear on his body, everyone thought he was hit by that explosion. "My shadows much superior than anybody…including my father"

"Now then, time to end this. Shadow Dragon's Slash" Rey covers his arms in shadows and delivers numerous tendrils towards Nash, hit him and damaging him before Rey came closer and transform his shadow on his arms into long blade and cut Nash on the chest to his left stomach, blood came out and Nash felt the endless pain on his body. Rey kick Nash sending him crashing the walls. "Nash!" cry Amy, worrying of the dragon slayer condition after receiving the cut.

"What the hell are you doing, you shadow bastard!? Are you going to kill him?!" yelled Sting

Hendricson and Disz wasn't expecting this kind of fight, and wonders what Yajima would react to the situation. Yajima looks so calm and silent, inside, he feel that Rey went violent against his opponents and even use brutal attack to weaken them.

Nash stood up, he wasn't worrying about his wound on his body and it wouldn't stop him to beat Rey. He opened his pouch that was tied along with his belt and took out two golden keys from it. "I don't have any choice left but to summon spirits" murmured himself

"Nash's have golden keys?" asked Zen

"No...It's a Celestial Spirit Key" reply Amy

"But what celestial spirit key has to do with Nash? I mean, he is a dragon slayer" asked Rose

"Well, let's just say Nash buy them at the store, Okay? I mean it's not wrong having two magic right?" said Gray

"Accepted"

"Nash Dragneel! What's wrong? Ran out of power? You rely on Spirits now? Pity you. I thought you were better than this" yelled Rey mocking him. Rey forms a ball of shadows in his hand and throws it at the ground where Nash stood before it bursts into a geyser of shadows that hits Nash from underneath, he was throw to the air and damage by the geyser. "Tsk...Open gate of the lion! Loki!" yelled Nash while summoning the golden lion, Loki while he was trap inside the geyser. Loki appear while use his Regulus to free Nash from the geyser of shadows. Gray saw Loki as he was still the same like before, but a few changes happen. Loki's hair appeared to be spikier that before, he wears white tuxedo and shoes and his black sunglasses.

"Hey Loki! How have you been!?" asked Gray

Loki looked up at the stage and found Gray. "Good, nice to see you Gray, I see you have a son there. Looks like my love lesson works after all" Loki said as well as teasing Gray. "Shut up, I never asked for you to teach me love lesson..."

"Oh! Gray-sama took love lesson from Loki, what a wonderful husband" Juvia said

Look help Nash to stood up back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I need your help, whenever he attack you need to his shadow while I punch him to a pulp"

"Good and Stupid Strategy but can't say it won't work if we haven't try"

"Let's go"

"Looks like Nash going to tag team mode with Loki in this fight! Awesome! As expected from the son of Natsu Dragneel!" said Gai

"Whatever you plan Nash, It won't work!" Rey delivers massive blast of shadows directed towards Nash and Loki, the lion spirit burst through the shadows with the light of Regulus which shocked Rey for a moment before Nash came closer and punch him on the face, flame bursting from his elbow which boosting his punching power and send Rey crashing the ground.

Rey bleeding at his mouth, he wasn't expecting Nash to attack him easily. "Nash, if you excuse me I have a dinner with Aries so Good luck" Loki said before he depart to Celestial Spirit world. "What the hell Loki!? I am in the middle of a fight and you just assist me with one attack only!? No wonder mom always complain about you" Nash smirk

"Typical Loki, girls more important than fighting. Fucking playboy" said Gray

"Have enough, Nash? Caused I'm going to end this fight now"

Rey close his eye for a short moment before open his eye revealing Dragon Emperor's Eye which different from him and Haze. Rey's Dragon eye is glow gray and emitting streams of shadow according to his eye color. Similar to Haze, Rey's eye was a perfect Dragon Emperor's eye, the eye that can predict every movement of his opponent, increase the user magic to much higher level, speed and agility increase and strength. "I don't need my father to perfected my eye, I train myself to get stronger and for all one purpose is to kill you"

"His eye...his eye are much different from Haze. If Nash and Haze emitting streams of electricity according to their eye color, this one emitting shadows from his eye" said Shutora

"You dumbass, my eye's emitting electricity because my power are lightning" Haze said before he can continue, Shutora let out a smirk. "Is it?"

Haze sigh, "Nash's eye was not perfect yet that's why it emitting electricity, once he perfected it, you see the difference"

"Now, Nash...I show you why you are weaker than me!" Rey fast movement couldn't followed by Nash and he was punch continuously, Shadow's appear from the ground like a vortex which trapped Nash. He tried to release himself but failed to do so, Rey appear from the shadow vortex, stab Nash on the back with Shadow Dragon's Blade. Nash cough some blood after receiving the attack from behind.

"That's too much, he's going to kill Nash!" yelled Master Edward

"Yajima! This is madness, that boy will kill Nash!" shout Lyon, the guild master of Lamia Scale.

"How is it feels? Do you feel pain? Angry? Sad or happy to die?" asked Rey

"You annoy me much more than Azee does, just shut your fucking mouth!" Nash released a large amount of flames from his body strong enough to push away Rey from him and destroy the shadow vortex. Nash emitting streams of flames on his hands and performs Fire Dragon's Wing Slash towards Rey, burns him and sends him flying away due to the blunt force of the flames produce by Nash. He tried to focus again in order to activate his Dragon Emperor's Eye but he fail, he wasn't sure why he can't active it at the time like this. Rey was angry at the same time morph into the shadows and attack Nash from behind and front, Nash didn't block or defend himself despite several time trying too. He was busy focusing how to activate his eye again.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash" said Rey, he turns his body into shadows and then wraps around Nash, black like feathers appear surrounding him as he tried to escape, Rey quickly assaulting him with a torrent of feather-like shadows generates from his hands sends Nash flying away behinds him. Even though Nash received much more damages than Rey, he still stands up again but in calmer state.

"What an idiot" said Gajeel, receiving a questionable face from everyone, he continue "At this rate, he'll lose the match for good"

"What?" said Amy

"It's obvious what he's thinking, I'm sure he wish to enter Dragon Emperor's eye again to match against Rey. But at this rate, he will never enter Dragon Emperor's eye in a lifetime"

"What do you mean, Gajeel?" the voice came from his wife, Levy who still not understands of what Gajeel try to say.

"It's harder to enter Dragon Emperor's eye for the second time if you haven't perfect the eye yet, which is why you can see Haze and Rey can activate it easily than Nash does which he fail to do so because he already experienced it once. Once you learn what it's like to have that kind of power without you ever wish it, you naturally want to experience it again. But those are idle thoughts because that's what you absolutely can't have to enter Dragon Emperor's Eye again. If you want to enter Dragon Emperor's eye again, you must wish that you can never try to enter it again"

"I don't know if I can understand but can Nash enter it again?" asked Amy softly. "Who knows...he might will or failing again"

Nash tried to punch Rey with his fire dragon iron fist but the shadow dragon slayer quickly deflect it much to Nash surprised, Rey generates a ball of shadows in his hands and delivers it at Nash's stomach which burst large shadows that spin like a tornado that sends Nash crashing the ground before he hits the walls of the arena. "What an incredible power" said lyon

Ichiya look concern with Nash's, he wasn't expecting Rey to be this strong. Dylan and his buddy cheers for Nash to counter Rey's attack again but it can't be hears by the fire dragon slayer. "You should have never killed her or we could never end it like this...but you leave me no choice but to avenge her"

"This is the end...Nash Dragneel"

Nash lay down, exhausted, feeling hopeless and ran out of magic. Rey generates a ball of shadows in his hands, shadows streams coming from his body and jump backward further from Nash. Amy suddenly yelled his name which got his attention along with Rey. "What are you doing, you idiot!? Giving up already!? I thought you were the type that won't give up in any battle! Where's the Nash Dragneel we know?

"Amy..."

"If you going to give up, you're a pathetic" said Cody

"Shut up stripper, I didn't say I give up yet...there's one thing I can do to end this match" Nash said while he try to stand up back to his feet.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shadow's Dark Storm!" Rey fires a massive stream of blades made of shadows towards Nash, the latter then deflect it with large amount of flame which he generates from his hands and knock the ground creating a flame walls. The shadows blade vanish after it been blocked which surprised Rey and everyone. Streams of red electricity appeared from Nash's eye, he open both eye revealing his Imperfect Dragon Emperor's Eye. "What...how can you..."

"He's in" said Gajeel

Nash grin much to Rey's annoyance, "Now then, I'm all fire up..." he said, Rey morph into the shadows and swift around faster than before, but Nash caught up his intangible speed with his Dragon Emperor's Eye, his sense much stronger almost as strong as a real dragon, with that sense, he able to predict Rey's next movement. Rey again move faster to avoid been caught by Nash, but fail after Nash appear before him with much higher speed than himself. "How is this possible...?"

"Imperfect Dragon Emperor's Eye is unique but dangerous" said Haze

"Why is that?" ask Amy

"The ability is still unstable, he can't use that eye for a long period like mine, but the power of unstable eye is more powerful than the perfect eye" Haze said, Gajeel and Shutora who are close enough to hear, nodded.

"What happen if he extended use the imperfect ability of the eye?"

"Blind for a temporary moment, might be days or weeks or worst case, months"

"That's why, he need to finish it fast or it will be too late" said Gajeel

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Nash kicked Rey on the chest which his legs was covered by flames before delivering a powerful Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on Rey sends him flying away. Nash eye was unstable due to imperfect, his vision starts to blur, he can't see very well. "My eye...my vision...I can't see clearly..."

"Nash!"

"Idiot, you can't use that eye for a long period or you'll be temporary blind!" yelled Gajeel

Azee looked at the Lacrima that showed the live broadcast of Nash's and Rey match game with Nash dominating the fight. "Tsk...that's must be the eye that can counter Fiara Eye...pathetic...mine much stronger"

"Nash Dragneel!" Rey jump towards Nash and deliver Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang which he cloaked his right hand in shadows and lashes Nash on the head sends him to the ground. Nash increased his magic back and fire dragon roars directed to Rey which he counter with shadow dragon's roar but Nash's fire dragon roar overwhelm Rey's roar and hit him back. Nash suddenly kneeling on the ground, his vision becomes dark and blur, blood came out form his eye as the cause by the overuse of imperfect Dragon Emperor's Eye. "I can't see...a thing anymore..." he said while he shut his eye close.

"That's what you get for overusing the imperfect ability!" Rey shouted as he kick Nash on the head and throw him to the walls.

"Idiot...it's over. His eye are maimed now..." said Haze

"Now, you don't have a slightest chance to win"

Jack, Carrera and Orichi were enjoying the match very well as well as observing the dragon slayers ability and strength. They take interest on dragon slayers for their unique magic and powers, Carrera just thought something perverts but she hide her thoughts with a blush on her face.

"Quit talking, Rey" Nash said

Rey startled. "Even if I can't see, but my senses are much more powerful than you, enough of your dream to kill me, I'm going to show you who the one who kill Stella"

Rey got even angrier, he release his full power and enter shadow drive again. "I fucking kill you...kill...kill...kill!"

Nash grin with his eye close, he rely on his sense to defeat Rey, the flames on his fingers appears to spell "Come on" which angers Rey more and he didn't hesitate to rush towards Nash and delivers a powerful blast of shadows from his hands, the fire dragon slayer dodge the attack and leap to the air, kicked Rey on the head. The audience, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Saber Tooth keep cheering for Nash to win the battle. Nash single handily block Rey's multiple punch and perform Dragon's Wing Slash at Rey.

"How can he be so strong without his eye sight...is he for real?" Rey thoughts in his mind, he couldn't believe Nash has become this strong over the past three years from their first met.

Nash kick Rey's chin sends him flying away. "Go die!" Rey released a large amount of shadow magic in his hands and merge it into one massive shadow energy. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Shadow Fang Flash Bomb!" cried Rey as he released the massive burst of shadow magic towards Nash. "Is he not going to dodge that!?" said Gai

"He's not moving!" said Shutora

"The one who kill Stella...is Jason. So wake up" Nash said before proceed to ignite his hands with flames. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" he then generates long torrents of flames from his hands, which move in spiralling formation towards Rey's Shadow Fang Flash Bomb and himself, the connecting strikes of the torrent flames generates a powerful, burning explosion which obliterate Rey's attack and larger explosion at the end of the barrage that hit Rey along the way. The explosion big enough to cover the entire arena before it vanish, leaving the smoke. "How...can...you become so strong...Nash..." Rey said softly before falling defeated on the ground.

"Nash Dragneel wins!" yelled Gai

The audience cheering for Nash, Team Fairy Tail couldn't be happier to see their friend won the match. They turn their looks to the lacrima, their team received seven points because of the bonus match and place them back to second place under Fiara Howl. Sabertooth move to the third with Olympus Might, Lamia Scale fourth, Mermaid Heel fifth and Blue Pegasus the last.

Nash walked closer to Rey. "Stella wouldn't want you to fight for vengeance, she wants you to live and share the bond with your friends"

"Jason stole the last of her power and killed her, I was too late to save her and she's gone"

"Sorry but you put a great fight, let's do it again someday" Nash said as he smiled at Rey before walked away to the exit. But he wasn't sure the way to the exit now that he is blind, he hit the walls and fall down the ground. "That hurts even more than that fight..."

He hears footsteps that coming to him, he feels someone hands helping to get up. The soft skin and temperature, Nash obviously knew who it was. "Hey, you won" said the familiar female voice.

"Yeah..." he replied with a smile on his face.

Jellal wait for Nash at Fairy Tail's room where he will cure his eye to shorten the time for it to recover. "Will he be okay?" asked his wife, Erza who appeared beside him and his daughter, Rika.

"He will, don't worry. I once maimed my eye too when I'm battle with the Oracion Seis. Now, I'm just going to heal his eye a little for him to recover even early"

Erza smiled, kissed Jellal on his lips and wish him luck. "Wait, where am I?" asked Nash

"Well, you practically in the surgery room" reply Jellal

"Surgery!? What for!?"

"To heal your eyes of course, this is the fastest method to recover your maimed eyes"

"Oh...I'm blind huh?"

The Saber Tooth team brought Rey back to their guild, treat his wound and healing him. He regrets for what he has done and apologize to his guild mates. They accepted it and they continue to be his friend again. Aria recover early from the damage caused by Carrera, the arena couldn't be repaired in a short time so they will done the fifth day at the city of Crocus like they usually do every year. After hours of waiting, Jellal guide Nash to the hotel, he was blindfolded and only use his dragon smell to sense the surrounding.

"Dad, how is Nash?"

"Pretty good, in 24 hours, he will be recovered. Thanks to his unique dragon slayer and celestial spirit magic, it heal his eye quicker than I thought"

"Thank God...you make us worry. You even overuse the imperfect ability, what are you thinking?" asked Amy

"I don't know, that's the only ability I can use to match Rey's overwhelm strength"

"But don't you know the risk you take?"

"I do and I have no regret, he need to wake up and learn the truth"

...

"Fairy Tail" said an unfamiliar voice. The Fairy Tail teams turn around and see Orichi from Fiara Howl along with Jack.

"The guild master of Fiara Howl..."

Azee glared at Jack with cold eyes. "Interesting, Dragon Slayer...you amuse us"

"What do you want, Fiara Howl guild master?" asked Rika

"Hostage" Orichi flick his hand, the time stop for a moment, only Fairy Tail's team that still moving. "What are you doing? Hostage...?"

"Tsk...One girl is enough and I chose that blonde" he said pointed his finger towards Amy which startle her.

To be continued to chapter 46: Message from the Overlord

 **The Fairy Tail manga chapter this week is awesome, plus we get too see the fight we always wanted to see. Either way, this Fairy Tail fan fiction I wrote is different from what Mashima Sensei write, it's not like I base everything but just different story line, fan abilities and powers and some sort like that. It's fan fiction right? We can write anything we want. Now, I lost more ideas than before. Haha.**


	46. Chapter 46 : Message from the Overlord

CHAPTER 46: Message from the Overlord

 **The fortieth-sixth chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The seventeenth chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. The only non return characters such as Makarov and Ultear will not make an appearance due to I followed the manga.**

 **Fairy Tail has end but news said a new season is production by Hiro Mashima. Can't wait for it.**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Hostage" Orichi flick his hand, the time stop for a moment, only Fairy Tail's team that still moving. "What are you doing? Hostage...?"

"Tsk...One girl is enough and I chose that blonde" he said pointed his finger towards Amy which startle her.

Orichi came without Fairy Tail's member noticing and he captured Amy before restart the time back. "Huh!?"

"What just happen!?" said Shutora

Orochi caught the fainted Amy on his arms which , "Amy..!" shout Meredy

Jellal, Gajeel, Gray and Haze attack Orichi at the same time in order to save Amy but they were all strike by Carerra and Jack. Haze and Gajeel able to catch up and enter Dragon Emperor's Mode as they attack Carrera and Jack again, Gray and Jellal got up and went to Orichi. The youths watch their superiors in awe but at the same time, Zen and Azir plans to save Amy.

"We can't just let Uncle Gajeel and Haze fights that bitch, you see how Carrera beats Aria badly…" said Cody

"Yeah..I'm aware of that too…we need a plan to hold them off while we can save Amy…" said Zen. Azir, Meredy, Rose, Yajeh, Rika, Shutora and Cody all nodded. Nash try to walk forward in attempt to save Amy although he still blind for temporary moment, his desire to save the girl cause his body to move on his own.

Cody able to grab on Nash's arm gently, "Hey, Nash…calm yourself…you can't see right now...let us handle the plan to save Amy.." said Cody softly

"But…I have to save her!"

"Calm down, I know…but in your current state, you can't fight while can't see" yell Cody

Nash finally stops moving and calm himself. "Alright…"

Haze kick Carrera while Gajeel deliver Iron Dragon Demon Log that pushed her back to the ground. Haze delivers Lightning Dragon Roar's towards Carrera, she suddenly vanish from his sight and reappear back beside Orichi, she grab on Gray and Jellal's hands before throwing them back to the Hotel.

"Iron Dragon Roar's!" shouts Gajeel as he let out a burst of iron roars towards Carrera and Orichi but it was deflected by their immense strength.

"Ice Make Bazooka!" Gray created an ice bazooka and fires multiple ice shot but like before, the attack proves to be useless against Carrera or Orichi.

Gajeel and Gray felt hopeless but soon come their sons, Shutora and Cody with a new strategy plan from Zen, Cody cast an ice hook to caught both Carrera and Orichi, Shutora came and use Iron Dragon Steel to push both of the villains to the ground, once they almost fall the ground while been chain, Haze came with a powerful Lightning Dragon Jaws hitting Orichi and Carrera together push them towards the building.

"We did it!" shout Rose

"Nice strategy Zen" said Gray while gave Jellal's son a thumb up, Zen replied with a smile.

...

However, not that they expected, Carrera and Orichi got up and teleport to where Amy was before. Orichi pick up her up and gaze at the Fairy Tail member.

"You guys are strong...but it would take you 100 years more to beat us, the Beast" said Orichi as he bid farewell to the Fairy Tail member. Carrera came in her beast form, she cast a powerful energy ball and toss it towards Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, Zen, Haze and Shutora along the buildings, a giant explosion happens and pushing the rest of the member away.

"Haze!" shouts Mira

"Damn it! The explosion is too big!" said Elfman, who thought the explosion have killed their friends. Orichi and Carrera escape with Amy to somewhere else, the flames of the explosion caught everyone attention and brought them to hotel. However, the flame's soon was ate by someone in order to save Haze and the rest, Nash eat all the flames from the explosions.

"Nash..?" called Rika

"Huh...huh...even if I'm blind...I can smell the flames but...I lost track of Amy" said Nash in disappointment, he soon felt he has failed to protect her like her father, Andrew ask him too. Nash punched the floor in regret.

"Sorry...Uncle Andrew, I failed to protect her..."

Erza came to Nash and pat his hair, she hugs him while his head hit her chest plat so hard it could gave him a brain damage. Nash soon felt ease but he can shake off the feeling of losing his precious friend, Amy.

"We will save your friend, Amy. But you need to recover your eye's first, you can't fight if you blind" said Erza encouraging the boy to heal first.

"Yeah...I will"

...

Gray, Gajeel, Shutora, Haze and Cody was hospitalize due to the attack last night, they were injured badly but with the help of Porlyusica, they are save and need a lot of rest to recover. Rika, Rose, Natalia, Meredy and Kim watch them from outside the room. They felt so useless, couldn't help their superiors in battle. "If only I was able to use my magic to fight with them...then we stand a chance" said Rika in regret

"No, there's nothing we can do to help, the enemy is too powerful for even us to handle..." said Master Edward, he too wasn't sure if he could beat the enemy from Fiara Howl.

Nash sat on a bench outside the Hospital in Crocus. He heard somebody walking near him and sat beside him on the bench. Even though he can't see but he knew it was a girl related to him.

"How is your eye, cousin?" ask Hilda Dragneel

"Pretty good...need more time to heal..."

"I'm sorry I can't help yesterday...must be bad for you because they caught Amy and ran away.."

"It just...I once felt this presence before...their scents are so similar like when I met Jason before with Rey...could Jason be related to Fiara Howl?"

Hilda shrugs her shoulder, she don't know who Jason is but Nash once told her the story about his first solo mission to save a girl name Stella. However, Hilda who felt worried for her friend, Amy need to do something in order to save her.

...

Mirajane ask the youth to come over to Wendy's Cafe. There, they want to discuss about the last day of The Grand Magic Game that will held tomorrow. The final day of course will decide who hold the title of the strongest Guild in Fiore. Azee, having recovered from his injury came into the cafe and sit silently alone near the window.

"Listen, we lost lots of our strong mage during last night attack, and now that Nash is temporary blind, he can't fight in the game. Beside, Amy has been kidnapped by the Fiara Howl guild..." said Mirajane in worried.

"Not only that, I think Fiara Howl is not just an ordinary guild, their powers are not magic at all..." replied Lisanna, Elfman and Gajeel nod.

"Somehow, during Azee's transformation into some half creature, his power resembles to Carrrera and Orichi..." said Levy as she claim her theory behind Fiara Howl's guild power. All of them stare at Azee at once.

Azee "Hey, I don't know what or who are they, my magic didn't have anything to do with them...nor during...the fight with..." Azee stop as flashback from his fight against Hawkeye, the flashback hurting him from inside and he shook his head to forget about it. "Fight with...?" ask Natalia

"Nothing, it's just, Carrera, Graphite, Jack and Orichi aren't a human at all.."

"What...?" everyone got shock hearing Azee's explanation.

"Seriously...?" ask Rose

Azee nods. "It just...it was what I heard from them..."

"So, what are you trying to say is...we fight against a guild that are not humans?" said Erza with questionable face.

"Yeah, something like that"

Hilda soon came inside the cafe while helping Nash walking, everyone heard the door open and saw Hilda helping Nash find a place to sit.

"Nash...Hilda!" cried Azir

"I'm sorry we're late..Nash having trouble of see-" Hilda stops as she saw Azee near at the couch near the window.

"Don't mind, you guys came in perfect time. We need your help, Hilda..."

"What is it?"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Zen came along with Levy, Rika and Yajeh. They have set up two plans for tomorrow. One is to fight in the final games and one is to save Amy. "We have hunch on where Amy was locate" said Yajeh, surprising Nash. "Really...!? Where...?"

"Somewhere in the dungeon inside a bar, I heard many people talks about it where they saw mage carrying a girl into a bar and inside a dungeon" replied Zen

"Wait! If you talking about a bar with a dungeon...than that would be in the dark alley near the bridge" said Wendy coming out from the kitchen along with her daughter Sora.

Azee remember he once went to the bar near the bridge that could be the place he thinks that leads to Fiara Howl whereabouts. "Well, we want to save Amy...and we want to win the title for the strongest guild in Fiore, so we divide into two teams" replied Erza, as she talks about the team, Zen, Azir, Natalia, Azee and Meredy will fight in the last game, any objections?" ask the titania again

Azee pull out his hand to the air, "What is it, Azee?"

"Even though I lost and almost turn into a monster...you gave me a chance to fight in the last game?" asked Azee curiously. However, he didn't expected Erza to smile, "That doesn't matter at all, either you win or lost...or turn into a monster, you still a Fairy Tail wizard and our precious youth, you are strong, that's why I believe you can win along with the team tomorrow"

Azee soon felt comfort by Erza's word, his vengeance towards Nash soon vanish and he reconsidered again to fight in the last game even though he still want answers about who he is. "Alright, let's do this"

"Right. The second team will be Mirajane, myself, Rika, Hilda and Nash, any objections?"

"No, but why bringing Nash?" ask Meredy

"Because Nash's nose can smell powerful scent like Amy's scent so I think we need his nose to find Amy in the dungeon. I guess only his nose are more function than his magic..." said Zen, everyone burst out laughing hearing Zen's explanation, but Nash however annoyed by that jokes.

"What's that Zen, I heard a fighting word there..." Nash said with a grin on his face, while Zen smiled evilly towards the dragon slayer. "Dragon breath"

"Stars dork"

Erza came and pinch her son, Zen's ear and Nash's ear too and both of them soon become best friend so quickly. When Azee came nearer the team, Hilda move further away from him, she was disgust on how Azee would kill Nash because of the truth. Azee who notice Hilda's behaviour knew she want to avoid him but he didn't care about it.

...

Inside a dark place, Amy was chain on her arms while been lift by Orichi, she was thrown into a dungeon and two minions lock the door. Orichi and Carrera went to the other room beside the dungeon, inside there was a lot of technologies more advance that the human race now. Lord Veriz suddenly appeared as a hologram and summons Orichi and Carrera together. Both of them bow to the Lord and ready to hear what he about to say.

"Orichi...Carrera, good job on capturing one of the Fairy Tail member, however, I'm not satisfying yet until we destroy Crocus..."

"As you wish, my lord" replied Orichi in respect

"Sent my message to the people to Fairy Tail and to my son, Azee that we will destroy Crocus"

"Yes my lord" Carrera replied to Lord Veriz

"Where's Jack and Graphite?" ask the lord

"Jack currently at Domus Flau in contact with the advisor there, since we can't reveal ourselves yet to them, we need to act as a normal and powerful guild" said Orichi, he quickly stand up along with Carrera and proceed to launch the next phase of their plan.

"What else?"

"Apparently, we able to injured some of the powerful mage in Fairy Tail, now I think we stand a chance to crush them" said Carrera while smiling at Lord Veriz.

"Unexpected, you both work well, now, crush all of them to pieces" said Veriz, the hologram vanish as Veriz was satisfied to hear the news well in his ears.

...

The monster truck that drove by Shawn reached the city far from Crocus, they stop there for fuel, while Laxus and Gildarts went to a bar to relieve themselves. There, Laxus and Gildarts having a talk about something their agree about, ...

"The beast...there's no mistaking they have appear again since the deaths of Jason" said Gildarts as he pull out a picture from his bag. Three picture, one is a young woman, one is Veriz Aerrior and one is a young boy at age seven. "Wait a sec...I have seen that boy before..." said Laxus while rubbing his beard, he tried to remember back where he have seen the boy.

"This foto was taken 10 years ago after Marcus attack on Magnolia, the day we lost Natsu and Lucy...if I'm not mistaken, Marcus is also a beast" Gildart replied sadly and quickly drink his beer.

"Chill out old man, however, what's the connection between Veriz, Jason and Marcus?" ask Laxus

"Well, they are...from the family of the Beast...or we could say Fiara Howl" a replied from Gildart surprise Laxus with his eye open wide. "Hey...Fiara Howl is one of the guild Fairy Tail fought in the game...you mean we were fighting a beast and not a human?"

"Apparently like that..."

"Damn it! I should of have put it together two years ago but...we're too late"

"The Village of Blue Crystal has been destroy by Jason and his pawns and now, Crocus is their next target"

...

During the night, Nash walked outside the hotel and to the park. He sat down even though can't see but he try to get use to it before his eye heals. "Are you alone, boy?" ask a man who he didn't recognize his voice.

The man suddenly came out and revealed himself to be Hawkeye, the one who defeat Azee yesterday.

"I think I know you...you are...Hawkeye, right? The one who beat Azee before.."

"Aye, but I only defeat the demon inside him not the boy itself"

"Why?"

"Because the monster lies inside him is a beast from the Beast Clan that destroyed my village...the village of Blue Crystal..." reply Hawkeye sadly but Nash suddenly startle when he heard the village name. All of this will connect to Nash's past from two years ago, Fiara Howl will launch their attack tomorrow and he had to save his friend, Amy first.

To be continued to Chapter 47: Fairy Tail Strategy


	47. Chapter 47 : Fairy Tail Strategy

CHAPTER 47: Fairy Tail Strategy

 **The fortieth-seventh chapter of my fan fiction, Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale. I actually write this fan fiction as a sequel to the original Fairy Tail just for fun.**

 **The eighteen chapter of Grand Magic Game Arc (Fourth Arc in Fairy Tail : Never Ending Tale)**

 **Also, this is a Fairy Tail new generations story but the old characters such as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy and everyone else still make their appearance as well. Man, I'm waiting for Fairy Tail new anime season but it's in September 2018. Damn it**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Because the monster lies inside him is a beast from the Beast Clan that destroyed my village...the village of Blue Crystal..."reply Hawkeye sadly but Nash suddenly startle when he heard the village name.

"Blue Crystal...village...?!" Nash said in shock, soon memories about the village appear on his head. As it flows, Nash can't keep up with that tragic memory. Hawkeye tap on Nash's shoulder calming him slowly.

"Calm down...I know. I know what happen...two years ago, you and that black dragon slayer came to help to end Jason's plan, but it cost up the life of the villagers, blue crystal and most of all...Stella"

"I can't save her...she the one protecting me from Jason...and using that crystal, I able to kill Jason. He is...immortal after all. In fact, only Blue Crystal had the power to end Jason's immortality" Nash said to Hawkeye, explaining to him how he killed Jason.

"I see...for the past two years I've been hunting the beast and monsters, I found something that might help you guys to save your friend"

"Really!? Mr Hawkeye?"

"I've been to the place before, the bar near the dark alley, there, inside you have to find a wooden door lead to an underground stage. But there, the dungeon was protected by many strong monsters so you guys have to fight them"

"No problem...we have two Tanks in our team..." Nash said with a grin of his teeth, he thinks of Erza and her daughter, Rika as their powerful tanks.

"Hawkeye, why are you helping me...?" ask Nash curiously

Hawkeye just watch the night stars while answering Nash's question, "Because I want to thank you for protecting my village even if it had been destroyed...and protecting my daughter..."

"You're...daughter?"

Hawkeye smiled at the pink hair salamander, "Stella is my daughter"

Nash startle a little after hearing Hawkeye's words. "Tch..." Nash felt he is responsible for Stella's death. Hawkeye once again tap on him, this time on his head. "Stella died to protect her village and you both from Jason, she has the power like her mother, don't let it burden on your shoulder. She doesn't want you to be like that. You have to move forward, saving your friend"

...

As morning come, the Grand Magic Game has enter the final day, all six guild that made to the final will enter the last game which is the battle at Crocus like they usually do. "Oh yeah!" shout Gai, the commentator of the Grand Magic Games along with Yajima and guest star, Jenny Realight!?

"And welcome to our guest star, Jenny Realight!" said Gai in excited tone. Yajima nodded as the game was about to start. The audience and fans were waiting for this moment, expecting the final game will be hype and intense among the new generations.

"Mrs. Jenny, what will your comment about the final day?"

Jenny "Of course, I've been waiting for this very moment to see our young generation fight in the final game! As much as I want to admit, Blue Pegasus will win against all of the guilds! Muahahaha~"

"Such confident words by the old wizard of Blue Pegasus" said Gai which pissed Jenny. "What did you say to me!? Old!? I'm not old!"

Gai and Yajima laugh after the latter teasing Jenny.

...

The Blue Pegasus team started their team with their strong youth, Dylan, Rize, Jane, Dzeko and Tobey, all five of them is one of the powerful team that Blue Pegasus ever had. Soon, the other guild came with their powerful youth, Mermaid Heel's with Megumi, Lisa, Kitana, May and Maria, Olympus Might lead by Hendricson, Disz, Aoi, Rin, Droy, Lamia Scale lead by Eric, Laiha, Terra, Roy, Jake and then comes the Sabertooth team lead by Aria, Kyle, Ibra, Elena, Bruno.

Soon, the mysterious Fiara Howl came in such evil way lead by Jack along with Carrera, Nana, Graphite and Boro and lastly, the most awaited team and the all time champion, number one in Fiore, Fairy Tail finally enters the arena for the final game. The crowd cheering for the team that they always love, and believe Fairy Tail can win again.

"The crowds sure going crazy when Fairy Tail's enter the arena! I love this scene!" said Gai in excited tone. He could have support other team but Fairy Tail is still one of the best for him to win the game.

Fairy Tail team will be lead by the son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes, Zen Fernandes along with Azir August, Natalia Olette , Azee Aerrior, and Meredy Rockbell.

"It's seems Nash Dragneel, isn't in the team for the final game. What have Fairy Tail plan for not to include Nash into the team, are they have a new strategy to win? Any idea, Yajima?" ask Jenny, she was wondering what Yajima's opinion would be.

"Hmm...maybe Fairy Tail is just strong even without Nash or Cody in the team, so I don't know what they had plan for" Yajima gives his opinion to Jenny and Gai, but he too wasn't sure why Fairy Tail exclude Nash and the others from the team.

Mirajane, Rika, Erza, Hilda and Nash went to the dark alley where the bar was located. They enter the bar and just as Erza expected, it ws empty. Nash use his nose again to capture Amy's scent. For once, he caught it and it was inside the wooden door. A flashback happens in Nash's mind when Hawkeye mention about the wooden door.

" _There, inside you have to find a wooden door lead to an underground stage. But there, the dungeon was protected by many strong monsters so you guys have to fight them"_ said Hawkeye

...

"Wooden door...that's where Amy was sent to the underground dungeon.." said Nash as he was told by Hawkeye about the location of Amy.

They all enter the door that leads them to the underground dungeon, it was huge and have many empty space with rocky structure. Hilda hold his cousin's arm, helping him walked and prevent him from falling.

"The stench...I can smell something too" said Mirajane, her demon sense also tingling showing something is coming.

"Behind us!" yells Rika, pushing her mother and Mirajane from behind attack, while Hilda and Nash having trouble to get up, the rocks fall apart onto them and can't get out. "Hilda! Nash!" calls Erza to make sure they are okay, but Hilda claims they were not, the big rock overlaps them both after the monster attack.

The attack came from a monster with an Axe weapon, it was not as big as they imagine but it's powerful. "So I guess that beast is the guardian of the dungeon huh?" said Rika in joy, she haven't fight any big monsters since twelve.

Mirajane came and enters her Demon Take Over Soul, Satan Soul and fires a huge blast of wave attack to destroy the rock. Hilda got up and help Nash to move. "Hilda, protect Nash and all cost and go to the dungeon" said Mirajane as she went to help Erza and Rika to fight the monster.

"There...the dungeon is there" said Nash pointing his finger to a door straight ahead of them. Hilda also sense another creature coming to their way. As she predicted, a swarm of monsters came to attack them.

"Are these too the guardian of the dungeon!?" said Hilda

"Seems like it..I can smell them...their too many..if only I can see now...I would have punch them"

Rika and Erza slash the beast countless times and Mirajane finish it off with Soul Extinctor destroys the monster for good. They saw a swarm of monster make their way to Nash and Hilda, Mirajane quickly fly and attack the swarm of monsters, Rika and Erza change their armour into Heaven Wheels Armour and Black Wing Armor.

Rika and Erza fly and aid Mirajane as they destroy the swarm of monsters. Hilda and Nash run to the dungeon. Amy from the inside woke up, hearing explosion and slashing sound and also the knocking sound.

"What...happen?" asked Amy herself, she pull herself together and remember what happen. "I was kidnapped and been throw to this dungeon..."

The door suddenly destroys by someone, a flame on his hands, the fang, pink hair and scarf. All this noticeable features cause Amy to smile. "Nash"

"Amy? Where are you? Damn it..I can't see.."

"Amy!" yells Hilda when she saw Amy which was lock up beside the walls. Nash use his nose and went to her, Hilda pulls Nash's hand to the locks and ask him to melted it. Nash heated the locks to certain degree and he was able to melt it down.

Amy was free and Hilda help her get up, "I thought I was going to die...but you guys save me"

"Don't say that. We're best friends right? Of course we have each other's back and we're not the only one, Mirajane, Rika and Erza also here too"

"Really…?" Amy cheerfully smiling hearing her friends came to save her, she look at Nash who still recovering from his maimed eye but using her sense, he was able to smile at her and she smiles back at him.

"Let's go, we have to escape from here" said Nash, the girls nodded and help him run. Erza and Rika deliver the finishing blow destroying all the swarm of monsters. Blood and dead monster bodies lay on the ground.

"Amy! Thank goodness you are okay!" said Rika in happiness, Erza and Mirajane hug her, grateful that she is okay.

...

As they were about to escape, another guardian appears behind them. Mirajane sense it again but she was knocks by the guardians hand and crash on the ground. "Mira!" shout Erza in worried.

The monster's is different from other, stronger and have a strange mark on the chest. Rika requip to her Black Wing Armor and fight the monster. Erza went to Mirajane and help her to get up, Amy use Celestial Spirit Key to summon Pegasus and Draco to assist Rika.

Nash stood there like an idiot and still can't fight without seeing. "I have to recover fast...and fight...what's gonna happen now..." murmured himself, Nash use his sense of smell and try to assist his friends to fight the monster.

"There" Nash shouts as he released a large amount of Fire Dragon's Roar towards the monster, hurting it and pushed it back and fall down to the ground. Everybody were astonish by Nash's sudden attack and he claim he use his sense of smell to help.

Draco and Pegasus combo attack starts as Pegasus delivers an attack looks like a tornado while Draco release a powerful stream of flame, combining with the tornado becomes a Flame Tornado and hit the monster well and explode. But it seems the monster is too tough and able to punch Draco and Pegasus. "Pegasus! Draco! Are you okay?" ask Amy worried her spirits may hurting due to the attack.

"We're technically Alive…so yeah, we okay...but that monster is too strong..."

Rika came in and slash the monster countless times and change to her Heavens Wheel Armor and summon lots of weapons and fire it towards the monster. Although it caused a little damage, the monster seems to be weakening.

...

The game was about to start, all the team take their position on the city of Crocus, they were given the positions base on the Lacrima showed to them. "I seriously can't wait to see the final game! It's just I think Fairy Tail will win again!" said Gai in excited tone."Nonsense, Blue Pegasus gonna win for sure" Jenny decline Gai's prediction and say's her team will win instead.

Cody, Haze, Gray and Gajeel watch the game through the lacrima. "Do you think...we're get into some trap or something?" ask Gajeel curiously to his comrade. Gray and his son Cody makes the questionable face and ask what is it that Gajeel means by get into some trap.

"I mean...the Fiara Howl seems sending their powerful member in the game...doesn't they at least put one or two people on guarding the dungeon where Amy is there?"

"You got a point...I don't think our plan will move so easily...something is gonna happen..." Gray rest his chin on his right hand's fingers, he still think something was not right and yet it to happen.

…

The lacrima appears on the sky, a big one as a countdown before starting the match. Fairy Tail, lead by Zen stay in an open area while closing their eyes, regaining and saving their energy and magic. The crowd cheering for them up and at the same time feels they have seen this tactics before.

"The tactics…of Fairy Tail use during Year X91…impossible…" said Ichiya to the other member of Blue Pegasus. "The only tactics that defeat us all…and we can't even predicted it too! This is bad!" said Lyon shivering as the tactics use by Fairy Tail countless time and win them the final game everytime.

"It's just a game, we should enjoy our youth fighting..not scared of the strategy use by other team..what's more…we have to look out for Fiara Howl team..they are suspicious…" replied Sherria Blendy.

As Fiara Howl enter their positions, they also wondered why Fairy Tail stand still at an open area. "What are they plotting now…?" ask Graphite to Jack, the leader of the team. "It seems…Fairy Taill will win this game for sure…remember...our plan was to give the other beast some time to invade…make sure all this mage fight until they are tired…so we can destroy them easily" Jack replied to answer Graphite curiosity.

"So, we're not going to win the game?" Carrera interrupted Graphite and Jack conversation.

"No…this game is nothing, only stupid human would ever want to win the game…but we're beast…our victory is when we destroy human race…"

"I like the sound of that…it makes one to destroy the human now…" said Carrera in seductive way, which annoys Nana because she didn't have a body of a lust like Carrera nor have a bust as big as Carrera.

"Shitty old woman…" murmured Nana quietly

Dylan and his team are ready for the game, they are expecting a good game, Elric and the rest of Lamia Scale preparing well, Megumi and Mermaid Heel, Hendricson and Disz didn't waste their time for strategies, the only thing they will do is defeat everybody if they can. Meanwhile, in Sabertooth case, Aria, the daughter of Sting encourages her teammates to have a great game and fight.

"Even if we don't win…we still are in one of the best guild like Fairy Tail…the game only prove who's number one but not the Relationship between guild" said Aria which boost her teammates spirits even Ibra rip his shirt off before the fight.

On Fairy Tail side, Azee come up of something to talk to his team. "Hey, can you guys explain to me what are we doing right now…?"

"Well, this is the strategy use by Fairy Tail's strongest team before and it was the strategy gave by the late first guild master, Mavis Vermillion…." said Zen

"The first guild master huh…? I say it's a good strategy it is….reserving our strength and magic…" Azee replied while closing his eye, "Azee, if you have to know, this strategy is also to lure Fiara Howl true intentions…while waiting for Gildarts and Laxus to come back" Natalia said to the blonde boy.

"True intentions…?"

"Mirajane got a call from her husband, Laxus…he's the one who put this strategy for us…he and Gildarts know something about this…so we have to follow the plan" said Azir which makes everyone wonder Laxus meant.

"Either way, we have to focus on the game….it's not about winning the game, but sticking together and beat the real enemy is what we does" Azee encouragement speech boost his teams spirit more and they continue to do what they have plan.

As for the saving Amy team, Pegasus, Draco and Rika was defeated instantly by the powerful beast, it roar in rage, Nash use his sense and rushes towards the beast, produces a large stream of fire from each of his arms and burns the beast in flames. The flames take a rough form of dragon wings as it was the name of the attack.

However, Nash was attack by behind by the beast as the attack failed to damage him. "Nash!" yells Amy in worried. Erza carried Mirajane further away from the monster, as she must keep her safe.

"C'mon eye's…open…I have to see…to protect my friends!" Nash murmured to himself, the beast turn to Amy and the fainted Rika, it was about to attack the girls. Amy scream startle Nash, he suddenly realized that his eye isn't in pain anymore. He went to the beast and delivers "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Nash shouts as he ignites his fist with flames and punch the beast's head cause it to fall down to the ground, while Nash stand on his face watching the monster falling.

"Nash…" Amy was glad he is okay and she realized Nash can see again as he hit the beast right on the face. Nash opens the blindfold that covers his eye, once Nash open it while the monster is falling. The beast got feared by his eye, the eye of the son of the demon, E.N.D and a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Now…I can see again, to beat you for hurting my friends" said Nash in excited tone, having been able to fight with his vision again.

To be continued to Chapter 48: The Return Flames


End file.
